The Molestation of a Man
by Shidoari
Summary: MOLEST: 1. to disturb or annoy by malevolent interference.2. to accost or attack with the intention of assaulting sexually...or 3. to suffer all of the above by a young ANBU called Naruto Uzumaki.  YAOI  KAKANARU
1. Prologue

**A/N:**o_O;don't hate meee. I'm only human who fails.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. Sadly.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Yaoi, bad words and whatnot. Hm, yeah.

* * *

><p>molest [məˈlɛst]<p>

_vb_ _(tr)_

**1.** to disturb or annoy by malevolent interference.  
><strong>2.<strong> to accost or attack with the intention of assaulting sexually.  
><strong>3<strong>. to suffer all of the above by a young ANBU called Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

Giving out a contented hum, Kakashi Hatake sat alone upon his bed with his back to the open window. Cool air crept into his humid apartment, a rarity due to of Konoha's current heat wave… yet such a mild breeze felt _marvelous _against the Jounin's bare sweat-slicked back. He let out a huff through his masked lips, the clammy cotton becoming damp as he continued to think back to a particular part of his favorite book, Icha-Icha Paradise.

Kakashi let his eyelids flutter shut, his hand gripping tighter around his erected penis. He had _tried _to fight the urge that stirred below his waist most of the day, yet it had been hopeless to resist. The hot weather didn't help. Plus, after a lazy morning of not being called out for missions or being needed in general, the young man had settled with re-reading a smutty scene from his book.

Shifting from his slow caresses of his hard shaft and balls, Kakashi picked up the pace of his stroking. Mental images dashed through his mind: long smooth legs, bouncing breasts, erect nipples and a tight round ass. He let out a deep groan at the last thought, having always been attracted to a well-filled posterior when it came to women or (on some occasions) the same sex. Keeping that last thought in his brain, he grabbed at the base of his penis, jerking a few times quickly then slow until familiar warmth spread throughout his groin.

And then, it was _complete bliss:_ the point of no return.

Heavy breathing, heart racing, stomach muscles tightening and toes curling until the warmth flew out from Kakashi's groin and over his hands. A pleased noise rumbled in his throat, his hand stopping with violently milking his penis and settling with a final squeeze._ Yes_, the silver-haired man had _needed_ that.

An orgasm was always wonderful and mind clearing – at least until Kakashi bristled, his biological eye locking on the ANBU masked face peeping over his shoulder.

''What the-?'' Kakashi half-choked at the intruder.

Previous contentment and relaxation faded away in an instant, leaving a mixture of anger and mortification in its place. He wasted no time with tugging up his underwear with one hand and using the other to slap the unfamiliar patterned mask and push the stranger backwards. The hasty action effectively sent whoever-it-was tumbling across the mattress and onto the floor with a loud _thump_. Kakashi felt his face heat up, killer intent seeping through his pores at the thought of how long the person might have been there_ – behind his back, neck craned over his shoulder, a good view of Kakashi jerking himself off frantically – _and clenched his sticky hands.

If _only_ the voyeur wasn't a fellow ANBU comrade, at least that way Kakashi could gain some satisfaction by killing the witness. But no…no matter how shocked and embarrassed he was, Kakashi wouldn't harm a fellow Leaf-nin. So, instead, the silver haired man gracefully slid to his feet and hiked his pants up over his underwear. He was ready to chew out the spy and report him (or her) to the Hokage about such intrusive behavior when a set of small hands scrambled for purchase on the other side of the bed. It was only then; _only_ in the duration of watching the masked figure stand up, Kakashi took note upon the intruder's appearance – and size.

The male or female was tiny in stature, especially when in comparison to that of adults, furthermore making Kakashi wonder if the stranger was, indeed, a child. But the unusual height (and possibly age) wasn't what caught his attention. In fact, the spiky sunshine locks that protruded out from behind the mask had caught his attention by reminding him of his old sensei. Immediately that thought softened the Hatake's glare unintentionally.

Shaking his head and hastily detaching all thoughts of the kind father-like figure, Kakashi continued to scrutinize the stranger. The eyes were shadowed, although every now and then he could've sworn that he spotted a glimpse of icy blue behind the mask's eye-holes. And upon looking at the mask, the taller of the duo inwardly cringed at the sight of his seed smeared over the crimson colored whisker-like swirl markings that made the design on the white mask.

Kakashi sighed, slightly disgusted at himself for previously using his semen stained hand to bat away the supposed voyeur and accidentally smear it over the mask. Such disgust only increased as he watched the stranger raise a small, calloused finger and swipe across the creamy mess upon the mini-ANBU's mask. It was an awkward silence that followed as said ANBU quickly rubbed the offending substance upon Kakashi's _clean_ bedspread. However, such silence didn't last long as a young voice (that sounded rough and unused) reached his ears.

''Lord Hokage requires your presence, Kakashi-senpai.''

Blinking at the owner of the young voice, Kakashi gave a numb nod, unable to move his mismatched eyes from the blonde-haired figure that bounded back towards his window, ready to exit. He quickly slipped out of his stupor through, wasting no time to fire a question to the odd, sunny-haired figure :

''And your name?''

''Ah,'' the soft voice began, obviously scolding him/herself for not introducing his codename before message. Hooded blue eyes flicked towards Kakashi before the stranger all but chirped an enthusiastic response. ''It's Betobeto-san!'' **₁  
><strong>

* * *

><p>₁ - Betobeto-san: an invisible spirit that follows people at night, making the sound of footsteps. Most ANBU nicknames tend to be that of animals, yet canon ANBU 'Baku' is actually a mythological Japanese creature said to eat dreams and nightmares. So. Uh, yeah. Hm.<p> 


	2. Greetings

**A/N:** Approval you say? _SWEET_. Interesting opening? Well, we all need something to increase our heart rate. Tis healthy, you know. Like Exercise. xD  
>&amp; Over all, thanks for reviews, they increase my updating-speed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>:

* * *

><p>Perched upon a local roof, the blonde haired youth scanned his surroundings, silently enjoying the brightness that was day. It had been <em>so long<em> since he had seen the bustling afternoon streets of Konoha. It left Naruto mesmerized and in awe with watching the villagers (Shinobi and Citizen alike) going about with their daily activities. He wanted to commit everything to memory. Be it the scent of dry leaves, the sensation of the sun beating down upon his dull colored ANBU uniform…he could feel the heat melting into his skin.

_Oh_, and _those colors_…differing greens of shrubbery, a vibrant blue that was dashed across the sky, the purple hue of the strange dango-eating woman's hair, the garish yellow stucco of a distant building and…

And was that _orange_ he could see?

Excitement pounded in the thirteen-year old's chest, his eyes squinting against the bright sunlight as he stared at the rounded, palm-sized (and orange colored) fruit that was being sold by a street vendor. He loved that color a lot, yet he didn't know why. After all, black, white and red had been the main colors that had surrounded him for years, so when had he seen such beautiful hues before?

Frowning through a hazy memory, the small ANBU rubbed at the back of his neck, swiping away the collected sweat. According to his file, (amidst the health checks, status and height/weight) his name was Naruto Uzumaki and he had been given the codename Betobeto-san at the age of four. There was not much information to go on, his parents unnamed and unknown; he was nothing more than an orphan who had been trained to serve the Hokage. All he could remember from life outside of the care of ANBU had been pain, tears, hate and _those eyes_.

Naruto promptly felt a chill go through him despite the stifling heat. He wrapped his arms around himself, wary eyes narrowing with suspicion at the people walking the sunny streets. It wasn't _any eyes _in general; it was an uneasy feeling of having unknown people glare at you with such intensity. Thankfully, nobody had looked at him like _that_ in years though, all thanks to a female ANBU called Sparrow.

Smiling to himself, he remembered the mousey-haired female with the beaked mask. She had found him after a particularly bad time - a time when everything was dark and he was cold, hungry and his leg was bent at an odd angle. Faintly, he could remember the Hokage holding him and the sound of raised voices before he was put in a safe place with other masked people, plain colored walls and the static buzz of lights.

Lifting his hands up, he palmed the smooth surface of his mask, calmness filling him up. Sparrow had disappeared back when Naruto was six and hadn't returned, (no doubt dead) but he'd always remember his savoir. She had helped him enter a place of sanctuary.

Naruto ran his fingertips down the hard material. They squeaked against the slightly damp mask, once again reminding Naruto of the silver haired male known as Kakashi Hatake.

''I had to take this off an' wash it,'' the teen muttered bitterly, a hidden pout forming.

After jumping out of the man's window, Naruto had ducked into a secluded area and rinsed the gooey foreign substance off his mask before taking to the rooftops. He made a mental note that the sticky substance was of the same caliber of the damp patches that occasionally appeared inside of his underwear. However, such a fact meant nothing to the boy at this moment in time. After all, he had been dealing with waking up with dampness around his crotch for the past year or so. He didn't know _why_ he would randomly wet the bed, especially when it didn't smell like pee, but it had became a part of routine when it did happen. A change of underwear and a quick shower fixed everything. **(1)**

Yet, Naruto doubted a change of underwear or a quick shower would be solving the confusing issue that currently surrounded him. Especially since this morning, everything around him had been getting all the more confusing for the boy.

Firstly, old man Sarutobi had gave him one of the frequent talks about 'socializing' and offering Naruto a place to live out of the accommodation near-by ANBU headquarters. The Hokage had been giving this talk to him since Naruto had turned eight, but he had shown no interest. Heck, the blonde rarely went outside the ANBU compound area unless it was for missions or at night. He was far too cautious about the people who skulked around the village, knowing all too well from past wounds what they were capable of.

Today had been an exception though…_today_ Sarutobi's usual gentle talk seemed more stern and final. The old man had stated that _''things will be changing from today onward,'' _before ordering him into a 'mission' of retrieving Kakashi Hatake.

Continuing his thought of the silver haired male, Naruto wriggled upon the roof tiles, an odd feeling emerging again from the mental images he had gained not long ago. The strange sensation wasn't as intense as it had been before, yet the tingly feeling around his groin, fluttery feeling in his stomach and the random blast of heat on his face returned. Although, as much as the peculiar feeling continued to bother him, it was ignorable.

What wasn't ignorable was the curiosity nibbling away at the back of his mind.

When Naruto had found the location of the well-known Kakashi Hatake, he had scaled a wall and clambered onto the roof. He had meandered by the drainpipes, passing windows until he peered into the estimated window of Kakashi's abode. After shifting the fluttering curtain, the blonde latched his eyes upon the figure on the bed that had his naked back to him. Having recalled the Hokage's words, Naruto knew the owner of crazy-styled silver hair had been the remaining Hatake and wasted no time slipping into what appeared to be the man's bedroom.

After that, Naruto's day continued to get _more_ confusing. The teen had watched silently as the older male rocked back and forth slightly, groans emitting from him as Naruto silently padded across the mattress. At first glance, he had assumed Kakashi was upset or injured…that is, until he craned his neck and stared down at the hard length the man appeared to be tugging upon.

Seeing the man's large, weeping, angry-looking penis with the addition of fluffy white hair that was nestled around the base and balls had been a shock. At first the blonde felt horrified, a thousand questions _(What are you doing? Why is your dick like that? Have you hurt it?)_ exploding in his mind. Yet all attempts of verbal communication failed, leaving him to gape behind his mask and watch with curious fascination as Kakashi fondled himself.

A frustrated whine escaped him at the memory, leaving the boy to clutch at his blonde locks. The odd feeling inside him intensified at the reminder of the previous event and he quickly stood up, feeling hot and irritable in a way which was no way linked to the hot weather.

_'I should just ask Kaka-senpai later,'_ Naruto inwardly huffed, sending chakra to his feet and bouncing across the neighboring roofs. _'I need to hurry back to the Hokage!'_

* * *

><p>''I'm surprised that Betobeto-san is running later than you,'' Sarutobi grinned around his pipe, tendrils of smoke drifting out of his mouth and nostrils. ''I had honestly expected him to take five minutes and return back here. The boy can be so jittery when out of his comfort zone of training, scouting missions or ANBU in general…''<p>

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, his visible eye staring lazily at the acclaimed professor. He was unsure as to what the man wanted from him, especially since he had quit his role as ANBU captain a few years ago. A sneaking suspicion of being offered a Genin team to take on was a high possibility, yet no matter how many times the elite ninja tried to interject or ask a question the old man merely continued to ramble. Kakashi was used to the Hokage's grandfatherly attitude and attempt of exchanging small talk with him, but this time the twenty-five year old male didn't want to listen about the masked voyeur that had disturbed him a good hour or so ago.

''He's been socially sheltered, not to mention reclusive. If it wasn't for training sessions with his instructors or my blackmailing for him to visit me now and then for a new book…'' the elder drifted off, eyes glazing with sadness as he reclined back in his chair. He pulled a face, one of a mixture of anger and disappointment as he whispered, ''…I doubt he would've left those four walls. I should've done _this _years ago.''

Suddenly, the older male shook himself as if he had been electrocuted and sat up straight. He leaned over his desk, hands folded neatly as he stared intently at the young man that stood opposite him.

''I'm going to ask something _very _important of you, Kakashi. But first, please, tell me…what do you think of him?''

''Him?'' Kakashi parroted back.

''Betobeto-san,'' the Hokage supplied.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the pale haired man let out a gusty sigh. Silently, Kakashi mulled over what the old man was _truly_ asking of him and withheld the urge to glare. Ah, he wasn't stupid. Now he knew the little creature's gender, it was obvious who Betobeto-san's true identity was, he didn't even have to see the child's face: hair and eyes said it all, it was Minato-sensei's child. However, Kakashi remained silent, uneasy and shamefully doubting as to what to say…

_''Oh, you mean that mini-ANBU you sent over? Oh, yes, I remember him, he caught me – yes, yes, the son of the infamous White Fang - he caught me off guard. No, that wasn't all that happened. You see, he didn't just watch me jack off before I finally spotted him and knocked him – yes, the fourth Hokage's son - across the room with my spunk-covered hand.''_

Kakashi felt his eye crinkle shut from a nervous grin, ready to settle with a simple, _''He seemed an okay kid,''_ when he found the Hokage's attention diverted from him and more towards the window. He wanted to sigh with relief at the subject being dropped until he landed his eye upon the bane of his existence. It was Naruto or Betobeto-san or…a Complete-Pain-In-Kakashi's-Ass…and the boy that appeared to be hanging from the roofs overhang by one arm in a manner very similar to a monkey.

_'Now this is just plain awkward,'_ the Hatake internally grumbled, catching a glimpse of hooded blue eyes brightening up at the sight of him. _'Why is he looking at me like that…?'_

''Ah-ha!'' the Hokage clapped his hands together with enthusiasm. ''There you are, Betobeto-san.''

The boy gave a little swing, propelling himself into the room and landing neatly on his feet. A quick apology expelled from the hidden face only to be hushed by the Hokage. Instead, the blonde nodded energetically before Kakashi felt those oceanic eyes continue to stare at him.

''You recognize Kakashi, don't you? I take it you two got introduced to each other nicely,'' the Hokage happily assumed. His amused eyes watching the youngster barely notice his question, far too busy with staring at the lanky male that stood a few feet away from them. He chuckled, his fingers entwining together as he rested his elbows upon the worn desk. ''You can remove your mask if you wish.''

That finally caught the small ANBU's attention. ''No thank you, Old Man.''

''Come on, Naruto,'' Sarutobi coaxed, knowing full well he was continuing a losing battle.

The boy hadn't removed the mask within company of anyone since receiving the object a little over nine years ago. As to why that was the case, the Sandaime had yet to find out. Ibiki, on the other hand, had voiced some theories about the youth's quirky behavior…which sadly hadn't been pleasing in the slightest. He already worried about Naruto's mental state before Ibiki supplied a basic, off-hand analysis.

_'I could've done more than place Naruto in ANBU and leave him to his own devices,'_ Sarutobi mused, sinking further into his seat. _'At least he was safe. Safe, well-fed, tutored and trained. The only thing missing from that equation of raising a physically and mentally healthy child was love.'_

Ignoring the sick feeling of regret and disappointment, the Hokage continued to try and reach the boy.

''Naruto…''

Kakashi, however, blinked lazily at the pair in front of him, trying not to show his own curiosity and interest between the exchange of Naruto and Sarutobi. Not that it was much of an exchange, Naruto appeared to be opting to continue to stare at him rather than look or reply to the Hokage. In fact, after a few beats of silence (and the blonde tilting his head at him like a curious puppy), the old warrior continued to call Naruto by his birth name a good five times before giving in.

''Betobeto-san…''

With that, Naruto spun on his heel to face the tired looking man. ''Yes?''

''From today onwards you won't be living near the ANBU complex,'' Sarutobi began, knowing the exact expression he was receiving from behind that mask. ''It's a time for change…_much needed_ change. You don't have a choice in this matter, okay? It's for your own good my boy.''

''And Kakashi,'' the Hokage called uneasily, his attention torn between Naruto's inaudible snarls and gaining the Jounin's attention.

''Yes, Hokage-sama?'' said male responded automatically, his brow furrowing at how Naruto's angry posture slackened the moment he spoke.

''It's a lot to ask, yet I was wondering if you'd take Naruto on as your charge? He's…'' Sarutobi's shoulders gave a twitch, no doubt struggling to find the correct word to describe the odd thirteen year old. ''He's inept when it comes to certain things like...''

The usually certain man stalled, leaving Kakashi to fill in the blank word: 'Life'. Because, from what Kakashi had gathered from the small conversation and body language, Naruto did appear to be somewhat unskilled with the basic things that revolved and day-to-day living and communication.

_'A competent person wouldn't have barged into my apartment and stared,'_ the Jounin reminded himself bitterly. _'That brat obviously has a lack of social and personal boundaries.'_

But still, back to the topic in question. The Hokage wasn't asking him to keep an eye on the awkward teen, he was asking for more. The unasked question was that of sharing accommodation, and Kakashi would never do that, his home was his realm and his alone, so the answer was simple.

''No,'' Kakashi answered firmly, trying to ignore that blue gaze scanning him head-to-toe, _again_. ''I'm afraid I'll have to decline.''

A weary _''I understand, you're dismissed,''_ had barely left the Hokage's lips when Naruto's voice reached Kakashi's ears.

''B'fore you leave, Kaka-senpai, I wanted to ask you something!''

Naruto's cheerfully curious tone despite his previous sulking and silent anger instantly perked the Hokage up. While not rare to hear Naruto's slightly boisterous voice, it was rare to see the blonde latch onto a stranger in which he had met moments ago. In the old man's mind, this was progress for the kid. Kakashi, on the other hand, stopped in mid-step of leaving the office and turned stiffly towards the boy.

The Jounin felt his gut roll unpleasantly about _what_ exactly he was going to be asked. Although, _deep down_, the Hatake knew what certain subject was going to be brought up.

And it seemed to be instantly verified when those hawk-like blue eyes dropped down at the area of Kakashi's crotch.

''Before, y'know, when-'' Naruto started, his face suddenly feeling hot and his palms sweaty over remembering the event. He let out a mild squeak, clearing his throat, ready to restart his question and qualm his curiosity. However, the second chance never came, and Naruto hastily found a battle-roughened hand dashing under the chin of his mask. ''Mmph!''

The blonde stiffened, eyes going wide as a palm smothered his mouth and long fingers smushed against his nose. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of soap and hidden undertones of something musky upon the older male's hand. Naruto remained staring ahead into Kakashi's visible eye as the man bent slightly in his posture to look into his eyes. Swallowing thickly, the teen felt the tingly feeling from before coming back with a vengeance.

''When I said I'd teach you,'' Kakashi supplied a lie, hoping to save his pride. He didn't notice the shadowed eyes sparking up with interest as he removed his hand and addressed the Sandaime. ''I suppose there is no harm with your proposal…even for a _little_ while.''

* * *

><p>The walk from the Hokage office to his (now shared) home had been a quiet yet tense affair. Kakashi had subtly watched how the masked blonde had taken to the roofs and shadows than the pathways and streets that remained highlighted in the dulled late afternoon sunshine. It appeared the young boy was overly cautious of crowds or maybe people in general. There was so much to learn about Naruto, and already Kakashi could feel himself being pulled into the enigma.<p>

For instance, Naruto Uzumaki was small for his thirteen years of age, furthermore giving the youth a stature that made him look younger. Even those spiky blonde locks barely brushed the bottom of Kakashi's flak jacket, continuing to add towards the frequent reminder how young Naruto was. However, regardless of that reminder, the teen's age was contradicted by a set of icy eyes that looked at the world with a scrutiny of someone far older than Kakashi himself. That hawk-like gaze spoke to Kakashi in a way which he couldn't describe. Yet, the Hatake had tried to avoid those blue eyes but they beckoned him closer…almost as much as the boy's raspy and cheerfully childish voice.

Kakashi had even tried to monopolize the situation he had got himself into in hopes of Naruto detaching himself from his environment. He had decided to allow the youth to stay in his cramped home while the new apartment Sarutobi had supplied gained a few finishing touches. Although, truth be told, said apartment was ready to live in and even housed Naruto's precious collection of books and newly given furniture. But, Kakashi had silently planned to purposely hold off the moving process over the first couple of days, opting to hold out for a week at most until Naruto broke over the confined sharing space and left on his own accord.

And then, everything would be normal. Kakashi would have his own apartment and space while Naruto moved into his new home across town, _away_ from him.

_'I've just got to stick it out, think of it as a mission,'_ Kakashi thought as he shut the apartment door. _'The Hokage didn't go into great detail about how Naruto ended up in ANBU. Then again, he did inform me about the repeat of violent attacks that had led to deciding the boy would be safer to live in one of the ANBU's empty storage-turned-living space.'_

Watching the mini-ANBU in his apartment, Kakashi kicked off his sandals as he summed up a final conclusion of his plan. _'Naruto's spent most of his life alone, so hopefully he'll want his own space pretty soon. I'll give him a week before he decides to move out.'_

A soft thud stopped Kakashi's mental murmurings and dragged him back into reality. He narrowed his eye at the source of noise that had landed by his feet. It was a small cardboard box that Naruto had been carrying, no doubt holding whatever the boy deemed precious enough to call personal belongings.

''Is that _all_ you've got?'' Kakashi asked incredulously.

''Yup!'' Naruto chirruped, blue eyes darting up to meet the elder's. ''The Old Man said my books have been moved into the new accommodation. This is just my clothes an' stuff.''

''Right.'' Kakashi nodded, avoiding intense blue eyes.

''I have six-hundred and thirty-four books,'' Naruto supplied, an obvious grin growing behind his mask. ''Well, six-hundred and thirty-_five_ books if you count the one I have in here.''

Kakashi shook his head at the burst of useless (and oddly excitable-sounding) information and stepped away from his new occupant. He purposely busied himself with rooting through his refrigerator, searching for something cool to quench his thirst while glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye. The boy had an air of innocence around him that made the Jounin's usual uptight-nature slacken and relax. And _that_ wasn't a good thing. Kakashi had spent years on his toes and slipping on a facade, yet a few moments around the odd thirteen year old had him tripping up.

Grabbing two plastic bottles of water, the silver haired man placed one on the kitchenette's counter for Naruto. If the boy was thirsty, he could help himself because Kakashi wasn't going to pamper his enforced guest. Sighing, he twisted off the bottle's cap and managed to take a swig of the cold liquid before a rustle of fabric and a familiar snapping sound of ANBU armor coming undone reached his ears.

''Maa, Naruto, what are you doing?'' Kakashi droned at the sight before him. ''Naruto?''

No answer came; in fact, the blonde was more focused with trying to lift his white armored ANBU vest over his head without having to knocking his mask off in the process. Kakashi called the boy's name again before recalling a similar situation happening in the Hokage's office.

''Betobeto-san,'' Kakashi tried again.

This time, however, Naruto's attention shifted from removing his vest with one hand and clutching onto his mask with the other. The boy looked tangled with one arm up in the air, hand resting on his forehead covered mask and the other trapped against the inside of the vest. Kakashi couldn't control the brief chuckle that left his mouth before finally confronting the other male.

''I'm going to be calling you by your given name, Naruto,'' the silver haired man explained, reluctantly moving closer to the younger. ''So please start paying attention.''

Shadowed blue eyed blinked up at him along with a soft apology. ''Sorry, Kaka-senpai. Sometimes I forget. I'm used to being called by my codename…''

_''It's fine,''_ was on the tip of Kakashi's tongue. That is, until he realized the form of address Naruto had been receptivity using since they had met. He sighed, waving his hand lazily at the boy. ''Call me Kakashi.''

''Kakashi…'' Naruto uttered, eyes squinting in thought before adding, albeit hopefully, ''Kakashi-_sensei?_''

''No, just Kakashi,'' he corrected, hands gingerly dropping down onto the kid's shoulder. ''What are you doing?''

''Taking off my armor.''

''Okay,'' Kakashi nodded, his helping hand expertly unsnapping a particularly stubborn shoulder strap upon the small uniform. ''If you want a shower it's simple, you have to pull the cord to turn on the-''

''Ah, no, I don't wanna shower,'' Naruto interjected with a laughing lilt to his voice. ''I thought you were gonna teach me.''

Kakashi remained silent for a moment until his droopy eye flickered with recognition. He felt his shoulders sag with defeat upon remembering the lie that tumbled from his mouth back at the Hokage Tower. It had all been said for the sake of his pride.

''Oh, yes, I said I'd teach you,'' the elder commented, slowly easing himself down onto his knees, ready to assist the small blonde with removing his armor. ''I'll figure something out, teach you a jutsu or something your instructors haven't done.''

''No, I wanted you to teach me what I saw you doing before, Kakashi-sensei!''

''…before?'' The ex-ANBU captain murmured back, time suddenly slowing down as his thoughts melted into mush. Hell, he didn't even bother to correct the fact the kid had called him sensei.

''Yes, _before_.'' came the exasperated, childish huff. ''Back in your bedroom when I came to get you and you had a hold of your di-''

A strangled noise of horror escaped Kakashi's mouth, his hands automatically re-tugging the stiff ANBU armor back down over the masked face and onto the lithe frame. He quickly snapped the ties into place, ignoring Naruto's indignant shouts as the elder halted the boy's previous action of undressing. After tightening the shoulder straps and comforting himself that the little voyeur would have difficulty stripping, Kakashi rushed to take a step back. With a few steps of distance between himself and Naruto, the elder tried to control his panicky thoughts at the curiously perverted imp that was already attempting to loosen the ANBU uniform.

''Correct me if I'm wrong,'' Naruto sung, ''but you _didn't _have your shirt on before when I found you.''

Kakashi rested his back against the kitchen counter, promptly feeling as if all the air had been sucked from the room, a horrific thought entering his mind.

_'What the fuck have I let into my home?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)At this point, Naruto is recalling a phase most boysmen suffer from: Wet dreams. But he's pretty clueless with certain things due to not having the obvious 'your body is changing' speech.**


	3. One Week

**A/N:** ahahha, certain reviews rack me with giggles, and others spur on updates. Big Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>:

* * *

><p>Kakashi finished washing the peppermint-scented soap suds out of his hair before letting out a calming sigh. He let his head droop backwards, the full spray of the shower hitting his face as he tried to gain some peace and relaxation. It hadn't been a complete twenty-four hours since he had returned home with Naruto. In fact, it had been a total of <em>six hours, twenty-four minutes and fifty-six seconds<em>.

The blonde imp could only be described as an oddity (at the very least) and Kakashi felt emotionally and physically drained. He silently wondered if his previously thought-up tactic of allowing Naruto into his apartment was a smart idea. After all, if he was feeling this worn down after a few hours, how was be going to hold out until Naruto moved out on his own accord?

_'We're still getting to test each other out, I suppose,_' the Hatake concluded, blindly shutting off the shower with his eyes closed. _'Sarutobi did mention that the kid was somewhat reclusive. Maybe he's shy?'_

Kakashi snapped his eyes open at that thought. A bitter laugh almost escaped him as he stared at the off-white tiles in front of him. Like _Hell_ that kid was shy.

The boy had practically began stripping until Kakashi told him no. Even after that, during a moment of eating the meal Kakashi had attempted to cook, Naruto had fired inappropriate questions. Such a discussion had led to the Jounin briskly explaining that what Naruto had seen earlier in the day was 'masturbation' and that it was a 'private activity'.

He stressed upon the word _private_.

Naruto had gave him a thoughtful little humming noise before slipping a half-eaten rice ball under his ANBU mask. Thankfully, that had been the end of that particular topic during dinner, leaving Kakashi to watch the boy's eating habits with an amused eye. The teen showed no signs of removing the mask, even in this humid weather. Instead, Kakashi had pretended to be disinterested as Naruto nattered about _this_ and _that_, no doubt trying to ease the silence at the small dinner table.

Rubbing water out of his eyes, Kakashi smiled slightly upon finding _some_ humor in the situation. After years of being called a pervert by friends due to his reading material fate had thrown him Naruto – the boy who had no qualms with indecent questions. He shook his head, letting water flick from his gray hair and yanked the shower curtain back. Upon managing to lift one leg over the rim of the attached bathtub, Kakashi instantly spotted the silent intruder that was staring at him in the mirror above the sink.

''Oi!'' the silver haired man snapped irritably. ''Naruto, get out.''

Said blonde didn't even flinch. Instead, the only recognition of Kakashi's presence was the reflected sight of those blue eyes blinking behind the irremovable ANBU mask. Kakashi cursed under his breath, spotting the fluffy navy-blue towel in Naruto's damp hands. The brat must've swiped it off the bathroom hook.

''Give me my towel, please,'' Kakashi asked calmly, well aware of his own nakedness. It took every drop of will-power in him not duck behind the shower curtain like a scandalized woman. ''What are you doing in here?''

The young ANBU turned around while drying his hands upon the towel before handing the item to the male. Kakashi wasted no time wrapping it around his hips, hiding his manhood from the intense blue gaze that had been obviously staring at his nether regions. For once he didn't care of someone other than himself seeing his face; he was more occupied with clinging onto whatever privacy he could grapple upon.

And he would far prefer the boy saw his face than stare at his genitals.

''Needed to wash my hands,'' came the matter-of-fact reply. ''The watermelon you gave me made them sticky.''

The boy was irritating and Kakashi had to hold back to urge to slap Naruto upside head. Instead, he blew his breath out calmly, ''There's a sink in the kitchen.''

''I know. But _you_ weren't in the kitchen.''

Kakashi chose to ignore the awkward remark and settled with narrowing his unclosed eye at the younger. ''May I ask, _why_ are you only wearing your mask and underwear?''

Naruto tilted his head, blue eyes roaming past Kakashi's navel and up towards the lean yet well-muscled chest before settling upon the bare face. The combination of 'weird' feelings bubbled up in the teen's system, instantly making him scratch the back of his neck in a form of distraction. The action didn't help instantly, leaving the blonde staring for a second longer, unable to get his brain in gear. Eventually though, Naruto raked his fingernails up the back of his scalp, using the mild pain as a way to ignore the warm tingly feeling that spread throughout his body.

''It's hot tonight,'' Naruto finally uttered, idly scratching his thigh while Kakashi sent him a withering glare.

The adult knew there technically wasn't anything wrong with what Naruto was wearing. The boy innocently donned a set of baggy (and slightly flimsy-looking) gray boxers, no doubt attempting to escape the clammy heat of the apartment. Yet, all at the same time, the Jounin wanted to cover up every inch of Naruto's exposed creamy-looking flesh, tuck the youth's thin frame under his arm and protect him…because Naruto _did _need protection.

No matter how many times Kakashi mentally reminded himself of Naruto's stealth skills and blatant power, no matter how many times he spotted those small yet obviously firm muscles that resided under the youth's pale tan - he couldn't think of Naruto being safe without him.

Naruto looked _fragile_ with his _small_ size, _lithe_ limbs and somewhat _bony _hands.

Plus, Kakashi lone eye had quickly zeroed in on the peppering of bruises across Naruto's torso, back and upper-legs. They varied from age, color, size and…and Kakashi frowned, Naruto's rasped tone answered his unspoken question:

''They're from training.''

So, the Jounin swallowed the lump in his throat and doused the flame of anger he didn't know that had sparked in his stomach before easing himself past the small male in the cramped bathroom.

''You should always knock before entering,'' Kakashi explained briskly, previous worry melting away within an instant.

If anything, the elder of the duo focused on collecting his strewn dirty clothing off the floor, silently seething over how good the Naruto's stealth was. It was obvious that the boy had been trained by the best of ANBU if he could get past Kakashi, even if the man wasn't paying full attention. On the other hand, the Hokage had stated that Naruto had been taught a curriculum similar to that of academy students mixed with 'some extras'. It was becoming painfully clear that those unmentioned 'extras' included Naruto's impressive stealth skills.

Yet regardless of that, as annoying and impish the thirteen year old was with such a blatant skill, Kakashi couldn't quell the faint admiration he felt towards the youth.

* * *

><p>On the first night, Kakashi had slept upon the couch, allowing Naruto to bunk in the older man's bed.<p>

On the second night, it was the same routine and sleeping location.

On the third night, Kakashi had discovered that the thirteen year old appeared to be nocturnal.

Naruto had startled the half-asleep man by accident on that particular night, only to find his world flipped upside down before those pale arms had wrapped around his neck in a choke hold. After a few moments, Kakashi had realized who he was and set him down with shaky apologies. It was that night in which the blonde had learnt that Kakashi Hatake might've left ANBU but the bad habits hadn't left the man.

In fact, over the passing days, the young Uzumaki had learnt a lot about the mysterious man. He had especially found out what things Kakashi didn't like Naruto doing.

Kakashi didn't like him entering the bathroom when the silver haired male was showering or peeing or…or in there in general. Kakashi _also_ didn't like to discover that Naruto tended to watch him while he slept, nor did the man like his 'inappropriate questions' or 'actions'…Basically, what Kakashi didn't like was a very, _very_, long list.

It was difficult to remember that list, especially when dealing with the change in environment that was accompanied by Kakashi's intriguing behavior and soft reprimands. Naruto wasn't used to sharing his space, let alone being overly considerate to (what Kaka-sensei called) 'personal space'. The only positive highlight that came from all this change had to be that the blonde's empty feeling in his chest ached less and less when that shock of silver hair was in his sights.

Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip until the familiar coppery warmth of blood trickled onto his tongue. He wasn't sure if he liked some of the new feelings that had seeped into his mind and body; all it did was make him curious. Labels and names for such sensations were unknown, and he had nobody close enough to confide in and ask.

At first, the boy had wrestled with the prospect of asking Kakashi. Yet, such a thought and idea had died. Just because he enjoyed the Jounin's company and held a strong interest of watching the man at all times, it didn't mean he should trust him entirely. _But, _Naruto had decided that all this mental drama didn't matter, especially since he had discovered a new source of help that came in Naruto's favorite form and color.

It was a book, an _orange_-colored book…and this _did_ give him information. Maybe not about the feelings he was experiencing, but it did include well-described scenes of certain body parts.

The blonde let out a titter of laughter, his short legs continuing to swing back and forth from his seated position on the kitchen counter. He enjoyed reading everything and anything, hence his large collection that had been moved into the apartment the Hokage and set up for him. Yet, out of his varying selection of genres, from _The Ultimate Shinobi Handbook_ to _How To Groom Your Pomeranian_, Naruto hadn't read something like _this _before.

It was like a comedy of sorts, a mixture of romance and graphically detailed scenes between a man and woman (sometimes wo_men_) which revolved around an activity called Sex. Said book also contained words that Sarutobi had once told Naruto never to repeat, stating how they were 'swear words'. Yet Naruto had known of such words years ago and had already included it in his vocabulary.

Naruto grinned beneath his mask and flipped over the worn page - reaching chapter four - when the front door swung open. He happily noted it was Kakashi and continued to beam while watching the silver haired man step into the room and elbow the door shut behind him. The older male looked disheveled and sweaty with his flak jacket unzipped and black undershirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It appeared Kakashi didn't enjoy the recent scorching weather that had engulfed Konoha anymore than anyone else in the village.

''So that's where my book got too,'' the Jounin hummed, visible eye latching upon the prized item in Naruto's hands. ''I had finished my in-village mission and thought I'd treat myself, but it seems a certain imp must've hijacked it at some point from my jacket.''

At this comment, a laugh expelled from the blonde, instantly making Kakashi's insides quiver and a grin expand over his half-masked face. He couldn't help but smile upon hearing that unique, cheerfully pleasant noise. It was an attractive noise that ran invisible fingers down his spine and massaged his tense shoulders into putty.

Did the blonde imp know what he was starting to do to him?

_'Get a hold of yourself,'_ Kakashi inwardly scolded, dropping a plastic bag next to the half-naked blonde that was perched on the kitchen counter. He shook his head at the boy, noting how the only attire that the scrawny kid wore was the usual pair of gray boxers and the damnable ANBU mask.

''Are you ever going to take that off, Naruto?'' the older male questioned as he snatched his book out of the younger's hands.

''My underwear?'' Naruto teased, thumbs hooking under the elasticized waistband.

Shooting a dark glare at the youth, Kakashi rapped his fist harshly upon the hard mask's forehead. The kid's head rattled backwards with each knock before coming to a halt when banging lightly upon the kitchen cabinet behind him.

''This,'' Kakashi gritted out. ''_This_ mask.''

''Heheh…''

While sometimes refreshing, Kakashi found the teen's cheeky responses and inappropriate behavior suffocating. Numerous times he had found himself stunned at what came out of the boy's mouth, be it bold questions or small talk. The mini ANBU frequently surprised him, quite often making Kakashi (as much as he hated to admit it) forget how _young_ Naruto truly was.

After all, the youth might've been hopelessly stunted when it came to social aspects, but he held a snifter of intelligence that had caught Kakashi's general interest. Naruto spoke with a voice of someone older yet held the bouncy enthusiasm of a toddler that was seeing the world for the first time. Even the awkwardly odd innocence that surrounded Naruto was something the elder found…_endearing_.

''There's something orange in that bag. I think you _do_ pay attention to me when I talk to you,'' Naruto voiced whatever thoughts travelled through his brain. Unknowingly, this was another aspect of the kid's personality that the Jounin had come to respect yet found frustrating all at the same time. ''Is this a retrieved gift for me, Kaka-sensei?''

''Less Sensei, more Kakashi, please,'' the silver haired man lazily droned. He doubted if such a correction would ever sink into the kid's brain. ''And it's only a t-shirt. Take it as a hint to start wearing them.''

The plastic bag rustled as Naruto eagerly yanked the item of clothing out and put it against his skinny torso. Inwardly, Kakashi debated over returning the shirt upon seeing as the hem would drop to above the kid's knees. Yet such an internal discussion vanished away at the sight of earnest blue eyes gazing at him through shadowed eyeholes.

''Thank you, Kakashi,'' his charge said.

Kakashi barely noticed that the stubbornly cheeky brat had finally called him by his name. Instead, the Jounin felt a smile tug at his own lips, unable to move his eye from the intense yet grateful stare that was being sent his way.

* * *

><p>Dangling upside down from a branch by his feet, Naruto peered down at Kakashi's location below him. The older male was nestled upon a large root that protruded from the ground, happily reading the interesting orange-colored book that Naruto hadn't been able to swipe again.<p>

''Can you stop looking at me like that,'' Kakashi called up to him, his head still bent and reading the book.

Naruto frowned at the sudden comment that broke the early-evening silence that engulfed the forest opening they occupied. Kakashi hadn't talked to him much today, but the blonde didn't mind, he was used to silence in general. Most of his ANBU instructors or assigned sensei's merely told him what to do and how to do it before remaining silent or barking corrections at him. The only teacher Naruto had gained that spoke the most to him had been Ebisu-sensei.

Bandana-like hitai-ate, dark hair, sunglasses…and those _angry-looking_ muddy eyes.

That particular man might've been more verbally outspoken when it came to privately educating the blonde, but it wasn't for the better. Naruto could remember the years he spent with the horribly stern male and the lessons that based around reading, writing and the basic ninja academy curriculum. The man that Naruto hastily nicknamed Bastard-sensei had frequently reminded the youngster how much of a _'worthless nuisance' _he was throughout most of their lessons. Also, the bastard would always go that extra step further to mention how Naruto was only his student because of the Hokage asking him to do so.

But Kakashi-sensei…_Kaka-sensei_ hadn't insulted him yet.

Instead, Kakashi would talk in the same lazy drone when he corrected Naruto's mistakes or offer advice during a sparring session. He would place those comforting hands upon the blonde's arm or gently nudge Naruto's feet into the correct fighting stance before continuing. The ex-ANBU was _nothing_ like the masked mentor's Naruto had experienced.

Normally, during a sparring session, Badger-senpai or Cat-sensei would beat him black and blue _and then_ point out Naruto's mistakes. Even when Naruto had been younger and stuck with Ebisu-bastard, the bespectacled male would kick his feet underneath him during taijutsu drills before growling out the command of _''Focus!''_

_'And I never had breaks unless it was for medical purposes or food,'_ the teen recalled. _'Right now Kaka-sensei told me to take a break and we've only been warming up and sparring for a couple of hours...'_

''You're doing it again, Naruto.''

''H-Huh?'' said blonde stammered.

''The staring,'' Kakashi sighed, folding the top corner of the page he had been reading before closing his book. ''You shouldn't stare at people like that. It could easily be perceived as rude or make someone uncomfortable.''

Releasing his hold of chakra upon the bottom of his feet, Naruto allowed himself to drop from his upside down position. He enjoyed the brief falling sensation before latching onto a branch nearest to the ground, closer to Kakashi.

''Like what?'' the youth chimed, unblinking eyes focusing up the bent head of untamable silver hair.

Finally, Kakashi tucked his book away into his flak jacket and looked up at the masked face. ''Like _that_.''

''This?'' Naruto rasped, confusion entering his system.

''Like I'm prey,'' the Jounin stated somewhat sweetly, his eye closing shut from a hidden smile.

Naruto laughed, instantly catching onto the undertones of annoyance that laced the man's cheerful voice. He wasted no time dropping down onto the grass; landing in a crouch in the space between Kakashi's spread out legs. The man before him made him want to laugh all the time and he didn't know why. It wasn't like Kakashi was comical or had a knack of telling jokes. If anything, laughing was Naruto's way of expressing how the other's presence made him feel at times – bubbly, light and happy.

Laughing so openly felt nice. Especially since Kaka-sensei didn't scold him or frown at him in disapproval over Naruto's random bouts of laughter like other people. Instead, the Jounin's lips would twitch under the dark material of the mask and the singular steely gaze would soften.

''I read a book once about catchin' prey,'' Naruto tittered, happy for any exchange in words or actions he had with the man. He rocked back on his heels a few times, blue eyes trying to gauge Kakashi's expression before allowing himself to plop down onto his backside and continue talking. ''It involved traps and snares, y'know. Pretty interestin' if you wanna catch rabbits.''

''Should I need such information, Naruto, I'll try remembering that,'' Kakashi smiled lightly.

''I…I've read other things too, should you need to know other stuff,'' the blonde eagerly added, scooting closer to the elder. ''Herbology, Mythical Tales, Kenjutsu or…or even adventure books!''

Unintentionally, Naruto popped Kakashi's personal-space bubble upon finally settling on the space of grass that occupied the area between the man's thighs. The youth, however, was oblivious and continued to list various titles or genres which he had devoured over the years. At one point, (between Kakashi's faint 'Mhm' of attention) Naruto happily got comfortable by throwing one leg over Kakashi's while tucking the other underneath him.

Naruto barely noticed that Kakashi tensed over the physical contact; he was far too focused upon fisting his sweaty hands in the orange material of his t-shirt. His stomach was doing that weird fluttery-thing again, and this time the blonde couldn't ignore it. It felt as if he had swallowed a nest full of birds, their feathery wings reaching the speed of a hummingbird's as they flew around the inside of his stomach.

Something warm landed atop his head, quickly diverting the youth's attention from the sensation in his stomach. It was only during that particular moment when Naruto realized he had been staring down at himself, his hands twisting the fabric of his shirt more frantically. He must've fallen silent for a while, especially when Naruto realized what had caught his attention: _Kakashi_.

The man's half-masked face was unreadable for a second until the increasingly familiar 'eye smile' graced Kakashi's features. Decreasing with the physical discomfort, Kakashi's seemingly hesitant hand upon Naruto's golden crown ruffled the hair.

''Hey,'' Kakashi spoke softly, drawing the kid out of the suddenly worrisome silence. ''You mentioned before that you could perform the Shadow Clone jutsu. How about showing me what you're capable of?''

Naruto nodded on impulse and quickly scrambled to his feet with a hot-feeling face. He moved a little further into the clearing, creating some distance to perform the jutsu and the pre-planned good number of clones. However, before doing so, the blonde's lifted his own hands to rest on top of his own head… it still felt like Kakashi's hand remained there.

The blonde gulped, half-wishing that said hand still was.

* * *

><p>''Naruto…''<p>

''Hm?''

''Remember the things I've told you about being inappropriate?''

''Sorta.''

''Well,'' Kakashi began, his sanity continuing to ebb. ''This can be classed as inappropriate.''

A small noise left the blonde's hidden mouth, instantly reminding Kakashi of a lost puppy.

Inwardly, Kakashi grimaced at the comparison that he had made, all the while wondering when on earth he became overly concerned with upsetting the demon-container. After all, Kakashi might've _known of_ Minato-sensei's kid, but he didn't really _know_ Naruto until under a week ago. And yet...somewhere in-between the mixed signals of pushing the boy away and friendly gestures, Kakashi had found himself _clicking_ with Naruto.

Kakashi grunted, all musings cut short to the pressure of a finger lightly poking one of his closed eyelids. He squinted open his biological eye, leaving his previously assaulted eye to remain closed. The sight that greeted him was one that he was disturbingly getting used to witnessing as of late: Naruto's ANBU-masked face. The mask's whiteness all but glared in the darkened surroundings of Kakashi's bedroom, the moonlight from the window illuminating the room's occupants and limited contents.

Not that Kakashi could see much past the neon-like blue eyes that barricaded his vision anyway, the boy was literally _in his face_.

Naruto's close proximity resulted with the teen practically sitting on his stomach from Kakashi's location upon the bed. After six days the older male's spine cried out for his own bed instead of the lumpy sofa in the other room – so he had caved, allowing himself the comforts of home. After all, he had been giving up his mattress for someone who appeared to have no need for sleep.

''This is normally when people take the hint -'' Kakashi lazily explained, raising his arm to use the heel of his hand to deliver a harsh thump upon the boy's masked forehead, ''- and _move _away.''

Snorting, the blonde reeled backwards from the impact, effectively backing away from his face. Although, said youth did remain straddling the elder's stomach, completely unaware of the Kakashi's expertly hidden distress. Instead, Naruto paid no heed to the playful-sounding warnings. The youth just continued what he had previously been entertaining himself with by continuing to trace his calloused fingers over Kakashi's face.

Kakashi had long since decided to remain still, only occasionally moving to bat away the Naruto's intrusive hands. The boy had already tried to pry open his usually closed eye lid, no doubt attempting to spy at the Sharingan Obito had gifted him years back. He was half-tempted to snap those little fingers and toss the teen out of the window, desperate for a decent night's sleep that wouldn't include Naruto's presence hovering near-by.

Although, this was the first night that Naruto had came into physical contact with him.

Upon discovering the youth's lack of sleep, Kakashi would forcefully wake himself up and try and spot Naruto's location throughout the night. The teen would occupy the arm of the sofa, usually were Kakashi's blanketed feet would be. However, it seemed Kakashi's change of sleeping arrangement from his worn sofa to his springy bed had resulted with Naruto also following suit with a form of change.

_'A change of physically touching me,'_ the silver-haired male seethed.

Moments ago he had been in the fuzzy realm that was slotted between sleep and consciousness. Happily leaving Kakashi to do nothing but daydream and revel in the calming sensation. Yet a sudden shift in weight upon his mattress had changed all that. He had felt the cursed imp clamber onto his bed, clumsily (or perhaps uncaringly) yanking the thin blanket off his right leg and instantly destroying Kakashi's level of comfort. The blanket had been covering his chest and legs, allowing him to remain the perfect temperature in the warm night.

But no, the annoying blonde-haired creature hadn't stopped there. Kakashi had made the mistake of remaining still, having regrettably gotten used to Naruto's silent presence being in the same room as he tried to sleep. The teen must've assumed that the elder was asleep, only to creep closer and closer until finally crossing all boundaries and sitting down on him.

The nocturnal actions set Kakashi's teeth on edge, especially when Naruto didn't stop there. Instead, the annoying brat began to gently twiddle his gray strands of hair before tracing the adult's features.

Like right now, Naruto knew he was awake due to Kakashi's comment. But the boy didn't care, completely unfazed, and continued to run his slightly sweaty-feeling finger over the Jounin's delicate eyebrow.

''Naruto,'' Kakashi broke the silence, his voice thick with exhaustion. ''Don't you want to go catch some sleep?''

''I had a power-nap a few nights ago,'' Naruto hummed, fingers stroking down the bridge of the elder's nose. ''Besides, I don't usually sleep that much anyway.''

Kakashi furrowed his brow at that information, half-wondering how the teen could function over such a minimal amount of sleep. He opened his mouth, ready to question about how long such insomnia had been going on for when he felt Naruto rest a perspiring palm over his wrinkled forehead. Naruto patted the pale brow in an attempt to smooth the lines, unknowingly gaining a silent chuckle from Kakashi.

''Maa, Naruto, that isn't good,'' the Jounin tried again to broach the topic. ''You should sleep-''

A finger skimmed down Kakashi's throat, an insuppressible shiver racking through his body, instantly cutting off all speech and thought.

Unsure and ashamed over his reaction, the older male silently cursed the sensitive patch of skin along his jugular. He hastily sat up, his seated assailant toppling onto Kakashi's blanketed lap. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed at him, clearly annoyed over the sudden disruption, but Kakashi paid no heed. Instead, the Jounin snaked his arm under his charge before swiftly depositing the boy's small body on the other side of the bed.

''Just…Just get some sleep,'' Kakashi managed to speak, his voice sounding scarily breathless.

Naruto stayed silent, his sharp eyes watching the seemingly flustered adult drop back down onto the mattress and share a brief glance at him. That is, until Kakashi let out a harsh sigh while rolling onto his side, presenting the youngster with his back and accidentally jostling the smaller of the duo upon the bed. Naruto was half tempted to ask what he did wrong until he recalled a certain word Kakashi threw his way – _inappropriate._

What did that _mean_ exactly? Well, Naruto knew what it meant. It was defined at being not suitable or proper in certain circumstances but…but who decided what was appropriate and inappropriate? He liked touching the man's warm skin. He liked listening to Kakashi's soothing vocal tones. He liked...He _just_ liked Kakashi as a whole.

With his unseen bottom lip jutting out slightly, Naruto sunk his teeth into the flesh, his racing thoughts becoming more sluggish and calm. He waited a moment or two, bright eyes staring at the black t-shirt clad back that was next to him. After a few beats, the blonde rested his clammy hand against the chilled hardness that was his ANBU mask, his small fingers tracing over the raised ridges that made up the swirly-styled red whiskers.

Naruto eventually shuffled closer to the larger body, his shoulder barely brushing the small of Kakashi's back when the man bristled. The blonde waited for the droned reprimand, but none came, leaving him to his own devices. He assumed Kakashi was irritated due to wanting to sleep and opted to behave for the sleepy-looking Jounin.

So, with one hand tracing the marks upon his ANBU mask and an ear pressed against Kakashi's spine, Naruto listened to the silver-haired man's breathing. The comforting inhale and exhale with the addition of a distant _thump-thump _of Kakashi's heartbeat felt like a long-lost (and eerily familiar) lullaby. With time, Naruto let his eyes shut, his hand halting in movement and resting against his masked cheek as sleep finally claimed him.

The boy didn't hear, let alone feel the rumbling vibration of the other's voice.

''You're going to be the death of me.''


	4. Comfortability

**A/N:**Thank you for taking the time to review! am shocked y'all find it well written. 'spesh cause i'm crippled with dyslexia...praise Bill Gates for his Microsoft word spell/grammar checker and my constant re-reading. ^_^_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>:

* * *

><p>He was loath to admit that they had fallen into a routine of sorts. The plan of attempting to usher Naurto away from him within the space of a week had gone up in flames faster than a forest fire. The thirteen year old was practically his shadow, tailing him everywhere and anywhere, staring at him with those unfathomable blue eyes. He had grown used to glancing in his peripheral vision, the spiky mop of blonde hair often hovering by his elbow or hanging off a near-by structure as he tried to ignore the boy's presence. But ignoring Naruto seemed impossible. The little imp would be invading his personal boundaries or firing innocent questions while doing everything and absolutely anything to gain his approval, attention or physical touches.<p>

And the sad thing was, despite all the pent-up stress and frustration the kid caused, Kakashi Hatake _didn't_ mind.

Well, sometimes.

Kakashi still didn't know if he fully enjoyed Naruto's ever-increasing physical closeness. Especially when it was becoming a nightly habit to fall asleep with the boy so close that Kakashi could_ smell_ him.

The blonde held the aroma of something edible, sweet yet crisp all at the same time. It was a rare combination that Kakashi shamefully found appealing. _So_ appealing, in fact, that the adult had to fight past the urge to moan at the delicious, mouth-watering scent…But Kakashi held strong, reminding him that the black mask that covered the portion of his face wasn't just for Daddy-issues, but also because of his hypersensitive sense of smell.

Of course, the Hatake _did_ wear his mask for the shame of looking like his deceased father, but the other issue revolved around the heightened sense that had been passed down in generations through his clan. After all, there was a reason why the Hatake's held a summoning contract with tracking nin-dogs. The hounds and Hatake's were kindred spirits when it came to such a sense of smell.

But _Gods_, having such a skill (especially when not wearing said mask in bed) was a curse. On the rare occasions when Naruto did fall asleep and not spend all night watching him, Kakashi felt smothered by the teen's appetizing scent. The boy didn't help matters, either. Frequently Kakashi would blearily blink open his eyes to the masked face or sunshine locks blocking his vision, a sensation of Naruto's overly warm yet compact frame pressed up against the elder's chest or side or leg or…or anywhere.

Basically, Naruto Uzumaki had become a nightly barnacle to Kakashi.

But slowly, that nightly routine was encroaching upon daylight hours. For instance, right now Kakashi found himself walking along, his charge's arms hooked around his neck as the boy had all but latched onto his back. He could _sort of_ handle Naruto's awkward ways within his apartment, away from social norms and judgmental, prying eyes. Yet outside was a different matter, leaving Kakashi to silently curse the idea of coaxing Naruto into walking with him on the streets as opposed to sprinting across rooftops and bounding in trees. It wasn't a particularly long walk towards the training fields, but time seemed to slow down when you knew your reputation of a fearsome genius was hastily crumbling around you.

However, the worst had come and gone though. Kakashi had listened to Naruto's bitter (and clearly paranoid) whispers whenever civilians and unimportant ninja had given second-glances at them, but that had been all. The boy obviously didn't understand that those who stared had been staring at Kakashi's behavior, not his piggy-backing limpet who happened to be the dreaded demon-container.

Now though, away from Konoha's early morning occupants that had been walking the streets, and by an empty path that led to the fields, Kakashi had _finally_ neared his destination, unscathed. Nobody of key importance had spotted him.

No Asuma, no Kurenai, no Anko, no-

''Tenzou-sensei!'' a shrill voice called out, instantly making Kakashi freeze, ''Look, look, it's Kakashi-san!''

''Ah, so it is, Sakura…''

_'Great,'_ Kakashi inwardly hissed, his hands quickly flying up to the arms locked around his neck. He tried to focus on removing the stubborn, human-shaped barnacle as the approaching noise of footsteps and young voices came closer. Resistance was futile though, especially if the Jounin held no intention of breaking Naruto's thin (yet powerful) arms for the sake of appearance. So he inhaled a breath of air, all the while trying to ignore Naruto's sweet smell, and exhaled calmly before forcing a cheerful smile on his face.

''Ah, Tenzou,'' Kakashi greeted his ex-ANBU junior, quickly turning around the view the man. ''I thought I could hear you and your little Genin nearby.''

Said brunette offered a weary smile in return. ''Then I'm surprised you didn't run, Senpai.''

Kakashi let out a brief bout of genuine laughter at the comment; he could feel the man's pain. The Sandaime had been pressuring the Hatake for years to become a Jounin-sensei, but upon numerous rejections, the old man had settled with asking for someone else. That someone sadly had been his old ANBU kohai, Tenzou.

The coffee-haired man hadn't exactly been given an easy ride when it came to having your first Genin team. After all, Tenzou had been saddled with the infamous 'Last Uchiha' Sasuke, a pink-haired female by the name of Sakura Haruno and a loud-mouthed ninja-wannabe called Shinji Kobayashi. All three of them looked (and was) a complete handful.

Sasuke was an angst-riddled teen who frequently tried Tenzou's patience, forever demanding extra training in an effort to become stronger for the need of vengeance. Sakura, on the other hand, while par with Sasuke's intelligence, came from a civilian family and was far more interested with fawning over said Uchiha than actual training. And then, lastly, there was the other civilian-born student, Shinji. Now that chestnut-haired boy was overbearingly loud, obnoxious and merely wanted to become a ninja for the 'cool weapons and fights'.

Kakashi wanted to clap Tenzou on the shoulder and ask for the younger man's secretes as to _how_ he had lasted a _full year_ with the Genin trio.

''Tiger-senpai,'' Naruto's rasped voice brushed by Kakashi's ear.

The Hatake suppressed a shudder and moved his head away from blonde head that was nestled against the side of his neck. He wasn't aware that Naruto knew Tenzou's ANBU name, let alone managed to recognize the unmasked male. Luckily, only Kakashi and Tenzou had heard the barely audible greeting from the blonde, managing to preserve the brunette's codename and privacy.

''Ah, Hello,'' Tenzou paused, his head nodding in silent greeting at the youth latched upon Kakashi's back. He recognized the whisker-swirled pattern upon the white mask, his mind reeling over _why_ the blonde was away from the ANBU compound, attached on Kakashi-senpai's back and lacking ANBU armor. It made no sense why the kid was wearing his ANBU-mask yet donning the casual attire of a too-large orange shirt and black shorts.

''Hey, hey, Kakashi-san!'' Shinji boisterously called out. ''You gonna help Tenzou-sensei train us?''

''Maa, Shin, I'm pretty busy today…''

''Idiot,'' Sasuke sneered at his teammate, ''Kakashi's a Jounin, he doesn't have time for you.''

Sakura wasted no time to chime in, quickly defending her crush. ''Yeah!''

Shinji's face crumpled, his dark eyes darting about for some form of defense when he finally spotted Naruto. ''Hey!'' he all but yelled, a grubby finger pointing at the masked stranger. ''Who's weirdo wearin' the festival mask?''

With that said, the two remaining teammates peered up at the occupant upon the lazy-looking Jounin's back. It was a blonde-haired youngster, no doubt around there age or maybe a year younger due to his visible shortness. Sakura latched onto Shinji's obvious observation about the mask, silently realizing that it looked like one of the Hokage's hand-picked guards, the ANBU. Although the pink-haired female knew that was a stupid idea, after all, there was no way a kid could be an ANBU – so it must've been a festival mask some young kids wore during those particular celebrations.

Even Sasuke looked at the stranger with suspicion while Shinji frowned, his head darting between his teammeats. The Genin trio finally exchanged glances together, an unspoken conversation passing between them until they came to a silent conclusion of sorts and nominating Sakura as the spokesperson:

''Um, Kakashi-san…who's your _friend?_''

''This,'' the silver-haired man said cheerfully, purposely shaking his shoulder to jostle the clingy creature, ''this is Naruto.''

Naruto blinked out of his brief stupor from the movement, his blue eyes flickering between Kakashi and the trio of people that surrounded Tiger-senpai. He raised a hand in greeting, unsure whether to speak or not, his mind too busy with analyzing the fellow teenagers. It was odd seeing people the same age and roughly the same height as him after spending the majority of his life with towering, powerful adults.

''Naruto, nice to meet you,'' Tiger-sen…no, _Tenzou-senpai_ was the first to wave back. The older male was clearly acting; Naruto knew that the man had recognized him. After all, when in ANBU, Tenzou would sometimes 'watch over' a handful of his first practical lessons when using chakra. Not that Naruto knew why. ''These are my students, Sasuke, Sakura and Shinji…I just call them _the three S's_ for short, Haha.''

Peeling off of Kakashi's back, Naruto dropped down onto the ground and listened to the chorus of _false_ greetings he received. The pink-haired female was trying to be polite, the overly loud male was curious and the pale, angry-looking male just grunted in acknowledgement.

The teens made Naruto feel uneasy and irritable. Instead, the blonde-haired youth gnawed on his bottom lip and listened to Tenzou and Kakashi exchanging words while the Genin trio shot him unreadable looks. The idiotic Genin, namely Sakura and Shinji, whispered about his _'festival mask' _and how _'creepy'_ he was, none the wiser that Naruto heard those particular insulting snippets.

None of it mattered though; such childish murmurings didn't affect him in the slightest (or that's what Naruto forcefully told himself), he'd just listen to Kakashi's comforting tone and Tenzou's familiar voice.

''Kakashi-senpai, you've finally became one of us.''

''Us?''

''A _sensei,_ of course! Wait till I tell Gai…he's been itching to find out where you've been this past week.''

''Maa, please don't.''

Yet the distraction of the older male's voices didn't last for long and Naruto reluctantly stopped staring at Kakashi. Instead, the young boy diverted his icy eyes towards the Genin trio, or more precisely, Sasuke. That certain dark-haired teen was _glaring _at him with a look of distaste, hate, vulgarity and…

_Those eyes_.

Sasuke was looking at him with _those eyes_. It was _that_ the certain expression that Naruto always recalled being plastered upon the villager's faces as he rummaged through trash cans or walked through alleyways. He didn't do anything wrong back then, yet they made him feel like he did – even _the Hokage_ said Naruto had done no wrong. So why was Sasuke looking at him like that? Why was that pink-haired female and loud-mouthed male whispering about him like that? _Why…_

Naruto clenched his hands at his sides, knuckles cracking loudly in the process. He _needed_ to _calm down_; his ANBU-sensei's always told him to stay calm and not let his emotions override him. But those feelings (the anger, the distress, the sadness) they always remained and resurfaced no matter how many times he counted to ten or inhaled deeply. He could never dissipate them, especially when that red mist of anger swept over him…

Sinking his canines deeper into his lower lip to cause more pain and a tad bit of blood, the blonde began to panic. The usual calmness that filled him up from the lip-gnawing action didn't happen, leaving him to fluster at his lack of control while half-snarling at the boy that wouldn't _stop _looking at him like that.

_'Like to see him look at me like that with no eyes,'_ Naruto internally thought, his thumbs twitching with anticipation of the idea of sinking into Sasuke's eyes. Some small part of him felt horrified at the thought, but the mental images of delving his thumbs into the other boy's eye sockets wouldn't leave him. Heck, he could imagine the warm, sticky feeling of blood between his fingers and under his nails.

Naruto shuddered unpleasantly, half grateful that the disturbing image quelled his growing anger as he remained eyeing Sasuke. The dark-haired Uchiha had stuffed his hands into his pockets, the continuing expression of viewing Naruto as 'unworthy' continuing to grow on his pale face. That is, until _those eyes_ disappeared, only to be replaced with a furrowed brow and a sneer.

''You're bleeding,'' the Uchiha spat towards the blonde, unknowingly stopping his teammates bitching session and the adult's friendly banter. ''How pathetic.''

The blonde almost, _almost_ lunged at the slightly taller male but the second he lent forward on the balls of his feet a familiar hand grabbed the nape of his neck. If Naruto didn't recognize the familiar touch of those fingers or the rough material of the fingerless gloves he would've happily whirled around and ripped off the limb that was holding him back. But no, the offending lanky yet strong limb belonged to something overly precious…

''Kaka-sensei,'' Naruto murmured, allowing the familiar nickname to tumble from his bloodied lips as he calmed down considerably. He felt the hand upon his neck loosen and move more comfortably (and confidently) towards his shoulder, delivering a mild squeeze.

Kakashi nodded, his singular gaze catching Tenzou's concerned expression before focusing solely upon the dribble of crimson that had dotted Naruto's shirt and speckled the dirt ground. He sighed, offering a merry goodbye to the Genin team and his kohai before ushering Naruto along the road.

Naruto, on the other hand, was far too distracted with the silver-haired man's hand on his shoulder that he didn't hear Sakura's comment.

''What a freak…''

* * *

><p>''Mmmmm, wa' ish dish?''<p>

Kakashi pulled up his mask, re-covering his face from inhaling his meal. He glanced up; content with a full stomach yet uncertain if he should grin or scold at the sight before him. After all, his masked charge was sitting opposite him on the worn wooden table of his kitchen-come-living room, scoffing down an unimaginable amount of instant cup ramen. He was (once again) surprised by Naruto. The quirky youth was finding such a joy in a simplistically cheap meal that Kakashi had pulled out of the cupboards, too lazy to boil rice or fry meat.

''Care to repeat that again, Naruto?'' he half-chuckled, unable to help himself.

The aura of excitement that surrounded the blonde over something as ridiculous as ramen was sort of…cute. Plus the sight of noodles hanging out from beneath an unseen mouth and wide azure eyes only added to the attractive quality.

''I asked what it is, Kaka-sensei,'' Naruto half-slurped, noodles disappearing up behind his mask. ''Do you have any more?''

''It's ramen…and no, you've eaten the only cups I had. I normally don't buy it.''

''Aw…''

''Take it you've never had it before, eh?'' Kakashi remarked, his hands already slotting the empty cups into each other, creating more table space. ''My sensei used to force my teammates and I into accompanying him and his girlfriend out for ramen.''

Naruto laughed at the image before shaking his head and replying, ''I've never had anything like this before. I usual ate boring stuff, like the meals you've been cookin', Kaka-sensei.''

''Vegetables, meat, fish, rice or noodles are not boring. It's called being a part of a healthy diet.''

''I've found my love and it is ramen, I can't go back now,'' the blonde sighed dramatically, one small hand resting upon the location of his heart. ''Doing so would destroy my very soul.''

A bark of laughter travelled around the room, instantly catching the Jounin by surprise upon noting it came from him. The boy just did it again and surprised him. Where the sudden inner-thespian came from, Kakashi didn't know, but it was highly amusing.

_'No doubt from reading too many books,'_ Kakashi concluded, his eye closing shut from an uncontrollable grin.

''Ah, that reminds me!'' Naruto exclaimed, using previously used chopsticks to itch the side of his scalp. ''How'd you know Tiger-senpai? I thought he was dead.''

Sobering up from momentary laughter, Kakashi rolled his shoulders. ''I should be asking you the same thing. And, I know Tenzou because he was my Kohai during my stint in ANBU.''

''Oh, right,'' Naruto nodded, ''I only know Tiger-senpai 'cause he had watched over some of my first practical lessons of chakra. He was the first to…well, not speak, but, uh… say Hi to me and be less formal.''

The silver-haired man smiled fondly, that _did_ sound like Tenzou, the man was too kind for his own good. However, the idea of having Tenzou watching over Naruto's practical lessons of molding chakra was no doubt down to the council. It was clear Naruto was unaware of the demon that resided in him, but the council must've taken advantage of the boy's location in ANBU by keeping a close eye on him. No doubt it was Danzo and his paranoid ramblings that had led to bending the Hokage into allowing Tenzou to watch Naruto.

The closed-minded bastards must've been anticipating the kid to fuck-up or the seal to wane during the Uzumaki's first time using chakra. _Idiots._

''I only guessed he was dead 'cause most people who I did meet or knew didn't always come back,'' the blonde added, his voice a little more drawn, unknowingly gaining Kakashi's sole attention. The youth traced the wood grain of the table with a finger, blue eyes leaving Kakashi's lone gaze. ''I didn't get to see many people and I was only little when I first met Tiger-senpai…I never did understand if some ANBU died or quit.''

''Life in ANBU is often short lived, try not think about it too much,'' Kakashi offered, noting the other's glum tone.

''Heeeheee,'' Naruto swung back on his chair, quickly shifting the overly serious mood. He beamed behind his ANBU mask and swung his legs upon the table top while keeping his voice playfully light, ''It was pretty lonely back then, but now I've got Kaka-sensei!''

And this time, Kakashi didn't correct, he merely appeased enigmatic teen with a wave of the hand. ''Yes, yes, Imp, you've got Kaka-sensei.''

''Imp?''

''You heard me,'' the man automatically teased, ''I-m-p.''

A wonderfully musical laugh from the blonde was Kakashi's response…and he revealed in it. He stood up and collected the gathered ramen cups, allowing that joyous tune to wash over him as he dumped the items in the trash. The grin beneath the material of his mask continued to grow and, had the man's face been bare, he was certain he would've been flashing a mouthful of teeth.

Eventually though, Naruto's laughter dissipated, leaving Kakashi to smile softly to himself as he puttered about the kitchenette's units. The Jounin finished his brief domestic activity of tidying up before glancing over his shoulder, his singular eye widening at the blonde that occupied the rickety dining table. He could feel his jaw slackening as his breath caught in the back of his throat.

The boy was busy using one hand to tap his set of chopsticks against the tabletop, playfully creating some poorly constructed rhythm as his other hand idly shifted the ANBU mask. Kakashi felt his fingers twitch at the sight, half-tempted to shove his hitai-ate up onto his forehead and allow Obito's eye to take a peek, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Yet the older male didn't, he merely remained stock still, his eye straining as Naruto adjusted the bone-white mask, completely oblivious.

Naruto hadn't fully removed the mask, though. But instead, the thirteen year old had raised it slightly upon his face and tilted it somewhat to the right. This awkward-looking position of the mask allowed the boy to see out of the lower positioned eye-hole while giving Kakashi a view of the portion of the boy's face that resided under the still-hidden nose.

A rounded jaw line padded with a small amount of baby-fat greeted Kakashi's sight instantly. He remained staring at that section for a while, unable to stop scrutinizing the visible facial markings that were half-obscured by the ANBU mask. That is, until the Jounin spotted Naruto's plump-looking lips. Sure, Kakashi noted and frowned at the sight of the raw, blood-smudged lower lip, but it didn't hinder the adult's over all opinion of the youth's visible features.

They were very, very…_kissable_.

The word had popped into the silver-haired man's brain automatically, and he inwardly cringed. Mental images of gently running his tongue across the half-gnawed (and no doubt sore) flesh of Naruto's bottom lip flashed through his mind before he could stop it. He tried scolding himself, telling him to _get a grip_ and _grow the fuck up_ for thinking so strongly about such a thing, but the image still remained, instantly making his heart rate speed up.

_'Something wet and warm across that bottom lip would make it heal faster,'_ Kakashi's inner-perverted self chimed in, trying to ease the mild guilt in the man's gut. _'You should at least mop away some of that blood and…oh, look, he's got ramen broth splattered around his mouth, too…'_

The sound of a chair scraping back against the wooden floor kick-started Kakashi's brain into action. He instantly quashed other thoughts and images that revolved around Naruto and focused upon the youth in question. The blonde had slid off his chair and onto the floor, his visible blue eye staring at him and those beautifully kissable lips had tugged down into a frown. Kakashi managed to close his mouth by the time Naruto bounced over to him, the half-pouting lips pulling back to reveal a set of pearly white teeth as the boy spoke to him.

''Kaka-sensei?'' Naruto said, his voice sounding painfully confused and worried. ''What are you doing?''

_'What am I doing?'_ Kakashi internally questioned, his lone eye staring at the youth's elongated canines and pink tongue. He_ didn't know_ what he was doing; he was staring at a mere child with a sudden lust-clogged thoughts infiltrating his usually in-control mind.

It was ridiculous that the sight of the lower-half of Naruto's face had resulted in such a burst of thoughts…but Kakashi suddenly wanted to yank that ANBU mask off Naruto's face and drink in the entire appearance of the boy.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Kakashi focused his attention upon the kid's uncovered blue eye and frowned – Naruto was eye level with him. That made no sense at all to the Jounin, especially when he had grown accustomed to bending his back or straining his neck downwards to normally gain eye contact with the teen. He half-wondered if this was some odd dream with Naruto's half-removed mask and the sudden burst of height when it finally hit him.

He was sitting upon the floor; his back slumped against the kitchen counters.

''Kakashi,'' Naruto's voice called again, this time sounding completely different to the boy's usual tone. This time Naruto sounded in charge, frustrating and oddly dangerous. ''Kakashi, answer me before I make you.''

The demanding tone caught Kakashi by surprise, leaving him to blink dazedly at the blonde haired _stranger_. He didn't know this side of the blonde…should he be flattered by the dangerously protective (and strangely worried) attitude that had overtaken the usually energetic enigma?

''Ow!'' Kakashi hissed, the sensation of fingernails pinching the flesh of his ear. He batted away Naruto's hand, lone eye narrowing at half-masked boy before him. ''What the fuck!''

''Ah,'' The teen sighed, the frowning snarl that had overtaken his face disappearing in an instant to be replaced by blinding smile. ''You're okay, Kaka-sensei!''

''Y…Yes,'' the silver-haired man uttered, his attention drawn to the one of a kind grin before him. Even Minato-sensei's smile looked _nothing_ like the one before him.

''I was worried, you just randomly turned around, stood there for awhile and then slid down onto the ground...''

''I did, huh?''

''Yup!'' Naruto laughed nervously, once again giving Kakashi a nice view of his stunning teeth. ''You looked like you were going into shock, I panicked.''

Kakashi merely nodded, his heartbeat continuing to pick up pace in his chest as the sudden bout of lightheadedness faded. He nudged the intrusive youth away from him and shifted to his feet, his hand rubbing at his abused earlobe. Shame, however, flooded his system upon realizing the brief tightness of his underwear and blatant lack of control. After all, it was just a reaction from seeing a portion of the boy's face...albeit attractive.

''Where are you going?'' Naruto questioned, hot at his heels.

''For a shower, I think the hot weather is getting to me,'' the Jounin smoothly lied, easily ignoring the semi-erected flesh between his legs. ''A long cold shower, for that matter...''

''Ah! I should join you!''

The bathroom door slammed shut a few inches from Naruto's nose, effectively stopping the blonde short in his attempts to follow the elder into the room. The teen scowled, his hand reaching up to idly scratch at his chin as he silently wiped away the drying substance of ramen broth. Only then, upon the contact of his hand touching his skin without meeting the resistance of his ANBU mask – he realized.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid… You almost slipped up, he could've ended up seeing your face,'_ Naruto berated himself, instantly wasting no time with tugging his mask firmly back over his face. He had gotten too comfortable around the silver-haired man and moved his mask for a brief moment; it was _so foolish_ of him to let his guard down when it came to hiding his face.

Slapping a palm upon his masked cheek, Naruto silently repeated a mantra in his head - _'If they see your face they'll treat you like before, if they see your face they'll treat you like before…'_ – and exhaled heavily. Shaking the gut-twisting sensation away, he beamed underneath his mask, eyes squinting shut as he playfully banged his fists against the door.

''Kaka-sensei!'' he bellowed cheerfully, all previous negativity gone upon thinking of the wonderfully amazing and mysterious male in the bathroom. ''I once read a book about water conservation. So, let's shower together to conserve water!''

Naruto promptly laughed when he heard a yell of _'No!'_ reach his ears. That man was so funny; it wasn't like he hadn't seen Kakashi naked before.

_'He saw a part of my face but he's acting the same,'_ the blonde noted, a warm bubbly feeling taking over his body. _'He isn't glaring at me or hurting me…'_

The blonde had expected Kakashi's sudden burst to action and stuffing himself into the bathroom was down to seeing a section of Naruto's face yet that didn't seem the case at all. In fact, he could hear the monotone grumbles echoing about in the tiled bathroom from Kakashi. The man wasn't acting differently, he was as grumpy and weird as ever…

With a smile splitting his hidden face in two, Naruto recognized the rare bubbly feeling in his chest as something he had experienced before - Hope.

Hope that Kakashi wasn't like the rest of Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi added another stroke of paint upon his calligraphy, joy and contentment filling up within his breast. He was an old man who gained particular delight with each completed task, be it simple or drastic. Standing back to admire his work, the Hokage smiled, his ink-smudged hands grasping a hold of a near-by rag. After rubbing away the damp black marks upon his withered hands, he glanced over his shoulder and stared at the double-doors.<p>

_'Finally, he appears,'_ the man smirked, noting the approach of a familiar chakra signature. _'And only late by four hours…amazing.'_

''Don't bother knocking, just enter, Kakashi!'' he happily called to man that occupied the other side of the door. ''My wife is making her famous stew tonight, and I intend not to miss out.''

Said silver-haired man entered with his usual disinterested appearance and lazy posture before shutting the door behind him. The elder watched the younger male approach; his aged eyes picking up on the mild change that accompanied Kakashi's usually slackened posture. Anyone else would've missed the barely unnoticeable change, yet Sarutobi didn't miss a beat, the young man had a spring in his step.

''Lord Hokage,'' Kakashi greeted, his eye cruving shut with a smile, ''what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned?''

''The pleasure is all mine,'' Sarutobi chuckled, used to the Hatake's formal manner. ''I've merely called you to see how Naruto is doing. It's been a little over a week since he's been under your watchful eye...and I have yet to gain notice of you two moving out of your apartment.''

''Maa, you know how I dodge change, Sir,'' Kakashi hummed, his lone eye staring off out the window. ''Besides, it's not like the given home isn't being used, Naruto frequently visits to collect a new book or two.''

''Oh. And how is he coping?''

Kakashi frowned at the tone, not entirely sure how to answer. He held a gut feeling that the Hokage was tugging him along, already knowing the answers to all his questions. But still, Kakashi obeyed without any qualms.

''Fine,'' the Jounin answered honestly. ''Although, I must ask you, Sir…has Naruto been mentally evaluated?''

''Hm?'' Sarutobi's eyebrows crawled up to his receding hairline. ''Well, not officially. But Ibiki and I have consulted the boy's quirks a few years ago…it's nothing too serious.''

''Quirks?'' Kakashi prodded.

''He's a smart boy, a _very_ smart boy,'' Sarutobi defended. ''Mild paranoia of the villagers is understandable from what he went through-''

''-_Obvious _displays of cognitive issues, _blatant_ insomnia and a _complete utter lack_ of boundaries,'' Kakashi interjected neutrally. ''Oh, and don't get me started on his safety blanket of an ANBU mask.''

The grandfatherly man's face immediately soured. ''What are you trying to say, Kakashi?''

''Nothing…'' because Kakashi was saying nothing, he wasn't trying to say anything. He just wanted to know more about the oddity that was Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted to make sure the strange imp wasn't suffering or…or anything else.

Sighing, Sarutobi eyed the helpless man and edged towards his desk. He plunked himself down into the comfy seat behind his workstation, old bones creaking. ''Aside from the lack of boundaries, it would be difficult to_ not_ name a ninja that had suffered or is suffering from insomnia or paranoia…it comes with the job, after all.''

Silence took over the room after that comment, leaving both Kakashi and the Hokage to fall into a thoughtful lull as they eyed eachother with unspoken understanding. However, in several beats of that silence, the Sandaime's eyes drifted down to his desk to retrieve something from the top drawers. Out of instinct, and perhaps habit, the Hatake stepped forward and held out an expecting hand.

''It's not a mission, Kakashi. It's for Naruto,'' the elderly man uttered, placing a book into the other's hand. ''He might not be willing to remove his ANBU mask, but that boy isn't going to be assigned missions unless he's accompanying you. So, enjoy your Jounin-sensei pay check and see to it Naruto gets his book.''

''Ah…wait, is this a…this is a _gardening book_.''

''That boy reads everything and anything,'' Sarutobi chuckled, earning a glare.

Kakashi nodded, pocketing the brown leather-bound book into his flak jacket and bid hid goodbyes to the elderly man. He was half-way out the door when he found himself being called back, leaving him to stand in the doorway and eye the seated Hokage with a raised eyebrow. The aging male held a tired yet wizened expression with a glint of amusement twinkling in his eyes as he spoke.

''You've treated him well, Kakashi, you're sensei would be upmost proud.''

The old man didn't stop there though; instead he moved his wrinkled hands upon the crystal ball that occupied his desk. Sarutobi's long, thin fingers drummed against the smooth glass as a thin-lipped smile spread across his face. Kakashi waited patiently, almost with bated breath and unstoppable curiosity as the elder finally continued.

''A word of warning and advice when it comes to our little Betobeto-san…He's an innocent adult that is trapped inside a body of a thirteen year old. When it comes to telling him things, you must be blunt or he'll continue to play with you. Don't give the boy any unnecessary pain, be honest and don't string him along.''

Kakashi narrowed his eye, words not entirely sinking in with understanding. His genius brain sputtered though, especially when he spotted Sarutobi tapping the crystal ball. The Jounin felt his blood turn into ice as goose bumps automatically appeared across his skin, an appalled realization hitting him -

_'H-Has the Hokage been spying on me?'_


	5. Research

**A/N: **2k over the usual word amount as a mild apology for my lagged update. I prefare updating quickly but I had lame-ass university assignments. :') so thank you for reviews and enjoy**_._**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>:

* * *

><p>Book tucked under his arm, Naruto delivered a final bite to the red apple before tossing the core into the trash can. He licked his lips, ridding them of the sticky residue before tugging the hem of his favored orange-colored shirt to rub away the leftover fruit juices that clung to his chin. He re-adjusted his mask so that it completely covered his face before continuing to meander around the darkened apartment.<p>

Everything was bathed in darkness, the only source of light being the glow coming from the lamp in Kakashi's bedroom. Yet that didn't bother the blonde, in fact, he thrived in it. He loved atmosphere that was nighttime as well as the peaceful view that ornamented it. So, with a quick trip to the bathroom, Naruto quickly scuttled back to the glorious view that was a sleeping Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto crept into the bedroom, blue eyes locking on the lone and lightly snoring figure upon the bed. Kakashi was clad only a pair of black sweatpants, opting to remain shirtless and mask-less in the slow-cooling weather that fluctuated between bearable and unbearable. Although, the man had kicked off the bed sheets a good hour ago, leaving the tangled blankets bundled upon the wooden floor. But that wasn't what made Naruto grin. It was Kakashi's sprawled sleeping position in the middle in the mattress that did, especially since the older male had his powerful legs spread and long arms resting above his head.

This had been the most relaxed position he had ever seen the Jounin sleeping in since he had arrived. The man hadn't even woken up when Naruto had bumped into the wall before…and normally Kakashi woke up over his louder movements or touching.

_'Maybe Kaka-sensei's gotten used to having me here all the time,'_Naruto half-hoped as he neared the end of the bed. He felt giddy and somewhat hyper at that thought, instantly making him bounce lightly on the spot.

It didn't last long though; Naruto had found himself distracted by Kakashi sleepily wiggling his toes for a brief moment. The blonde continued to grin until his face ached as he eyed the pair of large feet, calloused soles, neatly trimmed toenails and the barely noticeable sprinkling of white hairs located on pale toes. He experimentally ran a finger over the downy-feeling hair before climbing up onto the bed, settling down between Kakashi's legs.

Gently flopping back, Naruto rested the back of his masked head upon the soft feeling crotch area, using it like a pillow. He closed his eyes in content, listening to the adult's comforting breathing before cracking his new book open and continuing where he had previously left off. It was amazing when the Old Man got him a new book – the smell, the texture, the text. Naruto loved it all, even if some parts were particularly boring. But still, the youth would continue reading, even if this particular chapter about Karesansui style gardens seemed nothing but repetitive with information.

But reading had always kept his mind busy from over-thinking, worries and…loneliness.

Naruto closed the gardening book within his hands, a thought hitting him smack in the face. He didn't read to distract him from loneliness anymore. After all, the blonde was always following Kakashi around or glued to the man's side as often as he was able to be – and Naruto loved every second of it.

Tossing the book aside, Naruto rolled onto his side, allowing his arms and legs to wrap around the heavy warmness that was Kakashi's leg. He tipped his head to catch a glance that Kakashi was still asleep before slipping his ANBU mask a little ways to the side. With the tough material no longer digging into the side of his face and the pelvis underneath him, Naruto nuzzled into the elder's inner thigh, peacefulness filling him up.

It was safe here, nestled comfortably in the small space Kakashi's stretched legs gave him. As the teen hugged the muscled thigh in front of him, the other leg acting as wall of strength along his back, he methodically flexed his feet in a brushing motion over the elder's ankles. The action was soothing to Naruto, easing his restlessness through movement yet calming the fluttering in his stomach by feeling the smooth skin contact. He could even hear Kakashi's breathing from this location as well, and if he pressed his ear by the man's hip, Naruto was certain he'd hear the healthy flow of blood that indicated life.

The Uzumaki rubbed his cheek against the soft material of Kakashi's sweatpants, attempting to shift his ANBU mask more to the side of his face that wasn't pressed against the other male's body. He kept up the back and forth motion, far too content to unweave his arms, determined to be able to burrow his nose into the dark fabric. However, as Naruto kept up this motion for the sake of obtaining peacefulness, he wasn't entirely aware that the back of his blonde scalp was rubbing against Kakashi's crotch.

Only upon hearing a moan leaving the Hatake's sleep slackened lips, Naruto paused in his actions, all drowsiness leaving him. He was instantly awake, automatically assuming the quiet grunt was a sign of Kakashi waking up earlier than usual and grinned with excitement. Although, when said man didn't move, Naruto reluctantly moved from his leached location and re-nudged his mask back into place, his blue eyes narrowing at the alarm clock.

3:19AM.

No way Kakashi was waking up and moving anytime soon…

Naruto puffed up his cheeks behind his mask, remaining still in an awkward posture of laying on his right side while craning his neck as far as it would go to try and spot Kakashi's face. He couldn't see the man's face though, especially not from his sunken down posture between the man's thighs. The only thing Naruto could see was the rise and fall of the pale chest, underneath the man's chin and the mess of silver hair. And even then, those things were obscured from his limited view due to the bagginess of Kakashi's sweatpants.

Be it the half-exposed calf or the area by the the Jounin's pockets/crotch, the loose material bunched up in places from Kakashi's previous movements in sleep. So, Naruto didn't think twice about trying to pat down the source of his blocked view – Kakashi's crotch.

The dark material flattened under his palm instantly, allowing Naruto a slight glimpse of the older male's sleeping features before something else caught his attention. He pressed his hand a little more, double-checking and investigating, before frowning at his conclusion. Yes, something definitely was keeping some of the baggy material up and away from Kakashi's body.

_'Is it his dick?'_ Naruto realized, face heating with the thought. _'Why is it…I mean, no, I mean if it is…'_

Rolling over onto his stomach, the thirteen year old ignored his palms becoming sweaty and shifted into a kneeling position. He found anxious curiosity building in his chest, his eyes darting between Kakashi's face and the covered crotch as he experimentally prodded the barely noticeable bulge of Kakashi's sweatpants. He did it a few more times, growing bolder and curious before _almost_ flying off the bed when Kakashi's hips twitched forward.

''Uh,'' Naruto mumbled, his heartbeat thrumming like crazy. ''K-Kaka-sensei, you awake?''

The man only let out a half-snorted sigh in reply, clearly in a deep sleep. Naruto shuffled closer, curiosity winning over the prospect of Kakashi yelling at him. After all, the Jounin would frequently state his displeasure over Naruto's behavior, not that there was anything wrong with investigating and research, Kakashi was just a weirdo. So, not entirely caring, Naruto tugged at the elasticized drawstring of Kakashi's sweatpants.

He peeped into the pants, discovering a lack of underwear and easily spotting Kakashi's semi-hard member within the dim light of the room. The blonde grinned a little and all but shoved his masked face into the sweatpants he was holding open, a musky scent reaching his nose. It was certainly different seeing the pale and slightly aroused member in comparison to Naruto's original impressions.

Besides, the youth had only seen the large, angry-looking penis Kakashi had been yanking upon their first meeting _– or –_ the limp, dangly thing Naruto had spotted from previous times of scampering into the bathroom during Kakashi's showers. It was interesting to see the friendly-looking penis in front of him now when compared to the previous.

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek, eyes unmoving from Kakashi's member; he had a sudden urge to touch the sleek softness. The blonde smothered that urge though, his face becoming unbearably hot as his stomach twisted painfully. He wasted no time letting go of his hold upon Kakashi's sweatpants, his eyes swiftly glancing down towards the location of burning tingling that resided in his own gray boxer shorts.

Grunting, the teen tugged at the front of his underwear, Kakashi momentarily forgotten. He shifted uncomfortably, a disgruntled expression taking over his hidden features as he grabbed himself through the thin material of his boxer shorts. It was nice feeling the heat of his hand against his dick and balls – but such a feeling was sort lived.

Naruto didn't understand the flushes of heat upon his face, the tightening in his chest, the fluttering feeling in his stomach or the tingly feeling he was experiencing now. The latter was indescribable, he could ignore it yet at the same time he didn't. It was like an itch you couldn't reach…a confusing itch, that is. He only touched himself down there to pee, adjust or wash. But just now, when he grabbed a hold of his gentiles through the flimsy material of his underwear it had felt oddly _nice_…

''Hmmph!'' the youth flopped down with a pout, face-down on Kakashi's hip, his nose smushed against his ANBU mask. He pressed himself into the mattress, eyes scrunching up with frustration as rasped a curse to himself. ''Stupid feelings…''

Tomorrow he'd figure it all out, once and for all.

* * *

><p>The older male purposely slowed down in his pace of walking, his eyes narrowing at the mop of blonde hair walking beside him. Kakashi tipped his head back, trying to discreetly use his height to his advantage and catch a glimpse of the book within Naruto's hands. It was difficult to decipher a title though, considering the youth had newspapered the front cover and held it with a death grip…all the more driving Kakashi into distress. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of what was inside the book, especially since Naruto would snap it shut or huddle over it each time he sensed the Jounin's glances. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that irked Kakashi. What annoyed him the most was the fact he<em> knew<em> Naruto had bought that particular book and hour or two ago.

So that meant the kid was _hiding _something from _him_.

And that thought strangely… (he wouldn't say _upset_, because he wasn't, he was a _grown man_,) it _disconcerted _him. _A lot._

Naruto had been a thorn in his side since Kakashi had woken up at six in the morning with the imp asleep between his legs. But the location of Naruto's sleeping hadn't been the major issue – after all, Kakashi had gotten used to waking up to have the blonde laying or sitting on his body.

The main issue was Kakashi had woken up to find a thirteen year old practically sleep-humping his kneecap and nuzzling the strained material by the Jounin's crotch.

It was _embarrassing_…It was _disgusting_…It was _shameful_…It was…

It was complete _turn-on_.

Kakashi had even found it cute, albeit in a disturbing way, until he gathered his senses, ignored his own twitching hard-on and kicked the sleeping boy off his leg.

Naruto had skidded through the open door of Kakashi's bedroom before rolling to a halt in the short corridor that occupied the bathroom and led the way to the living space. Kakashi felt a little guilty upon seeing the teen's groggy blue eyes and shaky posture over the abrupt wake-up call. He had to fight the urge to scoop Naruto up into his arms and apologize, especially when the half-asleep blonde tried to get to his feet, stumbling like a new born colt.

Yet, the Jounin hadn't apologized or pampered the horny critter that had been grinding against his leg like some sort of sex-omniac. Instead, he lied to the still-stunned youth, stating something along the lines of Naruto _''not letting go'' _and how the older male had needed _''to go for a piss''_. Such an off-hand comment had gone well and Naruto had grumbled sleepily, accepting it with ease.

Kakashi had successfully saved himself from embarrassment, as well as hastily taking a cold shower to rid himself of an unwanted erection. However, when Kakashi had emerged from the bathroom (fresh and far from aroused) he caught Naruto quietly staring down at himself, subdued in thought. Not long after that, in the midst of an impromptu breakfast, the blonde had stated a quick, _''Be back in a bit, Kaka-sensei,'' _that lacked its usual cheerful tone before barreling out the window.

_'Hm?'_ the Jounin frowned, his singular eye catching sight of the masked teen seemingly reaching retrieving a pen from thin air. He stretched his neck, tilting slightly sideways and closer to his small companion trying to get a peek. _'He's writing in a book?'_

A book which Naruto harshly snapped shut upon catching him staring. The kid regarded him with an icy, reprimanding look which instantly sent Kakashi back into his Genin days. It was a mix of amusement that was tinged with disappointment and looked_ so_ out of place coming from the eyes of someone so small. Kakashi smiled sheepishly at being caught and shrugged, half-tempted to laugh.

''I'm researching,'' Naruto huffed, pressing the prized item against his orange-clad chest.

''Oh?'' Kakashi inclined his head at the youth trotting beside him. He told himself to act disinterested and that maybe Naruto would stop hiding whatever was in the thick volume. It didn't work though, the youth remained silent, the cursed ANBU mask glinting in the morning sun while Kakashi tried another approach.

''I do hope you haven't been abusing your status as ANBU and bought porn, Naruto…''

That didn't work, either. Instead, Kakashi felt his brow furrow considerably as Naruto repeated the word _'porn'_ with a curious tone. The adult felt stumped for a moment, unsure what to say. He didn't think that he'd ever get used to the way Naruto was overly precocious yet painfully oblivious and innocent. It certainly did hurt the Hatake's supposedly prodigy brain. However, Kakashi recalled the Sandaime's words about being blunt with the teenager and smiled slightly under the material of his mask. He might've not entirely gathered what the cryptic, spying old man was saying, but he _could_ do bluntness…

''Sexually explicit material,'' Kakashi informed with a cheeky (and somewhat on edge) grin. ''Like my Icha-Icha Paradise book you hijacked…while I don't view it as porn, it does fall under that category.''

''Sexually?'' Naruto murmured, unknowingly making Kakashi's heart sink with horror. ''Like sex?''

The Jounin coughed into his fist, purposely ignoring a few passing civilian's raising an eyebrow at Naruto's slightly loud tone. ''Sexually is related to sex, yes,'' Kakashi muttered, ''But, you know what sex is so…''

''Not really, Kaka-sensei,'' the blonde admitted, his voice sounding surprisingly bewildered. ''I…I only got up to chapter four when you took Icha-Icha Paradise off me. Up until then, it was about how Takahiro wanted to participate in an activity called Sex with numerous females at the local inn. For up to like…um, two chapters, the author just described a gaggle of females touching each other while Takahiro spied on 'em...''

Naruto stopped his recollection of the orange-colored book and glanced up – ready to see Kakashi's masked face – when he realized the man wasn't beside him. Turning around, the youth discovered the Jounin standing stiffly a few feet away from him, having stopped in his walking. Naruto tilted his head at the man, his hands fumbling with the book and pen in his hands before calling out towards him.

''Kaka-sensei?''

The sound of the Uzumaki's light voice knocked Kakashi into action, his scrambled brain rattling inside of his skull as he quickly closed the distance between himself and the boy. And then, he bent slightly in his posture and stared. He really, r_eally_ stared into that ANBU mask and the set of those impenetrable eyes.

''No way,'' he breathed, barely noticing how his nose almost brushed against the smooth material of Naruto's mask. ''No way you're that…that…''

_Stupid?_ No, the teenager wasn't stupid. Naruto was a little dull at times during training but he had remarkable intelligence.

_Naïve?_ Hell no. Naruto might've enjoyed the simplicity of things like ramen, but he was far from trusting. The youth had warmed to Kakashi in a rare, uncanny matter yet obviously held trust issues with others.

_Innocent?_ Yes…that did fit, slightly. It was odd though, to refer to someone who had been trained to be a killing machine as innocent. But the kid was pure in a sense. While Kakashi was certain that Naruto had been on recon missions, no doubt witnessing (and possibly participating) in some bloodshed, the small teen had managed to cling to some innocence.

Be that innocence revolving around body matters and sex

_'His actions aren't that damn innocent though,'_ Kakashi concluded, slowly bringing himself up from his bent posture. _'First watching me jerk-off, next spying on me on the shower, then damn dry-humping my leg…asleep or not.'_

''Augh!'' Kakashi palmed his scalp, a headache blooming. They hadn't even started training today and already the man felt drained enough to sleep.

Sighing, he glanced down at the emotionless ANBU mask, confused blue eyes and sunshine locks. Without giving it much thought, Kakashi planted a hand a top the soft hair, giving it a brief tousle until Naruto surprisingly jerked away from the contact. That response was new, especially when he had gotten used to the way the teen would often lean into whatever physical contact Kakashi delivered.

He had a sneaking suspicion it was something to do with the imp's newly acquired reading material.

* * *

><p>Shakily, Naruto used his aching arms to dry his body after a warm bath. He had hoped the warm water would've eased his tense muscles from a good amount of training but it hadn't. If anything, the young teen's muscles cramped and prickled over the simple movements of getting into the bathtub and out again. Even during the exhausted attempts of washing the sweat and dirt off, his body had created more pain in his aching limbs.<p>

Grunting to himself, the blonde tugged on a set of off-white cotton boxers and plopped down upon the closed toilet lid. He grumbled under his breath numerous swear words, both hands occupied with scrubbing at his bare face as his calves spasmed painfully. The last time he had pushed himself too far with weight training had been at the tender age of seven and he could painfully recall the aches that wracked his body – much like now.

_'Stupid…you promised yourself not to be so foolish after that,'_ Naruto berated himself, fingers clawing through his soggy bangs, effectively combing the hair backwards from his face. _'But no. I had to spend the rest of the day and night training just to keep my mind off things…'_

Naruto punched himself in the thigh out of frustration, a half-choked yell leaving him as he undeliberately delivered more pain to the throbbing muscles. He quickly folded in on himself, his arms wrapping around the back of his legs as he allowed his head to dangle pitifully between his thighs.

A whimper escaped his throat from a mixture of mental and physical anguish. Naruto had re-read the Medical Diagnosis Journal he had purchased the other day, determined for seeking answers. He had frantically read the book, writing in the spaces by the columns and circling the names of anything that hinted towards the symptoms he had been suffering from since meeting Kakashi. At first, the blonde had scanned the text, mentally coming to the conclusion he was becoming ill or had caught something. Similar to the time Naruto had suffered from the flu or when he gained food poisoning before care in ANBU. But no…the symptoms he suffered seemed rare in combination.

_ 'I can't be the only one…my face gets hot, my body gets tingly,'_ Naruto inwardly whined, misery filling him up. _'Also my stomach does that flippy-fluttery thingy…I can't take it anymore.'_

''Arrrgh!'' Naruto howled, silencing his inner thoughts as he stiffly got up. The blonde hobbled over to the bathroom sink and avoided looking in the mirror. He had never been interested in seeing himself and attempting to understand what made him so hated, so instead, the youth grabbed his ANBU mask.

Only when that mask was in place, Naruto Uzumaki gave a sheepish glance at the mirror. He self-consciously ruffled his damp hair and pushed it back away from his hidden features and the brim of the mask when a rapping was heard upon the bathroom door. He quickly turned his head towards the noise, instantly regretting it as pain cut into his flesh and made him ball his fists up.

Waddling with his arms stuck out either side of his body; Naruto gradually reached the door and twisted the handle with a trembling hand. He stepped back stiffly with bated breath, knowing full-well it was going to be Kakashi on the other side as the door slowly jittered open.

''Aa,'' the man's deep voice was heard the second it cracked open, ''and _where_ have _you_ been?''

Naruto blinked his heavy-feeling eyes as Kakashi sped up the process and kicked the door fully open with a bare foot. The older male was leaning against the door frame now, his hair tousled with sleep with his arms folded across his chest. Naruto had to tip his head back a little ways to spy Kakashi's lazy eye staring down at him. The silver-haired man looked unaffected and domesticated while standing there clad in a pair of black sweatpants, dark gray long-sleeved t-shirt and the odd material-mask that covered his nose, chin, lips and neck.

''Training,'' Naruto managed to grit out as he awkwardly brushed past the taller male.

''All yesterday afternoon and evening up until…'' Kakashi's voice trailed off, his unclosed eye looking down the small corridor and into the kitchen-living space for a clock. ''…7:32am today?''

''Y-Yeah,'' the blonde rasped, his stiff gait continuing to cause more pain throughout his limbs. ''I went to the ANBU compound, trained with some weights…''

''Any particular reason why you left while I went to shower? I didn't even take that long, if you wanted to train we could've continued.''

The young male frowned at the other's nonchalant tone as he headed towards the kitchen. He achingly fumbled with the fridge, his arms shaking unsteadily as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Proud to note that he didn't spill a drop, Naruto managed to take a sip of the tasty liquid before replying around the pain.

''I j-just wanted to train alone, p-plus I had things on my mind...''

Apart from hearing a heavy sigh, Naruto didn't get much of a reply from the older male. The blonde gave a waddling turn until he could see Kakashi leaning against the kitchen table, that singular droopy eye never leaving him. Naruto felt his face suffer from the horrible burning sensation over the attention before guzzling down the rest of the orange juice. He was ready to shuffle away, find a good corner of the small apartment and curl up until the pains went away when Kakashi decided to step closer.

Naruto felt jittery by the time Kakashi closed the short distance between them, he had been worried that whatever illness he was suffering was contagious and pass onto the adult. However, the silver-haired male seemed not to take notice of the distance the blonde had suddenly been creating for the other's safety over the past 24 hours and then some. Although, Naruto wasn't entirely certain that he _was_ ill…

''Here, Knucklehead,'' Kakashi droned, his lanky frame practically draping over the youngster, ''Let me get you the painkillers, you're obviously in pain.''

''Gah, no!'' the blonde ground out, his shaky limbs trying to move his body slightly. ''Painkillers are shit, they do nothing.''

Kakashi stepped back in his retrieval of the painkillers from his top cabinet, a frown marring his visible features. ''I see…''

''I-It's like my healing capabilities,'' Naruto explained, his aching kneecaps wobbling dangerously as he tried to support his weight. ''The Old Man once said the reason I don't feel the effects of mild over-the-counter painkillers or h-how severe injuries heal quickly is down to my unknown heritage…k-kind'a lucky?''

A sad smile tugged at the Jounin's lips over hearing Naruto's cheerfully stuttering tone. The youth didn't know about the demon contained inside him anymore than who his parents where – and it sparked annoyance in Kakashi's chest. Yet, there were more pressing matters which needed attending too instead of dwelling over the Sandaime's restricted rules.

''What I'd like to know is why someone as 'lucky' as you decided to get yourself into such a mess.''

Naruto felt his eyebrows rise as he returned to facing the counter, depositing of his empty glass on the unit. Nobody had ever used the tone Kakashi just did then, it sounded _concerned, _albeit slightly irritated. But before Naruto could reply the man, two roughened hands slipped under his armpits and hoisted him up and off the ground. The blonde let out a barely contained squeak, his exhausted and aching body settling with twitching as he suspended helplessly for the brief walk from kitchen to Kakashi's bedroom.

After being set down gently upon the navy-colored bedspread, the mini-ANBU ignored the protests of his throbbing limbs and joints. Instead, Naruto shuffled upon his bottom, digging his heels into the mattress to try and maneuver himself around to catch a glimpse of the Sharingan-wielding male. But the man was already leaving the room, leaving Naruto to eye the sturdy back that was retreating from the room and heading towards the bathroom.

The blonde remained stilled, his body vibrating with pain as he tried to focus on listening. The creak of the bathroom cabinet was heard, closely followed by a clinking of bottles and rustled noises of movement. Naruto couldn't help but frown, his mind churning over what the other male was up too before giving in to his unrelenting inquisitiveness with a shouted call.

''What you doin'?''

''Getting something for your pain,'' Kakashi's voice bounced off the tiled walls, amplifying his lazy drawl as Naruto listened intently. ''Lay down on your stomach.''

Quirking a hidden eyebrow, Naruto found himself torn between his natural instinct and obeying the kind order. He didn't have a clue what Kakashi was going to do, especially since he had already told the older male how basic pain killers wouldn't aid his suffering. Unless Kakashi contained some strong, numbing medication that was often housed in the hospital or prescribed by medics, the blonde knew there was no help. However, the natural instinct of not letting his guard down around people wavered – after all, he trusted Kakashi.

Didn't he?

Naruto bit his lip, deep in thought. It was difficult to gauge trust, especially when he hadn't really know the silver-haired man for that long. Heck, the teen had known the Hokage for the majority of his life and he didn't entirely trust the aged man…

_'But the Hokage isn't Kakashi,'_ Naruto's mind murmured, his aching body lowering itself down onto the mattress. _'I might not know much about Kakashi, but I know he's kind and hadn't even hurt me from seeing a small porition of my face. And…and he's the first person I've allowed to see me sleep. He makes me feel calm enough to sleep…so I do trust him.''_

Reluctant but content with the realization of trusting the Jounin, Naruto stiffly rolled over onto his stomach. He heard Kakashi's continuation of puttering about the bathroom and buried his masked face into the nearest pillow, mind whirling.

_'If I trust Kaka-sensei more than the Hokage, then…'_ Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, fists balling in the fabric of the bed, _'Then why didn't I just ask him about my symptoms instead of busying myself or researching?'_

The sound of Kakashi's bare feet approaching cut of Naruto's thought process. That is, until he smelt a sweet aroma that accompanied the noise - It smelt like a combination of rain, leaves and something unrecognizably sweet. Tilting his head and ignoring the pains of protest, Naruto eyed the bowl that was in the silver-haired man's hands.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the bowl upon the nightstand. He silently eyed the boy with a mixture of humor, sympathy and admiration before dipping his hands into the concoction that he had made. It was merely a combination of hot water with a mix of dried herbs and scented oils yet it should do the job of aiding Naruto's painful muscles with ease. Kakashi could recall how this mix had been something his father, Sakumo Hatake, had frequently used to ease any muscle pains after long missions. Even Kakashi himself had used it back when he was younger, back in the days of Minato-sensei's harsh sparring sessions.

But still, the Jounin shrugged those memories to the side. Instead, Kakashi settled with watching the blonde awkwardly attempt to look at him from over his shoulder from his position on the bed. Without caring, he happily chuckled at the ANBU-masked male that was stiffly wriggling on the bed.

''What is tha' stuff?'' Naruto muffled, his face squashed uncomfortably against his mask and the Kakashi-scented pillow.

''The perfect cure for tense muscles, that's what,'' Kakashi replied offhandedly. ''Now, move your head down, I can't put it on your neck if you're twisted like that…''

Naruto lifted himself up on his forearms, another painful spasm jolting down his spine as he considered the softly spoken order. If he buried his face into the pillow with his mask on, it would not only smother him, but the condensation of his hot breath against the chilled mask would annoy him. He chewed his lip in extra thought, blue eyes shifting between the patiently waiting Jounin and the pillow. As much as the youth didn't want to push the boundaries of Kakashi's nice ways and newly discovered trust, he had no choice for the sake of comfort…

''Close your eyes,'' Naruto uttered, half surprised that he sounded almost as bossy as Ebisu-bastard. ''Or…or look away for a second.''

With a suppressed eye roll, Kakashi humored the oddity before him. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, waiting until he was able to finally assist the imp. Not that he should be helping to ease the pain Naruto was in. After all, the teen was old enough to get into a mess that he should suffer the consequences…but Kakashi felt sick at the sight of Naruto's pain filled noises or stumbling, robotic-like steps.

''Done.''

Kakashi cracked open his biological eye at Naruto's barely audible voice. He turned back to glance at the boy until Obito's eye forcefully followed suit of opening upon seeing the item that resided on the mattress next to Naruto's head.

It was that dreaded ANBU mask.

Naruto had removed the mask _completely_, leaving Kakashi with the sole sight of the back of the teen's golden head and nothing else. Naruto had burrowed his face into the pillow, once against obscuring his face from completely view while Kakashi sighed with disappointment. What he wouldn't give to see that whole face…just to see what other beauties adorned the wonderful set of lips he had seen not long ago.

Ignoring his inward thoughts of displeasure, Kakashi re-dipped his hands into the hot watery connotation before gently wiping it across Naruto's bare back, arms, legs and even the soles of the imp's feet. He didn't stop at that though, Kakashi dug his fingers and thumbs into the blonde's muscles and skin, gently urging the pain and twinges out.

A sigh of pure relief left Naruto almost immediately and Kakashi had to ignore his inner-pervert murmuring at the back of his skull. Instead, he focused upon the innocence of it all while silently trying not to enjoy the thrill over the prospect of being able to catching a glimpse of Naruto's face. Ever since the episode upon seeing the lower part of the youth's face, Kakashi found himself mentally smacking his inner-perverts thoughts.

Not that they were _bad_ thoughts.

It just felt wrong having random, lustful thoughts about a thirteen year old…

Coughing to clear his thoughts, Kakashi continued palming the small kneecap in his hand, effectively massaging out the strain Naruto had put upon his delicate limbs. He hadn't thought anything of the blonde disappearing, especially since said boy had a tendency to bound across rooftops and enter the apartment Sarutobi had gifted Naruto with. The kid always visited the nice location on the sly to exchange or collect a new book to read during the nights when Naruto stayed awake. It was only when Naruto didn't return yesterday evening or night, Kakashi had…admittedly worried.

What was more disturbing to the Jounin was the fact he missed Naruto's companionship and over all presence. He missed the boy…he missed the irritating, socially-backwards, stubborn, ANBU-masked imp!

_'Aaa, but Uzumaki is so perfect at the same time,'_ the Hatake's brain rumbled. _'The strength, the determination, the positive attitude, the soft golden locks, the wonderfully kissable-looking mouth…'_

''Yowch!'' Naruto yelped, the back of his blonde head shooting up from the pillow as Kakashi instantly stilled in his ministrations. Yet, before Kakashi could gather himself and edge around to get a peek of Naruto's naked face, the boy stuffed his face back down into the pillow. ''Don't _do _that!''

''Sorry,'' Kakashi replied, half-stunned. He blew out his breath, realizing in his moment of distraction he had pressed down on Naruto's calf a little too harshly. ''I've never done this to anyone other than myself before.''

''Hmmph!''

Chucking at the muffled childish response he had gained, Kakashi carried on with his actions. He tried to ignore the sinfully pleasant feeling of slick skin beneath his hands and focused on keeping the massage gentle. However, in the midst of turning the blonde's previously aching body into putty, Kakashi was lazily rubbing Naruto's left foot in his large hands when the kid broke the silence.

''Eh…Kakashi,'' the mini-ANBU's usual rasped tone came out smothered and drowsy.

The adult in question stilled in his actions, silently taking note on the youth's form of address. ''Yes?''

''Uh, I wanna…'' Naruto stalled, attempting to get his words into gear, ''I wanna say sorry. Sorry for keepin' stuff from you, 'specially since you've been so kind to me.''

_'Wow,'_ had been Kakashi's instant thought. The kid certainly was surprising and appeared to think something as minor of keeping a choice of literature away from him ran a lot deeper. Yet, the adult felt himself smile, shocked and honored at Naruto's frequently surprising ways. He affectionately patted the calf that lay across his lap with one hand while his other remained holding the foot he had been previously massaging.

''I'm not one to judge if it was porn,'' Kakashi joked.

''N-No! It wasn't, it wasn't one of those books!'' Naruto all but yelped, his head shooting up. Kakashi almost stopped breathing when the kid made a move to turn and face him, that is, until the blonde scrabbled for his ANBU mask. Only with that cursed covering in place, Naruto clumsily rolled onto his back, continuing his announcement. ''It was…I think…''

Naruto shook his head, hands flying up into his slightly still-damp hair as he nervously tugged at the tufts of blonde. His aches and pains had been significantly dulled by Kakashi's skilled hands and nice-smelling water, but Naruto found his brain spinning. He wasn't good with deciphering things about himself let alone explaining how he felt in words – mission reports didn't even need his personal input, so this sort of stuff was new.

A growling noise escaped from the teen's throat, only to sizzle out into whining tone with time. He swung his legs a little bit from their draped location across Kakashi's nearest thigh, petulance slipping in over frustration. Tugging lightly at the roots of his blonde hair, Naruto gave in and flopped back down onto the mattress, his voice coming out rough and strained.

''You make me feel sick…''

Silence quickly enveloped the room, Naruto was too busy trying not to fall into an overcome bad habit of tearing strands of blonde out that he didn't notice Kakashi's blanched, pain-filled expression. However, in the moment of unbearable silence for both teen and man, it was Kakashi who broke the silence. The Jounin hesitantly reached out, his hand landing atop of the younger's small one, effectively gaining Naruto's attention and halted such hair pulling.

''Maa, Naruto, you should've mentioned this before,'' the silver-haired man tried his best to sound impassive and unhurt at the sudden angry confession. ''If my presence makes you sick, you can always move into-''

Small, clammy feeling hands grasped onto Kakashi's fingers and forearm, instantly interjecting the older man's attempts of appeasing the youth. However, the Jounin remained stunned as he swallowed the lump (a lump he hadn't known was there) in his throat as Naruto pulled himself up, practically hugging Kakashi's arm to his small chest.

''But I _like_ you, I don't _mind_ feelin' sick, I _really_ like you,'' Naruto said, desperation and confusion clear in his voice. ''But…but what if I make you sick, too?''

Kakashi just sat upon the bed, feeling numbly confused – almost as confused as Naruto's wide blue eyes. In the short period they had come to know each other, Kakashi had never seen his charge's eyes look so..._wild_. The teen's icy orbs flittered about Kakashi's face, no doubt looking for some response of facial tell tale of what he was thinking. Yet, Kakashi kept up his poker-face until the blonde practically threw himself off the bed and onto the floor…it was only then Kakashi winced uncontrollably.

The thirteen year old let out a strangled grunt, a mixture of pain resurfacing from movement in his still-sore limbs. However, such pain did not dampen Naruto's fiery determination, and Kakashi continued to watch as the youth crawled under his bed to retrieve something. He kept staring at the slender set of ankles and twitching feet that stuck out from under the bed for what felt like an eternity.

''Ack! Lookit, 'ere,'' Naruto gradually clawed his way backwards, the back of his ANBU-masked head clipping the frame of the bed. Yet nothing deterred him, leaving Kakashi to suddenly find Naruto kneeling between his legs, a newspapered book being pushed onto his lap. ''Ah...just look, I didn't want to make you sick too…''

Finally knocked out of his stupor, Kakashi ripped off the newspaper that plastered the cover, his lone eye narrowing at the title, author and discovering it was a Diagnosis journal. A part of the Jounin held high doubts the youth was sick, after all, Naruto was so bouncy when happy, and a sick-feeling person couldn't keep such an activity up. Yet, he recalled the ANBU's exact phrase - _''You make me feel sick…''_ – and glared down at the book.

''I don't know what I'm sick with, though,'' Naruto finally elaborated, his hands shakily flipping open the book and pointing at particular pages. ''So, uh, I made notes and circled things it could be.''

''Okay,'' Kakashi said slowly, his eyes following the teen's finger darting about and pointing at sections or flipping over pages.

So, the Hatake read the highlighted sections and little, handwritten side notes that would've put Sarutobi's calligraphy to shame. But the neat handwriting wasn't what caught his attention, and Kakashi found himself reading and re-reading until Naruto's _'symptoms'_ and medical jargon was seared into his mind. He peered up from the book at one point, opting to scrutinize the wide-eyed, surprising, enigmatic creature before him.

_Paresthesia_ – tingling, can be associated with a variety of conditions: prolonged pressure on a nerve, vitamin or mineral deficiencies, multiple sclerosis and stroke, among many others. _Chest tightness_ – a mild to moderate condition related to an intake of too much caffeine, indigestion, hyperventilation or more serious, a symptom of heart attack.

The teen, no way, suffered from those two highlighted assumptions.

Naruto had even scrawled something about a 'fluttering stomach' having unable to find a diagnosis. But, what really caught Kakashi's attention revolved around the symptoms of a sensation of heat upon the face/chest that had a tendency to spread about the body.

''Oh,'' Kakashi let out a quick barked laugh that sounded more like a cough. ''Oh…_damn,_'' he breathed, half-snorting, ''this is…_this_ is just,'' another huff of uncontrollable laughter escaped him, ''…precious!''

''W-What?'' Naruto stammered, panic entering his system as his gripped tightly upon the material of Kakashi's pants. ''Is it bad?''

Full blown laughter spilled out of the Jounin's mouth, and he was shocked to actually find himself shaking with laughter. That is, until he caught onto the hopeless teen's distress and naturally dropped a hand into the mess of blonde locks. Kakashi used his other hand to rub at his open eye, doing his best to remove any collected moisture that had collected in the corner of his eye from the humor of it all.

''No, it isn't bad,'' Kakashi panted around the chuckles, unable to remember when he had laughed_ so openly_ in front of anyone before. ''Just…_Oh, damn,_ Naruto,'' he continued, unable to help himself from laughing as he instinctively pulled the blonde into a loose hug. ''You think you're suffering from _Hot Flashes_…? Oh shit, Ahah!''

Naruto remained unmoving from his kneeing position, his blue eyes darting up to stare incredulously at the laughing man. He had no clue what was so funny, but it didn't matter, he felt comfortable in the one-armed embrace with his head against the vibrating torso.

''You're not ill and you most certainly aren't suffering from the menopause, Naruto.''


	6. Camaraderie

**A/N: **Am super happy that I decided to upload this fic, it had been gaining some metorphorical dust within my computer files. I should upload some of my others too...Anywho, major thanks, as always. :')_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>:

* * *

><p>''Oh, if it isn't my youthful rival, Kakashi!''<p>

That loud, boisterous call instantly halted the silver-haired Jounin in his tracks. He closed his lone eye as he exhaled through clenched teeth, unsure whether to bail quickly or face the situation straight on. But, it was too late to make such decisions, especially when the owner of such an energetic voice was heading towards him, green spandex arms stretched out as the distance was closed between them. Kakashi had no choice but to stop walking and stare at the approaching figure of Gai Maito.

''I have been on a quest to search for you after hearing a particular rumor, my Daring Rival!''

The street was rapidly depleting of villagers and shinobi alike.

''But fret not, this Green Beast of Konoha shall not believe such things!''

Kakashi gritted his teeth, ignoring the terrified glances of people skittering away from the area Gai was invading. He half-wished he could join the sensible option of escape when Gai continued his usual bellowing and clapped a hand upon his shoulder. It was too early to deal with Gai…it was barely 10AM and he had started to wonder why he had decided to go for a stroll after visiting the KIA stone while Naruto remained knocked out back at the apartment, sleeping away muscle ache and mental exhaustion.

Blinking, the Hatake shrugged off his loud 'rival's' hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his headache continuing to bloom. Gai's babbles of the latest winning 'scores' over their completion rang in Kakashi's ears, furthermore creating a painful twinge in his temple. He had enough on his metaphorical plate after Naruto's extremely humorous yet shocking confession that had taken place a couple of hours ago. Although, Kakashi had calmed the emotionally stunted youth, informing him that Naruto was not ill and instead was just experiencing the physical side-effects some feelings can have – the older male still remained restless. While Naruto had seemed content with that answer, left to sleep and ponder about what the 'feeling' could be, Kakashi already had an idea.

And idea that terrified him yet excited him at the same time.

Naruto's symptoms had been one would describe for nervous, crush-like behavior. The prospect of the teen holding attraction for him, _Kakashi Hatake_, made time stand still, hell freeze over and-

''My Youthful Rival, why do you stand so quietly? Could something be the matter?''

''No, nothing is wrong,'' Kakashi murmured, trying to ignore the sickening sight of Gai's enthusiastic thumbs up. ''But, for the record, if the rumor you heard involved me gaining a charge then it's correct an-''

Swiftly constricted in an unwelcomed hug, Kakashi was unable to finish his droned explanation. He had hoped informing the dark-haired male would result in him bounding off, declaring how he'd run 500 laps or something equally randomly ridiculous. But no, Gai had swept Kakashi into a hug, his ribs almost cracking under the pressure until the man released him.

''Excellent!'' the Green Beast hollered. ''This is a true triumph for Youth, Kakashi!''

''Yeah, well-''

''And since you appear to be wandering without your youthful Genin, am I safe to assume you're free for the day?''

Kakashi sighed, ''He's not really a Genin, but yes, I've got a flexible schedule but..._wait_.''

''Then you _must _join us!''

''_Us?_ Ex-'' Gai flung an arm over Kakashi's shoulders, nudging him forward, ''-cuse me?''

''It has been too long my eternal rival! Too long!''

Side stepping out of the energetic male's grasp, Kakashi fell into step with one of the rare people who could be classed as a friend. He had no idea what Gai was bumbling about (then again, he never did) and opted he had nothing to lose with following the green-clad male. It wasn't that Kakashi didn't like Gai, it was just a he could only handle the caring, boisterous man in small doses. Then again, he could only handle the majority of people he classed as friends in small doses.

Regardless, Kakashi had found himself ushered towards the academy before being led into a vaguely familiar room he himself had only been in once before - the Jounin-sensei's lounge. He could recall entering this place once to find Minato-sensei with Obito and Rin. It was a place that resided above the academy, housing a handful of worn seats, low tables and basic appliances for coffee or tea. Although drab and not often used, the panoramic view of its surroundings wasn't too bad and gave the room sufficient light.

However, this time, the barely used room happened to be somewhat full. A good cluster of familiar faces occupied some seats by the window, not even noticing Kakashi's arrival as Gai wandered over, sprouting greetings and phrases of youth. Asuma just nodded at the Green Beast, far too occupied with happily smoking with Kurenai at his side while Tenzou was no doubt being the subject of poked fun. Even Anko, although not a sensei, was present, cackling away and sipping a small cup of…

_'Is that sake?'_ Kakashi stared, slightly bewildered. _'These guys are drinking and it's not even gone noon?'_

''-and I've brought our well missed and extremely youthful companion, Kakashi!''

Kakashi winced at Gai's introduction and soon enough, before the Hatake could blink, all heads had turned to him and Anko was at his side. Inwardly, he groaned with a mixture of defeat and self-loathing for getting in this predicament before finding himself dragged by the busty woman. The Jounin tried to ignore the flirtatious stares from the dango-loving female and made a point of sitting on the seat opposite Asuma and Kurenai , purposely using Tenzou as a protective barrier from Anko while Gai hovered around.

''It's been a while, hasn't it, Kakashi?'' Kurenai smiled softly.

Asuma nodded, unable to hold back a snort. ''He's been too damn busy with burying himself in missions, that's why.''

''He doesn't have that excuse any more though,'' Tenzou chimed in, purposely ignoring the silver-haired Jounin's pointed glance. ''Kakashi-senpai has his own student now!''

''Hah, I know, I overheard,'' Asuma chuckled, stubbing out his cigarette. ''Seems to be the talk around town, to be honest,'' he continued, dark eyes full of amusement. ''Something about the infamous Hatake piggy-backing an unknown blonde-haired kid wearing a festival mask?''

Kakashi resisted the urge to curl up and die while Gai interjected with a curious tone. ''Who is this essence of youth that you speak of?''

''Yeah, tell us about the brat,'' Anko added, re-filling her own ceramic cup. ''Hokage shoved you some snot-nosed kid with high connections?''

''Or maybe one of the clan heads? Now that would be understandable,'' Kurenai hummed as Anko handed her a cup of sake. ''I think Kakashi holds some self-respect to turn down a mere spoilt civilian wishing to play ninja.''

''Senpai's actually got an ANBU…or ex-ANBU, I don't know,'' Tenzo uttered into his own half-empty cup.

Kakashi blinked at the assault of questions and rambled conversation that had happened like he wasn't present at all. Instead, he coughed into his fist, firing a question that suddenly irked him… ''May I ask if you all participate in drinking most mornings?''

''Don't dodge the question, Kakashi,'' Asuma grunted, sake cup raised in the air as if to prove a silent, dramatic effect. ''We're not alcoholics, though. We meet up every two-weeks for a day off missions and whiny Genin…but to our students, we call it, '_Autodidacticism_' A.K.A 'self learning'!''

''And Tenzou here really,_ really_ needs this break from the Three Shits,'' Anko added smugly, completely unfazed by the annoyed stare from said brunette. ''That Sasuke brat has him wrapped around his fingers.''

''Don't start this again, my team isn't that bad,'' Tenzou spoke up, finally realizing silent glares held no effect. ''They work hard and –''

''Happen to run circles around you,'' Kurenai interjected, unable to help herself. ''Sasuke nags for more training, you give it to him. Sakura wants more time with Sasuke; you pair them off together of domestic missions. Shinji whines about a lack of 'cool' weapons and you purchase him new Explosive tags or shuriken.''

''Now, now, that is the sign of youth!'' Gai defended, his hands clamping down on the defeated-looking Tenzou's shoulders. ''Besides, I'm sure my rival is experiencing the same trials and tribulations with his new responsibility – right?''

''I guess so…'' the silver-haired man said slowly, his lone eye flickering lazily through his group of comrades. Although Kakashi sincerely doubted any of _their_ Genin happened to have a full-blown crush on them. Sure, Gai had Lee and the obsessive amount of admiration but…but that wasn't anything like Naruto and himself. Even the whispered words of awe Kakashi had heard from Sakura or Ino about himself that had been innocent, teenager-ish remarks, holding no true meaning.

_'Now this Sake is looking more tempting with each passing moment,'_ Kakashi internally mused, a wry smile crossing his features as he eyed the glass on the table. He was just about to reach out and take a tentative sip of the warm rice wine when Asuma blew cigarette smoke in his direction, making him sneeze violently and realize all eyes were upon him, waiting.

''What?''

''Tell us about the ANBU you've got,'' Kurenai gestured kindly. ''Is he codenamed? Or do you know his real name?''

So, Kakashi told the curious group what they wanted to hear. He skipped a handful of details involving himself but told them of Naruto's true identity and ANBU codename, mixing it up with a dash of information about the imp's lack of personal boundaries and a disregard to basic social norms. At first, Kurenai had questioned why the name Naruto Uzumaki seemed familiar, that is, until Gai reminded her that it was the demon-container and Minato-sensei's legacy. The thought that Naruto might've been forgotten around Konoha had been an idea that never entered Kakashi's mind, but it appeared that the boy had been out of the public eye for so long that it was a common misassumption that the Uzumaki demon-brat had died or disappeared years ago.

However, aside from the small side-tracked discussion, they all seemed amused, especially at the part of Kakashi informing them about Naruto hijacking his beloved Icha-Icha Paradise. Gai, in particular, had been overly thrilled about everything, be it the slipped comment about Naruto's love of ramen or the recalled event of the blonde's fighting style.

''He knows the Taijutsu drills as well as being taught a handful of styles yet it goes all out the window when sparring,'' Kakashi elaborated, finding the situation of talking about Naruto a strangely pleasant experience. ''He suddenly turns into an assault weapon…''

Gai, despite being enthusiastic, had toned down during the discussion. Even during moments of thinking and talking, those blindingly large grins submerged into a frown, his forefinger and thumb resting across his chin as he spoke. ''That sounds particularly worrisome, Kakashi, not to mention dangerous…you should send the boy my way to reevaluate his techniques.''

''Thanks, Gai,'' Kakashi said, genuinely meaning it. After all, this was a silent reminder as to why the green-clad male had remained his friend after numerous years.

''Ah, Senpai,'' Tenzou was frowning as he spoke, ''I doubt you'll ever change Naruto's way of fighting, especially in the field.''

''Hm?'' Kakashi felt intrigued. ''What do you mean?''

''Well, you know…Betobeto-san isn't just a codename, the kid fits it perfectly,'' Tenzou spoke slowly, like a child dragging his feet in a way to delay explanation. ''A lot of those who were teamed with the kid on recon missions frequently said they couldn't sense nor see Naruto upon approach. That's why he was perfect for solo recon missions…so it was no wonder he was quickly assigned to some assassination missions.''

''Which my Old Man was furious about,'' Asuma grumbled, digging in his flak jacket for his pack of cigarettes. ''I still remember going into his office for a mission on the day he found out an ANBU superior had assigned the kid those missions_. Damn_, made me feel like I was ten years old and listening to him yell at my older brother.''

''Was the Hokage that bad?'' Kurenai uttered, finding it hard to believe the usually in-control man being overly abrupt.

''He was _crazy_,'' the bearded male added with a rueful grin. ''He sent the bastard who assigned Naruto those missions straight to Ibiki…not that I can blame him, the kid was slitting the throats of enemies Chunin-level or below at age nine for a good two months until the Old Geezer found out.''

''Yeah, he had only discovered it due to an assassination attempt gone awry and a three-man cell of ANBU returning with only one survivor '' Tenzou supplied, his usually blank or cheery face appearing grim. ''I think you can guess that survivor was Naruto, not that the kid wasn't near death's door himself. Point is, Senpai, it's no wonder _why _he fights like an assault weapon, ready to take out any enemies before they can attack his comrades, _again_.''

Kakashi felt a little horrified at that tale, mentally swaying towards the prospect of returning back home just to watch the (no doubt) still sleeping ANBU. Sure, the event had happened years ago for Naruto, and Kakashi knew it wouldn't be wise to go strolling into the apartment with the conversational starter of: _''Ah, so I've heard of your near-death suicide mission of assassination that failed completely, fancy telling me more about it?'' _because, Kakashi knew from experience some life events were best left in the past. So, instead, the pale-haired Jounin gave a solemn nod towards his kohai, grateful that Tenzou had mentioned such an event for his own benifit of knowledge based on Naruto.

Anko, on the other hand, didn't like the serious damper on humor and stretched her upper body across Tenzou's lap. She grinned devilishly, her hand coming to rest on Kakashi's kneecap.

''Anyway, about the brat,'' she crooned, her eyebrows waggling suggestively in a teasing manner, ''does he look like _him?_''

''Anko,'' Kurenai admonished softly, knowing full-well the other woman was referring to Naruto's late father, Minato, and Kakashi's blatant sore spot.

''What?'' the snake-summoner huffed petulantly before shifting her gaze upwards to Tenzou's uncomfortable expression. The man wasn't enjoying having his lap occupied by her, but Anko didn't care as she grinned up at the brunette. ''You've seen the ANBU brat, haven't you? So you should know…''

''No, not really,'' Tenzou replied, shifting Anko's upper half away from his lap, managing to nudge the busty woman back into her own seat and away from abusing him and his senpai. ''I've never seen his face, but he does have blue eyes and blonde hair.''

Anko shook her head at the answer, clearly not satisfied. Instead, she peered around Tenzo and eyed Kakashi, silently waiting for an answer. But again, the lazy-eyed Jounin sent her a blank look, unfazed over the mention of his deceased sensei, his stoic and sometimes cheery mask perfectly in place. However, much to all who were present, they became surprised when Kakashi replied the purple-haired female's question with a nervous chuckle.

''I haven't seen Naruto's face either, Anko.''

''What a load of shit,'' Asuma grumbled, completely disbelieving. ''You've been living together for this long and you haven't seen his face? What about when he sleeps?''

''It's _always_ on his face,'' Kakashi responded, shocked by how accepting he sounded in regards to Naruto's irremovable mask. ''If he wouldn't remove it for the Hokage, then I'd doubt he'd remove it for me.''

''I could find out for you,'' Anko offered in a seductive tone, licking her lips. ''If he's anything like his father I'd _want_ to see his face.''

''He's_ thirteen_,'' the silver-haired male hissed, silently irritated at the thought of Anko's intent.

A joyous shout about 'youth' expelled from Gai at the mention of age as Asuma shrugged, sprouting a comment that caught Kakashi instantly by surprise.

''Not like it's illegal.'' **(1)**

_'But it doesn't make it right,'_Kakashi's mind chimed in, his hand automatically reaching to the spare cup of sake that obviously had his name stamped all over it.

Naruto might've been at the age of consent but that didn't mean Anko could sway the inept little creature into participating in certain actives. Then again, Kakashi didn't feel entirely comfortable with _anyone_ engaging with sexual activity with Naruto. The boy was one of a kind, something that shouldn't be squandered or used, he was…he was Kakashi's. Or, at least, that's what the Jounin's mind squawked out. The idea of Naruto being Kakashi's was a shameful thing to admit, especially when the blonde appeared to be seriously suffering from the turmoil of physical/emotional symptoms of crush-like behavior. However, as Kakashi internally debated the slowly unraveling enigma that was Naruto, he couldn't help to scrutinize his own feeling towards the teenager…

He felt a strong sense of admiration when thinking about the Uzumaki, the boy held such drive, strength and skill that Kakashi (if he had been the type to boast) would've gloated to other Jounin about with beaming pride. Then there was the feeling of protection, it was always lingering underneath him, especially when he had first spotted Naruto's bruises upon the first day of seeing him. Kakashi didn't want the boy hurt…or see the boy feel pain, like earlier this morning. The sight of Naruto in aching agony from over-worked muscles had pulled at his heartstrings in a way Kakashi hadn't experienced in a long time. And then, there was that other feeling…a feeling of fondness and likeability – he wouldn't say love; it was far too soon for that, so it couldn't be.

_Could it?_

Then again, Kakashi could recall his father telling him that he had fallen in love with his mother upon first sight. If even such a ridiculous thing was possible. Something about physical attraction mixed with mutual interest in each other. If even such a bizarre thing was possible. Yet the whole thing held such a fairy-tale prospect of unbelievability that Kakashi had shrugged off in his early childhood ways.

_But…_when thinking of Naruto, something was there for the youth, something indescribable yet comfortable at the same time. Of course, minor moment's of lust was an underlying issue, but it didn't rule Kakashi's mind. What drew him in was Naruto's personality and presence as a whole. And so, _maybe_ (just maybe) that was what the cryptic Sandaime had picked up on during Kakashi's intrusion of privacy. It certainly explained the phrase of, _''__don't give the boy any unnecessary pain, be honest and don't string him along.''_

''After all, he _does_ have a crush on me,'' Kakashi said, out loud and by accident from the torrent of thoughts inside his skull. The words had just popped out of his masked lips, leaving him numb and shocked at the betrayal of _Mind_ verses _Vocal Cords_.

Yet it didn't matter when the group of people he classed as friends did nothing but laugh. They snorted, giggled, chortled…they found it _hilarious_, and it was.

It _was _funny to hold the infamous Copy-cat nin on a pedestal littered with the innocuous rose petals that resembled infatuation, especially after living with said male, dealing with him on a daily basis. After all, the remaining Hatake held so many flaws that it often turned anything other than an admiration of the male's good looks away. Many females (or on occasion, males) would swoon over Kakashi's good looks but swiftly turn their heads away at the man's lurid behavior or perverted reading material. Basically, no one had sought anything other appreciation of Kakashi's decent physical features. Even Anko, for all her flirting and sexual suggestions, would (and had) only wanted him for sex and nothing more.

Which was a slightly lonely existence as a whole.

Nonetheless, the silver-haired man grinned slightly at his friend's humor, silently noting that no laughter could compare to the beautiful chime that was Naruto's laugh. He mentally kicked himself for his brain's comparison and frequent reminder of the blonde back home, opting to settle with shaking his head at his friends. He deposited of the sake cup he had previously picked up, not really feeling the urge to drink as he finally noted Kurenai had stopped laughing, her red eyes staring at something over Gai's shoulder and out the window.

Asuma, never missing a beat with his girlfriend (although Kakashi had frequently been told by both that they weren't dating) gently prodded the female's arm. The action gained Kurenai's attention briefly, that is, until she shifted in her seat, one hand motioning to Gai to side-step to the left, giving her more view at something. Asuma tried to follow suit, his dark eyes narrowed as he leant closer to the woman, trying to see what she was looking at.

It was difficult to miss the ANBU-masked figure that donned a neon orange t-shirt. The small-sized teenager was hanging from a branch with one hand, doing a marvelous job of reminding Asuma of his father's young monkey summons. The distant glint of hooded blue eyes and sunshine locks helped the Sarutobi zero-in on concluding who the teen was, instantly making him grin at Kakashi. The usually slackened, lazy expression on the other Jounin's face had morphed into a furrowed brow and hidden lips twitching from a suppressed smile upon looking out the window behind him – and Asuma couldn't help but laugh again.

''Hah, you didn't tell us that he stalked you as well, Kakashi!''

''Maa…''

* * *

><p>Naruto had woken up feeling refreshed and<em> extremely<em> better with his face buried into a Kakashi-scented pillow and the lingering hints of the muscle-relaxing concoction. The marvelous liquid not only heated his skin but the scent made him sleepy, especially after finding out he wasn't ill. Kakashi, however, had said whatever he was feeling was normal and left it at that only to ease Naruto back upon the bed and continue the previous soothing massage. The man had tittered with laughter though, even after a good fifteen minutes – and Naruto had fell asleep to the deep rumbling noise of comfort.

So, upon waking up in an empty apartment, the only source of Kakashi's whereabouts scrawled down on a lone, yellow-tinged sticky note on the fridge, Naruto had pouted. The note read the briefest of messages: _KIA stone and taking a walk – later. _He didn't know where this KIA stone was located and the vagueness of 'a walk' didn't help, the blonde could only assume Kakashi wouldn't wander far. Not that it would matter, he'd track the Jounin down one way or another.

After brushing his teeth and splashing his face, Naruto slapped on his ANBU mask, tugged on his favorite shirt and jumped into the familiar coarse-material of his standard ANBU uniform pants. Only then, the teenager had bounded out the window and took to the rooftops, blue eyes scanning the sunny streets before scampering over buildings and swinging upon lampposts. He wasn't entirely sure about the passage of time or how long it had been before he landed near-by an academy building, catching a snifter of Kakashi's charka signature. The location of Kakashi seemed higher up than ground-level, leaving Naruto clamber up a tree, sharp eyes picking up the distant figure of academy students occupying a patch of grass (practicing something or another) before looking directly opposite the tree he occupied, his silver-haired target located easily.

The young ANBU could see the back of Kakashi's crazy pale-hair through the large window, a cluster of people huddled on the near-by seats, exchanging in conversation. Naruto opted to wait patiently, content with having Kakashi in his sights regardless of the grumblings of hunger emitting from his stomach. He remained entertaining himself by swinging back and forth from his hanging position on a branch, that is, until he realized a set of foreign, crimson eyes squinting at him, closely followed by variation of different colored eyes peering at him through the window. Kakashi, however, had been the last to turn, his lone biological eye landing on him, making Naruto grin and wave childishly.

Kakashi sent him a two-finger salute in return before a purple haired female flung open one of the windows, beckoning Naruto closer with a boisterously friendly shout. And, Naruto did (albeit cautiously) drop down from the tree, approach the building and run up the wall before standing upon the window ledge. He made sure to keep his distance from the strangers, silently gauging them and their movements while reassuring himself that their affiliation of being Jounin and Kakashi's companions made them safe company. But still, Naruto clung onto the sliver of vigilance like a drowning man to a life preserver, determined not to ditch of the built-in instinct that had aided him so many times. However, he did let up on the tension in his posture upon spotting Tenzou, offering the brunette a cheery greeting before the loud, trench-coat wearing woman came a little too close for comfort, her face inches in front of his masked own.

''So you're the brat who's got a crush on the pervert, eh?''

Naruto blinked, his mind mulling over what the strange female was saying. He didn't know what a 'crush' was let alone who she was nicknaming a pervert. Luckily though, Naruto didn't have to rack his brains as Tiger-senpai shook his head at the woman, letting out a sigh.

''Don't call Kakashi-senpai a pervert, Anko.''

The crimson-eyed female that had first spotted Naruto shook her head, her hair shaking like inky waves as she spoke. ''And stop pressuring Naruto,'' she added, surprising the blonde at gaining the defense of a stranger. ''You haven't even introduced yourself yet.''

''Pfft, fine,'' the female (that Naruto recalled as being Anko) spat. She smirked at him, creating a hidden frown behind his ANBU mask before Anko pointed at the unknown people, naming them. ''I'm Anko, that's Asuma, Kurenai, Tenzou and Ga-''

''Allow me to introduce myself!'' a deep, ear-drum bursting yell came from the green-clad male Anko had been pointing at. The strange, bowl-haired man stepped closer, his long legs closing the distance in a remarkable time while waving his arms in a dramatic manner. ''I am Konoha's Green Beast, Kakashi's ultimate rival, Gai Maito!''

Ducking under one of the strangely-dressed male's arms, Naruto evaded whatever grapple hold Gai attempted to deliver. He didn't hold any intent to hurt the man due to being Kakashi's friend (despite mentioning something about being Kaka-sensei's rival) but he had acted out of reflex with dodging those long, green-covered, muscular arms that darted towards him. However, upon the second assault from this self-proclaimed Green Beast, Naruto stepped back, his right foot meeting air as he briefly forgot his location on the window ledge. Yet, he didn't slip or fall – instead, the blonde found himself tugged forward before being slammed into Gai's chest, his body remaining ridged as the man crushed him in a bear hug of sorts.

''My, my, don't _you _just radiate the pure essence of youth!'' Gai exclaimed, all but spinning on the spot with his captive. ''You hold such tales of woe yet you remain a beacon of light with your strength!''

Arms trapped at his sides, Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his blue eyes becoming slightly feral with panic. He stretched his neck backwards, gaining the peripheral view of the other Jounin's instead of the green chest he had been shoved into. The teen had caught glimpses of a mixture of expressions from different people, all varying from amusement and cringe-worthy embarrassment. Even Kakashi remained seated; unfazed with the display while sending Naruto an expression he could only gauge as pitied humor. So, Naruto remained still, his mind reeling as he realized Gai wasn't hurting him, in fact, the blonde was aware that this action reminded him of a hug, but he couldn't understand why. He had just met the odd man who was practically twirling him around, spewing a batch of sentences he was trying to decipher when the next phrase caught his attention.

''Oh, and your earnest affection - _no_, your _love_ - towards my rival Kakashi is such a fine example that you're in the glorious springtime of youth!''

Naruto heard Kakashi give out a choke at the comment and had he not been focused upon Gai's words he might've forcefully wove his way out of his smothering hold and checked on the man. But no, instead he spoke up, repeating one word that stuck to his mind like fly paper – _love._ Oh, he had heard of the word before, in books and tales. He even used it when referring to certain things, like how he_ loved_ the color orange or_ loved_ ramen…but he didn't understand the words current context when revolving around himself and Kakashi. Well, not as first. So, Naruto, recalling the incidents in which the word loved involved or was based around. He knew what 'love' meant to a degree, but not when referring to people.

''A crush,'' Gai's timbre was softer now and more serious. Naruto continued to frown, linking the word crush (which must've been a slang term) and love together as the same meaning while Gai set him down upon the ground. ''Your fondness of liking Kakashi that goes deeper than friendship,'' the green-clad male added, hands waving helplessly, ''romantic attraction of sorts.''

''Yeah,'' Anko suddenly appeared behind the blonde teen, hands upon his shoulders as she all but purred into the short male's ear. ''You know, those silly little feelings that affect your body and make you wanna touch your-''

A kunai whistled through the air, narrowly missing the left side of the snake-summoner's neck, effectively silencing whatever was going to be said next. The weapon buried itself in the wall behind her, leaving her to glare at the flaxen-haired male who had tossed such a sharp object in her direction. She snarled, seething at Kakashi and sending a handful of verbal insults towards the man before he finally spoke up, his voice laced with false cheer as his lone eye glinted with controlled anger.

''Don't say things like that to him,'' Kakashi said, his steely gaze becoming hidden as he curved his eye shut. ''He doesn't understand-''

''Like the Snow Bride!'' Naruto's voice all but chimed, immediately catching the entire room's attention. **(2)**

The blonde couldn't help but drop the side of his fist into an open palm, happy with his mental conclusion while remaining blissfully unaware of speaking said conclusion out loud. He hadn't noticed the wide-eyed stares he gained, instead he beamed underneath his ANBU mask, finally discovering that his previously thought illness was indeed (as Anko said) _'those silly little feelings that affect your body' _which related perfectly to the hotness of his face, sweaty palms, chest pains, stomach fluttering and tingling. It was a _'crush'_ he was suffering from, just like Gai had stated about the feeling of indescribable fondness and attachment he held for the Hatake. And, upon realizing all this, Naruto dragged up the dregs of memory that revolved around a particular tale he had read when he was much younger – the Snow Bride.

It had been a simple, short story, like most folk tales. But it had mentioned love and how Minokichi had been smitten with pretty female. The man experienced great love, just like how Naruto felt about orange, ramen and Kakashi. Except Kakashi was different, he wasn't an item of clothing or tasty food, he was something far greater to the teen…

Laughter suddenly lapsed Naruto's sensation of peaceful yet exciting after-glow of realization. The boy all but jumped at the harsh sound as he watched the majority of adults fold forward or crumple, holding their stomachs or - in Kurenai and Asuma's case – latch onto the person seated next to them. Anko even ruffled Naruto's hair, mentioning something around the giggles that expelled from her mouth that he could only decipher as: _'Shit, you're one of a kind, kid.'_

Kakashi wasn't laughing though, the man looked worn, frustrated and appeared to be sinking lower into the sofa's cushions. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to call to the distressed male when Asuma cut him off with a loud snort: ''Kakashi the Snow Bride!''

The comment only earned more laughter, although slightly hoarse sounding, but it was still laughter. Naruto, however, frowned at the remark, quietly assuming that Asuma didn't know that the actual folk tale didn't exactly have a pleasant ending. But, Naruto didn't feel comfortable correcting the madly laughing man, guessing that he was missing a joke or sly, personal dig of sorts aimed at Kakashi and opted to shrug.

''I'll speak to Naruto, talk to him about _those_ things, Senpai,'' Tenzou's soft voice dulled Kakashi's mortified expression as he eyed the younger, the rest of the room (Naruto included) oblivious to their exchange over the boisterous laughter. ''You said he doesn't understand, so maybe I can explain things to him…''

Trusting and thankful at the offer, the Hatake quelled the suspicion that Tenzou might add more foolish notions into his charge's head with the blatant reminder that his kohai was _not_ like Anko in _anyway _possible. Instead, Kakashi licked his dry lips, lone eye focused solely upon Naruto's wandering blue eyes regarding his odd-ball group of dysfunctional friends.

''What makes you think I can't talk to him?'' Kakashi murmured out of curiosity.

But Tenzou didn't reply straight away, leaving Kakashi to tear his gaze from Naruto and try and ignore the laughter ringing about the room as he looked at the brunette beside him. The younger man merely smiled, a good mixture of smug yet sheepishness as he finally replied.

''Because, Senpai, from the minimal amount of your facial skin I can see, you're blushing.''

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Kakashi had been coined the dreadfully teasing nickname of <em>Snow Bride<em> by his sadistic friends. The only one who hadn't uttered or teased Naruto's choice of words and linking it to Kakashi had been Tenzou – although that didn't stop the brunette from laughing along. The pale-haired Jounin had buried himself with training his blonde charge, doing his best to busy Naruto during most of the day before Kakashi dragged him home to relax. And even then, within the apartment, Kakashi busied himself with reading, trying to ignore Naruto's blue glazed glances of puppy-love.

He half wished he hadn't discovered Naruto's affections. All it did was destroy the Hatake's brain, his mind reeling over Asuma's off-hand statement about the age of consent mixed with the fact his friends seemed content with him being in Naruto's company. They were _happy_ that he had a dysfunctional, socially-inept, adorable yet refreshing creature in his life.

So, here Kakashi was, seated at the table and enjoying a late evening snack of miso soup. He tried to toss all negative thoughts revolving around Naruto's crush out to the wind, silently opting that he could do this. He could do what most people did in certain situations – he could _go with the flow_.

But it all that went to _Hell_ when Naruto returned from gaining 'the talk' from Tenzou. The blonde had swung through the apartment's window in the kitchen as Kakashi tried to focus on nursing his soup. Yet this was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who always captured Kakashi's attention even when he wasn't physically present…and the Jounin wilted with nerves.

_''Are you aware that I'm attracted to you?''_ had been the first words out of the teenager's hidden mouth. _''That's why I feel this way…hormones and physical attraction, plus I like you lots.'' _

Kakashi couldn't help but choke – and remain choking – upon the delicious soup as Naruto spoke so casually. But Naruto was unaffected, leaving the Jounin to stare wide eyed as Naruto plopped himself on the chair opposite, blue eyes sparked with an undecipherable emotion mingled with playful excitement. However, the blonde continued babbling, informing Kakashi of things the man already knew of about hormones, wet dreams, unwanted erections and whatever Tenzou had covered during the belated 'birds and bees' talk. The teenager even let out a shiver when explaining the female reproductive system before shifting into excited awe, mentioning something along the lines of the _''only things I really knew about the human body was the best places to strike in battle.''_

It made the Jounin characteristically flustered and jittery when Naruto was all but sprawled upon the table, body and arms spread towards the direction of Kakashi as the teen began to list what he liked about the older male's appearance. But Kakashi tried to manage his poker face and resist the urge to scoot back in his chair, creating as much distance from the smitten imp before him. Yet, at the same time, the flaxen haired male wanted to edge closer, laugh, listen and enjoy…especially when Naruto began listing how he liked (in Naruto's words) Kakashi's 'funny ways'.

Now _that _had made Kakashi smile and relax, after all, no one had _ever_ complimented his personality or bad habits before. It was a comforting change, to be the source of affections just for his labeled funny ways and not solely for his toned physique, impressive height and handsomely mysterious appearance. Yet, all the intriguing compliments had came to an end and Kakashi found himself staring at the unemotional ANBU mask and impenetrable blue eyes.

After all the previously stated excited babble had rounded off to a finish, leaving them both in silence that was far from comfortable. Especially since Kakashi could practically sense Naruto's need to say something but appeared to be nervously holding off…until Kakashi had enough.

''Spit it out,'' Kakashi urged, unable to continue the stretched silence for the sake of his own sanity.

''Well, when I talked to Tiger-senpai,'' Naruto gave in, his serious ice-like eyes staring directly at Kakashi's singular gray one. ''I asked him something he couldn't answer and he said I had to ask the person in question.''

''I'll assume I'm that person in question,'' Kakashi drawled.

''Umm, yeah,'' the blonde hummed, a hand reaching up to rub harshly on the back of his scalp in a rather endearing gesture. ''You like me, right?''

_'Oh,'_ Kakashi sat up straighter, his brain and body sparked with adrenaline over knowing exactly where this conversation was going. However, the Jounin kept his cool, ignoring the panic building in his chest as he nodded smoothly. It hurt him to see those blue eyes widen and practically glimmer with an unnatural amount of relief, it made his heart constrict even more so upon knowing he couldn't answer what the boy was really asking.

It was obvious, after all.

''Do you sometimes feel-'' Naruto stalled, his shoulders giving a shrug, ''- like how I do about you, but, like…do you have those feelings about me?''

_'I was expecting the 'do you love me' question,'_ The Jounin's mind murmured, his eyebrow rising with interest. But instead, Naruto was asking something similar but far more avoidable, which meant Kakashi didn't have to see those lovely blue eyes dull over the man's cowardice. Just because Kakashi was indifferent, confused and frighteningly excited – it didn't mean he should upset the kid with his automatically response of _No!_when revolving around the fast-moving pace of supposed love.

''You mean attraction?'' Kakashi opted for, earning an enthusiastic nod from the masked blonde. He paused for a moment, re-thinking his response before continuing. ''You are attractive from what I've gathered…you'd certainly gain someone's interest.''

''But I want _your_ interest,'' Naruto cut in, his voice shockingly desperate. ''You do _like_ me, right?''

''Yes, I do like you…'' the silver-haired man answered honestly, hoping the teenager wouldn't pry any further than the word 'like'.

Because he _did_ like Naruto in more ways than one and he felt guilty to admit it was stronger than mere companionship. Each awkward interaction he had with the teen was not only a new experience for himself (honestly, Kakashi had never had someone physically latch onto his back while out in public before) but it was also _extremely _new for Naruto. So, with each earnest action of affection or sheer trust he gained from the boy, Kakashi felt like he was taking advantage. After all, the inept imp hadn't been treated kindly by anyone other than the Hokage or himself for a prolonged period of time.

So, upon that realization, Kakashi tried to divert the subject that was spiraling towards him and tried to toss it in another direction. He also wanted to make sure the kid wasn't confused over things or…or…_Oh_, he didn't know. He just wanted to figure out what went through Naruto's brain; a feat Kakashi assumed would be a difficult task for anyone, even Ibiki.

''Did you find Anko attractive?'' popped out of the Jounin's mouth, sounding far too insecure and interrogative than he'd like to admit.

''No, no, no,'' the teen announced, thankfully not picking up on the other's tone. He scooted further across the table on his belly, closer to Kakashi as blonde locks swayed about as he dramatically shook his head. ''She kept touching my shoulders and arms…''

''Didn't like her touchy-feely nature then?'' Kakashi smirked, slightly surprised at the confession. ''You didn't mind Tenzou patting your back…''

''Tiger-senpai is different.''

A thoughtful noise left Kakashi's mouth as he folded his hands in front of him, firing another question. ''Didn't you find any of my friends attractive?''

''Sorta,'' Naruto shrugged, blue eyes squinting in contemplation. ''Asuma's lady-friend had pretty eyes, but I didn't like her the same way I like you…I didn't get _those_ feelings.''

''Ah…''

''I didn't like Asuma's beard, but I loved Gai's leg-thingies!''

''Leg warmers,'' Kakashi corrected, unable to stop himself from flashing a few teeth in a grin. ''Of course, they were orange after all.''

''Mhm!''

Damn the kid was too much…Kakashi could practically _feel_Naruto's smile growing behind the ANBU mask. He couldn't help but smile as well, regardless of it all - if Naruto was grinning like a loon then Kakashi couldn't help but join him.

Besides, the blonde was taking everything in his stride, from one moment thinking he was ill to the next of discovering what he was feeling before gaining a basic biology mixed with social aspects of 'Love' from Tenzou. It was somewhat shameful to see the youth being so adaptable when dealing with it all while Kakashi, someone far older, practically clawing his hair out and acting like a nervous school girl. Snorting softly to himself at that shameful thought, Kakashi shook his head before regarding Naruto with a smile and a teasing question.

''What if I grew a beard like Asuma's?''

''It would be Kakashi's beard, so I'd like it,'' Naruto replied matter-of-factly. It was said in such a tone that it made Kakashi feel strangely self-assured yet overly conscious of himself at the same time.

''I like _everything _about you,'' the youth added, blue eyes looking_ utterly sincere_.

Kakashi could only nod, suddenly feeling light headed as his heart rate climbed drastically before noticing that _something_ seemed off. The top of his hands felt warm and clammy, along with an unknown and mild pressure upon them. So, he peered down at his hands upon the table, half-wondering when Naruto's smaller pair had landed on top. Yet, despite the physical intrusion that somehow seemed so innocent, the Jounin was furthermore shocked to discover that_ his own_ right-hand's thumb had been brushing the underneath of Naruto's sweaty, calloused palm.

However, even upon noticing the minor, methodical and surprisingly comforting action his traitorous mind and body had created – Kakashi didn't stop. Instead, he kept up the action of brushing his thumb back and forth against Naruto's clammy-feeling palm, finding the innocent yet somewhat intimate gesture mind-soothing for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> JAPAN LAWS:The age of sexual consent is age 13….a fact I'm amazed yet shocked at the same time. Or maybe that's because when I was 13 I was more interested in warm summers of kicking friends into the local lake or harvesting my ant farm…haha.

**(2)** Japan has many folk tales, two in which I know including romance/love (albeit ghostly or tragic) would be '_The Snow Bride'_ and '_The Golden Hairpin._' While the GH is mushy and deep, the SB seems more of a young boy's genre laced with a horror element about a man falling in love/marrying/having kids with an inhuman female who had (years before) taken the life of his sensei…blah blah blah.

Although, I must add, my favorite line from the GH has to be the following which I've frequently repeated since I was 10 whenever someone knocked on our front door… - _'If not a fox or a badger,' thought he, 'it must be some evil spirit come to disturb me!'_


	7. Unmasked

**A/N: **Frequent thank you's and whatnot for favs/alerts but most of all, reviews! Now, time to focus on my actual work - enjoy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>:

* * *

><p>The compliments, the listing (that didn't revolve around his looks) and the sweetly innocent tone of Naruto's speech had entertained Kakashi for the majority of the previous evening.<p>

Since Naruto's conversation with Tenzou, the boy had been all but giddy and seemingly hyper, leaving Kakashi to curse Tenzou's existence. The ex-ANBU, his once wonderful kohai, the brunette who had looked up to Kakashi as a brother of sorts, had created a monster. A monster that went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and had previously been irritating with lack of boundaries or cheeky comments – but back then, before the talk, the blonde was benign. Naruto hadn't known what the feelings he had been experiencing until Gai implanted a seed called _'Love'_ into that simply adorable mind-set and Tenzou had kindly offered to deliver a talk of the maturation of male/female bodies with a mix of sex-related things.

Now Naruto knew what he was feeling to a degree, the boy was far from begin – he was _dangerous_.

The kid knew what he wanted and it was Kakashi. The silver-haired man, on the other hand, didn't know how to respond to such a thing. It wasn't everyday you found yourself sinking into the depths of _lust, admiration_ and (dare he regrettably admit it) a form of _rare, protective love_ towards someone _twelve years_ your junior. **(1)**

Kakashi just wanted to sleep, block out the whole cluster-fuck of thoughts, emotions and the undertone of his own personal principles. But, even such a thing as sleep seemed impossible; his mind wouldn't shut up as he lay in bed, his back pressed against the headboard with his eyes closed tightly. It was impossible to sleep, especially with the wriggling, searing-warmth of Naruto's body or limbs kept brushing up against him and…

''Ka-ka-_shiiii_,'' the teenager all but sung out to him, each syllable being highlighted with a light, playful smack across his chest and stomach by the youth's legs. ''Kaaa-ka-shi!''

Reluctantly opening his biological eye, the Jounin smothered the urge to smile, doing his best to cling onto the bubbling annoyance in his chest than laugh at the blonde's antics. Naruto did make him want to laugh though, regardless of the annoying actions happening at the ungodly hour of 4:19AM. The kid was laying half on the mattress and half on Kakashi's slightly propped-up posture, leaving the youth in an ungainly position of laying top-to-toe with his head tilted on snatched pillow that rested by Kakashi's knees. While Naruto's short legs were draped across the elder's torso, the youth's wiry arm was hooked around Kakashi's calf with a possessive hand balled up in the fabric of the man's stone-gray sweatpants.

And, despite not being able to see anything except unfathomable blue eyes, Kakashi could tell that Naruto was grinning. So, opting to bite the bullet and figure _why_ the blue-eyed creature was so giddy with annoying nerves, he raised a silver eyebrow. The boy was clad only in the usual apartment-relaxing attire of boxer shorts and ANBU mask, barely taking note of his silent question and leaving Kakashi to wonder _what_ Naruto would want this time upon calling his name. Especially since during the first handful of times being called upon, Kakashi had realized that the imp was merely checking he was awake, but this time, the persistence called for something else.

''Kaka-_sensei_,'' Naruto stressed, knowing that the man disliked being addressed in such a manner. The teen merely huffed impatiently when not getting an instant reply, clearly wanting verbal confirmation and not just an irked glance from the Jounin.

Sighing explosively, the larger male replied. ''Yes, Naruto?''

But Naruto didn't reply straight away, instead opting to remain silent for a moment or two, blue eyes narrowing in contemplation. Kakashi stayed patient, praying to whatever Gods to take pity on him and hope it wasn't anymore babbling about precious _Tiger-senpai's_ talk. Yet, inwardly muttered prayers were cut off when Naruto moved one of the legs that lay across the Jounin's chest and stomach. Instead, the youth bent his right leg, the sole of his foot resting comfortably on the muscled stomach while the other leg remained sprawled across him. Kakashi tried to ignore the way the flimsy, off-white colored boxer shorts slipped down the teen's upper right leg, revealing an exposed inner-thigh as the material bunched around the crotch area in a poor fashion. It didn't help, however, when Naruto began to hit his foot against the nakedly toned skin of the adult's stomach, the slapping sound of skin on skin hastily becoming deafening for Kakashi.

That is, until he grabbed the slender ankle, stopping the action instantly.

''What?'' Kakashi _almost_ snapped at the boy.

Flexing his foot out of the large hand's grip, Naruto flopped his leg back down across the pale torso, sounding almost as exasperated as Kakashi felt. ''I wanna do something…''

Kakashi felt his eye twitch. ''Then _sleep_,'' he gritted out, ''I _was_ asleep before you woke me…_again_.''

''No you weren't,'' Naruto muttered, blue eyes trained on the ceiling. ''If you were asleep your forehead wouldn't be all scrunchy and your mouth would've been open.''

''I don't sleep with my mouth open,'' Kakashi retorted flatly, too drained and irritated by the humid air in the apartment.

Naruto was unaffected by irritation and the weather though. Instead, that blonde mop shot up off the pillow, blue eyes widening as he pointed at finger at the Jounin, laughing loudly. ''You _do_!'' the youth insisted with a snigger. ''Your mouth isn't wide open, just slack._ And_ sometimes you mumble nonsense…but most of the time your nose lets out a weird squeaky snuffle!''

Shaking his head, Kakashi tired to ignore the eerie fact Naruto had (and still did) watch him during his sleep. Nonetheless, the elder blew out his breath, remaining slumped against the headboard of his bed, his shoulders dropping with tension and head lolling to the side. Sleep wouldn't be claiming him tonight, and regardless of the years he had spent in ANBU, Kakashi had always held a particular soft spot when it came to sleeping. How Naruto managed to have such little time sleeping had baffled and disturbed him – but he didn't question it.

An ear-deafening clap suddenly echoed about the bedroom, jolting Kakashi into instant attention as Naruto's voice closely followed the sound: ''That's it, I'm gonna do it!''

''Do _what?_'' Kakashi seethed.

''Check that you'll still like me,'' Naruto supplied, pushing himself up into a sitting position, completely unaware of the brief flash of panic crossing the older males face. But the kid was determined to do whatever had been implanted in his awkward brain, leaving Kakashi torn between 'going with the flow' or assuming the worst his perverted mind could offer.

Yet the Hatake didn't have a chance to utter a single word and instead pulled a face when Naruto moved his legs off the elder's chest and stomach. The youth's supple skin had practically _peeled_ off Kakashi's muscled torso, slick with built up perspiration from both their bodies reacting to the sticky heat of the apartment. But Naruto didn't care, clearly too focused on a silent mission as he shuffled about upon the mattress in a surprisingly self-conscious manner. The strange and sudden lack of confidence caught Kakashi's attention immediately, especially when he spotted Naruto's hand reaching up to his ANBU mask, those dexterously thin fingers trembling.

And right then and there, Kakashi Hatake stopped breathing, unconsciously lurching forward with alert eyes.

_'He's going to take off his ANBU mask,'_ the Jounin's brain sputtered pathetically, an appalling realization that he felt like an immature teenager trying to sneak a peek into the woman's bath-house. The rational side of Kakashi's brain told him to _hush_, told him that it was _just a face_ - two eyes, nose, mouth - which would look like the faces he had seen all his life, only varying in shape, color and mildly distinctive features. But his rational side got slapped upside head by the compelling sensation of finally quenching his curiosity over what would match those_ kissable_ lips.

But, _no_. Nauto's hand dropped down away from removing the damnable ANBU mask, instantly giving Kakashi a bitter taste in his mouth. The blonde, however, let out what could only be described as a howl (which the Jounin knew his neighbors wouldn't be amused over) before flopping bonelessly on his back, all but whimpering:

''I can't do it. I don't wanna risk it…''

Controlling the urge to just forcefully yank off the mask, Kakashi felt himself exhale heavily. ''I don't see how you removing your ANBU mask would risk anything,'' the elder offered, trying to appease the built-up anxiety within the younger male. ''In fact, I have no idea how removing it would check that I'd still like you...''

''People used to hurt me before I got my mask,'' Naruto muttered, his voice almost too soft to be heard. ''They'd call me demon or monster and big kids would spit on me and…'' he stalled, fists balling, ''Everyone would look at me with this horrible _look_. It was because of my face, that's why.''

Kakashi quelled his rage as Naruto sat back up, his lone eye on the teen's chest expanding with a forceful inhale before exhaling with a heavy sigh. The kid was gathering himself together, no doubt attempting shoving all thoughts about the past into the back of his mind with the slightly helpful breathing exercise. Kakashi himself could recall using such a technique of deep inhales and exhales during his early shinobi career, especially when he had been almost six years of age and returning home from a mission. He could always remember the edge of panic rising in his chest when he had to open the front door of the family home, half-expecting to see the crumpled figure of his father on the polished floor, katana impaling his stomach with a sloppy halo of crimson surrounding him. Not had his father would've been there, but the ghosts of memory and the built-in terror of returning home to the past sight of Sakumo's corpse had always remained. It was no surprise why Minato-sensei had forced him to move out and get a new place.

But right now, Naruto wasn't panicking; he was just floundering with nerves. Rather cutely, Kakashi had to add, his eye noting the nervous hang-wringing and shuffling movements. Heck, Kakashi wasn't even aware that he had reached out towards the teenager, the knuckle of his curled index finger coming to rest underneath the bottom rim of the mask, lightly brushing against Naruto's unseen chin. But when he did notice his action, the sensation of the chilled material of the ANBU mask along with the smooth skin under Naruto's rounded-chin, Kakashi didn't move his hand. If anything, the Jounin found a collection of reassuring words tumbling from his lips.

''I'm sure they didn't hate you because of your face,'' Kakashi started, silently knowing the true reason why some members of Konoha had hated on the child. However, such a subject had to be avoided for it was against the law, leaving him to backtrack his steps. ''Some people are just horrible in general, Naruto.''

''But-''

''Aa, and you know I couldn't hate you,'' the elder interjected, unable to help himself as his finger itched to nudge the mask up and over and blonde scalp. He crinkled his eyes shut for a moment (just as a smile stretched across his face) before reopening his biological eye, not wanting to miss anything. ''You've done too many annoying things already to me, haven't you?''

That earned a nervous titter of laughter from the blonde as Kakashi felt his insides constrict with childish excitement mingled with amusement. Honestly, Kakashi thought this teenager was too much to deal with at times. However, the Jounin couldn't help tiling his head, dipping down in his posture to regard the smaller occupant with a mild grin. He had always been told had a way with words, often making female's fan their heated faces or males willingly do as they were told – but Naruto was showing no signs of bending under such a skill. The boy in front of him merely stared with unblinking icy orbs that held the calculated gaze of someone far older.

''_Sooo_,'' Kakashi drew out, his tired voice attempting to be as cheerfully playful as possible. ''May I take a peek? I promise that your face wouldn't make me hate you.''

''You promise?'' Naruto inquired, blue eyes brightening with an expression Kakashi could only guess as stunned relief.

''Yes, I promise.''

There was a beat or so of silence, both shinobi remaining still and staring at each other before Naruto finally moved. The kid didn't raise his hands to remove his mask and instead crushed the soft material of the blanket between his hands, opting to use the older male's hand that still resided under the chin of his mask. So, after a few forceful nudges, managing to slip the ANBU mask up to Naruto's top lip – Kakashi sped up the process, taking the silent nuzzle-like movements against his hand as permission. The Jounin shifted his hand, swiftly nudging the damnable mask up and over the blonde mess of hair until it slipped off completely and landed behind Naruto's spot on the mattress.

The sight that greeted Kakashi was different than he had expected but perfect nonetheless.

However, instead of seeing those kissable lips in the same relaxed manner which they had been upon first sight, the Jounin was rather disappointed to note the attractive set of plump, pinkish lips were pressed together and tugged down. Even the rest of the once-unseen face followed suit, looking pinched and overly guarded while the creamy colored flesh that coated Naruto's body looked more sickly than delectable in addition to the youth's etched, emotionless features. The set of thin lines, three on each cheek, looked stark against that pale, sticky-looking skin, leaving Kakashi to realize such tattoo-like features differed in style but matched the whisker-like marks upon the ANBU mask, only far less swirled in design.

Yet that wasn't all, and Kakashi allowed Obito's eye to take a glance as he traveled up further, his mismatched eyes taking in Naruto's set of baby blues. With a lack of shadowing, the Jounin could fully see the extent which sleepless nights had physically affected the teen. Dark smudges resided under the delicate skin of the lower eye lids and the whites of Naruto's eyes held a collection of creeping red vines that indicated over tiredness and bloodshot appearance. Then there was an attractive set of downy-blonde eyebrows that had been almost hidden behind a collection of spiky bangs that were plastered against Naruto's perspiring forehead. Yet even those eyebrows were drawn together in a guarded gesture.

Regardless of it all though, Kakashi allowed his eyes to drift back to the odd lines upon Naruto's cheeks. He found them interesting by sight alone, not entirely caring if they were possession marks of some sort or anything, it was just a feature he hadn't entirely considered. Sure, Kakashi had taken a mild note of the boy before him looked more like his mother with the rounded shape of the eyes and face, but with the addition to Minato-sensei's coloring of the hair and eyes (and possibly skin-tone, if Naruto spent some more time in daylight to develop a tan) furthermore making Naruto a mix of sorts combined with the unique feature of whisker-marks, making the teenager _not _his mother or father's clone but an entirely different person.

Albeit a stunning person, who despite looking so seriously on-edge right now remained attractive.

But still, the Hatake couldn't resist reaching forward and run a long, pale finger down the set of whisker-markings upon the youth's right cheek. The action earned a jerky shiver from Naruto that both surprised and amused him, leaving him to deliver a soft smile, considering it a form of payback from the first week they had met each other and the blonde had unknowingly brushed against the sensitive area of Kakashi's throat. Yet, before Kakashi could tease and find out why the kid tremor over such a light-fingered gesture, the face before him changed considerably.

Eyebrows loosened up from their narrowed position as they clambered up and disappeared completely behind the set of fair-colored bangs pasted against Naruto's sweat-dampened forehead. Plus those wonderfully kissable-looking lips slackened for a moment or two before twitching into a nervous smile, revealing gorgeously white teeth that made Kakashi's heart flutter. But that wasn't all that changed, in fact, much to the older male's pleasure; Naruto's blanched skin lost its sickly color as it suddenly flushed adorably. The pinkish hue stretched across the bridge of the cute button-like nose and deepened into a ruddy-colored tone around Naruto's whisker-marked cheeks and…and Kakashi had to gulp for oxygen at the drastic change.

The teenager was blushing furiously and smiling beautifully at _him_, looking all the more (with the combined addition of a sheen layer of sweat and bed-head hairstyle) like he had experienced a session of rough love-making than anything else.

Kakashi's dick twitched at the thought, a mental flash of images of quick, fast and rampant fucking entering his brain with a blur of _sweaty limbs, panting, moaning_ – and he huffed, letting out a breath long and slow to filter those thoughts away in a single exhale or carbon dioxide. Instead, he offered the sinfully attractive creature in front of him a soft smile, trying his best to ease the tension running through his own body. It was foolish to react so strongly to the sight of a blushing, blonde-haired teenager, but this wasn't just a blushing boy…it was Naruto. And it wasn't as if it was _solely_ the boy's looks that attracted Kakashi. After all, he had found himself pulled into the youth's personality way before catching a glimpse of uniquely familiar (yet all the more breathtaking) features. Perhaps, without truly knowing, Kakashi had fallen for Naruto's ineptly charming, strong-willed, cheeky-toned and awkwardly mature ways. Not that Kakashi could continue to mull upon such things, especially when Naruto suddenly tackled him down onto the mattress.

_''Ack-!'' _was the intelligible noise that escaped Kakashi's throat upon being suddenly assaulted, the back of his head skimming the hard wooden headrest of the bed as it landed onto the mattress. The Jounin all but bounced against the bed from the surprise-worthy force of Naruto's small body against his chest and stomach, that is, until the boy re-arranged himself from the random assault. The teen had seated himself on the lower portion of Kakashi's muscled stomach, small hands planted firmly on the elder's strong chest as he slunk downwards, his nose all but grazing against Kakashi's own.

''You're a man of your word,'' Naruto chimed, completely unaware that his breath ghosted against the adult's face. ''You _do _still like me,'' the blonde added, sounding confident, cheeky and amused.

Kakashi could only swallow thickly, nod numbly and stare at the devilish grin that stretched across that whisker-marked face. The whole situation set his teeth on edge yet at the same time he didn't have the will power to knock the youth away and yell over the inappropriateness of it all. Instead, the Jounin remained still, his pair of mismatched eyes burning the flushed face before him in memory, unable to do anything other than stare and take in the tiniest of details…Droplets of sweat on the brow, the faint line of grime on the right jaw-line, the complete look of _utter relaxtion_ and _happiness_ in those pools of blue. Those eyes weren't ice-like and on-edge anymore; they were a cool-colored melted puddle that Kakashi was silently drowning in.

And he didn't really mind nor care.

The flaxen-haired male's brain had already started to short-circuit and fry from the physical closeness and blatantly sexual pose of Naruto straddling him. The whispered murmurs of Kakashi's guilty brain told him to stop thinking with his dick and remind himself that Naruto didn't know what he was doing – that is, until said boy planted a kiss on his closed lips. Kakashi silenced the little voice of reason for a moment, both eyes going wide at the sloppy, innocent peck he had received from soft, plump lips. Yet, he didn't have time to mull it over when another closed-mouthed kiss landed on the side of his mouth in a eagerly clumsily way, only to be followed up again (on his chin) _and again_ ( by his lower lip) and _again_ (this time finally getting the supposed target of Kakashi's lips).

It was a quick succession of inexperienced kisses that reminded the Hatake of a baby bird (a _very erotic_ baby bird at that) due to the quick pecking gestures. Yet they were delivered with such enthusiasm and nervous excitement that Kakashi found it painstakingly endearing once the shock filtered through his stunned brain.

''Tenzou-senpai said it's okay to kiss someone you like-like,'' Naruto's voice entered Kakashi's deafened ears.

_'I guess wonderful Tenzou forgot to mention how it's only to kiss someone if said person doesn't mind,'_ Kakashi inwardly hissed, allowing Obito's eye to close shut as he suddenly found the left side of his face being nuzzled. That is, if you counted a sweat-dampened, heated face rubbing against his left cheek in an odd cat-like manner as nuzzling, Kakashi on the other hand, counted it as a form of clingy annoyance. Although it was amusing, clingy annoyance despite Naruto'd giddy-sounding laughter ringing in his ears over the sound of his own flustered heartbeat.

Another sloppy peck landed upon his upper lip, drawing Kakashi brief attention before Naruto flopped down on top of him. Downy blonde hair tickling his face as the teen buried his face into the Jounin's collar bone and continued the odd nuzzle-like movements as Kakashi tried to get his brain into gear and speak.

''What…'' the adult gulped, his voice crackling softly as he tried to speak. ''What do you think you're doing?''

Gods, _why_ did his voice sound so _fucking weak?_

''Dunno,'' the blonde murmured into the pale skin of Kakashi's shoulder, his cheek, nose and lips brushing back towards the older male's collar bone. ''Your skin feels nice against my face,'' Naruto added with a gleeful titter of laughter. ''You smell like mint and sweat an' something pretty.''

The word 'pretty' was shrieked somewhere in the back of Kakashi's mind, his masculinity taking a silent blow and clawing up to the forefront of his brain, yelling something about correcting the imp that was practically molesting him. But such a yelled, pre-made, mental correction faded and the word 'pretty' meant nothing at all when Kakashi felt Naruto's smooth lips and tiny snub-like nose ran up along the side of his neck. All thoughts turned to mush then, a shudder racking up his spine as all sound dulled and sight blurred from this particular erogenous zone on his neck being violated.

Yet it didn't stop there, and Kakashi had managed to blink away the bliss and focus on Naruto's flushed face and wide grin entering his vision as opposed to the tufts of sunshine locks. He remained staring at the boy, noting the mild glint of curiosity mixed with confusion swimming in blue eyes before Naruto _laughed_.

''Do that noise again,'' the teen cheered, the wide-mouthed grin overtaking his face and revealing a set of attractive, elongated canines.

Kakashi could only frown, wondering _what_ noise had supposedly escaped him, he hadn't even heard himself – but that didn't matter, he ignored the shamed sense of embarrassment while attempting to scramble back to his senses. But he didn't have a chance to reach a conclusion or stop his muddled brain from rattling when blonde-colored spikes brushed against his nose and obscured his view again. He couldn't resist to inhale deeply, the scent that was (crisp like berries, fresh like ice and an underlying warmth of wind co-mingled with something sweetly mouth-watering) solely Naruto entertaining his nostrils. He allowed his tired, lone eye to flutter shut, barely hearing the briefest mutter of _''I wonder what…'' _from Naruto, the rest of the outspoken thought being undecipherable due to being muffled against the elder's jugular when something _warm, wet_ and _muscled _glided alongside his throat.

He could hear his own breath hitching before a disgustingly shamed noise leaked out of his slackened lips.

''Nngh!''

That particular noise made Naruto's head shoot up; gracing Kakashi with the view of the teen's narrowed eyes and mild pout. ''That wasn't the noise you made b'fore,'' the blonde huffed, doing the perfect impression of a sulky brat. ''You made a different noise…'' the whiny tone dissipated into a mutter as the pout dissolved into a small smile. ''But your skin doesn't taste how you smell.''

_'He…he licked me,'_ The Jounin's floundering mind summarized. He could feel the saliva trail cooling along his throat…and Kakashi didn't truly mind if he ignored the silent whispers of _'you're the adult'_ and _'don't do this'_ bouncing around his skull. But he didn't listen to those voices, especially when Naruto returned to nuzzling his neck, no doubt trying to force out a noise Kakashi had unknowingly expelled before. Yet when the noise didn't happen, Naruto swooped up, planting one of those sloppily adorable kisses on his lips…once, twice, _three times_…before Kakashi's brain stopped completely and his body took over.

The taller shinobi finally lived out the silent fantasy of running his tongue along the half-gnawed and mildly healing lower lip that Naruto frequently chewed on. He caught sight of blue eyes flashing with a mixture of scandalized shock before mellowing completely, eye lids drooping slightly as Kakashi continued his response to Naruto's fervent kisses. Kakashi tickled the pink, plumpness of the teenager's lips with his tongue, licking and wetting them with his own saliva before allowing his own lips to run along the contour of the youngster's.

It didn't take long for Naruto's lips to be coaxed open, the male duo closing their eyes shut as Kakashi's tongue dived into the smaller male's mouth. Kakashi unknowingly took charge of the mouth exploring kiss, feeling Naruto's mouth, slick teeth, soft plumpness of lips and the tongue sweeping tentatively against his. It was a slow, deep, longing kiss – a kiss Kakashi had never exchanged with anyone before, in fact, he hadn't exchanged in any true kiss before. Any past sexual experiences had always taken part with the safety net of the mask that covered the lower portion of his face, proving the lack of intimacy in previous couplings as well as creating a barrier from any partner's tongue snaking into his mouth or seeing his face. After all, it was one thing to have sex with someone than to make out.

Kissing, in any form or way, was a brand of intimacy that Kakashi avoided like a plague.

Until now…

Right now, in the midst of slow kissing and exploration, Kakashi had suddenly found the pace picked up and Naruto's eagerness from pecking-kisses transferred into tongue battling. The kid was a fast learner, mimicking the sweeps and swirls Kakashi had already implemented within the hot cavern of teeth, moisture and the lingering taste of Naruto's previously devoured snack – watermelon. He continued to deepen the kiss, earning pleased little hums and sighs from the blonde as Kakashi allowed himself to moan softly, the reassuring thought that Naruto was _on top of him_ that the teen _wasn't being held in place_ and could _move back_ at _anytime_ eased the guilt.

So, he enjoyed himself for once, barely realizing when he had ran his hands up the back of Naruto's thighs before cupping onto the curve of the teenager's backside. He gripped gently, testing and squeezing the surprising amount of flesh that made up the rounded globes of the blonde's ass. The boy was so skinny and lithe that it was shocking over the chunkiness that clung to that particular area. Not that Kakashi was complaining, he had always admired a well-filled posterior and happily caressed Naruto's ass, the body heat seeping through the thin, flimsy material of the youth's boxer shorts and onto the palms of his hands.

It felt _wonderful,_ especially when Naruto pulled back for breath, allowing Kakahsi to gain the view of swollen pink lips that were glazed with _his _salvia. Oh, he suddenly felt _years younger_, all stresses and thoughts of life thrown to the wind as he buried himself into this event. This _beautiful, stunning, breath-taking_ event...

Not that a moment of catching breath and admiration lasted for long, Kakashi had blinked up at Naruto's flushed features and impish grin before the youth darted back down, easily sliding his tongue back into Kakashi's mouth, taking charge for a moment or two before the elder dominated the make-out session – which Naruto obviously enjoyed. The teenager was making keening noises mixed with pleasurable little whimpers that (had it not been for Naruto's previous neck licking) would've made the Jounin's cock stand to alert.

But Kakashi's dick was already straining against his sweatpants, being purposely ignored by the Jounin despite the obvious discomfort. Instead he was focused exclusively upon the mini-ANBU seated on the lower portion of his abdominal muscles, his half-lidded biological eye watching one clammy hand instinctively rubbing across Kakashi's chest while the other had crept up into silver locks, tugging enthusiastically on the strands, trying to somehow go deeper into the elder's mouth. Said Jounin, however, wanted to chuckle at the display until Naruto began to grind against his stomach, not only catching Kakashi by surprise but also making him hiss when the delicious little bottom pushed back, accidentally brushing against his own bulging arousal.

Soon enough, in the midst of kissing, caressing, hair-pulling, Kakashi found his hips bucking up on their own accord while Naruto rocked against him. He could feel Naruto's hidden prick thrusting by his navel as the boy eventually pulled away from kissing, instead opting to bury his face into the side of Kakashi's neck. Soft sounded grunts escaped from the blonde as tension and friction built between them both through a heated yet awkward action of dry humping each other. It wasn't long until he felt Naruto's small mass stiffen and shudder with Kakashi shamefully following suit, the inside of his sweatpants becoming sticky with his seed. Yet, Kakashi didn't care about the mess contained inside his pants nor the fact Naruto had flopped completely across him, the teen's own a sticky dampness saturating the front of the thin underwear, effectively leaving a moist-feeling smear along Kakashi's stomach.

What the Hatake _did_ care about was the sudden event which had taken place, one which left him panting and wide eyed. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, his mouth gaping as the fog of lust descended, clearing his thoughts slightly. He licked his dry lips, cringing slightly at the after taste of Naruto's wonderful-tasting mouth, before trying to speak. But he felt so breathless and light-headed and…and he _needed_ to _apologize_, _explain_, _hold the kid close_ and say he wouldn't do this again and say anything which would make _everything_ alright.

But Naruto's previous panting had evened out into the deep subdued breaths that could only accompany being in the realm of sleep. And the teenager was fast asleep, exhaustedly rosy-faced and spent, looking all the more endearing and precious…

And Kakashi was going straight to Hell.

* * *

><p>''You like my face,'' Naruto sung, his tone teasingly confident. ''You really, <em>really<em> like my face.''

It was around late afternoon nearing early evening, the sun outside creating a beautiful orange glow that even crept through the window, warming his back from his position by the kitchen window. He was standing in a fresh set of underwear, hair still damp from his shower with his back to the window and ANBU mask residing back in Kakashi's bedroom. Both ninja had woken up a couple of hours ago due to falling asleep come early hours in the morning – so, here Naruto Uzumaki was, feeling differently pleasant as he watched Kakashi preparing a late breakfast-turned-lunch that would serve as their dinner. If that made any sense. And if that didn't make sense, Naruto didn't care, he felt so _calm, happy _and _his limbs moved_ _fluidly_.

That had been the best sleep, _ever_. He should kiss Kakashi and stuff every night if it meant he could drop off to sleep so quickly and calmly. Because, right now, Naruto felt filled to the brim with energy, he felt steady and less jittery. Then again, Tiger-senpai did mention that orgasms felt nice, often making both genders relaxed. So that would explain his overly mellow and far less tension-filled steps.

Regardless of the new sensation though, he let out a titter of laughter upon catching a glimpse of Kakashi's grumpy face before shaking his head. Instead, Naruto continued to beam, throwing his head back and racking his fingers through his soggy locks as he recalled their early morning activity of kissing and grinding against each other. He didn't know there were different kinds of kissing, Tiger-senpai had merely given an example when Naruto asked about showing affection to those who you held a 'crush' on and the older man had stated hugs and kisses. Tenzou had demonstrated what a kiss was by raising the back of his own hand and pressing his lips to them in a quick gesture before switching the topic about bodily changes and reactions. But Naruto had tried the kiss upon Kakashi and the man had looked panicky yet interested. However, the kiss Kakashi had done last night was more exciting, fun and made Naruto feel strong symptoms of sweating, tingling and heat. Especially the heat and tingling in his groin…that had been a particularly new experience that Naruto had enjoyed thoroughly.

Skipping childishly a little ways towards Kakashi, Naruto jumped up onto the kitchen counter and shuffled towards the flaxen-haired male. The man had been subdued and had previously apologized about the situation that had happened between them before falling into a stunned silence when Naruto had lost his patience with the apologies and _snarled_ at the Jounin. He had told the older shinobi that he had liked kissing Kakashi, and that he liked rubbing himself up against him and that he _loved_ Kakashi. But the man had just patted him on the head and said nothing at all before busing himself with showering, domestic chores or – right now – cooking a meal.

Not that such thing's would divert Naruto's attention. In fact, it only spurred the teenager on and he happily closed the distance and used his counter-high position to deliver a soft peck on Kakashi's left temple.

''Naruto…'' Kakashi sighed, his lone eye not leaving the omelets he was preparing; but the youth caught the undertone of warning and paid no heed. Naruto only edged closer, purposely using one hand to grip onto Kakashi's nearest shoulder for support as balanced precariously on one foot to stretch himself across the stove and be seen by the adult. For some reason Kakashi's bland look shifted upon looking at him, and Naruto caught sight of masked lips twitching before the material covering the lower portion of the man's face wrinkled from an obvious grin.

And, the Uzumaki grinned back, not entirely sure why, but he liked the older male's smiles. But Kakashi's smile soon subsided, leaving Naruto nervous. So, the youth continued what he was been doing moments ago and began teasing.

''Kakashi doesn't kiss properly,'' Naruto sighed dramatically, ignoring the man's pointed glare. But the blonde could only grin and use his spare hand to repetitively poke upon his whisker-marked cheek as he continued to speak. ''Kakashi should kiss here,'' an amused lilt entered his voice before he tapped his other cheek, ''and here!''

''And Kakashi is standing right in front of you, planning to do none of that,'' the Jounin murmured in a drone, doing his best not to whack the annoying imp with a spatula or drop-kick him through a window.

However, Kakashi couldn't resist his inward humor, especially when the boy before him was doing everything to make _him_ feel better about their heavy session of kissing last night. Which was pretty role-reversal, especially when Kakashi was the older of the duo (the adult which should've known better) and should've been the one offering comfort and advice instead of Naruto's awkward ways of soothing the Jounin's mind. After all, Kakashi had been mainly hung-up about how Naruto would react, automatically assuming he had pushed the youth into something unwanted and sinister…but instead he had added fuel to the fire. The young ANBU was unfazed and, if anything, trying to lure Kakashi into participating in such an activity _again, _leaving Kakashi was half-tempted to oblige such a request – until he remembered how sick he felt with worry. So, he'd keep things slow, try and keep his head clear from lust and make sure Naruto knew what he was getting into in due course.

But the Uzumaki had other plans and Kakashi was torn between so many emotions it _hurt._

''I'm not going to kiss your cheek, you're making me feel like a damn woman,'' Kakashi grumbled, hiding his amusement over Naruto's persistence with a grumpy attitude.

''Kiss my nose then,'' the blonde chimed, brushing the tip of his nose against the adult's masked lips. He only burst out laughing when Kakashi snorted with annoyance, leaving him to continue the fun game. ''Forehead?'' he continued, dipping down and nuzzling the top of his head against the man's mouth.

''My ears?'' Naruto added, this time receiving a disbelieving glare.

But other than the narrowing of that lone eye, no response came from the Hatake. Instead, Naruto continued to block the Jounin's view of the stove and the meal he was preparing by listing body parts and forcefully nudging them against the masked mouth. The thirteen year old was up to 'elbow' when a thought hit him, blue eyes narrowing in thought before widening.

''Kakashi,'' the boy's tone was so serious that said man stopped trying to cook. ''Can people kiss anywhere on someone's body?''

Face heating in an uncharacteristic manner, the Jounin coughed. ''There isn't rules for that sort of thing, Naruto.''

''Oh?''

''People just do what feels comfortable and right,'' the Jounin mumbled, hating every second of it. Sure, he could read a sexually graphic novel and giggle manically to himself or part-take in perverted fantasies or lapses with lust but it didn't feel right talking about such things when looking into those blue eyes. ''It's a try and see method of things, everyone has different locations they like being kissed, I suppose, I don't really know-''

''Like your neck,'' Naruto hummed. ''You went squirmy when I went near your neck…''

Kakashi stilled, heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he let go of the spatula he was using to nudge the slowly goldening omelets. It dropped to the floor, clattering by his feet as a thought struck him harder than any physical blow ever could. He reeled a little ways backwards, ignoring the way Naruto almost tumbled off the counter as he stabbed a finger towards the devilish, succubus-related creature in his kitchen.

''_You…_you knew what you were doing!'' He accused, barely noticing his voice scaled up a pitch. ''You little fucking-''

''Naw,'' the blonde interjected, idly scratching the side of his face while smiling sheepishly. ''I didn't know, but you seemed to like me being near your neck, so I experimented…and then you made that noise, but you ended making an even_ better_ noise and I wanted to hear more but you stuffed your tongue in my mouth.''

''I didn't _stuff_ my tongue into your mouth,'' Kakashi defended his action, his already fragile mind stuttering and flailing. Maybe this was his curse for all his short-comings and failures, maybe _this_ was Minato-sensei's and Kushina's spiteful creation as a form of payback for all the years Kakashi had been a brat to them.

''It was a kiss, Naruto, _a kiss_.''

''I kissed you,'' Naruto barked with joy, his face holding an ear-splitting grin. ''But you licked my mouth and I didn't know what to do…'' he paused in his sentence, obviously giving some serious thought into the whole event, ''…yet I liked it, lots.''

''Almost as much as I like your feet,'' Naruto admitted, perking up as he jumped down off the counter. ''Am I allowed to kiss feet? Would that be…'' he stalled, recalling Kakashi's past words, ''Would that feel _comfortable_ and _right?_''

''Great, so you've got a foot fetish,'' the elder muttered with dark humor only to hastily cringe as the sight of curious downy-blonde eyebrows rising with interest. ''You know what, forget I even said that, so don't bother asking.''

''So I _can_ kiss your feet?'' Naruto stepped closer to the man, eyes lighting up as he peered down at the bare set of feet. The man did have lovely looking bare feet, elegant long toes, short toenails, slender yet powerful looking soles…but Naruto couldn't continue staring at those pale skinned feet when they moved. They moved quickly, too, away from the blonde's staring location and back towards the stove, the smell of burnt food reaching Naruto's nose.

The blonde peeped up in time to catch Kakashi throwing the blackened remains of what was going to be their first meal of the day into the sink. The man cursed and yanked the taps, causing a flow of water to wash away the burnt monstrosity down the drain. Naruto laughed and bounced over, ignoring his hunger pangs as he wrapped his arms around the frustrated man's waist. He nuzzled into the small of Kakashi's back, knowing that no matter how grumpy or seemingly irritated the Jounin was that he could handle it – the man liked his face after all.

''If you don't let go, Naruto, you'll be kissing my fist…''

A small noise of interest left Naruto's mouth before Kakashi found the small yet shockingly strong hand gripping his wrist, trying to tug the arm's hand behind his back and towards Naruto. Kakashi stiffened and peered over his shoulder with a droopy eyed glance as he realized his folly when it came to his use of words, leaving him to quickly correct himself.

''That wasn't an offer, I was referring to punching you in the face…''

''You wouldn't,'' Naruto responded, somewhat haughtily. ''You _love_ my face, remember?''

The Jounin's singular eye twitched at the word 'love' and swiftly flicked his wrist, attempting to dislodge the teenager's stubborn grip, but Naruto only re-latched on, once again proving ANBU training had its perks. In fact, the brat held on tighter the second time around and Kakashi (forever the hopeless fool who battled against his heart and his head) let the blonde gain this small victory and allowed the inept, stubborn-minded imp to plant a peck upon his palm. He told himself it was for an easy escape, but silently, the Jounin found the whole clumsy, needy attempts of kissing an endearing experience.

''Now, say that I'll be kissing your feet,'' Naruto chirruped, his blonde head squeezing its way under Kakashi's captured arm. ''Okay?''

''Maa, don't tempt me…'' Kakashi replied, a soft smile gracing his features.

''And I don't mean kicking, I mean kissing, by the way.''

''You don't say,'' Kakashi chuckled as he rolled his eye at the condescending tone from the boy.

* * *

><p>Tenzou didn't know what to expect upon entering Kakashi's apartment, he had only visited the place once or twice in his lifetime so far. The first time for summoning the then-ANBU captain and the second time paying a social visit when Tenzou had quit ANBU to be assigned a Jounin-sensei due to the fact Kakashi had pushed himself too far during a mission. The older male always had a habit of doing such a thing, often receiving medical treatment before skulking back to his apartment to recoup and lick his wounds before continuing the process all over again. Everyone worried about the lone Hatake, be it the Hokage himself or the cluster of close friends or even a few passing Chunin. The brunette couldn't help but wonder <em>why<em> Kakashi had tried to distance himself over the years, going so far as to defying the Hokage and take up with testing prospective Genin fresh from the academy.

Not that Tenzou couldn't side with the fellow ex-ANBU when it came to such an issue, especially when teaching young Genin could be somewhat stressful. Heck, he was certain by the end of the year his hazel-colored hair would be flecked with gray from stress.

Nonetheless, the young man trundled up the staircase and found Kakashi's apartment door. He knocked and politely waited outside, knowing full-well from Anko's horror stories that the Jounin inside tended to set complex traps to keep intruders away. Tenzou couldn't help but assume the intruders meant Anko alone, but he hadn't brought up such a thought to the purple haired female due to not wishing to feel her wrath. However, a few seconds ticked by and no answer came from the door, leaving Tenzou to rap his knuckles against the door one more time before giving in and cautiously reaching for the handle.

Upon noting the door was unlocked, Tenzou let himself peep in, his feet not moving an inch towards the threshold. He didn't want to risk irking Kakashi or setting off a trap, knowing full well that his senpai (although cool and collected most of the time) held a dangerous temper that could flare of the smallest of things. And, perhaps, that was why the silver-haired man failed with the majority of relationships due to being unable to cope with certain changes and the need for trust. So far, Naruto was the longest person to be in Kakashi's presence and personal space who hasn't cracked and bailed.

Asuma was running a bet on it, too: _Who'll snap first – Kakashi or Naruto._

The majority of bets were placed on Kakashi, clearly due to the male's track-record. Although, a small handful was placed on Naruto, merely based upon the fact the kid was almost as much as an oddball at the infamous Copy-cat nin.

''Tiger-senpai,'' a soft voice called to him from above, shocking the supposed elite ninja who had failed to notice the mild yet suppressed chakra signature. ''What do you think you're doing trespassing?''

Blinking, Tenzou glanced up towards the roof's overhang, his eyes zeroing in on the familiar ANBU mask. He smiled up at the teen, a praiseful comment on the tip of his tongue over Naruto's impressive stealth skills. It amazed him how far the kid had gone, especially when Tenzou could recall the tiny, stumbling seven-year-old trying to master the flow of chakra through his system. But still, the words of praise died when he realized what Naruto had said to him.

''I'm not trespassing, Naruto,'' he informed, purposely raising a fistful of pamphlets and waving them a little. ''I thought I'd bring these over for you, to help you understand more things from our talk the other day. They have pictures which might…might help you understand, I suppose.''

''Will it make him understand personal boundaries and kissing?'' a familiar yet drawled hiss reached the young sensei's ears, swiftly making him swivel around on his heel to face the owner of the voice: Kakashi. ''Because a few things you have discussed with him _haven't _been making my life easy.''

The man was holding a plastic bag which was undoubtedly filled with a form of take-out due to its delicious smell, yet Tenzou was more focused on berating himself for not noticing the quirky duo doing an excellent job of sneaking up on him. However, Kakashi's snide comment made him raise an eyebrow at the man, his mind buzzing over what he had done wrong. But Tenzou found his senpai offered a lazy shrug and a crinkled eye-grin before brushing past him, entering the apartment and placing the bag of food upon the rickety-looking table. Naruto, too, followed suit – except the teen entered via the kitchen window instead of the door, clearly having opted to scamper about the roof tiles before diving into the kitchen/living space.

And Tenzou just stood there, silent and still, his dark eyes observing the scene before him with a mix of amusement, shock and…pleased feeling of relief.

The pair before him moved in sync that would've made an elderly married couple envious. It was merely a scene of domesticity between the two males, yet it screamed of something deeper. Be it the way Naruto retrieved the chopsticks, small hands brushing against Kakashi's own, or the when Kakashi would plate up the take-away meal, his shoulders lax and calm as he smiled at the youth. No words were exchanged yet the fair-haired duo looked practically symbiotic together, a selection of various, average-looking actions taking place. Like the way Kakashi made sure Naruto's tempura was set upon the plate a good distance from the fried rice, no doubt knowing the awkward little quirks that revolved around the blonde (such as the example of not liking food touching) while Naruto, on the other hand, rattled through the kitchen cupboards for salt, pepper and whatever condiments his Jounin companion liked with a meal before placing it in front of said Jounin's plate.

''Aa, are you going to stand there?''

''Oh, er, sorry, senpai,'' Tenzou apologized, dropping out his stupor and edging over the apartment's threshold. He shut the door softly behind him and approached the now-seated pair who had taken their respective seats.

''He burnt the last of the eggs, Tiger-senpai,'' Naruto spoke around whatever food had been shoved into the hidden mouth. ''So we went to get take-out, but he wouldn't let me get ramen.''

''You should be grateful he's even buying you food, Senpai is notorious for being a miser,'' the brunette grinned, placing the pamphlets upon the table by Naruto's plate.

''And here I was, just about to invite you to join us, Tenzou,'' Kakashi shook his head in false disappointment. ''But no, you had to wound my ego.''

''Only saying what's true,'' the younger male shrugged, his eyes drifting down to Naruto who was rifling through the batch of informative leaflets. He smiled down at the bent head of blonde hair before regarding his old comrade. ''Anyway, I was only dropping these off and wondering if you and Naruto would like to accompany my team on a mission. It's only C-ranked due to the security of the scroll we're delivering, but it'll be like old times on a mission together, and it'll only take two days, Kakashi-senpai.''

Kakashi, despite silently loathing over the fact his brother-in-arms had created a monster by informing Naruto of certain things, felt grateful. He nodded at the man, taking the offer into major consideration, having high-hopes of expanding Naruto's limited world of people and trying to mix the boy with someone closer in age. At least, that way, Kakashi could ease the guilt in his gut and tell himself that Naruto wasn't just besotted with him from the sole fact the Hatake was the only man outside ANBU who was kind enough to him. So, he'd nudge the boy towards the genin, half hoping the kid would make friends or something just as good as.

''What do you think, Naruto?'' Kakashi queried, his lone eye spotting the way Naruto was absorbed with reading the flimsy leaflets. ''Think we should rescue Tenzou from a boring mission and his annoying team?''

''Team?'' the blonde uttered, his attention drawn away from the particular pamphlet in his hands. ''Tiger-senpai's genin?''

''Yeah,'' Tenzou nodded, cheerfully excited. ''You'll have fun, I know you and Sasuke didn't get off on the right foot, but he's-''

''I don't like teenagers,'' Naruto grumbled, hands fussing with shuffling the pamphlets, sounding all the more like a bitter old man. ''They're nothing but a waste of time…''

Both men laughed at the younger male, unable to help themselves. But, Kakashi was the first to recover from the set of chuckles that racked his body, leaving him to share an amused glance with Tenzou before confronting the disgruntled blonde.

''I think you're forgetting the fact that you're thir_teen_.''

The boy merely snorted explosively through his nose, and Kakashi could imagine the adorable half-pout behind that mask, the expression all but saying _''your point is?''_

''It'll be good for you both, anyway,'' the brunette added, trying to aid his senpai. But Naruto just shrugged, returning to the brightly colored leaflets muttering something about _''I'll go wherever Kakashi goes,''_ while Tenzou laughed nervously.

''Pull the coffee table over and sit down on that,'' Kakashi waved his chopsticks in the direction of said piece of furniture, his lone eye catching sight of Tenzou's surprised expression. ''What? Can't I invite you to stay for a little while now?''

''Well…yes, you can, but…I mean,'' the young sensei stalled as he rubbed his neck in a nervous manner. ''You've normally kept me at the door or shoved Gai and I out.''

''Hm, well, you don't have, too.''

''No, no, I'm grateful, I'll stay for a bit,'' Tenzou smiled, hands raised in an accepting gesture before lifting the offered coffee table and placing it between the seated pair. ''We'll just have to make sure Gai doesn't find out, he might make me his daring rival's rival or something weird.''

''Yeah,'' Kakashi chuckled, slipping his mask down and devouring some dumplings when Tenzou wasn't looking. Yet, after a moment or two of comfortable silence, the Hatake did something he rarely did, and picked up the conversation. ''So, the pamphlets?''

''Huh?'' the brown-haired male raised an eyebrow before sluggishly realizing the unspoken question. ''Oh, I got them from the academy, it's some of the information they hand out at the health classes they do. A good friend of mine said they'd be helpful.''

''Good friend, hm? Do I know this _good friend?_''

''Well, maybe,'' Tenzou shrugged, not liking the teasing tone of suggestion in the older man's voice. ''He's Iruka Umino, he was my Genin's academy teacher. He helped me out a lot when dealing with kid's, he's rather…nice.''

''Nice,'' Naruto voice repeated, shadowed blue eyes flickering up from his newly required material. ''Do you kiss him?''

Floundering at the boldness of the question yet knowing he shouldn't be surprised – this was Naruto, after all. The boy that had been calm, giggly, excited and overly curious during their 'talk' and held no qualms with firing any question he could think of. But Tenzou still wasn't prepared, and his face heated up over the thought of the sweet academy teacher who often invited him out for ramen or discussed various ways to discipline his batch of Genin as well as other things. They were close and they had once…Tenzou shook his head violently and crossed his arms, sending Naruto a disappointed look.

''You shouldn't ask things like that, Naruto, they're-''

''Inappropriate,'' Naruto completed in a robotic-like tone, eyes returning to reading, ''I know, Kaka-sensei has told me lots of times.''

Tenzou felt his forehead crease with stress as the silver-haired Jounin sent him an eye crinkling grin and a single phrase that made the brunette feel upmost pity for his senpai:

''Welcome to my world.''

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Kakashi 25 instead of 29/30. Was mentioned in previous chapter in passing, just here as a reminder 'cause am lame that way ;D


	8. Socialization

**A/N: **Super duper thanks to all. Glad you're enjoying it. And, as much as I love hot steamy moments of kakanaru-ness, I must make a note that I'm a sucker for emotional baggage mixed with the sweetness of relationships being formed before anything too delicious happens. Should happen soon enough, but not as soon as some would like. Anyways, am babbling... D:_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>:

* * *

><p>Naruto flicked on the bedroom light, purposely ignoring the groan and rustle of sheets from the bed's occupant. Instead, he continued his small mission of raiding the singular bottom draw of Kakashi's bureau that contained Naruto's limited amount of clothing, a handful of books and scrolls he had brought from his accommodation in the ANBU compound. He shifted through his belongings, creating as much noise was possible, before grasping a hold of clean navy knee-length shorts and a handful of storage scrolls. After tossing the items behind him on the floor, the blonde was about to close the wooden drawer shut when he noticed a bundled collection of dark blue fabric stuffed at the back of the drawer.<p>

The teenager didn't think twice about grasping the bundle and inspecting the previously unnoticed items of fabric. He came to note it was a collection of dark blue vests, varying in sizes from extremely large to surprisingly too small for a human. Upon turning the vest over in his hands, continuing to examine the soft fabric and noted the white design of a _Henohenomoheji_ on the back. While not understanding Kakashi's possession of such a collection of items that would not fit the broad Jounin's shoulders, (let alone torso) Naruto shrugged and kept one aside before stuffing the rest back into the drawer.

He already donned a pair of clean underwear and his favored shirt that Kakashi had gifted him. He rubbed the material of the snagged blue vest between his forefinger and thumb, enjoying the soft yet durable texture before slipping it on, happy to note how it didn't hang off his shoulders yet remained baggy enough to move freely in. It was almost as long as his baggy orange t-shirt and even the area in which his arms fitted into was fairly large and allowing a good section of his t-shirt to be seen underneath his arms.

Yup, he was _most certainly_ borrowing this; it was too comfy to pass up.

''You've got two hours, twelve minutes and nineteen seconds to get ready for departure,'' Naruto called to the lazy Jounin that was hiding from the unwelcome artificial light by a pillow covering his face. He grinned at Kakashi's lax attitude despite feeling a little on edge on how unprepared the man was being. ''You should get up, check your backpack and-''

''You've told me, _six times_, to check my backpack,'' the Jounin's voice sounded rough with sleep, but the adult made no movements other than to snuggle deeper into the bed-sheets. ''Everything needed is packed, this isn't like the missions you're familiar with, Naruto. Be alert, but not so uptight.''

Lower lip jutting out on its own accord, Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at the hidden, blanketed figure before huffing slightly. He shook his head at the man, not particularly caring for the whole lax attitude when it came to a mission itself – didn't Kakashi know it was best to prepare for the worst? Obliviously not, and if the Jounin did, he was certainly covering it up with a nonchalant attitude. But still, Naruto sighed to himself and went through the routine of slipping his clean shorts on and activating the gained storage scrolls, releasing his own collection of kunai, shuriken, a handful of tags (be they explosive or smoke related) as well as his kunai pouch.

Blue eyes skimmed over the sharpened weapons and paper tags, double-checking that they were of sustainable and high quality – not that they wouldn't be any less. After any given missions, Naruto would follow the routine of cleaning, repairing or replacing his weapons before sealing them away in a scroll until the next time they were needed. Most of his ANBU seniors would mock his tediously obsessive routine or utter snarky comments, but they _never ever_ complained when Naruto used said weapons in a moment of crisis. So, he kept up his self-implemented routine out of sheer habit and confidence building, finding it the perfect way to calm jittery nerves before or after a mission of any kind.

_'But I don't feel nervous for this mission,'_ the blonde noted, his dexterous hands compartmentalizing his kunai, shuriken and tags into their designated locations within his kunai pouch. _'Instead of being alone or with ANBU strangers, I actually know Kakashi and Tiger-senpai.'_

''You know, there's something disturbing about someone grinning to themselves while twirling a kunai.''

Naruto jerked his head up, eyes trained onto the person that sleepily drawled the comment – Kakashi – and deposited the final kunai into his pouch. The teen felt his unknown grin stretch more upon spotting the droopy-eyed Jounin who had (at some point) removed the pillow from his face and shuffled further down the bed, regarding Naruto with a raised silver eyebrow. He hadn't known he was being watched let alone smiling to himself. But it didn't matter; he felt his face heat from the attention as he stood up from the floor, attaching his kunai pouch to his right leg.

''We should also work on your facial expressions,'' Kakashi added with a chuckle, furthermore gaining the youth's attention. ''Are you even aware you're _very_ easy to read without that mask?''

Blinking at the information, Naruto replied. ''No, I didn't know that,'' he shrugged, ''Not that I need to worry, you're the only one who'll ever see my face.''

''Aa…I'll take that as a compliment then. But, may I ask, _why _are you wearing one of my Nin-dogs spare vests?''

''You have summons?'' Naruto peeked up through blonde bangs, his eyes wide with interest as his hand unconsciously latched onto his recently hijacked item of clothing. ''And its comfy, I'm borrowing it.''

Kakashi nodded and sent him an odd look, something that was friendly yet indecipherable all at the same time. Naruto tried not to think too much about it or figure it out, but he felt at ease upon receiving that particular glance. However, the silver-haired male propped his elbow upon the mattress from his stomach sprawled position on the bed, his hand cradling the side of his face as he finally spoke.

''Dog summons, I'll have to introduce them to you one time.''

''Heeheh, I was wondering what could've fitted into one of those tiny vests,'' Naruto confessed, eyes curving shut from the jaw-achingly smile upon his face. Not that the mild ache bothered him too much, he hadn't been used to grinning so much since meeting Kakashi, but it was worth it.

Sure, the older shinobi had been awkward with him since yesterday's late night-come-early morning kissing session, but Naruto had a theory as to why. Kakashi must've been _shy_; it was so obvious that Naruto wanted to slap himself. Tenzou had glazed over such things briefly, stating a handful of advice about the proceedings of kisses, hugs and other love-like things people participated in. The brunette had called it 'dating' and while Naruto still remained limited with knowledge on such an activity, he clung to the scrap of information he had been given in passing:

_Some people needed time and space to adjust._

So, Naruto wouldn't try and kiss Kakashi too much or try and initiate one of those _really, really_ good feeling kisses which involved tasting the older man's mouth. Much to Naruto's upset, such an initiation last night had failed in epic proportions, leaving the blonde to feel uncomfortably warm, irritable and tingly all over. He had began to nuzzle the flaxen-haired male's neck, knowing full-well the Jounin would make those nice noises before (hoping, _really hoping_) that Kakashi would do what he did the first time and lick his lips before slipping that slick tongue into his mouth. But instead, midway through nuzzling, Kakashi had gasped, tossed him down onto the bed and pinned Naruto's arms at his sides by one heavy-feeling muscular arm across his chest. Heck, Naruto could still hear the adult's stern sounding _''No,''_ ringing in his ears.

And, it was pretty much safe to say that the thirteen year old was sulking – well, to a degree. He was trying to be understanding over the man's supposed shyness, but there was nothing he could do until this mission was over and he could try and talk to Tenzou for advice or confront Kakashi.

Resisting the urge to grumble to himself, Naruto activated the final storage scroll that contained his ANBU-given Wakizashi which often accompanied him more than any kunai or shuriken. If he wasn't using ninjutsu, he would frequently fall back onto his short sword, using his trained mediocre skills in Kenjutsu to aid him in battle. Over the past year his sensei's had tried to switch him to having a katana, stating that they had merely given him the short yet just as effective sword due to his young age and height. Yet, despite being offered a change in weaponry due to his improved stature – Naruto had turned it down. His blade and himself had been together since day one, and he wasn't going to toss the item away when his body was so in-tune with the grip of the worn handle or the overall weight of the object, it would've been like removing his arm if he had swapped his Wakizashi.

Nonetheless of such thoughts, the blonde haired teen unsheathed the blade and gave it an once-over with his eyes before running a finger down the blade, drawing the tiniest bit of blood, content with its sharpness. Out of his peripheral he spotted Kakashi eyeing him with silent interest, no doubt planning to create a small form of conversation, maybe even act like his past sensei's and make hurtful, teasing remarks him about his routine while –

''You take a lot of care over your belongings, don't you?'' the adult hummed, more to himself than a question, his lone eye soft and a faint smile crossing his features. Naruto hadn't expected _that,_ but then again, Kakashi was nothing like his past teachers or anyone he had ever met. ''I used to have a straight-bladed tanto…''

''_Used to?_''

The man nodded as Naruto followed the elder's movement of rolling off the bed and standing up, explaining futher. ''It was my father's, it gave off a white streak of chakra when swung, he was renowned for such a thing but…'' Kakashi trailed off, his lone eye glazing with a familiar look (that Naruto recognized as sadness) before continuing with false-sounding cheer. ''But when I got it, I ended up breaking it in battle…typical, hm?''

''Yeah,'' Naruto murmured, numbly and faintly. He watched Kakashi grab some fresh clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, no longer complaining about the early wake-up call. Instead, the blonde winced when the bathroom door shut, his stomach twisting unpleasantly at the thought of the Jounin being…_sad._

* * *

><p>Sakura stood with her back against the massive wooden gates that remained fully open as an entrance and exit point of the village. She glanced up at the morning sun, a groan of annoyance escaping pursed lips upon realizing the late summer weather was continuing its unnecessary amount of heat and would no doubt continue to get hotter around lunch time. It was already unbearable now at the hour of 8AM, the warm morning air low and lacking in a decent breeze as she waited for her teammates and Tenzou-sensei. They had met up at the planned hour like usual, ready to set off when the brunette had told them to relax and wait because Kakashi was planning to join them on this mission.<p>

Sasuke, although impatient and not liking to be told to wait, had brightened at the news of the silver-haired Jounin's appearance. Her crush had always taken a mild liking to Kakashi since the man was the only one within the village capable of aiding the Last Uchiha with his Sharingan and had done so on a handful on occasions. Shinji, on the other hand, had whined (and Sakura couldn't blame him) the infamous copy-cat ninja of Konoha was known for being exceptionally late by _hours_, not minutes. So, here the pink-haired female was – standing at the gates, fanning herself with her hand and silently grateful that Tenzou-sensei had handed the boys some money and shooed them off to grab some snacks for the Genin trio to munch on during waiting. After all, she might've already had breakfast but it was clear Team 7 would be partaking in eating lunch before the lazy Jounin known as Kakashi showed up.

Shifting on the spot and nudging the collection of backpacks by her feet in a bored manner, Sakura hoped her sensei would return soon. The kind-hearted man had gone to pick up the scroll they had to deliver to a local Daimyo that resided in a village just on the boarder of fire country and (while Tenzou had offered to have her accompany him) she had decided to conserve her energy and try and get some head-space before spending a whole two days with loud-mouthed Shinji, reserved yet cheerful sensei and…she blushed a little to herself and let out a sigh upon thinking of the last male – Sasuke. She was just about to slip into a daydream about marrying the Uchiha or going on a date or something equally romantic and heartwarming when the approaching noise of sandal-clad feet caught her attention.

''What…'' Sakura gaped, her emerald eyes widening at the illusion approaching her. ''What are _you_ doing here _on time_, Kakashi-san?''

''Good morning, Sakura.''

The lanky Jounin was in a slow stroll heading towards her, a hefty backpack slung over one shoulder as he raised a hand in greeting. But she didn't have a chance to blink at the shocked, on-time appearance of Kakashi Hatake, especially when she spotted the festival-masked blonde beside him. The boy had a short type of sword strapped to his back, the hilt pointing downwards at his hip; all but _brushing against_ the adult's leg like some sort of excitable puppy as they walked. Whatever the case, the odd duo came to a halt, leaving Sakura frowning, confused and listening to the strangely rasped voice that emitted from behind the whisker-marked mask.

''Actually, we're seven minutes late.''

_'Did he just correct me?'_ the pink-haired female scowled, arms coming to cross her chest as she eyed the strange blonde-haired boy who was shorter than herself. She felt uncomfortable around the stranger yet tried not to make it show, recalling how the boy (Naruto, if she remembered correctly) had tried to pick a fight with Sasuke. Not that the scrawny, blonde-mopped weirdo in front of her could've beaten Sasuke. But _still…_

''_Actually,_'' she spat, nose tipping up in the air, ''You're not late at all, we've got to wait for sensei and the others. Tenzou-sensei knows what Kakashi is like and sent the other two off to grab snacks.''

''Yet here I am,'' the Jounin smiled, hands raised in a basking gesture, ''Early and ready to go…''

''Yeah, you're just simply the best,'' Sakura droned sarcastically, swiftly earning an amused grin from the tall male. Naruto, however, was narrowing his blue eyes at her, furthermore irking her already irritated attitude with the fellow teen. ''What? It was a joke,'' she snipped at the accusing visible features that eventually softened and swam with confusion.

She didn't catch Kakashi's exasperated expression when she shook her head at Naruto. That is, until the flaxen-haired male flicked his wrist at his blonde haired companion, uttering something about hurrying Tenzou along before Naruto body-flickered away in a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves. A beat or so of silence passed by between the remaining pair until Kakashi curved his lone eye shut from a grin, bending slightly in his posture to view the small, female Genin as he pressed his hands together in a praying gesture, finally breaking the silence.

''Maa, Sakura,'' he began, his lazy drawl something somewhat desperate yet cheery at the same time. ''Can you _please_ be a little kinder with my Naruto? He's not used to meeting people his own age and Tenzou and I would be _really_ happy if this mission went smoothly.''

_Now_ said female felt _(a little, tinsy bit)_ guilty, her face blushing slightly as she fisted her hands.

''Oh…sorry, Kakashi-san,'' she ducked her head a little, ashamed at her actions. ''I'll try for you and sensei.''

''Thank you!'' the Jounin sing-songed, delivering a rough hair-ruffle to pink locks.

Sakura pulled a face and tried to pat her hair back down, fixing the strands so that when Sasuke returned he wouldn't judge her messiness. Yet, mid-way through adjusting her hitai-ate, her green eyes widened and darted at the chilled-looking Jounin who was already reading his orange-covered book, a thought popping into her mind.

_'Wait…did Kakashi say, 'My Naruto'?' _

* * *

><p>The group of six ninja's trundled down the dirt path that led from the village and further into the distance, meeting no bandits or enemies along the way during the early morning sun. Tenzou and Kakashi lingered behind the teenagers with Sasuke leading the front and Sakura by his side while Shinji trotted behind, trying to create some form of common ground or conversation with his teammates. Naruto, however, stayed well back from the group, frequently back tracking or slowing in his steps to shuffle himself between Tenzou and Kakashi, feeling far more comfortable around the silver-haired Jounin than the teenagers. Yet, Kakashi was having none of that, and after the eleventh time of being nudged forward by Kakashi's hand, Naruto was tempted to latch onto the man's arm, just to prove a point. But the blonde didn't <em>understand<em> the male's need to try and make him mix with the trio walking in front of him, he was fine with just having Kakashi's company…or even Tenzou. He tried to voice such a question on his second attempt of falling into step by the Jounin – but Kakashi had swatted the top of his head with the orange book.

However, when nearing the thirteenth (and far from final) try of returning to Kakashi's side, the older male's previously amused look had faded into a lack of patience. Even that singular, dark eye held a tiny fleck of some form of sadness, once again reminding Naruto of the uncomfortable feeling he felt earlier in the morning. He didn't like seeing Kakashi sad, even if it was (like right now) just a form of disappointment. So, Naruto balled his fists, swallowed his bitterness and stopped his attempts of closing the distance between Kakashi and himself. Instead, he kept his blue eyes on the man and quickened his pace towards the lagging member of the Genin trio, watching how Kakashi's expression morphed into a grin.

Pouting under his mask, Naruto slowed his pace again, shuffling back to Kakashi's side when the silver-haired man's sad-looking expression returned…until Naruto skipped forward, further away and closer to Shinji. He continued the back and forth action a few times, ignoring Tenzou's amused expression while focusing solely upon Kakashi's switched expressions of sad and happy when it finally hit him. Only then, at that precise moment, the young ANBU realized what was happening and he gaped, a half-growl escaping his mouth.

''You're emotionally blackmailing me!''

All heads turned, eyeing the sudden burst of vocal noise as Naruto stopped walking completely, blue eyes narrowed into suspicious slits as Kakashi held his hands up, surrendering.

''I just want you to make friends,'' the Jounin uttered, being completely honest. He _did_ want Naruto to make friends, spread his wings a little and maybe not be so obsessed with him so much but…_damn_. Kakashi would've been lying if he said he didn't enjoy having such attention or watching Naruto's cute movements or need to be within physical touching distance of him.

A sharp inhale of air came from the ANBU-masked boy, and Kakashi could _feel_ the snarl cross the teen's face. He held his breath, holding back the chuckles and waiting for Naruto's upcoming rant when Tenzou stepped in, cutting the boy short. The brunette was smiling softly, his finger raising slightly as he used his trump card of distraction, doing his best to aid his senpai in any way he could…

''Shinji, I'm surprised you haven't noticed Naruto's wakizashi.''

The chestnut haired boy perked up from his stupor of watching the start of an argument between Kakashi and the festival-masked teen. Shinji's eyes flickered towards the weapon his teacher was pointing to upon Naruto's back before breaking into a smile, his voice unbearably loud as he stepped closer to the blonde-haired youth. The young Genin didn't care about their first introduction of Naruto and tossed previous thought perceptions aside when seeing the short sword, his fingers wiggling to grab the item.

''Coool!'' Shinji shouted, his hand latching onto the blue material of Naruto's vest and spinning the short teen around to face him. ''So awesome,'' he continued, ignoring the way the other youth flinched over the contact. ''Where'd ya get it from, huh? Can it do the same damage as a katana or..or…_Awww_, Tenzou-sensei, I want one!''

Tenzou smiled weakly as Kakashi's chuckles erupted and rang in his ears, leaving him to try and avoid Naruto's ice-like glare at him while answering his student. ''Maybe if you show more of an interest in Kenjutsu I could teach you…''

''Sweet!'' the broad youth cheered.

''You should ask Naruto questions, Shinji, he's well informed in that area,'' Kakashi added with an amused lilt to his voice.

''Awh, for real?'' the Genin beamed, flinging an arm over the shorter teen's shoulders and dragging Naruto along, _closer_ to a patiently waiting teammates and _further_ away from Kakashi. ''Hey, hey, so tell me 'bout this wa-wa-shi thing of yours!''

''Wakizashi,'' Naruto flatly corrected, head still turned and glaring at the two Jounin's who were acting barely half their supposed ages as they sniggered, waving him off childishly in a teasing manner.

_Oh,_ how the Uzumaki_ hated_ those two Jounin right now…

* * *

><p>A collection of backpacks hit the ground simultaneously with a heavy thud and rise of clouded dirt, closely followed by the cracking of Kakashi's spine, the popping of Tenzou's stretched-out joints and relieved sighs of relief from three Genin. Naruto, however, happily remained backpack-less and had tried to ignore the scornful glances from Shinji and Sakura when the hours of walking had worn on and their heavy bags felt heavier within the relentless heat of the boiling afternoon sunshine. The blonde had shrugged, murmuring softly about sleeping in trees for shelter and living off wildlife when stationed or travelling from the village, finding no point in dragging items he could do without. Not that such an explanation had eased the irritable huffs from Shinji or the eye roll from Sakura.<p>

They thought he was telling tales.

''Now, tell me again how much you kids love me?'' Tenzou smiled softly, flopping down comfortably upon the soft grass and shuffling backwards into the shade of the near-by tree. He receiving dubious glares from the trio he taught before sighing with defeat, flicking his wrist eastwards towards a cluster of thick shrubbery. ''There's a river near-by in that direction, thought you could have a dip or paddle before we set up for the night.''

Shinji let out a bellow of excitement before rifling through his battered backpack to retrieve swimming trunks before barreling off, running a head of the team while Sasuke and Sakura went through the process at a more leisurely pace. The last teenager, Naruto, remained hovering by the collection of fallen backpacks, blue eyes sweeping the lightly forested surroundings before coming to rest on Kakashi, noting how the man had eased himself down into the shade, flak-jacket unzipped and sleeves rolled up.

''Go paddle your feet, Naruto,'' Kakashi offered, lone eye unmoving from his reading material – but he knew the boy was staring at him. ''Or…just go _do _something.''

''Can I stay here? I can't take it anymore,'' the teen replied in a small voice. ''I need a break from them…and we're stopping too early for the day, what happened to trekking at night?''

If Naruto's weak sounding voice hadn't made Kakashi shut his book and look up already, the Jounin would've done it now. He raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde, swapping disbelieving glances with Tenzou before rolling his stiff shoulders and smiling softly beneath the material of his mask.

''I told you, this mission is more lax. Breaks happen often and we retire sooner for the night, if we did things ANBU-standard this delivery mission would've taken under a day…''

''Plus,'' Tenzou chimed in helpfully, ''You can go take a break in the water, hm?''

Sending withering glances at the pair, Naruto reluctantly unstrapped his kunai pouch and Wakizashi, reluctantly handing them over to Kakashi's open, expecting hands. A quick dip in the river did sound pleasant to the blonde, the prospect of gaining damp hair and washing away built up sweat made him shiver with anticipation of the cool water – but there was something far more physically needed than chilled water. It was something minor yet major at the same time, something that Naruto didn't think he could go without for another who-knows-how-long hours since Kakashi had paired him with the batch of Genin.

So, the small teen didn't think twice about closing the distance as Kakashi placed Naruto's weapon and pouch by the Jounin's backpack. Said blonde ignored the voice of reason and instilled routine of remaining professional during missions, but the faint whisper that this particular mission was far more relaxed than his assigned ANBU tasks. He felt content listening to that whisper and stood in front of Kakashi's folded legs, resting his hands behind his back as he bent his torso forward, his masked face skimming the seated man's nose, a single, soft spoken request trickling from his lips sweeter than honey itself:

''Can I have a kiss, please?''

Kakashi felt his face heat in a manner that was not sunburn, remaining mildly shocked that Naruto's lowly rasped voice sounding (not only inviting) but very arousing. He hadn't heard Naruto using his voice like _that_ before and…and he heard Tenzou letting out a gurgling cough, clearly choking upon the water he had been sipping from his canteen. The flaxen-haired Jounin felt his eye twitch, his stunned brain jolting back into gear as he lightly whacked the blue-eyed imp's mask with the heel of his hand, sending the bane of his existence stumbling backwards on the grass.

''Go,'' Kakashi urged, torn between laughing with nerves or melting into a puddle of shame.

And Naruto did, he sent him an unseen expression that included narrowed eyes (Kakashi assumed it was a pout) and dragged his feet towards the shrubbery, grumbled words reaching the Jounin duo's ears: _''So shy, Kaka-sensei, it hurts.''_

The teen was sunk into the bush of leaves, disappearing behind it and leaving two adults sitting stiffly and staring ahead at the shrubbery. Kakashi felt his shoulders tense at the sound of Tenzou's smothered wheezing before turning to the man, his droopy eye sharpening as he delivered an order.

''_That_ didn't happen, okay?''

''But it did,'' the brunette replied matter-of-factly around a bout of sniggers. ''He also called you shy, if my ears picked that up correctly.''

''I'm glad you find this funny,'' Kakashi spoke bitterly, lone eye staring ahead. ''Really, I do.''

Frowning at the change of mood, Tenzou shifted uncomfortably as he spoke honestly, softly and kindly.

''Kakashi-senpai, if Naruto's crush on you bothering you that much and you don't feel the same way, just explain to him gently…'' Tenzou stalled, dark eyes latching onto the fellow ex-ANBU's shoulders slumping slightly before continuing. ''I _tried _to tell him, you know,'' he appeased, ''During our talk I tried to tell him that it's okay to find men attractive but sometimes not all men _or_ women will accept affections. The kid knows what he wants though, senpai, he wouldn't shut up about you…he didn't want to know about the mechanical workings of the body, he was more focused on asking things about you. It took a good while before I managed to keep him on topic.''

Silence flowed for several beats as Tenzou licked his nervously dry lips, his mouth continuing to babble reassurances towards the pale-haired male who he considered the closest thing to family he had.

''Naruto understands that you like him as a companion, he even understands the prospect that you might not like him in the manner in which he likes you – but he shrugs it off. Just be blunt, shoot him down, I mean, do you even like men? Not that I would judge if you did…I'm just _throwing _it out there, because, well…''

Kakashi turned his head, regarding the slightly floundering, babbling man beside him and snorted softly with amusement. You know you had hit the all time low if Tenzou _( deadly ANBU, wood-wielding, soft-hearted, push-over-of-a sensei, Tenzou)_ was giving you advice. Still, Kakashi smiled at his brother-in-arms and delivered a light ruffle of the younger man's hair before using the same hand to lightly push the brunette a little ways to the side. The action immediately took him back to the days he had been eighteen and first partnered with the then-fifteen year old, freshly recruited ANBU.

''And what if I told you that I felt the same towards Naruto?'' the older of the duo murmured, singular storm-gray eye staring down at the blades of grass.

''I wouldn't judge you, you're a good man-''

''Thanks for trying,'' Kakashi interjected, not wishing to hear the rest of Tenzou's response. He hadn't expected a reply, he assumed his kohai would remain stunned in silence – so, Kakashi brightened up a little, forcing confidence into his voice as he assured the other male, ''But it's okay, I can handle it.''

''Yeah?''

''Aaa…''

Itching the back of his neck, Tenzou asserted the obvious. ''That isn't an inspiring answer, senpai. Hell, I don't _think_ that's even an answer.''

Silence resumed once again, less tense but something unsaid lingered in the warm air, that is, until Kakashi found a confession popping out of his lips: ''I kissed back.''

''Naruto kissed you?'' Tenzou ventured, not entirely surprised, the boy was obsessed with the Hatake in more ways than one. ''Like…he just kissed you and you kissed him back?''

Rolling his head back and letting out a rough, frustrated noise, Kakashi responded.

''Fuck, like you could call those things kisses, they were so cute…'' he stopped, hand flying up to his face as he ground the heel of fist into his eye, venting his anger. ''I feel like a dirty old man, Tenzou. Like one of those sick-fucks who are Lord's or something who have underage lovers or concubines for a quick screw and nothing else.''

''But you haven't-''

''Of course not,'' Kakashi cut off the younger, his voice holding more bite than needed as he _knew _what was being asked. ''Shit, _no_…If you think I'm having a panicky moment over heated make-out session then how'd you think I'd be reacting if I did do _that _to Naruto? I don't even like kids in that way, I've _never_ looked at kids that way…but Naruto's not, he's…''

''I know, Kakashi, I know,'' Tenzou managed speak and raise a hand in protest before the riled-up man could continue to defend integrity that didn't need to be defended in the first place. He also knew what the flustered male meant by Naruto not being a kid, it was difficult to describe until you had experienced the youth for yourself – so mature, yet so innocent all balled up in a body of a teenager.

''You're not one of _those_ people, senpai, that's why Anko and everyone laughed about Naruto's crush…that's _why_ I laughed when he asked for a kiss. Think about it, if you were some hidden, child-snatching molester or something just as terrible, do you think the Hokage would even dream of placing Naruto under your guidance?''

Brain freezing at that thought, Kakashi nodded, completely agreeing as thoughts tumbled from his lips absent-mindedly. ''I suppose so, even if that old man has been spying on me…_and_ if anyone's doing the molesting it's Naruto.''

Tenzou let out a chuckle, nerves over the situation dispelling as Kakashi smiled weakly _(gratefully)_ at him. The flaxen-haired man looked less ruffled now, calm and at peace, clearly free of the mental strain of keeping things to himself. The whole situation once again reminding Tenzou how sensitive and susceptible the seemingly invisible Copy-cat nin truly was. However, the brunette shoved worries to the side, content with the eased atmosphere and aiding his friend before grinning stupidly, his voice dripping with amusement.

''So, what about the Hokage spying on you?''

''Yes, and it only gets worse. I was called into his office, I didn't get what he said at the time, all cryptic and something about bluntness and not stringing Naruto along.''

Dark eyes blinked owlishly as Tenzou finally found his words. ''Shit, that old pervert knew before you did. Then again, I can recall catching him using that Crystal ball of his to spy on Asuma.''

''Wait, hold up…he knew what?''

''Kakashi-senpai,'' Tenzou uttered, completely astounded, ''I was referring to the fact you obviously have some form of lov-''

A scream broke through the air, shrill and spine-tingling loud, silencing the faint rustle of leaves, twittering birds and the babbling of the distant river. It silenced the rest of Tenzou's outspoken conclusion, which was both a relief and frown-worthy event for Kakashi – it was one thing to admit to something to yourself, but to have others (_the Hokage, friends, Tenzou_) picking up on your own growing love. So, Kakashi literally jumped at the loud distraction, his gut twisting unpleasantly as he dived into action, mid-way through preparing to sprint and...Tenzou tugging him back down onto the ground.

''That's Sakura's normal scream, Kakashi-senpai, stay put, we'll find out soon enou-''

''Sensei, _sensei!_''

True to Tenzou's word, Sakura came barreling through the hedges, barefoot and wet, clad only in a one-piece swim suit and a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She wobbled into the forest opening, green eyes wide and mouth agape, clutching her clothes to her chest. The thirteen year old girl's mouth opened and closed a few times as she panted, trying to find her words when the bushes rustled, catching the trio's attention as an ANBU-masked and stark _naked _blonde stepped out. The sight of a naked Naruto caused the dramatic female to screech again, this time running and ducking behind her seated sensei, eyes clamped shut.

''Tenzou-sensei, make _him _put some clothes on!''

Naruto stepped closer, his collection of clothes tucked under his arm while his sandals dangled loosely upon hooked fingers, completely at ease and comfortable with strutting around as naked as they day he was born. Tenzou tried to console his student's angry screeching as Kakashi blinked at the creamy, pinkish flesh that covered Naruto's lithe and faintly muscled body before watching the droplets of water slither down the flat stomach, past a slender hip and towards the teen's…Kakashi gulped, gathering decorum and trying to save his hearing from Sakura's yelling all at the same time.

''Naruto, what do you think you're doing?'' the silver-haired Jounin queried, trying his best to sound as chastising as possible. ''I'm sure Sakura doesn't want to see you in all your glory and-''

''And he's sick!'' the pink-haired teen screeched, making all males wince at the noise. ''I didn't even _know _he wasn't wearing swimming trunks or anything till he followed me out the river!''

The boy's chest puffed up a little as he crossed his arms across his water slicked chest, his wet ANBU mask gleaming in the sun. ''_You _approached _me,_ I was fine wallowing in my section of the water and then engaged in brief conversation,'' Naruto explained, his voice dull and bored, as if discussing tedious political news. ''It just so happened that I was finished relaxing when you had finished swimming…''

''Y-You didn't even cover up, you're…you're such an _exhibitionist!_''

''It's just a body,'' the blonde hummed, stuffing his pinky finger into his ear, no doubt trying to rid it of collected water. ''You have one, I have one…everyone is naked underneath.''

''I don't have one of those!'' the female interjected, red-faced and glaring over her sensei's shoulder, her finger jabbing in the direction of Naruto's crotch. ''You've made my _eyes _burn!''

And, with Naruto being Naruto, made the situation worse with his lack of social norms and happily looked down at his genitals. But it didn't stop there, _oh no_, instead the blonde cocked his head to the side, wiggled his hips, flaccid penis wagging about in the air and spoke with such cheerful lightness you'd think the boy was firing the kindest of compliments.

''Of course you don't, you're a girl, you'll _never_ have one of these. That is, unless you count the day you'll engage in sexual activity, then I guess that would be the only form of you _having_ one-''

Sakura shot up, eyes flaring as she threw her sandals at the _strange, disgusting, naked_ being that stood a few feet away. Nobody here was helping her in anyway, even her own sensei was too busy with a hand over his eyes, letting out a rare bark of laughter as Kakashi shook his head, silent laughter racking the lanky man's shoulders and he looked everywhere but the naked boy.

She felt like crying, Sasuke was meant to be the first guy she would see naked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat opposite the blonde-haired enigma, hands laced in front of his face as the glow of the campfire between them flickered and crackled as Shinji and Sakura muttered between themselves. He could also hear Kakashi and Tenzou setting up a pair of tents a little ways behind him, discussing sleeping arrangements mixed with the silver-haired Jounin's drawled, disappointed tone upon discovering that Team 7's sensei classed <em>'camping-out'<em> by abusing his wood-release technique to create a house, never once having used a tent upon any of his missions with his Genin. However, the Uchiha tuned out the rest of the adult's discussion after hearing Kakashi's teasing tsk about Tenzou being a 'soft, push-over sensei'…which (if Sasuke had to be brutally honest) totally agreed with.

Not that the brown-haired Jounin-sensei was a bad teacher, he was perfect to a degree, purposely striving and going out of his way to see all three of his students received the same treatment, training and whatever they deemed necessary.

When serious, Tenzou-sensei would rule with scare tactics or fear – but the majority of the time Team 7's sensei would do anything. Sasuke could click his fingers and the man would come running, training him and making him stronger. The only fault which held Sasuke back was the lack of Tenzou-sensei's physical advantage of having a Sharingan – not that the man didn't try and compensate for such a disadvantage. Sasuke could recall his first year under the tutelage of Tenzou, recalling how the man had gathered as much information as possible to aid him as well as summoning an 'old friend' (who had been a monotonous, lazy, perverted-book-reading Kakashi Hatake) to train with him on occasion. But still, the sole negative aspect of having Tenzou as a sensei had to of been the fact the man hadn't entered them into the Chunin exams, stating something about _'an extra year means extra knowledge and preparation'_ which had turned out to be complete, utter _bullshit._

After all, the Chunin exams in Konoha had been canceled a couple of months back, various rumors being spread about the village, be it something about the Hokage's withering age and health to something equally as stupid. Although, Sasuke had overheard Tenzou discussing such matters with other Jounin-sensei's, picking up the verbal, confidential snippets of the Hokage declaring a lock-down mode due to new, gathered information of an invasion…and that seemed more reasonable. Plus, it also explained the big, kind gestures and repetitive newspaper columns that the Hokage had handed over the Chunin exams to be placed in Suna, stating something boring and political about it being the perfect way to boost the desert-surrounded country's crippling economy.

Which it _did_ and _had_, according to foreign officials. Many flocked spectators, visitors and participants brought business, more missions while the hired rooms at inns or dining at local restraints had drastically improved Suna's conditions. Yet, Sasuke Uchiha didn't care for such information or events, he didn't entirely care for the Chunin exams itself. He didn't feel the need to gain a vest or an improved title – he just needed to get stronger and avenge his clan. Although, in retrospect, participating in such exams would've gave him experience…

Whatever the case, a loud popping crackle from the campfire ceased the young Uchiha's brooding, leaving him to blink rapidly before continuing his silent staring contest with Naruto. Since leaving the village, the damnable blonde had upturned their usually peaceful mission, going so far as nodding (unknowingly encouraging blabber-mouth) Shinji as the chestnut-haired boy yammered about weapons and make Sakura yelp out her weak and girlish screams by strutting about nakedly. Even Tenzou, the serious yet kind teacher, had became more vocal than usual – although Sasuke wouldn't blame that on Naruto, it was obvious Tenzou was under Kakashi's bad influence.

''I think…I think I get it now.''

Tugging his lips into a thin line, Sasuke intensified his glare at the blonde-haired boy's sudden silence breaker. Naruto's voice held a rasped tone of interest which not only caught Sasuke's attention, but annoyed him all the same. However, the Uchiha didn't find the need to deliver a snarky comment he had already mentally lined-up _(''Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself,'')_ due to the fact the festival masked teen was obviously going to speak up, his body shuffling closer to the campfire as he all but leaned over the flames. All Sasuke could do as stare at Naruto, the scowl on his face deepening as the red-orange glow flittered across the eerie white mask, the two ice-like eyes looking all but neon in the pitch blackness of night.

''Your face, it's _always _like that, isn't it?''

And Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding in, eyes widening at the _obvious _insult.

''What?'' the Uchiha all but hissed, back straightening and laced fingers loosening.

''Your face is always mean-looking,'' Naruto supplied in a light, intrigued sounding voice. ''I mean, since I met you, I thought it was my presence alone but…you're _always _scowling. It isn't me, it's _your face_.''

Sasuke didn't rile to such pathetic insults, (especially when Shinji snorted with laughter) but he suddenly had the urge to punch the other boy - until Sakura beat him to the punch, literally. His annoying, pink-haired fan girl let out a war cry of _''Don't insult Sasuke's face!''_ and threw a punch towards the emotionless, whisker-swirled mask…that had been caught with ease by said owner's hand.

Sakura yelped with surprise, clearly used to having Shinji just deal with getting a few punches due to his tactless ways. But it didn't stop there and Sasuke watched (_amused, amazed, shocked, proud,_) as the blonde twisted the fist within his hold, swiftly maneuvering the girls arm behind her back in a restraining grapple hold, bringing her down on the ground and on her knees. She howled when Naruto tightened his hold, murmuring something about not hitting comrades when he rotated the girl's arm ever so slightly that it -

''Aughhh! That _hurts!_''

Hidden by the dim light, the Uchiha allowed a small smile to grace his features. Maybe the bold, awkward yet creepy boy known as Naruto wasn't _too bad_. If anything, the strange teen was capable of giving him some entertainment.

* * *

><p><em>'This whole attempt of getting him to befriend people his own age is failing,'<em> Kakashi noted, lone eye sagging with mental exhaustion.

It had been a _long_ day of traveling and they'd have to do it _all again_ (minus the sleeping part) on the way back from dropping off the scroll. He didn't think he could deal with Tenzou's little Genin and their annoying habits. Sure, Sasuke Uchiha was a mild exception (key word: _mild_) due to being slightly more mature than his other teammates, but the boy was still _hard work_ when it didn't revolve around training or progression towards strength.

All in all, the three teenagers were _nothing_ like Naruto, once again reminding the Jounin how much he _hated_ kids. There was a reason why he defied the Hokage so much about taking on a team, practically fighting tooth and nail to avoid the whole situation. Of course, that didn't mean his own charge lacked in childish behavior, (because Naruto did, Naruto did act like a whiny brat at times) but the air of maturity and the strange aged-yet-innocent head that set upon that small set of shoulders was unique and amazing.

And Kakashi Hatake hoped, prayed and begged that Tenzou wouldn't say anything about the kissing comment to Anko or anyone. It was fine to be teased and taunted, but it was another to have his privacy overly violated, especially when he was still coming to terms while battling with his emotions, principles and physical urges over the fact that he did… _love_ the annoying, blonde-haired imp that had overtaken his life.

''Nnumphh,'' a muffled, sleepy grunt combined with warm breath tickling his masked cheek caught Kakashi's attention. He blinked momentarily before peering down at the human-shaped barnacle attached to his chest. Yet said barnacle's hand dashed out, latching onto Kakashi's left wrist and dragging the man's hand to rest upon the younger shinobi's spine.

''You stopped,'' the blonde grumbled with accusation, masked face unseen and buried awkwardly against Kakashi's sleeping bag-covered chest. ''I was startin' to fall 'sleep…''

Sighing, the Jounin absently continued his directed order and continued his previous actions of running his fingers lightly up and down the teen's spine. Naruto let out a pleased, sleepy-sounding sigh from the action, leaving Kakashi no choice but to obey and carry on with the brushing back and forth action. The little imp had stated how he would only sleep if Kakashi stroked his back, practically saying the man had to do it after today's torture – so, he complied, waning under those blue eyes. And, here he was, tracing his slender fingers upon Naruto's spine, feeling the soft fabric of Bull's spare nin-dog vest upon the boy, unable to stop the grin morphing across his face over the silliness of it all.

Ah, of course only Naruto could pull off such an outfit, complete with doggy-vest.

Yet, soon enough, in the mixture of gentle movements and Kakashi's silent mulling of thoughts, Tenzou appeared. The second the brunette peeked his head through the tent-flap, Kakashi moved hand from its stroking movements as if Naruto's body burned him. He dropped his arm down to his side, grateful that the blonde was finally breathing heavily with the peacefulness of sleep as Tenzou shuffled in quietly.

''Set up some traps, Kakashi-senpai, we'll be fine until morning,'' the younger Jounin informed, kicking off his sandals and awkwardly removing his flak jacket.

''Sounds good.''

''Yeah,'' Tenzou whispered, moonlight being his only guide of movement as he slithered into his own sleeping bag. He tossed and turned a few times, attempting to get comfy (far too used to the comfort of his erected wooden houses) while mentally re-running over the traps he set, silently assuring himself that his Genin in the tent near-by would be fine. That is, until he rolled over on his side, dark eyes squinting at the leeched figure pressed upon his senior's chest, a question popping out on its own accord.

''Does he always sleep like that?''

A soft, noncommittal grunt was Tenzou's only reply, but that response alone was better than any confessional _yes_. He grinned to himself, throwing his arms behind his head and resisting the urge to laugh, silently wishing that Asuma or Anko was here, the duo were legendary when it came to firing witty remarks at anyone ( something Tenzou was often the source of) when the time was right. Except, the young Jounin-sensei would keep Kakashi predicament of love to himself, even if it was hilarious and a good batch of juicy gossip, he _wouldn't _betray his senpai's trust.

But still, the sight of Kakashi's attempt of a cool demeanor was fading and (from the small patch of Naruto's drool upon the flaxen-haired man's chest) one thing was painfully clear.

''Damn, senpai, you've got it _bad_…''

* * *

><p>After going through the motions of packing up, devouring breakfast and hitting the road, Team 7 with their two additional comrades had finally entered the provenance that was run by their client, Shimazu Nariakira. Said man was an elderly shinobi who had been granted as a Daimyo along with some land in service of aiding Konoha numerous decades ago. Heck, the man was older than the Sandaime himself and had even advised the Sarutobi back in his early days of rule. Whatever the case, the section of vast land they entered was bordered off by thick stone walls and wooden gates, containing farmland and a handful of private housing (no doubt for the Daimyo's servants or family members) while the main house stood as an impressive two-story figure on the highest slope.<p>

It was a certainly well-groomed place, not a single blade of grass out of line or crack upon the stone courtyard.

Naruto couldn't help to stare at the surrounding beauty of it all, his blue eyes zeroing in the smallest of details. He unknowingly trotted ahead of Sasuke, following the pathway that led towards the main house and a more extravagantly detailed courtyard. Even Sakura let out a murmured noise of amazement while Tenzou ushered Shinji away from katana-equipped guards, trying to keep the boy focused on entering the building than yammering the ears off the civilian men about their weapons. Naruto, however, hovered by the center of the courtyard, his fingers experimentally dipping into the water of the high-built brick wall koi-pond as the rest of the group neared him, coming to a halt.

''Pretty quiet,'' Kakashi commented in a low tone, masked nose giving a subtle twitch.

Tenzou looked around, seemingly casual as he murmured back softly. ''Considering they knew we'd be here…gates open, no greeting.''

Kakashi gave a more audible sniff of his nose as if silently answering an unspoken question while Tenzou gave a stiff nod in response. Naruto pretended to be more focused on the white and orange splotched fish that was curiously swimming by his hand instead of the sudden change of atmosphere. It was obvious _something_ was amiss with the whole situation. Even Shinji and Sakura straightened up over whatever change had happened to their sensei's momentarily boyish and lax attitude, furthermore proving the drastic change. Sasuke looked uneasy too, his pale hands grazing his kunai pouch as Kakashi raised his voice slightly, making an off-hand joke that sounded so false it made Naruto half-tempted to howl with annoyance.

_'Maybe Kaka-sensei's smelt something,'_ the blonde silently noted, blue eyes lifting to regard a set of guards standing opposite him in the courtyard, looking all the more professional. That is, until hawk-like eyes caught sight of a smeared, barely-washed away substance on one of the male guard's hands.

_'Blood?'_

Naruto felt his pulse speed up at the sight of the familiar substance, his vision briefly tunneling as his fingers twitched and knees bent with the need to spring into action. He might've not been able to smell blood, but his keen eyesight had latched upon the barely noticeable smear and everything felt _off_. The air held a buzz to it, a buzz of suppressed action, heated tension and…a waiting game.

Until the large, wooden doors of the main house flew open, cutting off all silence in the courtyard as a gagged and partially bound elderly man came stumbling into the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>**_Why no Chunin exams no held in Konoha? Because I deicded so. ;_ it always irked me that the Hokage knew of Oro plannin' an attack yet just went with the flow, always wondered what would he do if he canceled the Exams or (like in this fic) diverted them, unknowingly solving Suna's grievances. Plus, like, this is more about Kakashi and Naruto...and i'm lazy._


	9. Realizations

**A/N: **Urkkk, had like, three assignments mixed with ungodly working hours. So, I shall re-read the clump of mess i have posted and do any major/edits or minor changes (or none at all!) when my head isn't using my keyboard as a pillow. :')

ENJOY.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>:

* * *

><p>''Oh!'' a loud, baritone yell briefly diverted the collection of ninja's attention, ''Fuck this shit, they know now!''<p>

The strained, aggressive sounding comment had come from one of the guards - a tall, intimidating-looking male with an overhanging gut that would put the Akimichi clan to shame. He was wide-eyed, staring at the group of ninja's as he all but danced on the spot with anticipation, his sheathed katana clattering against the stone floor as he barreled forward, chunky fingers flying through a series of hand seals.

A gush of water flew from the large man's mouth like a waterfall, aimed directly at the nearest victim – Shinji. The Genin was lucky it wasn't a fire-based attack or worse and instead suffered from a fate of being hit squarely in the chest and washed a few feet away from the Konoha-nin group. The chestnut haired boy sputtered against the attack, his back harshly hitting the furthest wall that occupied the courtyard as chaos suddenly erupted. **(1)**

Previously assumed citizenly guards sprang into action from their locations, moving with agility combined with mid-to-high rank jutsu's and physical strength that hinted towards their _true_ occupation of being a band of ninja that were obviously at Chunin-level or lower. Tenzou had leapt towards the bulky man attacking his student, effectively cutting off the water release jutsu with a counter attack while ordering Sakura to guard the elderly man who had stumbled (and collapsed) through the doors of the main building. Kakashi could safely assume that battered and bruised man was the long-retired Shimazu Nariakira, their client, before jumping into the fray of approaching attackers. He caught sight of Sasuke _- Sharingan activated and whirling -_ taking care of a small handful of the enemy ninja and was about to continue his quick scanning for Naruto when his attention became diverted.

Kakashi ducked with ease from a clumsy swing from a katana-wielding male as he delivered a jaw-crunching blow to another insistent ninja who had been attacking him. Listening to the cry of pain as the man stumbled back, clutching his shattered jaw, Kakashi managed to spin around, facing the male who had previously been trying to hack away at him. The brief 360-degree turn from dodging and delivering attacks allowed him a brief glance of the koi pond, his brain registering that his charge was no longer in that location. He felt something uneasy surge within his chest from not being able to have Naruto physically in arms length and opted to speed up the pace of disabling the stubborn, katana-wielding man.

In fact, Kakashi was mid-way through delivering a kick and disarming the poorly skilled male when something metal whizzed past his shoulder and whistled by his ear – a kunai.

The object buried itself into the man's left eye, giving Kakashi the perfect view of pain and horror flitting across the stranger's face, a gooey combination of aqueous fluid and blood surging out of the wound. Said man didn't try getting up again, in fact, he flailed backwards and began writhing on the floor like a fish, leaving Kakashi pleasantly surprised. Sure, it appeared the collection of attacking ex-ninja were low level enough to handle for his standard, but that didn't mean a situation couldn't hastily turn hazardous – so he stayed alert, and turned towards the direction the weapon had been fired from.

But the sight wasn't of a fellow comrade that greeted him; instead, it was a wisp of dissipating smoke (possibly from a dispelled shadow clone) and a collection of fallen attackers squirming upon the cobbles, hisses of pain and curses escaping their mouths. The injuries inflicted varied, everything from sliced ankle tendons, dislocated shoulder blades or (one of the lone-standing injuries, proving a brief lack of control) a twisted neck. The latter of the victim bunch was nearing death's door, sprawled on the floor as nothing more than a twitching mass of nerves, bulging eyes and gasping gurgles.

Although, something orange and blue quickly dashed by Kakashi's peripheral, furthermore spurring the Jounin to turn and regard the rest of his surroundings. He allowed his fighting stance to slacken, eyebrow rising at the sight of (give-or-take) eleven men in the same state as those behind him _– disabled, spasming in pain, whining – _as well as Team 7 standing still, watching the remainder of the fast show of quick dispatch Naruto was performing. The blonde-haired boy had unleashed an impressive wave of shadow clones, literally throwing kunai, shuriken or pummeling punches and kicks to halt the efforts of the enemy ninja before they came too close to Kakashi or Team 7. It was an impressive, gut-clenching sight, one which the Hatake didn't know whether to be proud or angry with.

Naruto did, after all, fight like an assault weapon.

While making the task of battling easy for those not participating, it also made the situation _extremely dangerous _for the blonde. Due to the unpredictability of who and when Naruto would be attacking, it meant that _no one_ (Kakashi included) _couldn't_ just jump in if the situation got overwhelming for his charge - a prospect that made the silver-haired Jounin _sick _with _dread_ and _rage_. It shouldn't have came as a shock to see Naruto's violent, selfless fighting actions, but the sight before him was entirely different from training or hearing Tenzou's reasoning behind the youth's fighting style. This time, Kakashi was witnessing the reckless, dangerous, blood-curdling sight first hand.

Oh, how Kakashi silently wished that he could somehow stuff Naruto into a pocket of his flak jacket, keep him safe, hidden and protected. But no, he had to quash the impossible mental image as well as the urge to yell at it all, especially when noting that the mini-ANBU had everything under control. Naruto's batch of high-quality shadow clones would dissipate into a cloud of smoke after taking too much damage or completing the job of immobilizing the enemy. The boy had combined a skillful (and original) mix between ninjutsu and taijutsu by using his clones to assault the enemy with a collection of hits that sent them flying to the ground. However, in the midst of such quick-footed taijutsu and chakra-filled punches or elbows, Naruto would use a kunai or unleash his Wakizashi to nick the tendons at the back of a handful of enemy-nin's ankles, effectively leaving them powerless, crumpled mess upon the courtyard.

Eventually though, from various locations around the courtyard and the all but one enemy standing, the remaining shadow clones popped away leaving only the creator. A creator who had just zeroed in on the obvious leader, the large, loud-mouthed brute who had soaked and knocked the breath out of Shinji at the start of all this sudden mayhem. Tenzou had bruised the leader's eye some point before Naruto and his clones invaded, taking over the majority of everyone's private fighting, leaving the rest of the Team to stand back and hope for the best.

But Naruto was doing fine, Kakashi could tell, as the boy delivered a harsh, stomping kick aimed at the opponent's knee joint, a sickening crunch reaching everyone's ears as Naruto undoubtedly cracked the adult's patella.

The bear-like man fell to the ground with a strangled yell, but unlike his underlings, he didn't give up so easily. Sure, the male was limited to laying flat on his back, gritting the agony between clenched teeth, but he hastily took advantage of Naruto's blindside. The blonde had landed on all fours after delivering the sharp kick, leaving the enemy that extra nanosecond to latch onto a broken katana on the ground. Said man wasting no time and all but threw himself into a sitting position, hastily smashing the hilt onto the side of Naruto's golden crown and _again_ (this time squarely on the ANBU mask itself), throwing the youth off balance. Such a brief moment of unbalance gave the larger male enough time to run through some hand seals and deliver a chakra-based attack…

That is, _if _Kakashi hadn't stepped in, unable to deal with merely spectating.

The Hatake managed to close the distance with effortless speed and plant his sandal-clad foot down upon the injured male's windpipe. He put enough pressure that the sudden lack of oxygen made the burly man choke, his chunky arms twitching and cancelling out whatever jutsu he was planning on performing. However, Kakashi ignored the wheezed plea's escaping from the enemy's mouth as he bore his lone eye down at the concussed-looking blonde, his masked lips pulling back into snarl as he barked:

''_You_ and _I_ are going to have words!''

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, dark eyes roaming the ornately decorated room as he silently seethed about what happened ten-minutes or so ago. He was <em>furious<em> at Naruto's actions of interrupting _his _own battle and forcefully taking over the event – purposely showing the Uchiha as weak. The group of enemies had been a band of ex-ninja, idiotic thieves who thought locking up Shimazu Nariakira and his family/staff while disguising themselves as said Daimyo's guards was a good idea. An idea based solely upon attempting a planned ambush on an expecting Genin team to retrieve the scroll the team was delivering, high hopes of taking the expensive reading material and selling it on the black market.

So, Sasuke could've handled the dimwitted idiots he had gone up against, unlike Shinji and nervous Sakura. He could've continued his efforts of notching up experience points on the road of gaining power and strength, anything and everything to aid his skills of getting rid of a certain, remaining family member.

_'But no,'_ the Uchiha's mind hissed, fingernails sinking into his palms, shameful anger bubbling in his chest. _'That freak Naruto had to get involved, shove me out the picture and make me appear as…weak.'_

He was starting to think that maybe this oddity, this _Naruto Uzumaki_, wasn't just a dumb tag-along who wore a festival mask. Sasuke had his Sharingan spinning wildly upon watching the blonde in stunned silence, noting the flow of chakra running through Naruto's solid clones (as well as the boy himself) was _shockingly high_. Far too high for an untrained, idiotic, strange nobody…and Sasuke couldn't help but realize that he had been fooled by the other's appearance. There was no way in _Hell _was Naruto wearing a festival mask. With the boy's training and obvious skill (although not super strong, but impressive and holding astonishing potential) maybe that mask _was _a part of ANBU.

And that idea made the Uchiha shake with anger.

''Sasuke?''

Scowling harder at the soft feminine voice, the Uchiha glared at the timid expression on Sakura's face. The girl was looking at him with concerned green eyes, clearly having sensed his displeasure. But he didn't care for her right now _– or ever –_ and let out a grunt, purposely moving away from her company, opting to brood somewhere else. He soon strolled across the room, resting his back against the wooden pillar in the far corner of the room large room, his temper flaring as he ignored Tenzou-sensei's frown aimed at him and settled with biting the inside of his cheek.

''Such a shameless waste of human life,'' Shimazu uttered, looking as rough and rumpled as the elderly man obviously felt. He rubbed at his throbbing leg, his one good eye peeking up behind untidy, lengthy wisps of white that acted as his eyebrows. ''To think, all over the prospect of money, those ruffian's murdered almost half of my main house's staff and bound the rest in the cellar. Something's, _honestly,_ never change.''

''Very true, Sir,'' Tenzou agreed, dark eyes shifting from Sasuke and back towards their client.

The young Jounin-sensei felt guilty at Daimyo Shimazu's appearance, the frail and crippled man looked worn and bloodied. The elderly man rubbed at his old war injury (a stump of a left leg) as he remained seated on a chair, his prosthetic leg removed and barely useable while his short, receding fluffy-white hair was dotted with crimson, one side of his face bruised so heavily the man could only see out of one eye. The overall appearance boiled Tenzou's blood at the level some ex-ninja would stoop to in hopes of extra cash, especially when the scroll they were delivering was nothing more an a precious, collectable artifact that was being gifted to Shimazu from the Hokage himself.

Sighing, Tenzou watched the black and blue man send him a smile (which he forcefully returned) before looking over his shoulder, taking a silent check of his three Genin. They all seemed fine physically, Shinji was busy wringing out his sopping wet t-shirt and Sakura was collected yet in some form of silent contemplation. He could remember the pink-haired girl's first reaction on their first wrongly-ranked mission to Wave and their run-in with Zabuza – the girl had flipped with panic. However, that was almost a full year ago, and (although this mission was a far cry from fresh-from-the-academy Genin meeting dangerous missing-nin) Sakura's less dramatized and in control manner now proved the small yet far strides she had made.

And then, there was Sasuke's physically fine yet obvious brooding ways.

The young Uchiha was resting against the furthest corner of the room, back pressed against the wooden pillar with arms crossed and a darkened scowl in place. Tenzou knew that the recently turned fourteen-year-old was obviously sulking over Naruto's performance, no doubt suffering from a harsh kick to his inflated ego due to the fact the young ANBU had stepped-in. Sure, the Uchiha had been handling the cluster of enemy-nin in an impressive matter, but Tenzou hadn't missed his student's attacks lagging, or how the occasional punch would miss its supposed target, furthermore making Sasuke slip into a blind, pride-dinted rage.

So, regardless of the bitter mood it had caused, Tenzou had been grateful for Naruto's intervention. Both for the blonde's obvious aid and unknowingly knocking the Uchiha down a few pegs – maybe now the dark-haired brat would hold less a superiority complex around Sakura and Shinji.

_'It's just a shame they're all so far apart still,_' Tenzou noted, eyes taking in his team's lack on consultation and over all togetherness. They had showed so much promise at the beginning of the year, yet right now they were so distant… _'In the words of Gai: this is very unyouthful.'_

And, upon thinking of youthfulness, Tenzou whipped his head around one more time, searching for Kakashi and Naruto's appearance, but the two had not been in sight. In fact, Tenzou was shocked over the burst of angry protectiveness that leaked from his senpai when the man had all but _hauled_ Naruto up and over his shoulder, away from the hefty enemy who had been in the process of braining the kid with the hilt of a broken katana.

If Tenzou hadn't been worried at the time, he might've objected to Kakashi's lack of demeanor in front of their client when the silver-haired Jounin walked into the main house, uttering something about finding a bathroom. The brunette had felt awkward at first, wondering why the other Jounin was sweeping Naruto away – until he saw the blood dribbling from the bottom rim of the boy's chipped mask, and he understood it as clean-up and injury-check time.

_'I guess Naruto must be okay though, especially if Kakashi-senpai began yelling at him,'_ Tenzou mused with a smirk, recalling the inaudible, deep muffle of the Copy-cat nin's raised voice echoing down the corridor that occupied the bathroom.

_'Ah, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that telling-off, it's rare to see him get angry.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto sucked air between his teeth, recoiling back away from the invading, gentle touches of a pale hand that had accidentally brushed his nose a little harder than intended. He ignored the usually calm droopy-looking eye sharpening, once again reminding him of the earful he had momentarily received from the older shinobi. Naruto still felt numb and confused over the sudden outburst of having Kakashi yelling at him, the man didn't scream or shout in a fashion the blonde was accustomed too and it knocked him off guard emotionally.<p>

Unlike Ebisu aka Bastard-sensei, Kakashi didn't get right in his face and yell, flecks of spit flying out mingled with upsetting, hurtful words. Instead, Kakashi raised his voice yet still managed to keep it balanced and deep, holding barely contained control that it reminded Naruto of the rolling noise of thunder. Plus, the most insulting thing Kakashi had called him as a _'Knucklehead' _which he didn't really take to heart.

But, what the thirteen year old _did _take to heart was the adult's blatant displeasure over his actions.

Naruto hadn't been expecting _'thanks'_ or some form of praise over his usual dive-in and disable fighting tactics, but he didn't expect the Jounin to be angry. After all, Naruto hadn't done anything wrong; he had done what was needed and necessary (dispatch of the main threat without too much harm) aside from the small mishap of snapping one of the ex-nin's neck.

He didn't understand _where_ the anger was coming from, he didn't understand _why_ Kakashi was doing a weird mix of glaring or slipping into a sad-looking silence…

Naruto blinked away another wave of dizziness and shook his spinning head, hoping to dislodge the sensation. It didn't happen though (in fact, it made him feel worse) and he tried to ignore the torrent of thoughts and emotions swirling around his throbbing skull. Instead, the blonde opted to use the physical stinging and aches as a distraction. So, here he sat on the marble bathroom counter, scooted close by the porcelain sink, all the while trying to ignore Kakashi's singular eye, suddenly feeling extremely small and hopeless under the man's gaze.

''You're nose isn't broken, but it's certainly swollen,'' the Jounin's monotone voice bounced off the expensive-looking tiles of the large bathroom. ''That split lip of yours could do with a stitch or two, though. But I'm more worried about your head...how do you feel?''

Swallowing a mouthful of the red, irony-tasting substance invading his mouth, Naruto gave a shrug. Somehow he didn't feel capable of breathing let alone speaking, the tightness in his chest and throat appeared to be increasing by the second as he tried to focus on the item in his hands. It was his mask, his beautiful, wonderful, life-saving, mask…and it was _broken_. Not dramatically so, but it was still damaged.

He focused his blue eyes upon the jagged, almost zigzag-like missing fragment that crawled from the bottom rim of the mask and coming to rest under the less-flat surface of the mask's nose area. It wouldn't show his face, the cut far too thin, but it would show a section of his chin and mouth – a thought that made him queasy and insecure. He experimentally tapped the spider-web thin cracks that surrounded the missing section of his ANBU mask, grateful to discover nothing else fell off and that it stayed strong before reaching into his pocket, retrieving the bits and pieces of hard material that would make his mask fully complete once again.

A small, pitiful sounding noise left the back of Naruto's throat on its own accord, unknowingly drawing Kakashi's attention away from eyeballing the damp locks of blonde hair that had been stained with crimson and instead down to the teen. The Jounin shifted uncomfortably, drawing back from his leaning-over position of the blonde as he shuffled slightly backwards, bending down in his posture to look into glazed, red-rimmed, blue eyes.

''Ah,'' was the only noise that popped out of Kakashi's lips, his eye widening at the complete, utter lost expression on Naruto's face.

The Hatake floundered for a moment, all previous disgruntled, panicky and worrisome anger dissipating in his chest to just be replaced and pure shock. It almost looked like…_no,_ those watery-looking eyes must've been down to the hit the kid received on his nose. Getting smacked harshly on the nose always did that, made your eyes fill up in a manner similar to tears. But Naruto Uzumaki, the stealthily skilled Betobeto-san wouldn't cry over a split lip, bruised nose, cut scalp and undoubtedly a headache, (albeit all somewhat painful) the boy was a tough thing, wasn't he?

Naruto sniffed jerkily, a blanched wince of pain taking over his face from the action, completely unaware of Kakashi's staring. The man cringed with the younger male, unable to stop himself from the sight of obvious discomfort, he was just about to reach out and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder when a snuffled, wet-sounding hitch of breath exited the teen. The noise made Kakashi freeze on the spot, hand still hovering in the air as he watched the slow-bleeding lip jut out and those flooded blue eyes over spill and…

''You're crying,'' tumbled out of Kakashi's mouth the second it registered in his mind, his brain and vocal cords once again not meeting the standard requirements of working together.

At least, this time, the blonde looked up from the mask in his small hands, blue eyes blinking sluggishly at Kakashi's hunkered down posture. Only then it seemed Naruto realized that Kakashi had been watching him and he gulped, his aching head filtering the distant-sounding voice until finally noted what had just slipped out of the older male's mouth.

''H-Huh?'' the small ANBU croaked, placing his mask onto the counter and gingerly reaching up to dab at his cheeks, just underneath his eyes. A distantly familiar salty-wetness dampened his fingertips, instantly making Naruto draw his eyebrows together in confusion. ''My eyes,'' he whispered softly to himself, ''They're leaking.''

''Crying,'' Kakashi corrected, swiftly swooping into interrogation mode. ''Is it your head?''

Mentally murmuring the word 'crying' Naruto blinked tiredly, a few droplets of tears drizzling down his cheeks and mingling with the blood that clung to his chin from his nose. The word sounded familiar, heck, even the eye-watering sensation felt _very_ familiar, but he didn't think he had cried in a long, long time. Maybe once or twice, back before ANBU or that one time Ebisu-sensei got really mean, his eyes went all watery and felt like this now. But still, Naruto felt sick, more because of his damaged mask and Kakashi's previous anger aimed towards him than physical pain.

So, he sighed, trying to ignore how his voice wavered, ''No, I'm fine.''

''Your eye movement is lagging and…'' the flaxen-haired man paused, eyebrows climbing his forehead, ''You're swaying a little. Maybe you've got a concussion.''

Before Naruto could response he found his face being assaulted by Kakashi's hands again, this time prying open his upper eye-lids and muttering things to himself. The man was probably checking his reactions to light or something; Naruto could recall a medic-nin doing the same thing to him years back. Yet, Naruto paid no heed to the movement of Kakashi's hands, grateful that the lanky male didn't nudge his throbbing nose by accident, _again._

Instead, much to Naruto's contentment, he felt the pad's of Kakashi's battle-roughened thumbs swiping gently under his eyes, removing the trickles of tears that had randomly spilled over in his silent frustration. He ended up closing his eyes as Kakashi kept up the soothing gesture, well-long after those salty tears stopped running down his face. Eventually though, the blonde fuzzily felt the two hands on either side of his face shifting, long fingers weaving by the hair behind his ears, the rough yet familiar texture of those fingerless gloves pressed gently against his whisker-marked cheeks.

Naruto was _happy_ like that, eyes closed and comforting hands placed upon him, he practically relished in it…until one of the hands moved away.

A faint rustle of fabric was heard before a half-hearted grumble excited the Jounin's lips, closely followed by the sensation of something _smooth_ and _warm_ being pressed against his lips. Naruto's eyes shot open from the sudden sting of pressure on his bottom lip, but as soon as the mild pain happened, it disappeared…and the blonde could only blink at what just happened.

''You kissed me,'' Naruto noted, the sickly nervous feeling leaving him immediately. ''Properly,'' he added, recalling the gentle peck placed upon his lips by said Jounin, blue eyes widening with pleasure and relief. ''You're not mad at me!''

But Kakashi didn't say anything, not at first. In fact, the man straightened up to his impressive height, a smudge of Naruto's blood flecking his lower lip, his pale hand reaching up and replacing the dark fabric that covered the lower portion of his face. Naruto could only gaze dumbfounded as Kakashi regarded him with a curved eye smile and a light sounding chuckle.

''Of course I'm mad at you,'' the Jounin stated, full of cheery honesty despite seeing the way Naruto physically withered, practically folding in on himself. ''I know you've gone against high-level ninja in the past, but didn't you listen to anything I said to you before?''

''You…called me a knucklehead.''

''Yes,'' Kakashi nodded, slowly and steadily taking a calming breath. ''So then you must know why I'm mad.''

Naruto perked up from his submissively hunched posture, his shoulders straightening as an angry fighting streak seeped into his blue eyes. ''No, I don't!'' the boy growled, ''I went a little too far on one guy and got clumsy near the end against the tubby guy, but that was it!''

''I did _good!_'' Naruto insisted, fist coming to punch the top of the counter he was sitting on. ''You're okay, right? Tiger-senpai's okay, isn't he? And his Genin are doin' just fine!''

''You honestly don't get it, do you?'' Kakashi asked flatly, silently taken aback by the teen's flare of anger. ''I'm proud of your actions to a degree, Naruto, but I'm angry that you put yourself in danger.''

But the younger just stared at the elder, shocked confusion etched into his bloodied, swollen features. It was like the concept of Kakashi being worried about his charge's wellbeing hadn't entered into Naruto's mind at all until now. Furthermore, making the Jounin scold himself upon realizing this was the exact case – the kid wasn't used to such a thing. Yet, as Kakashi was about to continue to explain himself and his directed anger, Naruto (as surprising as ever) reached out and patted his bicep.

''I'm fine, I've been in worse, y'know,'' Naruto assured, sounding all the more like an adult comforting a child. ''I just don't scar, so I can't show you, but I've had my thigh impaled once…and then there was one time I didn't move fast enough and got clipped by a fire jutsu. It hurt a lot, and my right ANBU armguard got stuck to my skin and it needed to be surgically removed…''

''Explains why you didn't wear them when I saw you,'' Kakashi uttered absentmindedly, having always wondered why the ANBU kitted-out youth had lacked that particular part of the uniform. He had assumed it was down to the kid's size, but obviously not. Still, Kakashi worked his jaw, silently vowing to change the kid's bad habit of selfless, reckless fighting and maybe introduce him to the much-needed concept of teamwork.

''But…''

''But nothin','' the youth interjected, offering the older male a grin – a grin which hastily faltered. ''Ow,'' he hissed, fingers gently raising to his abused lip, far from impressed that stretching a smile caused the cut to re-open. ''This'll heal, too. Soon, I hope. It's normally only the serious wounds that heal quickly though…''

Then silence fell, a comfortable lull of eased tension between the male pair. Naruto peeked up from behind blonde locks while Kakashi let his eye flicker down to the youth, they stared at each other for a good while before taking interest in other things in the bathroom. The blonde fiddled with the ANBU mask fragments in his palm while Kakashi blinked lazily at one of the shelved, potted plants – until they both returned with catching glances at each other. They kept up the childish sly attempts of trying to watch another without being noted, both of them failing each time, always catching a glimpse of Naruto sharply turning his head or Kakashi suddenly pretending to itch the bridge of his nose.

However, during the long handful of minutes, Naruto broke the silence. Like always.

''Can...can I have another?''

''Hm?'' The Jounin shifted on the spot, hands buried deep into his pockets as he regarded the small teen. Naruto was just staring up at him, expecting something, his grubby-looking face quickly glowing pink and damaged lips twitching with a suppressed grin.

''Another what?'' Kakashi ventured nervously.

Naruto lifted a finger, pointing it at his bloodied lips. ''A proper kiss.''

Now, the Hatake wouldn't consider those innocent, soft pressed pecks as _'proper kisses'_ but perhaps that was down to his sick, adult-like perversions and wider experience or knowledge. Not that receiving Naruto's clumsy pecks weren't something amazing, they would send little electric shocks up his spine, stirring him awake and making him feel strangely _alive_. Even just moments ago, upon his sudden impulse to deliver a soft peck upon the upset teenager's lips, it was an action out of sheer impulse and the need to comfort the boy as well as himself. He had wanted to do anything to get rid of the hopeless, watery-eyed sadness that made Kakashi's gut roll unpleasantly – so he impulsively planted a caring kiss on the sore-looking split lip.

Yet, right now, Kakashi had sobered up from the previous flare of anger and shock aimed at seeing Naruto's careless fighting first hand as well as the unspeakable depth of worry from the strange, outburst of silent-tears. Perhaps, that impulsive action of a simple kiss had re-opened a dilemma Kakashi had been avoiding since the first time of receiving those cute kisses…but he didn't care.

This time, he _really, really_, didn't care.

Naruto was looking as cheeky as ever, his whisker-marked face donning a blush, blue eyes wide (slightly hazed with dizziness) and waiting. Even with a swollen bloody nose, deeply-cut split lip and crimson splotched hair, Naruto looked as attractive as ever, as _happy_ as ever. So, Kakashi complied with a clear mind and fluttering in his stomach, pulled down his mask and pressed a gentle kiss upon the blonde's sweat-slicked forehead (more sober-minded not to knock the sore-looking lip) before pulling back, feeling _confiden_t and_ content_ and…_far less_ like some dirty, old man.

''Heeheh,'' the blonde was tittering joyously to himself, leaving Kakashi to feel slightly sheepish. ''Can I have anot-''

''That's enough for today,'' Kakashi informed, purposely cutting off the imp's greedy nature. He was already feeling a little too warm from the sight of Naruto's face and soft voice, and Kakashi had to cough a little at the back of his throat, distracting himself momentarily before fixing an eye on the mildly split ANBU mask.

Picking up on the elder's frown, Naruto uncurled his hand, revealing the collected pieces that had fallen off his mask. There were only three fragments, different lengths and sizes, luckily no doubt fixable if he had to strong glue. But he didn't have any glue to piece his ANBU mask together right now and that meant Tiger-senpai and his Genin would catch of sliver of his face.

Not good.

''Here,'' Kakashi murmured, immediately gaining the blonde's attention. The older male picked up the fragments from Naruto's clammy palm and pocketed them safely into his flak jacket. ''I'll fix it the second we return back to Konoha…''

At this, Naruto clenched his hands, panic slithering into his system. ''Uh, but…my…''

''Hold on,'' the other ordered calmly and Naruto did, he took a deep breath and quelled his bubbling emotions and focused on the strong, protective, caring man in front of him. He could only stare as Kakashi removed the dark, stretchy material of his mask, revealing another spare mask underneath the one he had just removed, instantly catching Naruto's attention. The blonde laughed at little at the oddity of wearing two masks, but didn't complain, especially when Kakashi gently tugged the removed mask over Naruto's head, allowing it to rest around his neck.

So, Naruto stayed silent as Kakashi dampened paper towels and dabbed away the blood on his nose, lips and face before rinsing his damaged ANBU mask of the smeared crimson substance. He didn't even wince when Kakashi's large hands had to rub a little harder by his chin, trying to remove a stubborn blotch of blood, accidently making Naruto's hurt lip sting. But, soon enough after the mop up of cleaning, those pale hands expertly rolled the dark material that had been tugged around Naruto's neck, managing to make the somewhat slack material tighter and more able to cling comfortably to the teenager's face when Kakashi lifted it. After that, Kakashi carefully placed on the half-cracked ANBU mask back upon its owner, the borrowed mask of material residing just under Naruto's nose, perfectly covering up the section of mouth and skin that would've otherwise been seen.

Only then, upon completion, Naruto's shadowed blue eyes brightened and Kakashi stepped back to admire his handy work. The Jounin couldn't help but bring a hand up to his own face, his fingers grazing his jaw line, a frown marring visible features. Being one mask down the material felt thinner, leaving him nervously uncomfortable that his spare mask was currently in use – he felt strangely _naked._

''It smells like you,'' Naruto chirruped enthusiastically, his swollen nose letting out a snuffled collection of eager sniffs that made Kakashi's face heat.

_'Honestly,_' the Jounin thought, unsure if he should be _amused _that the teenager was fervently inhaling _his_ on-loan mask. '_If this is love then there must be something seriously wrong with me.'_

Yet, the Jounin didn't complain, his insides no longer quivering with furious, protective anger over Naruto's brutally selfless fighting style. The blonde had scared him - _frightened him_ - in a manner he hadn't experienced before. But those embarrassing sniffing noises only hinted how _fine_ the kid was, how _alive_ he was – and Kakashi allowed himself to grin widely.

* * *

><p>Dusk had long painted the skies in the partial shade of onyx, the pale blue moon being the only source of light for the slow-paced group meandering up a dirt path. Konoha's large gates peeked in the far distance, meaning the return to 'home' would be in under an hour or so, depending how desperate you were. Maybe if they sprinted or ran, the time and distance would shorten dramatically, but the group seemed content to walk slowly and natter amongst themselves.<p>

Well, everyone except Tenzou.

The brunette had jokingly winked at his senpai, Kakashi, upon noting how the older male had placed Naruto upon his shoulders instead of letting the kid walk. A mild concussion and minor bruising seemed to have been the only injury out of the entire mission, an impressive feat by any standards, but Tenzou couldn't help but grin at Kakashi. Sure, Naruto wobbled unsteadily during their departure from the Daimyo's compound due to the concussion – but the kid could walk just fine come mid-afternoon. However, much to Naruto's pleased voice and the Genin's jealous frowns of free-travel, Kakashi had happily lifted the small teen onto his shoulders.

And it had only been _one wink_, one _barely whispered _comment _– a joke, a tease, -_ which hadn't even been heard by Naruto :

_''You look very much at home, senpai, with your head between Naruto's thighs...''_

Only then, only after that flushed-looking scandalized, mildly humored, shocked _glare_ Tenzou received, he knew it was too late and the tables had turned. He should've known better than to tease the infamous Copy-cat ninja, especially when Tenzou himself wasn't witty as Anko or Asuma when it came to suggestive, embarrassing remarks. But it had just popped into his head when seeing Naruto perched happily on broad shoulders, thighs snugly resting against the each side of Kakashi's neck, short yet powerful legs draped over said shoulders and feet dangling by Kakashi's chest.

Ah, Tenzou had spotted the amused shock flitter through his senpai's eye, hinting towards finding such a lewd remark funny – until the older Jounin noted how it was referred to him. So, it was no wonder why Tenzou was in the situation he was in now, his face growing red by the second, heartbeat thrumming in his ears as Kakashi exchanged in innocent-sounding small talk with his Genin about a certain weak-spot in Tenzou's life : _Iruka Umino._

It took every drop of will power not to shove his sandal down Shinji's throat, elbow Sakura in the jaw and knock Sasuke out. The usually anti-social Uchiha was partaking in the discussion, also making matters worse. All three of his Genin were unknowing delivering verbal ammunition that Kakashi would some point use against Tenzou in belated retaliation.

''Iruka-sensei visits every Sunday training session,'' Sakura informed, emerald eyes all but gleaming fondness for the academy teacher. ''He stops by with homemade dumplings, rice balls and cookies for lunch!''

''And last month he took us to a picnic by the waterfall!'' Shinji added gleefully. He turned towards a silently nodding Sasuke and fired a question, trying to recall the pleasant event. ''He even helped us with our training, right?''

''Walking on water,'' the Uchiha expanded with a raised brow of mild annoyance. ''Although, unlike you not all of us almost drowned.''

Tenzou resisted the urge to smile at the reminder of that day, earlier in the summer, back before the heat wave hit. It had been a nice day, just the five of them relaxing and taking a break until leaving the Genin to their own devices of improving their chakra molding skills by wandering across the near-by lakes surface. Iruka was always better with kids than himself, often being the perfect combination of Mother Hen meets Domineering Dictator all balled up into one, holding enough bark to back up the bite whenever Tenzou withered under his Genin's demands.

''_Every_ Sunday?'' Kakashi's tone was inquisitive, sweetly so, and Tenzou stared at the distant view of Konoha's gates, half-wondering _why_ they suddenly looked _further away_. ''My, my, Iruka-sensei and Tenzou-sensei are certainly _close_.''

Yet, Tenzou could only duck his head as Sakura unknowingly got caught in the web of Kakashi's seemingly kind questions by answering the man.

''They didn't know each other till Tenzou-sensei became our teacher. Iruka-sensei helped him out, now they're like best friends, Kakashi-san!''

Kakashi smiled, lone eye arcing. ''Maa, I'm sure Iruka-sensei was a _great help_, am I right, Tenzou?''

''Yeah,'' the brunette uttered, his face guarded and voice low, trying to ignore the suggestive tone. He tried to avoid Kakashi's eerie smiley appearance and focused solely on Naruto's blue eyes, all but staring imploringly at the ANBU-masked boy, silently hoping that enough eye contact could make the demon-container hear his thoughts. It wouldn't happen though, but Tenzou was _desperate_ and one blunt comment from Naruto could ruin the respect from his Genin as well as introduce a new bunch of teasing material for Asuma or Anko.

Kakashi could keep the sly jokes and off-hand teasing between just the two of them, but if Sakura or (most definitely) Shinji picked up something from Naruto they would go running to their fellow Genin. Tenzou could envision it now, the rumors spreading from teenagers up towards the Hokage himself. And then, there was the obvious prospect of such talk reaching Iruka's ears, and that would just ruin _everything_. Iruka would flip, sulk, and maybe (just maybe) not talk to him again, thinking that Tenzou had gone back on their promise.

''It's Sunday in a couple days, you should swing by and meet, Iruka-sensei!'' Shinji offered while Sakura nodded, adding happily, ''Yeah, you should Kakashi-san!''

_'I think…I'm having an aneurism,'_ Tenzou's brain sputtered, dark eyes wavering from Naruto's impassive blue. He swallowed thickly, the back-and-forth discussion about Iruka and Tenzou being 'best friends' continuing between Sakura, Shinji and Kakashi being drowned out by his heartbeat. _'Oh, please shut up, please shut up…'_

The relationship he held with Iruka Umino was one based upon pure social enjoyment. At first it was been solely professional, sparking from nothing more than Iruka entering a heated debate with him. In retrospect, Tenzou couldn't remember what the tanned, long-haired brunette had been yelling at him about, no doubt something about not knowing his Genin as much as he did or something equally silly. But Tenzou had only half-listened to that conversation almost a year ago, his eyes far too busy with staring at the passionate teacher in front of him, and he had thought – _I'd like to be like that_.

He had wanted to be that passionate and all-knowing about his three students almost as much as the yelling Umino. So he had silenced the man by a question of advice and teaching, which had led to said male blushing at the undertone of compliments before accepting the offer. They'd go out for ramen, short walks, or Tenzou would sit in Iruka's empty class room, watching the man mark papers while listening to advice. One thing had led to another, students and advice didn't dominate their conversations and they would casually hang out. Then, in the midst of platonic company, alcohol invited itself into their systems one night and emotions, horniness and blatant attraction mingled with affection spilled over the edges and they engaged in a blurry-memory of sloppy fucking which left them both red-faced and confused in the morning.

After that, they (mainly Iruka) had urged to keep it to themselves and assured to stay friends, opting to never speak of _it _again. Ah, but how Tenzou wouldn't give just to speak of it again, experience the same thrilling sensations but with a more sober mind. Take it slow this time, be less rough, feel that smooth tanned skin, the tickle of long strands of hair against his face and…

''Urgh,'' the ex-ANBU exhaled heavily, hand flying up to palm his face. He turned, trying to ignore Kakashi's sly look of silent victory as his own Genin seemed oblivious. Naruto, however, was tilting his head at him like a curious puppy…

...And Tenzou wished _– no, he begged –_ for the ground to swallow him up.

* * *

><p>Kakashi happily slid back into his bath tub, indulging in one of the rare pleasures he would sometimes engage in after an out-of-village mission. Not that the mission with Team 7 and Naruto could've been close on the level the Jounin was used too. Of course, being in the presence of Genin allowed as much up's and there was down's. While he classed the mission as something with ease (even with the disruption and C-rank reaching B-rank or higher due to the enemy attack) the emotional baggage which came with the seemingly lax mission made it<em> all<em> _the more_ draining. So, regardless of not gaining any life-suffering injuries or being constantly on the move, it was far less physically tiring but overly emotionally draining with having a group of thirteen-to-fourteen year olds hovering close by, knowing they were your responsibility and the world out there was nothing but dangerous and bloodthirsty.

Which was pretty pathetic when you had been on missions that involved bleeding your life out or surviving on ration bars for over a month.

_'Maybe I'm getting old,'_ Kakashi's mind murmured as he slapped a damp washcloth over his forehead and eyes. _'Or I just need to relax.'_

Seeing Naruto's skill yet selfless style of fighting had scared the shit out of him, and despite having talked to the boy and calming down, the sick tension still resurfaced. Hence why all Kakashi wanted to do was soak in the tub, drain his mind of those scarily impressive attacks (as well as the mental fabricated- images of _if_ something had gone wrong) and go to bed. It was barely midnight when they entered the village gates and Naruto and himself had gone their separate ways from Team 7 – so here the Hatake was, trying to mellow before going to bed, the clock ticking towards the time of 1:03AM.

Kakashi grumbled audibly to himself, sinking further into the warm water. He had to bend his pale legs in the small space of the tub to allow his torso to submerge deeper into the blissful, mineral scented water. The Hatake felt a cluster of soapy bubbles barely caressing his shoulders when he deemed himself comfortable and at peace. He couldn't help to sigh, the rare pleasure of a bubble bath being a long, silent joy which he had been participating since he could truly appreciate it.

Listening to the constant drip of the hot water tap, the Jounin let his shoulders slump entirely, his mind wandering towards the more pleasant things than Shinji's whining, Sakura's yelling and Sasuke's scowls. He snorted softly to himself, amusement leaking into his system upon recalling Naruto's previous actions by the river, strutting about nakedly yet proud at the same time. The teenager was too much, honestly, and Kakashi couldn't remove the bubble of laughter rising in his gut from the moment that even Tenzou found humorous.

That is, until the Hatake recalled the sight of a particular delectable asset – Naruto's bottom.

He hadn't seen the boy's naked ass before the other day and it was a rather attractive quality which – at the time – Kakashi could only try and avoid looking at. Sure, he had taken a particular joy with squeezing the fleshy globes in their previous make-out session meets dry-humping, but to actually _see _the pale backside was another thing.

A beautiful, glorious thing in which Naruto's thin boxer-shorts hadn't entirely gotten in the way of during their past groping. Heck, with his eyes closed and his mind expanding with lustful visions, Kakashi could _still_ feel the soft, heated rump upon his palms.

With a stirring sensation in his balls, Kakashi let out a slow hum as he lifted his right hand from the warm bath water. He lazily brushed his fingertips down his abdomen, closer to the groin while feeling his dick twitch to life through anticipation. Jerking off with lathered up soapy cock and a surrounding of warm water was always treat because of the friction…plus masturbating always did ease the stresses of the day – or in this case, two days.

It was just a shame that before Kakashi even had a chance to cup his balls, the bane of his existence, the teen with the tantalizing bottom, Naruto Uzumaki all but threw himself at the bathroom door and came flying in.

Kakashi instantly shot up at the banging noise of the door hitting the wall, all the while trying not to have a heart attack as he scrambled for the sides of the tub, water slicked hands making him slip a few times before pushing himself into sitting upright. Eventually though, (in the midst from being mellow and mildly aroused to tense and looking completely groused) the damp washcloth had slipped from his eyes, giving him the view of Naruto's bare grinning face.

''Found it!'' the youth all but exclaimed, ignoring the glare sent his way from the elder.

Kakashi shifted in the tub self-consciously as Naruto approached, purposely sweeping the foamed collection of bubbles to cover lap, effectively hiding his semi-hard manhood. He tried to ignore those blue eyes following his gesture of modesty as well as how the teenage's scabbed lips stretched into a curious grin. Naruto was mid-way through opening his mouth, no doubt ready to destroy Kakashi's crumpling sanity, when said silver-haired man interjected.

''The super glue?''

''Yep,'' Naruto chimed in response, raising the small, half-used tube. ''It had fell down the back of the kitchen draw you keep string, scissors and other junk in.''

''Right, well…'' Kakashi paused, licking his dry lips. Maybe it was the hot water or the fact Naruto kept so obviously _leering_ at him but the adult was starting to feel somewhat light-headed. ''Well, you go put that on the kitchen counter and I'll be out in a bit to glue your mask together.''

Yet the mild hint of 'get out' in Kakashi's tone was clearly missed or ignored all together by the boy. In fact, the Hatake could only watch with horror when Naruto offered him a breathtaking grin and began to wiggle out of his nin-dog vest, orange shirt and…

''Aaa, Naruto…if you want to get washed you're best waiting till I'm out, okay?''

''You shouldn't be so shy, Kaka-sensei,'' Naruto remarked pleasantly, working on unbuttoning his shorts. ''Besides, it's a known fact that bathing together strengthens bonds, that's what a book said once-''

''In a _public_ Onsen, Naruto, a _public Onsen_,'' the adult insisted, cutting the youth off. ''With large space and towels offering privacy - _not_ my tiny bathtub, okay? So-''

Naruto's navy blue shorts hit the bathroom wall with a light whack from an enthusiastic flick of the teen's lithe leg, all the while instantly silencing Kakashi's desperate tone. The boy was soon tugging at his elasticated waistband of his boxer-shorts when Kakashi tried (_really, really tried)_ to keep his nether regions covered and reach for the towel on the near-by hook. Yet it seemed impossible to do both things, (save his modesty and escape from the bathroom with a fluffy towel) but Kakashi _tried_…his fingers all but brushing against the downy fabric when he realized it was too late.

The sound of Naruto's bare feet slapping against the bathroom tile made the Jounin flinch, especially when the smaller male clambered over the bathtub's rim, giving Kakashi a nice view of the blonde's well-filled posterior. Regardless, Kakashi let his arm drop from trying to reach for his towel, a defeated sigh leaving his lips as Naruto plopped down between his legs, water sloshing everywhere and facing him with a grin.

''Heh, nice an' warm,'' the teen shifted about happily, legs and arms brushing against Kakashi's inner calf, unknowingly making the elder jolt at each movement.

But after a few shifts and splashes, the blonde finally got comfortable in the awkward-looking position of sitting sideways in the tub by the lower portion of Kakashi's legs, his knees hooked over the rim and drip-worthy legs dangling out. The silver-haired Jounin tried to stay as still as possible, his shoulders tense and lone eye narrowed upon watching his disruptive occupant – _waiting_.

He didn't know what he was waiting for, but it had to be something. After all, he doubted the little love-sick critter would just want to sit next to him, _naked_ in the tub and not say something inappropriate or do something equally uncomfortable. However, as the minutes ticked by and Naruto stayed still, basking in the water, Kakashi felt his shoulders sag with a mix of calmness and (dare he admit it) disappointment from not gaining the expected inappropriateness.

So, the Hatake reluctantly eased himself back, trying to ignore the sinfully pleasant feeling of Naruto's slick skin pressed against his underwater and…just let things simply _be_.

* * *

><p>''You're looking good, my boy.''<p>

''I…I do?''

''Yes, yes,'' Sarutobi replied, smiling around his pipe at the small ANBU in front of him.

Because Naruto Uzumaki _did_ look good since Sarutobi had seen the boy face-to-face last. The blonde before him wasn't donning his ANBU uniform and instead far more lax in a casual set of clothes revolving around a garish orange t-shirt, dark shorts and a humorously familiar vest.

While the Hokage could admit how throughout the years his usually keen eye had missed the obvious signs of Naruto's wellbeing or situation, but like any human, Sarutobi had learnt from his mistakes the day he learned of the boy's assassination missions. Now, the elderly Hokage held a sharper eye to Minato's sole child, taking in everything that revolved around the boy he had placed within the supposed safety of ANBU.

A pang of guilt made itself known, however, at the sight of Naruto's current appearance.

It wasn't the change of clothing which caused such a twist of guilt though, in fact, it was the physical change (from which he could see) of Naruto's body. The teen's eyes looked revitalized, all but hinting an improvement of gaining more sleep. Plus, it appeared Naruto had gained a small amount of weight, not drastically so, but enough to comfort Sarutobi that the youth was finally finishing his meals, losing the scrawny edge to his frame yet still retaining thinly lithe. But most of all, the most obvious change was the oozing aura of happiness that came from the sunshine-haired youth, furthermore making Sarutobi want to clap his hands together in prideful success at his decision of nudging Naruto into Kakashi's care.

And upon thinking of the Hatake, the Hokage shifted in his wooden chair, recalling the interactions he had caught between mentor and charge a few weeks ago, back when he had been all but spying on the new pair.

Yet, when thinking of Kakashi and Naruto arose the subject of the duo's obvious affections for each other (and while Sarutobi truly trusted that the Hatake wouldn't physically harm Naruto, he didn't want the older man to upset the boy and push him away) which once again, left the old man seated upon the metaphorical fence. Had Naruto been more mentally immature than amazingly (and awkwardly) precocious for his thirteen years of age, Sarutobi would've ordered Kakashi not to entertain the idea of Naruto's seemingly heavy crush. But Naruto wasn't immature (at least in this particular sense) and Sarutobi was left to remain in the sidelines and allow things to play out. He held the upmost trust for the Hatake, and had the man held unsavory thoughts of Naruto before getting to know the kid's personality, well…well, the Sandaime could safely say this whole situation wouldn't have even been entertained let alone allowed to play out.

So, the elderly Hokage twitched his shoulders in a quick shrugging gesture, dispelling the cluster of thoughts based around the shinobi duo. Instead, he opted to broach another matter which had been bothering him since this morning…

''I caught up with Tenzou earlier this morning,'' Sarutobi began, torn between grinning or frowning. ''I must say, I wasn't aware that Ebisu-sensei hadn't supplied you with the basic sex education talk until Tenzou mentioned speaking to you.''

''Ah,'' Naruto shifted about in front of his desk, ''_That_.''

''Yes, _that_,'' the Hokage chuckled, unable to help himself.

''I know about all that now, so its okay.''

Removing his pipe and frowning with mild disappointment, Sarutobi sighed. ''What I'm trying to say is…well, you could've come to be about those questions back when certain, bodily things began to happen.''

''But you're _the Hokage_,'' the ANBU-masked youth uttered incredulously, the whole prospect of going to the elderly man for advice an entire foreign concept. ''You had more important things to do than-''

''It doesn't matter,'' he interjected the youth, his hand raised slightly in a pacifying gesture. _'What's done is done,'_ lingered on the tip of his tongue like a bitter taste, once again reminding him of the collection of faults he had made when it came to the Uzumaki's upbringing. But still, the boy had to be certain of_ one_ thing...

''Should you ever need advice or to tell me something, Naruto, I'll always make time for you.''

Blue eyes flickered somewhat to the side in a thoughtful gesture and Sarutobi let his words sink in. Instead, the Hokage busied himself with shuffling the papers upon his desk, allowing a few minutes of silence pass between them as he mulled over Tenzou's comments and handed report. Both report and ex-ANBU had given him pleasant information about Naruto socializing with Team 7 which had lit warm fire of relief in Sarutobi's chest, unbeknownst to others making his shoulders feel all the more lighter for the rest of the day.

It was a fire which continued to flicker brightly upon hearing Naruto's rasped-voice utter a personal question.

''You're married, right?''

''Ah,'' Sarutobi blinked, briefly a little bit thrown at the topic change. ''Yes, I am.''

Naruto edged closer to the desk, arms resting atop the smooth wood. ''Was she ever…_shy?_''

Feeling his ears pinking with embarrassment, Sarutobi chuckled nervously at the boy. ''Whatever do you mean, Naruto?''

The teenager shot him a look which Sarutobi could decipher even with the battered-looking ANBU mask.

Heck, the old man was certain such a narrowed glance that reeked with petulance could be translated by anyone, even if they spoke a foreign language. It was a half-hearted childish glare, one which any parent (or someone who had experienced teenagers) would know firsthand as being: _''Just answer the question, old man.''_ So, Sarutobi had no choice to prove his worth with delivering advice and cut the bullshit, deciding to treat the thirteen year old by his mental age.

''Yes, she was shy during our first year of courting,'' the elder replied, nibbling on the inside of his cheek to hold back a chuckle and ignore the concentration evident in those curious blue eyes. ''I had to do an awful lot of wooing, that's for sure.''

''Wooing?'' Naruto's voice chimed in, completely questioning.

Sarutobi rubbed the back of his neck, sending a silent apology to Kakashi upon realizing where Naruto's questioning was leading too. But, _by damn_, that wouldn't stop the old man from informing the boy in front of him, finding the whole situation beyond precious. And so, silent apologies aside, the Hokage lent across his desk, a wide grin crinkling his features and he spoke in a soft but authoritarian tone.

''Ah, it's a very fine skill, Naruto, a _very, very _fine skill. First off, to woo, you must first present yourself in a tidy manner and then…''

* * *

><p><strong>(1) the mentioned jutsu was 'Suiton: Mizurappa' aka 'Water Release: Wild Water Wave'<strong>


	10. Wooed I

**A/N: **Reviews make me grin like a fool, and I'm currently bored in work on a half-dead computer which is older than time itself...  
>Anywho, expect a<span> double-update<span> this weekend because I dislike where I had to end this. ^_^; ENJOY and hang tight for the next installment in _24hours._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>:

* * *

><p>Despite being early afternoon and being a day off from missions due to their late return into the village last night, Sasuke refused to rest when he could be training. It was early-afternoon when he happened to be walking down a residential area of Konoha, a familiar path which he used to taking on his way to the distant training grounds when he spotted<em> him<em>.

The usually empty street that lined a row of houses along the canal held a sole occupant…_Naruto._

Purposely picking up his pace, the Uchiha neared the location which the shorter teen occupied, half wondering _what_ the freak could be up to crouched upon the borderline of someone's property. However, when coming to a halt behind Naruto's hunched figure, Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise upon realizing the younger boy was practically destroying a collection of flowerbeds that boarded this particular property. He could only stay silent for a moment or two, catching sight of the masked youth yanking up a collection of red Camellias before shuffling along to assault some white Anemone. **(1)**

''Hey, _you_,'' Sasuke broke the silence, irritation sparking due to setting sights on the boy.

Seeing that annoying mop of blonde hair, combined with bone-white mask and icy blue eyes only reminded him of yesterday's mission. But, right now, Naruto was_ ignoring_ him…and happened to be sorting through the collection of flowers he had clustered together on the floor instead of noticing his presence.

And everyone noticed the lone Uchiha's presence.

Resisting the urge to growl at the back of his throat, Sasuke crossed his arms, raising his voice slightly. ''I said, _Hey_.''

''Hm?'' Naruto _finally_ turned his masked face towards him, ''Hello Sasuke.''

Dark eyes narrowing even more_ – if such a thing was possible –_ the older of the male duo remained glaring into the set of unblinking blue eyes. A few beats ticked by, Sasuke's anger bubbling deep in his gut as he worked his jaw while Naruto's cobalt eyes continued to stare up at him – a silent standoff taking place. The Uchiha controlled his rage through, trying to ignore the impassive look in Naruto's eyes. So, the older boy broke eye contact with rolling eyes and turning his head a little ways to the side. Silently, he managed to keep Naruto's visage in his peripheral, all the while snorting with disgust at the blonde.

''Just so you know, yesterday's mission was a fluke and if you _ever_ get in my way of my fight again, you'll regret it.''

Naruto's blue eyes squinted up at him, leaving Sasuke to smirk smugly to himself, content with setting the reckless youth in his place. He was about to deliver another warning or insult when he noticed the blonde's eyes flitting away from him, briefly derailing Sasuke's process of thought. However, before Sasuke could question the lack of eye contact, the smaller teen scooped together a clumsy arrangement of red and white flowers and hopped onto his sandal clad feet, fixing the taller male with a stare.

''You're still thinking about yesterday?'' Naruto hummed, full of complete disbelief that made Sasuke frown harder. ''Anyway, I've got things to do-'' he continued, blue eyes flickering towards the direction of the house they stood in front, ''-Farewell, Uchiha!''

With that impromptu and oddly hurried goodbye said, Naruto body-flickered away, leaving Sasuke to stew on his emotions once again. Yet, in the brief moment of suddenly being shrugged off - _avoided, ignored, treated like a God damn nobody _- Sasuke glared down at his feet, purposely venting his frustration out on a small heap of flowers Naruto had opted to leave behind. He felt the mildest satisfaction of destroying one of the red flowers under his sole when a sudden_ clack_ of a door being slid open made the Uchiha look up towards the house – and blink in startled surprise.

''What do you think you're doing to my flowers, young man!''

It was an irate, wrinkly munchkin of sorts…or more commonly known as an elderly person. A female, elderly person – a civilian nonetheless. But Sasuke could only frown as the woman waddled down the front steps of her home, brandishing a walking stick like a katana, her thick spectacles glinting in the sun as she continued her yelling to a stupefied Uchiha.

''I thought I heard someone rustling about my front yard, and here he is – a shinobi, too!''

''Ah, no, Ma'am, I didn't do this-''

Cold, withered, skeletal-feeling fingers reached up and latched onto Sasuke's ear, twisting in painfully. The action made the Uchiha hiss through the physical assault while his untouched ear was bombarded by the old lady's lecture. But Sasuke didn't listen to the stupid female; he was far too busy with mentally cursing the existence of Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi tapped his index finger against the surface of his table, lone eye regarding the strewn collection of element cards he had just fished out from his self-labeled 'junk' draw in his kitchenette. He remained clad in his usual shinobi attire, minus his flak jacket, which was hanging on the back of the rickety wooden chair he occupied, ready to go.<p>

Naruto had gone off to meet up with the Hokage a little over an hour ago and Kakashi had only expected the elderly leader to keep a hold of his blonde charge for fifteen minutes at most, not longer. So, Kakashi had entertained the prospect of teaching Naruto elemental jutsu once he could discover what said youth's element was – however, with time ticking by and the deafening silence of his apartment, the Jounin huffed.

Turning a little in his chair and jamming the batch of off-white, elemental cards into the breast pocket of his flak jacket, Kakashi tried to relax. He knew he was getting worked up over nothing, his usually patient attitude slipping into uncanny impatience as he waited for Naruto's return, but he couldn't help it. So, he shifted in his seat, pushing his dark sleeves up his elbows to cool himself down in the warm apartment before distracting himself by peeling off his finger-less gloves and hitai-ate. After tossing the additions of his attire across the table, the flaxen-haired male slumped back in his seat, a creaking groan of protest from the chair being the only noise in the silent apartment. But Kakashi ignored the noise as well as how a part of his hung-up flak jacket dug into his back (in a tolerable but uncomfortable fashion) while allowing his eye to shift to the open window.

The silver-haired male wasn't sure how long he spent staring out that window, expecting Naruto to come swinging in. But, in the end, it wasn't Naruto's lithe, bouncy figure that caught his attention. Instead, it was a light scampering noise across the roof tiles, closely followed by a light thud landing outside of Kakashi's apartment door which did divert the lonely man's attention. Kakashi straightened instantly over the noise, his brain recognizing the achingly familiar chakra signature on the other side of the door as Naruto's.

_'What is he up too?'_ Kakashi's mind murmured, his legs giving twitch from the suppressed need to stand up and greet the boy. He remained seated though, unconsciously leaning forward on the table while waiting and listening to the shuffle of movement. _'Naruto normally uses the window to enter. Although, I suppose there is a first time for everything…'_

Yet thankfully, the Jounin didn't have to ponder anymore about the sudden change and watched with curiosity as the front door creaked open. Naruto all but squeezed through the gap instead of nudging the door open fully, one hand hidden behind his back while the other reached up to remove the fixed ANBU mask. Kakashi blinked at the normalcy of it all, watching the kid kick the door shut with his foot before flexing his feet out of his sandals, leaving the footwear by the doorway with Kakashi's own. The youth even dropped his ANBU mask by the set of sandals, his previously free hand snaking around his back to greet the other, both hidden and appearing to be holding something, furthermore tickling Kakashi's inquisitiveness.

Not that the Jounin continued to wonder what was behind Naruto's back, his singular gray gaze was too busy narrowing at the blonde as a whole. At first, Kakashi didn't notice the mild change; he just knew _something_ was difference about Naruto's appearance. It was only when noting the lack of blonde bangs and the black, plastic comb peeking out of Naruto's left pocket, the Hatake put two-and-two together.

''You've combed your hair,'' he observed, silver eyebrow quirking.

Silently, however, Kakashi mourned the loss of the bangs which usually (and cutely) framed Naruto's whiskered face, yet at the same time, he congratulated the change. With his hair combed back, it allowed Kakashi to see every inch (from the start of the hairline down to the lengthy flicks that resided behind his ears, creeping down to the nape) of the teen's face. However, marveling at Naruto's overly tidy combed hair ended when a rather spectacular blush donned the whiskered-face, leaving Kakashi to grin widely to himself.

After all, for someone so bold and inappropriate, the kid had a habit of blushing rather furiously.

''I'm presenting myself in a tidy manner,'' Naruto explained in a matter-of-fact tone. That is, until those blue eyes shifted downward, eyeing the smudges of soil marring his hijacked vest. ''Well, sorta tidy…''

Kakashi merely blinked as Naruto shuffled closer, his masked nose picking up the scent of something sweet and flowery. ''Aa…I see,'' slipped out of the Jounin's mouth, his eye straining while trying use his seated height as an advantage to see what Naruto was hiding. ''So, any particular reason why the groomed appearance?''

''It's for _you_, of course,'' came out of the blonde's pliant lips, leaving Kakashi wide-eyed and a little warm under the metaphorical collar.

However, Kakashi didn't have such a chance to recover from the pleasant warmness in his chest, especially when Naruto closed the distance by literally _jumping_ on the table top's surface. It was a good thing Naruto was of light mass, but the boy seemed uncaring of the Jounin's property and flopped down, only to shuffle on his backside closer to Kakashi's seated location. Kakashi barely had time to blink, let alone scrap his chair backwards for personal space, when the kid completely shoved something brightly colored in his face, closely followed by a chirruped addition of:

''And _these_, these are for you as well!''

The adult promptly sneezed at the strong scent stuffed into his nose.

Mask or no mask, his sensitive nose did _not_ appreciate the assault, leaving Kakashi no choice but to reel back, sniffling. He managed to ward off another sneeze and was able to take a look at the clumsily (yet rather precious) looking put-together bouquet, catching the glimpse of reds and whites combined with the green stems and…and there was even a few dirt-clods clinging to the roots. Well, Kakashi didn't know whether to bashfully rub his head at the gut-warming gift or question if the boy had gone around destroying people's gardens. Whatever the case, the Jounin felt a chuckle crawling its way up his throat as he reached for the bunch of flowers, his lone eye softening in humored appreciation.

''Well, this is certainly something new,'' Kakashi murmured, unable to keep the shock from his voice. ''I can't say I've ever received flowers before…''

''And, and-'' Naruto added, his voice rushed and brimming with excitement, ''-_and_ hold on, I got something else.''

Flowers still in hand, Kakashi didn't know what to think when Naruto began to pat himself down, searching for something in his pockets before frowning. The kid got an annoyed expression on his face ( a mix of a pout and narrowed eyes) once again making Kakashi inwardly rejoice of the removal of the ANBU mask, allowing him to be gifted with the easily readable expressions Naruto created instead of just having to second-guess or assume at blue eyes. So, he grinned fondly at the teenager, curiosity and subdued wariness swirling in his system at this sudden bout of gifts and hair-combing while watching the blonde tug things out of his pockets.

Comb, cash, coins_ and_ lint was dropped on the table before Naruto's pocket search stopped, blue eyes going comically wide. Only then, the blonde pulled at the front of his orange-clad shirt, peeling it away from his chest and peering down the neck hole, obviously spotting what he had been looking for. Kakashi had no choice but to place the flowers next to Naruto's mess of items, his dark eye landing with nervous skepticism as to if he _really _wanted to know what his second 'gift' would be.

Kakashi's inner pervert (which he had been keeping jailed away) rattled against its bars, whispering lewd remarks that made the Jounin's heartbeat a little too fast for comfort. The other, more rational voice of the Hatake managed to keep his mind from breaking, especially when Naruto slipped off his vest and yanked off his t-shirt, tossing them carelessly across the room. Kakashi followed the clothing's mid-flight journey before focusing back upon the teen sitting directly in front of him on the table.

Naruto made a small noise at the back of his throat. ''It melted...''

But Kakashi could only frown at the sight of something (a misshapen rectangular object) half-tucked into Naruto's shorts as well as a thick smear of brown surrounding the item by the kid's navel. It was, at some point, covered in a flimsy sheet of tinfoil which must've ripped easily from Naruto's movements such as walking or whatever the kid had been up too. So, here Kakashi was, staring at the baggy navy shorts resting lowly on Naruto's hips, a small peeking of gray underwear visible and flat stomach, taking in the tantalizing smell of something sweet and…

''I _really_ hope that is chocolate and nothing else,'' the Jounin half-whispered.

The blonde's pinkish face flushed to full crimson, his usually confident voice wavering into a sputter. ''O-Of course it's chocolate! I got it for you, but it wouldn't fit in my pockets and my hands were full with the flowers so I -!''

''Put it down your pants,'' Kakashi finished, sounding both exasperated yet delighted at the same time.

Puffing his chest, Naruto corrected the elder, ''I_ tucked_ it into the waistband.''

''Completely ignoring the fact of Konoha's heat wave and that body heat does a rather spectacular job of melting chocolate,'' the flaxen-haired male droned, his brain running on auto-pilot as he eyed Naruto's small hands removing the chocolate bar's wrapper and half-mushed remains, dropping it onto the table.

Eventually tearing his eye away from Naruto's inviting, chocolate-smeared stomach, Kakashi opted to regard the flustered-looking face. He had to tilt his head back to do such a thing though, the close proximity of not being able to lean back and Naruto's aided height of being seated on the table. But, after a moment of staring and being half-tempted to ask if this had been done of purpose – Kakashi bit his tongue. Naruto's expression was a mix of disappointment and annoyance, like his mental plan of giving gifts had hit a hitch instead of appearing cunning…so it was pretty clear the whole, _tempting_ smear of chocolate was by accident.

But damn, they really needed to work on Naruto's expressions. The kid was obviously used to hiding behind the ANBU mask for so long he didn't find the need to guard such obvious emotions flittering across his face. But it was this open, visible honesty of emotions made Kakashi's gut-clench or heart rate speed up, that is, depending on the expression. All Kakashi could do was _stare _at Naruto's sincere blue eyes, adorably flushed face and impeccably white teeth gently sinking into the plump lower lip out of nervousness…

''Maa,'' the Jounin mumbled to himself, one hand scrubbing at the side of his face. ''What on earth are you doing to me?''

''I'm _trying_ to woo you, Kaka-sensei.''

Jolting up in his seat, shoulders no longer slumped and singular eye widening – Kakashi could only _breathe_. ''Excuse me?''

''Woo you - '' the blonde repeated, sounding all the more petulant, ''- To make you less shy an' stuff. It's common to gift flowers, jewelry or candy to someone who you wish to reciprocate your affections.''

Kakashi remained mildly slack-jawed, feeling somewhat dense at Naruto's sulky you-should-know tone. Yet, throughout it all, two neon signs flashed through the Jounin's mind. The first was about reciprocated affections, because Kakashi _did_ love the teenager, albeit in an awkward, jumbled mess of (so far) rare kisses and obvious attraction (in looks and personality) which made the adult feel content yet set his teeth on edge at the same time. He had even told Naruto that he liked him (although he didn't say love, he had kept it at like) and Naruto had been happily confident with such a thing.

However, _maybe_ the teenager wanted some more verbal verification? _Maybe_ Kakashi needed to man up and be honest, treat the kid in a manner in which he acted – like an adult. But instead, as the Hatake swallowed heavily, his mind fizzing with emotions and thoughts as the second neon sign made itself known, practically flying out of his mouth.

''I'm _not _shy, Naruto.''

He regretted it the second it escaped, but it was too late to go back and Naruto's face was already scrunched up, completely losing its disappointed look, quickly morphing into confusion. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, mulling things over in his head as Naruto shuffled eagerly closer to him, legs slipping of the table and bare feet landing on a thigh each. It was odd that such a small action of physical closeness eased Kakashi's raging thoughts, leaving him to take a calming breath and be blunt as possible - especially when a matter of weeks ago he would've nudged the inappropriate imp away from him, as far as possible.

''I'm just uncomfortable…at times,'' the Jounin began, smothering the sudden urge to brush away the crinkles on Naruto's nose and forehead with his thumb. Instead, he settled with tentatively patting Naruto's knee, his eye curving from a weak smile. ''You have to understand that you're a lot younger than me,'' he finished, ''That's all.''

Naruto only got right in his face from that comment, eyes becoming surprisingly stern. ''That's a poor excuse, age has nothing to do with feelings.''

''Mah, you don't understa-''

''Was it my hair?'' Naruto cut Kakashi's speech off, pulling back from the man who was still subconsciously rubbing his knee. ''Didn't I comb it right?'' the teen self-consciously patted his combed-back hair style, a grimace evident on his whiskered-face, the lack of bangs giving the view of his forehead creasing. ''Or the flowers? No, no...It _must'v_e been the chocolate. I mean, do you even _like_ chocolate?''

A bark of laughter crept out of Kakashi's throat as he all but shook his head at the blatant display of…well, he didn't know what Naruto was doing. He knew the kid was floundering, his usually cheerful tone rising in pitch every so often, but it was all _too funny_ to even try and pity. The sight before him reminded the Hatake of Obito, back when his deceased comrade would re-ruffle his black hair or adjust in goggles before Rin showed up at training. Yet, at the same time, the jittery irritation that was creeping into Naruto's posture reminded him of Minato-sensei, on one of the rare occasions Kakashi could remember the single man trying to pursue Kushina as a girlfriend and….and Kakashi crumbled.

If _this_ was the art of wooing, then Naruto hadn't failed in the slightest.

Flowers, chocolate – none of it mattered to Kakashi, but it was a nice gesture. The only gifts he had been given were officially memento's of the dead ( his father's blade, sensei's kunai, Obito's eye) and while the flowers would wither away and the already melted chocolate would disappear, the memory of Naruto's awkward attempts would _never_ fade. And that, in itself, was enough for Kakashi to toss caution to the wind and squeeze the babbling imp's knee.

''You don't need to comb your hair for anyone but yourself,'' Kakashi instilled, his hand subconsciously (and comfortably) moving up to rub the coarse material of Naruto's navy-clad thigh. ''The flowers are fine, although I have a sneaking suspicion you ripped them from a garden,'' the elder half-sniggered. ''And, as for the chocolate, I suppose I'm partial to having the occasional sweet-tasting thing.''

Disgruntled expression morphing into a lopsided, cheeky grin, Naruto wiggled his toes upon the elder's thighs. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' Kakashi reassured, feeling _giddy_ over it all.

''Then I'm sorry about the chocolate,'' Naruto apologized, downy eyebrows scrunching together. ''I'll get you some more!''

The determination in the latter statement made Kakashi's face ache; he didn't think his grin could expand anymore on his face. Nonetheless, his masked lips twitched from his unmoving grin all the while trying to appease the sunshine-haired teen. He swiped his index finger across the sticky smear of chocolate on Naruto's stomach, gaining the utmost pleasure and amusement from the giggled squeal of surprise (the kid was obviously ticklish in that area) before scrutinizing the coagulated chocolate upon his digit.

''No, that'll be fine, this chocolate seems…_okay_.''

Naruto sent a pout his way. ''You don't look convinced, Kakashi.''

''Maa…''

''It'll still taste like chocolate,'' Naruto announced, sounding far more confident than he looked. ''It's only melted and…''

''Been on your body,'' Kakashi supplied blandly, hardly fazed by such a thing, but he was finding some entertainment in Naruto's attempts of persuasion. ''For…how long?''

''I got it before picking flowers, so, a while.''

''Hm...''

''You've licked the inside of my mouth,'' the blonde informed haughtily, his blue eyes becoming a little glazed at the memory of the _really good_ kissing while he continued to justify things. ''Chocolate melted with my sweat is nothin' compared to my mouth. I mean, did you know a dog's mouth is more hygienic than a human's?''

''Ah…'' Kakashi could only blink numbly, finding that small bit of information about dogs a _little_ _bit_ of a turn-off. ''Such interesting facts you know, Narut-'' something warm and wet latched around his chocolate dipped finger, ''-_oh!_''

The young ANBU had stretched his neck forward like a baby bird reaching for food from its mother's beak, all the while swiftly capturing Kakashi's chocolate coated finger in his mouth. The infamous Copy-cat nin could only gape behind the material of his mask, a crackled half-groan meets half-yelp escaping his throat as his blood flow swiftly trickled southwards towards a certain organ. Kakashi tried to quell his inner thoughts and physical reaction over the blatantly sexual finger-suckling, silently telling himself that Naruto was an oblivious creature who relied solely on impulse and instinct. However, when Naruto's slick, invitingly warm tongue curled around his digit, the Jounin couldn't help but shudder involuntarily, his lone eye staring at Naruto's blue eyes watching him.

An audible yet sloppy sounding _'pop' _echoed in Kakashi's ears when his finger was released, effectively kick-starting his sluggish, lust-clogged brain. He blinked dazedly for a moment, his saliva coated finger cooling when Naruto's confident-sounding voice filtered into his brain:

''Doesn't taste any different.''

''I'm sure it doesn't,'' Kakashi practically breathed, singular eye flitting between Naruto's pleased smirk, the boy's tempting chocolate-coated stomach and his spit-slicked finger. He shifted upon the wooden chair, trying to ignore his half-risen erection within his pants while eyeing Naruto's cheeky expression and the warm pressure of the teenager's feet upon his thighs.

''Guess I'm a sweet tasting thing now, huh?'' the blonde half-tittered, using his own deducted taste-test and Kakashi's own words against him. ''I wonder if you're partial to _me_…''

''I don't know about sweet tasting,'' Kakashi laughed somewhat lustily, his hand acting on its own accord by running a calloused thumb across Naruto's belly. He enjoyed the squeak it produced from the boy and stuck his chocolate collected thumb against his own lips, his tongue darting out to take an experimentally lick of the sticky substance. He hummed in appreciation (it did taste like chocolate regardless of its messy state) before swiftly letting out a defeated yet humored drone,

''And I think we both know that I'm more than partial to you.''

Something unrecognizable yet highly lascivious flashed through those icy-colored eyes, and Kakashi felt his breath hitch with unknown anticipation. He would've missed the brief twinkle had he not been all but staring into the youth's irresistible eyes, his heart thrumming excitedly in his chest. In fact, before the flaxen-haired male knew what he was doing, he had tugged down the material of his mask and pressed a kiss against those rose-petal soft lips. However, he had only realized such a previous action taking place when Naruto (much to Kakashi's delight) all but forced a chocolate-tasting tongue into his mouth.

This time though, unlike their first burst of making-out, Kakashi's mind wasn't over-spilling with muddled panic and lust. If anything, _this time_, the Hatake was content, mildly confident and (while lust was clearly evident) he felt overly lax. After all, Naruto was initiating this particular style of kissing as opposed to the spine-tingling adorable pecks – which meant the kid was _fine_ with it all. So, with his guilt eased over being perceived as some Big Bad Molesting Wolf, Kakashi let Naruto's inexperienced yet highly enjoyable tongue dominate his mouth for a while longer.

Strong arms encircling each side of Naruto's seated location upon the table, Kakashi happily rested his hands on the small of the teenager's back, his thumbs and fingers brushing the smooth skin. Even in the midst of Naruto's soft keening and Kakashi's breathy sighs, the blonde's hands had woven into the silver strands of hair, tugging eagerly. Although, throughout all this, Kakashi was mildly surprised he _enjoyed_ the sensation blunt fingernails raking at the back of his scalp before feeling his hair balled up (and tugged) in those dangerous yet small hands. However, regardless of such a pleasurable discovery, Kakashi couldn't control the urge to overtake Naruto's dominating tongue against his own after they finally caught breath.

It wasn't that the Hatake didn't enjoy Naruto's rapid sweeps of the tongue or eager, lip-bruising pressure – it was just time for a change of pace. It was time to make the kiss slower and savor everything from the roof of the teenager's mouth to the slippery-smoothness of the alignment of molars. Kakashi even took the moment of paced making out to dip one hand into the back of Naruto's shorts, easily sliding past the baggy material as well as the elasticated waistband of the boy's underwear until only his thumb remained hooked outside. The elder of the pair happily ran his fingers over the curved fleshy globes in a circular motion, mentally searing the unspeakably smooth texture of Naruto's ass into his mind.

The action earned a mix of excitable little shivers and soft keening that made Kakashi's cock practically jump in his pants. But no, the silver-haired male steadied the inner-pervert as his sweetly tender exploration of Naruto's mouth came to an end, leaving the shinobi duo breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together. Kakashi's hand still remained tucked by the warm flesh of Naruto's bottom and the boy's while his other hand resided lazily on the table by the teen's thigh. Even Naruto, in all his pleasure had removed one hand from Kakashi's hair and had (at some point unbeknownst to the blonde) moved to grip the adult's bicep, instinctively holding the arm in place, effectively making the Jounin leave his hand half in the back of Naruto's shorts.

Not that Kakashi was complaining, he could easily let his hand rest and reside against Naruto's tempting bottom for eternity.

However, as warm and snug as having his hand resting there was, it soon had to be removed. Especially since Naruto's toes weren't no longer curling into the baggy material of his standard shinobi pants, in fact, the small teen was shifting his feet (subconsciously or on purpose he didn't know) along his thighs. Yet that wasn't all the imp's feet were doing, if anything, they traveled about in a nervously excited course, occasionally grazing the strained material of his pants. It took all the effort in the world not to groan when Naruto's foot patted softly at his crotch, the delicious heat from the teen's sole practically seeping through the material of his clothing and onto his cock. Instead, Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek, removed his forehead from the male's opposite him and tried to discreetly use his freed hands to nudge those intrusive feet away.

Until Naruto, as always, noticed before an action could take place. Kakashi could only hunch a little in his poster when Naruto rubbed at his crotch with his foot, his cheerfully curious tone cutting through the Jounin's thoughts in an instant:

''Heh, that's your dick.''

Naruto was sending him a cheeky grin, his eyebrows clambering up his forehead in an attempt to make extra room for his widening eyes as he _so obviously_ stared down at Kakashi's crotch. The taller male let out an exhausted sigh, trying to ignore how those intense blue eyes staring down at his bulge only turned him on even more. Kakashi tried to rein in his already limited composure when those beautiful eyes shot up from staring at his hidden erection and instead locking onto his face, another embarrassing (and _very_ patronizing) statement leaving the blonde's mouth, _again_.

''Hee, I get like that too, don't worry, Kaka-sensei,'' the mini-ANBU was grinning sheepishly, ''Sometimes it just happens by itself, but most of the time mine happens when we kiss or think of you too much.''

Kakashi could only blink at the seemingly confession, that is, until he watched Naruto's sheepish expression morph into mild embarrassment plastered with a grin of pure cheekiness. Only then, the Jounin watched with a mix of fascination (and silent horror) when Naruto grabbed the baggy material of his shorts, all but tugging at the crotch area and highlighting the youth's own upright organ. Kakashi felt his face seer with heat from the sight, yet the blonde didn't stop there and merely continued to unbutton his shorts and zip down the fly. The older male practically choked upon his own spit, his singular eye all but popping out of his skull as he caught sight of the gray, flimsy material of Naruto's underwear pulled tautly around the kid's confined prick. There were even a few darker patches - barely the size of the tip of Kakashi's pinky finger – dotted around the front of Naruto's boxers, clearly hinting the arrival of pre-come.

And yet, despite it all, Kakashi licked his dry lips, his inner-pervert brushing against the bars of its jail. He visibly flinched from a collection of desires and fleeting fantasies that dashed through his brain, all the while cursing himself. Well, until the Hatake's hazed, distracted vision caught sight of movement towards his pants and a light tug of a button being snapped open, instantly thrusting the Jounin's attention back to reality.

''W-what the-!'' Kakashi rasped breathlessly, his heart quivering dangerously as he grabbed onto a set of small wrists in each of his hands. ''What do you _think_ you're doing, Naruto?''

The boy had just unbuttoned the Jounin's pants and was midway through zipping down his fly when Kakashi stopped the action, hastily latching onto Naruto's wrists. Kakashi could only breathe heavily, his mind still whirling from the wonderful (yet brief) sensation of Naruto's fingers grazing his clothed protuberance as he squeezed the blonde's wrists in his hands. He gulped for air, all the while keeping his grip on the imp's wrists and settling his (and his captives) hands upon the table, flanking each side of said youth.

Yet Naruto was looking at Kakashi incredulously, blue eyes sparking with untold mirth as he snorted, ''I just wanted a peek…maybe a touch.''

''Well touch yourself!'' Kakashi half-yelped, shame and arousal coursing through his veins. ''Ah, wait. I didn't mean that, I meant –''

''I don't _want_ to touch _my dick_,'' Naruto interjected with distaste, wiggling his fingers as Kakashi held his wrists a little too tight for comfort. Not that a little ache could take his attention away from the situation at hand as Naruto gently rubbed the sole of his foot against the elder's confined manhood. ''I've seen yours before, I just wanna touch it…'' he added, only to stall and nibble on his bottom lip in a moment of contemplation, ''Yours looks-''

''Naruto.''

Ignoring the softly spoken tone of the Hatake as well as picking up on the drone of underlying exasperation (commingled with something husky that made Naruto's insides quiver,) the teenager shifted his feet on Kakashi's lap. With each rub of his foot against Kakashi's evident, full-standing erection, the grip upon Naruto's wrists lessened slightly and the zippered fly of Kakashi's pants crept down due to the physical movement, revealing a sliver of taut black underwear.

''_Stop_ doing that,'' the flaxen-haired male gritted out, his elbows dropping down upon the table top either side of Naruto's thighs, holding the youth's hands up. He tightened his hold upon the youth's wrists though, _not daring_ to let those small, dexterous hands free and possibly make a dive for his pants, _again_. Not that the Uzumaki wasn't doing a rather splendid job with patting his feet against his crotch, but still, Kakashi had principles and he wouldn't… ''Sto-_Nnn!_''

''Let go of my wrists then,'' Naruto bartered mischievously while Kakashi had to control the urge to _gape_ at the imp. That is, until the blonde rearranged his feet by putting one foot on each side of the elder's clothed arousal, swiftly earning a choked gasp when those small feet gripped Kakashi's dick between the arches of his feet.

''Aah,'' Kakashi _almost_ panted, half-tempted to snap the grinning imp's ankles and wrists. ''I'll let go if you let go…''

But Naruto's grin spread across his beautifully ruddy, whiskered cheeks. ''No, you first.''

''You…you're fucking enjoying this, making me-'' Kakashi sputtered, cutting himself off and biting the inside of his cheek.

Naruto sent him a very fox-like smile, his neck stretching forward in an attempt to nuzzle the Jounin's neck as he all but crooned in reply. ''You are pretty funny like this though, _Kaka-sensei_.''

Letting out a long, calming breath as Naruto pressed his feet tighter together, toes curling around his clothed girth, the Jounin tried to gather his limited wits which weren't infected by lust. If he didn't like (_love, care, unconditionally adore_) the boy he would've been physically rougher with dislodging him, flashed some killer-intent and possible fire a few harsh words. But no, Kakashi couldn't and wouldn't do that. He couldn't even bring himself to slip into the desire, flip the infatuated (and seemingly sex-obsessed) imp over and thoroughly fuck him into oblivion on the table. Yet, no matter how tempting such an offer was to the Hatake's twitching cock, such an action…_repulsed _him.

And it wasn't the fact of engaging in sex or sexual activity with a _thirteen year old_ that repulsed him.

Which was certainly odd when Naruto's age was one of the main reasons why Kakashi hushed his inner temptations – yet it hadn't been his first thought. It was the whole uncaring aspect of going through with a solely lust-filled activity that made Kakashi disgusted, especially when he knew Naruto wasn't just seeking sex, the kid was _pining_ after him, and the Jounin had to openly admit to himself that the feeling was mutual. Sure, Kakashi had engaged in a few quick couplings – no strings attached, no emotions, no thoughts – in the past and had been fine with it. After all, they had been two consenting adults willing to expel the human compulsion of horniness and that was that. But this awkwardly childish yet overly mature youth trapped inside a teenager, _Naruto Uzumaki_, was worth far more than an unemotional wham bam thank you ma'am (or in this case, man.)

Naruto was _worth_ Kakashi's _time, effort, frustration_ and_ care_ which meant a high standard of trying when it came to _not hurting_ the imp (emotionally or physically) in any way possible.

The Jounin swallowed heavily and clamped-down on his instinctive lustful urges while attempting to think about the situation as tactically as his buzzing brain would allow. He was, after all, stuck in a seated position with his hands occupied and a blue-eyed enemy far greater than any he had ever experienced before. So, being mindful of his lack of use of his occupied hands and after contemplating a few strategies to stop Naruto's odd (yet very erotic) attempt of playing footsie with his dick, Kakashi ducked in his posture. He didn't think twice about his choice of action, a mix of riled amusement combined with bubbling arousal making him feel overly frivolous as he took full advantage of the teenager's bare , without much thought, Kakashi abused Naruto's obvious ticklish location by pressing his lips onto the soft (albeit chocolate splotched) stomach and blew his breath out, expelling a particularly loud raspberry.

_''__Pbbfflliitt!''_

It was a silly (and highly juvenile) action that made Kakashi's face heat afterwards, but at the same time, he didn't care upon hearing Naruto's giving an indignant squeak. The flaxen-haired male smothered a grin before merely doing it again, this time earning a wonderful laugh as Naruto's small knees instantly jerked up and feet loosening, all but dancing away across Kakashi's thigh.

_'Mission success,'_ rang in the man's ears upon feeling those feet release his dick and how the teen's jittery movement resulted with accidently brushing his chin over Naruto's clothed erection. Nonetheless, Naruto's stomach muscles quivered from the ticklish action, leaving Kakashi to marvel over feeling the muscles spasm against his lips, furthermore spurring him to do it again, both for the greedy sensation of Naruto's soft skin and the need to hear the charming chime of laughter from the teen.

''Bah-_Hah-_'' Naruto flailed, arms trying to dislodge Kakashi's hold upon his wrists, ''-Ahahahah!''

Pressing a smile against the creamy flesh, Kakashi enjoyed the vibrations of Naruto's stunned sounding laughter travel up the bridge of his nose and tickle his face. Naruto was _too much_ at times, and _this_ time was a prime example. The damn kid appeared to be a complete novice when it came to experience tickling, something which was both sad and positively endearing despite the fact Naruto had previously been trying to touch his dick. Regardless of such a fact though, the brat deserved some form of kind-hearted payback for all the times he had been undeniably irresistible, invaded Kakashi's personal space (like finding his neck as an erogenous zone) and inappropriate all at the same time.

Kakashi pressed his lips a little higher on the mini-ANBU's abdomen, delivering another raspberry and enjoying the sensations and sounds of Naruto's reaction _far too much_ to be classed as innocent. He could've happily swapped the childish tickling for kisses, but he didn't think he could control himself anymore if given free rein to kiss or suckle upon the supple flesh of Naruto's stomach or chest. Kakashi knew if he did that he would've only taken things a step further, creep closer to the tempting waistband of Naruto's underwear and what appeared to poorly hidden within. So, he remained with settling with smattering his pursed lips upon the boy's body, enjoying the titters it produced.

''Y-You-'' the blonde was panting, laughter still racking his body, ''What was that?''

''What?'' Kakashi parroted back, pulling back after giving in from his compelling action of nuzzling Naruto's torso. He sat up a little straighter and managed to keep his expression blank as he regarded the flushed face that was looking somewhat confused. ''What was what?''

Naruto opened his mouth, a mix of an irked gape and a hint of being ready to respond – but Kakashi cut the boy off. The Jounin shuffled to the edge of his seat and planted a raspberry on the side of the teen's neck as said youth squirmed, gasped, sputtered and laughed.

''That?'' Kakashi queried, his lips betraying his feigned cluelessness by twitching into a smile.

''Ahah! Y-Yes _that!_''

''Maa…a sign of early madness?'' the elder offered with a lazy drawl only to receive a rather fierce-looking glare from said blonde, furthermore making him snort softly to himself over the humor of it all, especially when Naruto's flushed face scrunched up even more. ''What's up with your face? Not liking being played at your own game?''

''Hmmph!'' Naruto spoke sullenly. ''If you were playing me at my own game you'd be trying to touch my dick and not being mean.''

''So crude,'' the elder murmured, eyes curving up in arcs. ''If I wasn't such a gentleman I'd take that as an invitation.''

''Gentlemen don't read erotic literature when walking down the streets,'' Naruto grumbled.

''Says he who actually stole my book,'' Kakashi countered.

''And, and maybe,'' Naruto tried to find his voice, his throat suddenly far too dry, ''- _Maybe_ it was an invitation.''

''E-Excuse me?'' Kakashi hissed, suddenly feeling light-headed.

In fact, Kakashi almost let go of the cheekily, erotic imp's wrists entirely, his cock all but jumping in his pants as if to make its own opinion known. But the adult stayed strong, his face flaming with a mix of embarrassment and lust as he tightened his hold upon those small wrists before scraping his chair back and standing up.

Kakashi raised Naruto's arm's above his golden crown, effectively jerking the teen onto his feet upon the table, all the while ignoring how those blue eyes stared at his lower potion, no doubt admiring how the Jounin's unbuttoned pants and undone fly had shimmied down sinewy hips from standing up, easily exposing his black underwear and prominent bulge. Not that Kakashi was alone, Naruto's unfastened and unnecessarily baggy shorts dropped down instantly when he had lifted the boy up, leaving him with the navy-colored shorts pooling at his ankles and flimsy gray boxer-shorts doing nothing for hiding modesty.

''You heard,'' Naruto huffed in a lightly cocky tone, ''You didn't seem to mind my feet touching you, so just lemme have a look at your dic-''

''You-'' the adult interjected, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper as his knees gave a small tremor, ''- Need to cool down.''

Coughing in the back of his throat, Kakashi tried to pretend how the intense gaze and the aforementioned 'invitation' didn't make him break out in a sweat. Instead, he raised his own arms, easily lifting Naruto's small mass and stepped away from the table, all the while keeping the frowning, seductive creature at arm's length.

The blonde, however, dangled by suspended arms, an embarrassed blush cropping upon his whiskered face about the lack of control he was in, especially when he was so used to Kakashi's actions of taking a back seat. But this time was different; the young Uzumaki had long noted the second his wrists had been captured that Kakashi's nervous, ready-to-flee attitude had changed. If anything, the teenager mentally cataloged the slightly more confident demeanor that had over taken the Hatake from how the older male was acting. Sure, the uneasiness retained around Kakashi's eyes, but Naruto was impressed _– excited, surprised, unsure –_ that the usual banter or off-hand remarks he had gained from the flaxen-haired man had gone past the verbal boundaries and was now being implemented with physical touches.

Naruto wasn't an idiot; he knew that the small step was huge for the Jounin. After all, the man always knocked aside the majority of his advances - like moments ago, back when Naruto merely wanted to take a glance at Kakashi's arousal.

_'Maybe flowers and chocolate helped,'_ Naruto half-wondered, blue eyes staring directly into Kakashi's own thanks to his lifted-up aid of added height. _'The Old Man did say it was custom to give gifts before asking for a date. But Kaka-sensei still didn't seem very confident around then, it was only when he was stopping me from touching him and in control…'_

Kakashi began to move, jostling his held-out captive and rattling the young ANBU's brain, unknowingly knocking silent conclusions together until they spilled out of Naruto's lips.

''That's it, isn't it?'' the lithe teen breathed with an evident smirk, ''You're nothing more than a control freak.''

Stilling in his glided steps, the older male sent the younger an offended glance. ''Wooing, molestation, and now you're insulting me?''

''Uh, no, I-''

Chuckling somewhat at the wide blue eyes, Kakashi continued his walk with Naruto all but swaying with each step and sputtering useless explanations about calling him a 'control freak'. The Hatake just continued grinning despite his needy erection throbbing painfully, bobbing up and down in his half-open pants with each step he made while recalling Naruto's summary of his personality aspect. Ah, the Jounin had long come to terms with the coined phrase of 'control freak'. After all, he had gained it frequently enough from Anko or Asuma in jest whenever the pair had to joined him on missions, noticing how meticulous Kakashi had been. Not to mention the obvious fact that the flaxen-haired male tended to dislike change or invasion into his own environment – hence why Kakashi had allowed Naruto to bunk in his apartment than move into a larger, provided accommodation. Even his standard mental evaluations had mentioned his inhibition, labeling it was a 'neurosis', furthermore concreting why Kakashi's formed relationships (be they comrade or long-time friend) tended to be on his terms and no one else's…

Until Naruto, that is.

That boy had sneaked his way into Kakashi's bedroom upon their first meeting, forced his way into Kakashi's home, and _- soon enough - _had wormed his way into Kakashi's heart. The man barely had any control over that, especially when the beautifully enigmatic teenager did such a marvelous job at making him lose control in numerous ways.

''Hey, hey!'' Naruto was flexing in his suspended hold, calling out as Kakashi maneuvered down the short corridor by his bathroom. ''Where we going?''

''_We_ aren't going anywhere, _You _are going to cool down with a nice cold shower,'' Kakashi informed as he turned around, purposely using his shoulder to nudge the bathroom door open since his hands were busy.

Naruto's discouraged expression brightened instantaneously. ''A shower together?''

''Most certainly not.''

''Wahh?'' the blonde was back to scowling now, blue eyes no longer scanning their moving surroundings. ''No way, not fair!''

Kakashi had barely managed to near the bathtub and jam his elbow against the leaver which kick-started the shower, effectively expelling icey water from the nozzle when Naruto lightly kicked his sternum. The action didn't hurt, but it caught the Jounin off guard, leaving him to lurch forward in his posture enough that his arms bended, unknowingly bringing his captive close enough to leech to him. Kakashi could only let a startled noise escape from the back of his throat upon watching Naruto flex his precariously hanging shorts off his ankles and swing forward in the adult's hold, practically throwing his legs over the elder's shoulders.

The sudden movement combined with an awkward grapple hold of Naruto's legs over his shoulders (the boy's crotch practically in his face) resulted in the Jounin stumbling rather unprofessionally. Kakashi had to let go of one of Naruto's wrists for the sake of lifting and weaving a protective arm around the imp's lower back, determined not to let the kid _brain_ himself against the bathtub. But Naruto seemed uncaring of the change in position or the possible aspect of falling, in fact, the annoying creature used his released arm to latch onto the back of Kakashi's shirt, unknowingly making the flaxen-haired man blindly try and gain balance.

''Off, off, off!'' left Kakashi's mouth in a chanted (and mildly hysterical tone) as he tried to remove the human-shaped barnacle that was smothering his face. His yelling was muted though, muffled against Naruto's inner-thigh from the maladroit position they were in of Naruto's crotch against his mouth and torso curling over his head and…

And Kakashi could _smell _it. The sweet, mouth-watering tang that was Naruto's scent combined with something heavier, thicker and (oddly enough) humid that hinted towards the teen's arousal.

Luckily though, before Kakashi fainted from being overwhelmed, the older male's mantra of _'off'_ and the unintentional vibrations of his voice against Naruto's demanding area resulted with said blonde letting out a shiver of pleasure, leaving the Hatake to take full advantage and shrug those loosened legs off his shoulders. The same, however, could not be said for the stomach blocking his view nor the contorted remainder of Naruto's clingy position, the boy's singular free hand gripping so harshly near the back of Kakashi's t-shirt that it pinched the man's skin.

Eventually, in the midst of swayed lumbering, inelegant shifting and incoherent yelling by both grappling parties, the Jounin's felt the cold spray of the shower dampening his left side, suddenly making him notice how he was tipping towards the bath. Naruto also flinched from the invasion of cold water meeting warm flesh, barely giving out a yelp as Kakashi sightlessly removed his arm supporting Naruto's back and tried to gain some balance upon the tiled wall by stretching across the bathtub. The water slicked tiles immediately made the elder's palm slip, effectively propelling the pair head first into the bathtub. Naruto was clearly about to gain the majority of Kakashi's weight – until said man skillfully rearranged their landing in mid-fall.

The shinobi pair landed in a mix of grunted curses and an ungainly heap under the spray of the shower, wedged awkwardly together in the cramped bathtub. Kakashi could only blink dazedly, his ears ringing for a moment or two from the impact of hitting the left side of his face against the hard tiles of the wall by the bathtub, all thoughts spinning. He internally berated himself for such blatant clumsiness which was not becoming of any ninja, Jounin nonetheless, but Naruto was to blame for this whole situation, so it wasn't his fault. _Only if_ the brat had just let go then Kakashi wouldn't be in an awkwardly aching position with one long, muscular leg draped over the tub and his other splayed out inside, leaving him in a slanted posture with Naruto occupying most of his lap and chest.

For a while the pair remained silent, the only noise in the bathroom being the pitter-patter of the shower spray hitting them, doing nothing but make goosebumps appear on Naruto's flesh and drench the boy's underwear as well as Kakashi's clothes. They shared a glance though - one blue, one mismatched - blinking a few times until their mollified expressions morphed into one of poorly contained amusement before shifting into uncontrollable grins. Within a matter of seconds, a chorus of laughter bounced off the tiled bathroom walls, amplifying the combination of Kakashi's deep timbre and Naruto's lighter chime.

Naruto couldn't resist flopping against the broad chest that was racked with laughter, his own amusement drifting off into half-gasped giggles as he wiped water out of his eyes to get a better glance at the adult's goofily grinning face. The blonde only sniggered softly to himself as he eyed Kakashi's usually crazy hair becomming water-logged and drooping while the elder's eyes had eyes curved shut from the half-open mouth that was still expelling laughter. The very sight before him (combined with the large dick prodding him) only spurred Naruto's previous efforts, but first, he had something extremely_ important_ to do before investigating Kakashi's nether regions.

Planting several gauche pecks to Kakashi's face, Naruto waited until the singular biological eye re-opened to regard him before firing his ultimatum:

''You're going to go on a date with me.''

Kakashi sent the younger a furrowed expression and a wry grin. ''Am I?''

''Yes, you are,'' Naruto half-breathed, his neatly combed hair dropping out of its groomed appearance due to the water spray above them. He bit his lower lip out of nervous habit and tried to sweep the intrusive, soggy bangs back in an attempt to busy his hands from just diving into the other shinobi's soaked pants. But it didn't help that much, leaving the mini-ANBU to battle against the _strong _impulse to rub himself against the man in an attempt to ease the irritable, hot tingling feeling in his underwear and lower stomach. So, aside from his hips giving a nonconsensual twitch, he kept himself under the raw need (he _needed_ to _focus!)_ to grind and rushed his explanation in a barely audible utterance.

''I wanted to ask you before when I gave you chocolate but you distracted me with kisses and, and then-'' Naruto swallowed heavily, his eyes locked with Kakashi's crinkled look of nervous bemusement before shrugging, ''-Well, then _this _happened.''

And with that last word said, the young Uzumaki slipped a hand between their bodies and slid down towards Kakashi's hardened member, ignoring the way the man jolted and gasped a curse.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> I adore _Hanakotoba_ (Language of Flowers) and tend to often use it in my part-time job of working at a Funeral Directors (Hee, don't judge, it isn't that morbid). So yeah... White Anemone often means 'Sincere' while Red Camellia means 'In Love'. Naruto obviously doesn't know this, but I found it fitting...now, expand your knowledge readers. xDD


	11. Wooed II

**A/N: **As promised, although a tad bit later than 24hours (my wee English village's main source of electricity got knocked out for half the night by a damn tree! wtfwtf!) Anyways, thanks all!  
>&amp; <strong>KitElizaKing<strong> - have they managed to clone you yet? :') heheh.  
>as for <strong>CosmicEssence<strong>, thank you! and as for the rest of you awesome people, big, big thanks, too.

I can only _hope_ you all continue to _enjoy_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>:

* * *

><p>It had sounded so sweet, so innocent, so utterly, fucking adorable - despite the demanding tone - when Naruto breathily informed (no, it was more <em>telling <em>than _informing_) that they had to go on a date.

In fact, Kakashi Hatake's brain was still reeling with amusement that he had barely felt Naruto's small calloused hands snake down his lower stomach until they latched onto his erection and pulled it out of his soggy clothing. Kakashi could only gasp, his shoulders jerking and brain breaking from his rigid cock meeting the chilled water from the shower and the curious, feather-like touches from Naruto's fingers. At first, the teen didn't know what he was doing (as expected) and did nothing more than brush his knuckles on the soft-feeling underside of Kakashi's throbbing shaft, his whiskered face holding an expression of marveled trepidation combined with a cheeky grin. The teen paid no heed to the Hatake's choked stutter of reprimand, all the while far too busy with concentrating and experimenting with grasping at Kakashi's the blood heavy organ, eliciting the occasional moans and insuppressible shudders.

Heck, Kakashi wasn't entirely sure of what happened after those innocuous touches, be it fingers ghosting over the sprinkling silvery hair by his lower stomach or a water-slicked palm dashing across the tip of his dick. The teen even palmed his balls as those blue eyes practically _shone_ and darted up to regard the elder male's face whenever a noise escaped the man. The whole feeling of those delicate hands was sinful (painfully so) but all Kakashi could do was pant, hiss, and groan as the fog of lust descended completely, turning everything hazy up until the point that the Jounin had realized (at some occasion in time) he had wrapped a loose fist around Naruto's suddenly exposed prick.

The feeling of that hard flesh scalded his hand, fitting _so perfectly_ in his hold like a hot, erotic popsicle that made Kakashi's brain ooze out his ears.

Vaguely, in the moment of guilty pleasure, Kakashi watched Naruto's hungry eyes focus upon _his_ ministrations for a moment or two before mimicking the hand movements upon Kakashi's dick. Inwardly, Kakashi's inner-perverted self crooned happily, making a sly comment about the youth being a 'fast learner' while all guilt and worry about how this mutual act of masturbation was wrong faded from him. All which mattered right now was Naruto's pleasure and calmness, so he didn't complain when the blonde's hands stopped their glorious strokes upon his dick. Instead, the flaxen-haired male used his keen eye to search the small ANBU's heated face for any indication of fear or disgust - ready to stop, pull back and apologize.

Yet such a prospect dissipated when Naruto let out a deliciously beautiful keening sound, his small frame stilling as one hand's fingers curled into the fabric of Kakashi's sodden pants and the other remained squeezing the man's large, weeping rod at the base.

All Kakashi could do was duck in his awkward posture in the bathtub to be closer to the stunning, blonde-haired creature that was straddling his splayed out thigh, silently admiring how said teen was obviously _so close_ to the edge in such a short amount of time. It was clear disuse had led to Naruto being overly sensitive, something which made Kakashi bubble with excitement over future prospects without thinking too much into detail, his brain far too fried to tell himself and 'next time' wouldn't happen. Regardless of such giddy thoughts, he had managed to plant a reassuring kiss to Naruto's temple – more for himself than the boy – as Naruto clenched his body against him, a collection of sweet visceral-sounding noises reverberating in the Hatake's skull. So, giving one final rub with his thumb across the tip of Naruto's rosy dick, Kakashi watched with complete fascination as those blue eyes closed in pleasure and the half-open mouth let out a choked sob that sounded faintly like _his name _as the smaller male came in his hand.

And, yet, despite Kakashi's internally whispered misgivings, the whole situation just felt…comfortably _right_.

* * *

><p>''Please stop doing that or I'll just buy you cup ramen to have at home.''<p>

Naruto peered through the holes of his mask, his nose giving one strong inhale of his right hand before slipping it out from underneath his ANBU mask and away from his nose. He regarded the silver-haired man walking beside him and resisted the urge to pout as they weaved through the late afternoon crowds of people milling around Konoha's streets. The blonde remained close at the Jounin's side though, fresh in a set of clean clothes and his hair still remaining damp from their spur-of-the-moment shower combined with…well, really, really nice touching.

He had never considered touching himself like _that_ before, but now he could fully appreciate and understand why _– upon their first meeting –_ he had spotted Kakashi masturbating. It was more thrilling than training or learning a new jutsu and it filled you with such satisfaction that – in the end – Naruto had to fight against downiness upon feeling so lax. He felt similar to how he did after the first time he had ground himself against the Jounin's stomach, like all the tension had melted out of him and his limbs moved so fluidly with each step. It had been wonderful, completely downright wonderful, and Kakashi's hands had been so _caring_ and _gentle_ that Naruto had tried to mimic such a skill before falling into a trance and making the adult's hand sticky.

However, that didn't mean that the Uzumaki didn't claw himself out of the dozy, contented mind-state he had slipped into from Kakashi's fabulous ministrations upon his dick. In fact, after a few moments of collecting himself together after the orgasm, the teenager had continued his exploration of grazing, touching, stroking and rubbing Kakashi's erection until an impressive amount of semen flew out. The thick, gooey substance had covered Naruto's hands and dribbled off his fingers. Heck, if he closed his eyes, he could still _feel _the large piece of hot, velvety flesh against his palms and…

''I can still smell you,'' Naruto finally informed with a hidden, coy grin.

Because he _could_…he could smell that nice, spine-shivering musky scent of Kakashi's dick and the tinge of something salty.

''You,'' Kakashi stalled, sending the younger a narrowed glance, ''You didn't wash your hands.''

It was more of a statement than a question, but regardless, Naruto nodded with absolute eagerness while grinning stupidly at the faint dusting of pink creeping out behind Kakashi's mask. _Of course_ he _didn't_ wash his hands, there hadn't been much point since the shower had sprinkled away majority of the translucent, white-tinted substance. But Naruto could still smell the man upon his hands, and it was super tempting to sandwich his hand between his ANBU mask and nose to take another inhale.

But he _really_ wanted to go on a date…even_ if_ Kakashi had unknowingly taken over this particular area of (what the Sandaime had explained as) courtship.

So, the small Uzumaki happily let the Hatake have a little control, especially if it made the man confidently comfortable. Plus, Naruto had never really been anywhere socially in Konoha before _- aside from the random trip to the bookstore or corner-street convenience store - _since leaving the ANBU compound. Thus why it was a good idea to let Kakashi take charge, the man walked with a pace of purpose and honed direction, hinting that he knew exactly he was going.

_'The only place I really know is the training grounds,'_ Naruto internally muttered, his shorter legs picking up the pace to match the taller's long stride._ 'I somehow doubt that would be a good place for a date, the Old Man said most dates involve goingto public places or eating…'_

Naruto shrugged to himself, purposely slapping his hands together to rid of phantom feeling of Kakashi's cock upon his palms while swallowing heavily. He needed to stop thinking about that area of the man; it had – after all – sidetracked him enough times today in his efforts of wooing. Besides, he was originally meant to ask Kakashi out on an excursion after handing over the gifts but everything kind of got thrown out the metaphorical window. In fact, as Naruto came to ponder upon their whole situation, both he and Kakashi appeared to be doing things backwards, especially if he recalled the order in which the elderly Hokage had told him about such things…

_''Wooing is generally something one does to seek love or affection, - maybe even acceptance - from a person. Once such mutual affection is established, well, Naruto…then people court or should I say date? Ahem, then some other, more intimate actions tend to happen, I suppose. Everyone has their own pace, but it's good not to rush too much.''_

Rubbing his palms together, the blonde turned to staring at his company, happily trotting beside the taller male. The Hokage had been mildly helpful but at the same time made more questions arrive in Naruto's brain than answers, leaving him curious once again. Yet, such curiosity could wait since Kakashi's steps had slowed as they appeared to be nearing a small, civilian-run establishment that wafted the scent of various foods and spices. Naruto could only raise his head and sniff at the inviting aroma that smelled distinctively similar to the cups of instant ramen Kakashi had introduced him to.

''Here we are,'' Kakashi's lazy drawl held a pleased tone, ''Ichiraku Ramen.''

The taller man ducked under the sheltered overhang that sported a bar and stools, his arm brushing aside the canvas flaps as Naruto followed suit, unamused to note that his small height meant he couldn't mimic Kakashi's latter action. Nonetheless, the ANBU-masked boy slid onto the stool besides the one Kakashi was slowly easing himself into, his lone dark eye offering Naruto a crinkled eye smile that made his stomach flutter and face heat. Naruto returned a hidden grin though, knowing full-well that Kakashi could assume his facial expression before taking interest with the quaint surroundings, grateful to note the overhang made the bar-like eating area shaded enough to remain cool during the hot afternoon and despite the kitchen being a few feet away, pots and pans bubbling.

''It's dead in here,'' Naruto murmured, noting the fact they were the only two people present. Not that it was a bad thing, the blonde would've felt awkward and out of his limited social-depth if stuffed into a bustling restaurant. So, instead, he glared at the door that resided by the kitchen zone, silently hoping that one of the workers would enter, his stomach starting to gurgle from hunger. ''Is their ramen as good as the instant stuff?''

Kakashi shot him a bland look, his masked jaw giving a slight movement, indicating a start of reply – yet a new, unseen voice cut the man off:

''It is after the lunch-rush and _don't _let my father hear you comparing _our ramen_ to that packaged _filth._''

Flinching, (and shocked he hadn't noticed another's presence) Naruto leaned over the counter and closer to the owner of the soft yet muffled feminine tone. He practically head butted the person too, especially when the brown-haired female popped up from behind the counter, her dark eyes wide and a ladle in her hand.

''Ah!'' she yelped, stiffening at the intrusion of personal space before gathering her wits. ''Well, hello there er…ANBU-san.''

''Just call him Naruto, Ayame,'' Kakashi explained in an amused tone, his pale fingers hooking into the back of the boy's t-shirt and tugging him back onto his seat. ''And forgive his lack of tact.''

Said girl, Ayame, clambered onto her feet and held onto her retrieved items (a spare ladle and a container of salt) which her father had told her to fish out for him. If the lazy-sounding voice hadn't struck her as familiar, the look alone of the white-haired man certainly did. She hadn't seen Kakashi Hatake in _years_, not since she had been a shy preteen, all but spying on the stoic, dark-masked teenager accompanying the infamous Yellow Flash for an evening meal. It was strange, really, to see the familiar shock of pale hair and permanent mask covering the lower-portion of Kakashi's face, while other physical factors had changed. This man before her was sinewy, a far cry from the gangling teenager he had once been, not to mention the covered eye and…was he _smiling?_

''Hatake-san,'' she breathed, her eyes blinking furiously, ''You're…''

Ayame stalled, thousands of words flitting through her brain to finish that sentence: here, charming, happy, out in public…_alive_. Sure, the ramen-worker had known of Kakashi Hatake's notorious reputation as a skilled shinobi and while she hadn't physically seen the man in over a decade, many people had heard of the Copy-cat nin. But it was different to actually _see_ the man as opposed to gossip and rumor and…and she scuttled backwards, sending the man a cheery call as she shuffled towards the backdoor.

''You're obviously hungry, I'll go get father!''

Watching the rickety-looking door bang shut, Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck in familiar, calming gesture while letting out a heavy exhale. He waited with anticipation weighing heavily in his bones, his mind reeling over seeing Teuchi's daughter, mentally patting himself upon the back for recognizing the brunette who had blossomed well into an attractive woman. However, such inward thoughts turned sour with nerves, his worrisome mind churning the same thought which had been plaguing him since leaving the apartment – they'll know.

They'd know what he had been up to with Naruto, just like Minato-sensei had done.

Kakashi could recall when he had returned from a mission and had (in a blur of teenage hormones and a shell-shocked state of mind) had lost his virginity to a civilian female at a local inn. Upon returning back to Konoha, he had exchanged a few words with his old sensei and…and the man had sent him a look before firing a statement. Kakashi still felt like curling up when recalling that particular past conversation, it was like after losing his virginity had branded him with a mark in which his father-like figure had spotted instantly…

Not that he was ashamed of Naruto or what they had done (because, much to Kakashi's surprised horror, he felt mellow about their act of mild intimacy) but he _was _shocked by his own lack of control. Tenzou was right, he did 'have it bad' in regards to Naruto, and – in fact - was slowly becoming entwined around the teenager's small yet powerful fingers.

_'But Tenzou__ isn't Minato-sensei,'_ Kakashi's common sense chimed in, smoothing the jagged edges of his mind. _'You're just looking for excuses, like always and -'_

''She stared at you for a while,'' Naruto's voice interjected the adult's thoughts. ''How do you know her?''

Quirking an eyebrow at the icy tone, Kakashi replied calmly. ''She was most likely surprised to see me…I told you, my sensei used to drag me here at times, remember?''

''Oh, yeah,'' the blonde muttered, his voice swiftly returning to being light and playful. ''Mmm, this place smells tasty, I'll have _all_ the ramen here!''

Kakashi just stared at the youth for a moment longer, his mind fizzing over the sudden change of attitude as a thought hit him. It was a fleeting thought, albeit amused yet shocking, but it was dashed through Kakashi's mind faster than a bolt of lightning. Maybe it was just his subconscious wishful thinking but…did Naruto sound _jealous?_

''My, my, it certainly has been a while, Kakashi!''

Attention diverted, the Jounin and mini-ANBU swung their heads in the direction of the aging male appearing out of the backdoor by the kitchen, Ayame at his heels. It didn't take Kakashi long to recognize the man as Teuchi, noting how the years had gave him a shorter hairstyle, gray hair and a little potbelly. But, regardless, the Hatake returned the greeting with a cheerful tone before the ramen chef beamed at Naruto.

''And you've brought a friend, too!''

''He's called Naruto,'' Ayame supplied, hovering by her fathered arm and smiling kindly at the pair.

''Maa,'' the Jounin playfully landed a hand atop Naruto's dandelion-like hair. ''He's shown an obsession towards ramen, so this seemed like the perfect place to come and-''

''- We're on a date,'' Naruto interrupted with a chirrup, blue eyes watching the pair opposite them.

Kakashi felt his eye twitch at the youth's inappropriate yet adorable honesty, his already shredded reputation officially in tatters as Teuchi cracked open one of his crows-feet crinkled eyes. The aging man fiddled with his chef's hat while sending the shinobi duo an unreadable look before breaking into polite (if not wry) grin. Even Ayame looked a little taken aback, just like her father, before offering a bashful smile towards Naruto – and Kakashi felt like shrinking in his seat. The ramen-cooking pair exchanged a glance before laughing softly at the teenager's crush-like symptoms, unknowingly making Kakashi want to reach out, shake them by the shoulders and yell: '_'Naruto's really not joking, don't goad him!''_

But, the Jounin couldn't, especially when the sweet-hearted brunette rested her elbows on the wooden counter, dark eyes holding amusement as she entertained Naruto's seemingly innocent comment.

''A date?'' Ayame questioned, her voice holding an amused lilt, ''How cute.''

''Yes, Kakashi is cute,'' Naruto responded, obviously missing the female's joking undertone. ''He's even offered to pay.''

Teuchi let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, leaving Kakashi to slump in his seat and remove his hand from previously ruffling Naruto's hair. Instead, the flaxen-haired man rubbed the bridge of his nose, ignoring how a headache was starting to surface when Ayame giggled at Naruto's reply. It was infuriating to see Ayame and her father treating Naruto's innocent-sounding remarks as nothing more, especially when Kakashi knew otherwise. Idly, he half-wondered if the blonde became irked over being treated solely upon his young looks and not down to his true, precocious mindset and manner.

_'Then again,'_ Kakashi mused, lone eye curving fondly at the sight of Naruto timidly pointing at the menu Ayame was showing him. _'Naruto's nothing more than a bundle of mature and childish contradictions.'_

''Mmm, I'll start with miso ramen, then salt, then pork…''

Now _that_ made Kakashi's mouth open and vocal cords kick-start. ''Aa, Naruto, why not just start with one…?''

''And -'' Naruto continued his listing, his ANBU masked face turning and blue eyes locking onto Kakashi, ''- Maybe beef, too.''

''Oh-hoho,'' Teuchi chortled, ''I like this boy, I like this boy a lot!''

_'Which has nothing to do with lining your own pockets,'_ Kakashi's cynical side whispered while he outwardly smiled, albeit strained. The tightness of his hidden smile (save for the curving of his lone eye) soon slackened into something more natural upon feeling Naruto's aura brimming with excitement. So, he dug deep into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet, ready to pay for the substantial amount of food Naruto wished to devour, his usual miser-like attitude fading.

It was for Naruto, after all.

''What about you, Hatake-san?''

''Hm?'' Kakashi stopped admiring the youth beside him and regarded Ayame's curious face. ''I'll just have one miso ramen, please.''

With that said, the father-daughter duo shuffled back towards the kitchen to clang pots and utensils together to prepare the ordered meal, leaving Kakashi and Naruto to bask in a comfortable silence. The Jounin merely reached into his pocket and retrieved his prized, orange-colored book out of habit, not entirely reading the text. However, Naruto happily participated in the usual activity of observing Kakashi with hawk-like blue eyes and, for some reason (most likely out of past experience) the flaxen-haired male had expected his supposed 'date' to look scandalized and scold him for his lewd reading material. But this was Naruto, the boy didn't curl a lip in disgust or hiss disproval, and instead, merely craned his neck and peered at the text Kakashi was gazing at.

Lips giving an involuntary twitch from a pleased smile, Kakashi felt smug, amused and _accepted _all in one go. Heck, the Hatake didn't even flinch when Naruto's clammy hand dropped atop his own unoccupied hand, resting _so casually_ and _contentedly_ that it was barely noticeable at first touch. At least, until a shuffle of movement indicated Ayame and Teuchi were about to turn around, ramen bowels at the ready, hastily making Kakashi snap his book shut and slide his hand out from underneath Naruto's. He disguised the sudden movement of removing his hand from Naruto's to reach for a pair of chopsticks for them both, hoping Naruto's blue eyes wouldn't show a gleam of sadness or take offence from peeling his hand away.

''Enjoy, boys!'' Teuchi called out, raising his hat a little from his scalp in cheery gesture. That is, before the chef turned his attention towards Naruto, noting how the masked boy was already slurping noodles up behind his mask. ''I'll get started on that second bowl, eh?''

Naruto nodded eagerly, broth slicked noodles swaying out his mouth and splattering his chin as well as the inside of his mask (and maybe the outer rim, too) while humming appreciatively. The blonde listened to Kakashi's faint chuckle before the fellow ninja shoved some napkins towards him as Naruto continued to devour the large bowl of fantastic food. He also noticed, in the midst of picking up the swirl-like fishcake with his chopsticks, that Kakashi made no moves to eat his own bowl until Ayame and Teuchi went about their business. While Naruto knew he was a fast easter himself, he appeared to be super slow in comparasion to Kakashi, especially since the pale-haired man literally_ inhaled_ the bowl all in one go, showing no signs of chewing or any form of gag reflex.

Swallowing his mouthful, Naruto piped up. ''Did your sensei teach you that trick of eatin' fast here?''

''No, no,'' the Hatake eye-smiled while re-adjusting his mask. ''It was something self-taught through trial and error.''

Licking the broth off the end of his chopsticks, the teen slurred another question around the utensils. ''How come you've introduced me to your friends but not him?''

''He's not around anymore,'' automatically slipped from Kakashi's lips and – he internally grimaced – quickly changing his wording, ''Minato-sensei passed away in battle.''

''Oh…'' Naruto uttered, grateful that such a subject hadn't necessarily put a visible damper on the elder's mood but…but it left a sour, bitter taste in the blonde's mouth.

Luckily, Ayame saved him by planting played a new bowl in front of the short teen (who quickly dived in, willing the bad taste of worry away with the flavorsome food) before she spoke softly. ''Hatake-san's sensei was the Yondaime, Naruto. You know, the Hokage who-''

''Of course I know who he is!'' the blonde yammered, unable to help himself. ''He defeated the nine-tailed fox and saved Konoha,'' he continued, all but swiveling on his stool to fully face Kakashi. ''Ebisu-sensei instilled history into me and back when I was younger I wanted to…''

''Hm?'' Kakashi urged with a head tilt as Ayame offered them some space, returning back to the kitchen. ''Wanted to what, Naruto?''

Spinning back to face the counter, Naruto stabbed his chopsticks into the ramen, swirling the ingredients before responding with a soft snort. ''I wanted to be like him, to be Hokage...'' he trailed off a little, recalling the situation that had taken place _years ago_, back when he was small and stupid. ''But _bastard_ Ebisu-sensei told me how it could only happen to people of high lineage – so that's me straight off the list.''

''Never pegged you as one for giving up easily,'' Kakashi half-whispered, truly surprised yet angry at the same time. Naruto shot him an icy, defiant glare, yet Kakashi paid no attention, far too busy with feeling dulled over the youth's confession, especially when the boy showed such drive and persistence in most things: be it molesting him or training.

_'Ah, but if you've had someone frequently drilling such negativity at you over the years with no one else to tell you otherwise, wouldn't you resign to agreement?' _Kakashi held back the urge to sigh at the thought, his broad shoulders sinking a little. _'Should just go confront this Ebisu, tell the snarky fucker about Naruto's true lineage, that'll shut him up…'_

''It wasn't a life plan, I was only six when I thought of it,'' Naruto perked up, seemingly trying to regain their lax and less awkward atmosphere. ''I only wanted to be Hokage so people would like me and not hurt me…_nobody_ hurts the Hokage.''

''Aside from assassins,'' Kakashi muttered sardonically.

''Yeah, aside from assassins,'' Naruto repeated, returning to his ramen with fervor. ''But that isn't _that bad_.''

''Ma, and political opponents,'' the Jounin added again with false thoughtfulness. ''They can get pretty nasty, too.''

Naruto shot his companion a squinted glare, but Kakashi merely waved his hands, continuing cheerfully.

''Then you've got village spies, they're one of the many steps to hurting you. Oh, then personal enemies, like old friends or bitter teammates…''

''Okay, okay, I get it,'' the blonde huffed, broth dribbling off the rim of his ANBU mask. ''I was _six_ remember, didn't _you_ think of stupid things back then?''

''Wishing to be Hokage isn't a stupid idea, just your reasoning behind it is. Being liked I understand, but not wishing to get hurt,'' Kakashi paused, rubbing his chin. ''And as for when I was six, I had been promoted Chunin.''

''Wah?'' Naruto blinked, food forgotten for the time being as he gaped behind his mask. It was odd, really, knowing someone but not really knowing them, and this appeared to be the case with Kakashi. The young ANBU could decipher a lot of things about Kakashi, he could safely say they had an unspoken understanding of each other, _but still_… ''Why didn't you say anything like this before?''

''I wasn't aware you needed my biography,'' Kakashi responded with a dry smile. ''Especially since you haven't exactly told me everything about yourself.''

''All you have to do is ask me,'' Naruto implored, eyes wide with interest. ''So, you gonna tell me other stuff? Like when you turned Jounin?''

''Of course- '' Kakashi teased with a grin, unable to help himself by tilting a little ways to the side, lowering posture and playfully nudging the teen's shoulder with his own,''-All you have to do is ask me.''

* * *

><p>It was the end of another week at the academy – a blissful Friday.<p>

Mizuki walked throughout the early evening sunshine, his head still ringing with the whiny tones of a new generation as he waved at his childhood friend and fellow academy instructor, Iruka Umino. He tried to keep the bitter malice out of his voice (like he had done so for many years) upon bidding the cheerful Chunin a goodbye as well as silently noting the brown haired Jounin hovering close-by the man, _again_. Regardless, Mizuki offered the brunette, Tenzou, a falsely warm grin before turning on his heel and heading towards the direction of something which would satisfy his hunger from a busy day.

Considering how close Mizuki and allowed Iruka to think they were, it had still came as a mild shock to the silver-haired Chunin upon finding his position by Iruka's side becoming less and less since Tenzou's appearance. It shouldn't have bothered him, not really…but at the same time it _did_. It irked Mizuki something wicked which was strange, considering how much effort he had gone into keeping up appearances and ties with those around him, trying to hide his jealously and bitterness as to how far Iruka had progressed in life while he had not.

_What did Umino have which he didn't?_ Mizuki was thrice as ambitious and strong.

They both shared the same lot in life as being orphaned at a young age, yet Iruka Umino had flourished with entering the academy – both as a student and a teacher. Mizuki often recalled the memories of times when he had defended the scar-faced male in their childhood, back when the timid youth was ridiculed and bullied for not having parents. But, with the passage of time, Mizuki noted how Umino lost his timid nature and shed out of his shell, creating more friends as well as being treated and acknowledged better than himself…

Giving one last glance over his shoulder, Mizuki doused his constant flame of anger as Iruka and Tenzou walked across the street, heading towards a barbeque restaurant while exchanging in small-talk and other petty things. He plastered a thin-lipped and seemingly polite smile on his face and ducked under the familiar overhanging banner and into the bar-like area that was Ichiraku Ramen, instantly greeting the owner.

''Thank goodness for Fridays,'' Mizuki said gleefully, ''Right, Teuchi-san?''

But the aging man merely nodded, sending him a quick smile before squinting towards something across the street.

''Isn't Tenzou or Iruka accompanying you? Or are they stopping by later?''

Swallowing the usual bitter pill of jealously comingled with hate, Mizuki plopped himself down onto a near-by seat. ''They're going for barbeque it seems,'' he explained as the ramen chef scrunched his wrinkled face up like a sulking child. ''Even Iruka, your favorite customer, needs a break from all this sodium.''

''Pfft, the traitors,'' Teuchi grunted half-heartedly.

''_Father_,'' Ayame softly admonished her elder. ''Don't take it to heart, those two eat here most of the week.''

Only then, the silver-haired Chunin noticed that the brown-haired female wasn't on the staff side of the counter and appeared to be collecting a hefty load of bowls from a fellow shinobi pair. At first, had Mizuki not read up on the most notable ninja's of Konoha, he wouldn't have recognized the lazy looking Jounin as Kakashi Hatake. The Sharingan-wielding male sat at the far end of the counter, his back half-resting against the wooden structure with one arm dropped on the counter, his hand cradling the side of his face as Ayame continued to stock-pile the amount of bowls into her arms with expertise. But the Jounin wasn't looking at the attractive young woman who was smiling and exchanging banter with her father – no, the Hatake was looking over Ayame's overloaded arms and towards a short, blue-vest wearing blonde with unruly hair.

In fact, Mizuki couldn't figure out who that stranger was, especially upon catching a glimpse of a very ANBU-esque mask donning the unseen face.

''Well, it doesn't matter,'' the chef suddenly donned a smile, drawing Mizuki's attention away from the shinobi pair close by. ''I've got a new favorite customer!''

''Maa, I wonder who that is,'' the Hatake droned, sending (what Mizuki could only guess) as a good-natured glare towards the masked blonde. ''It has nothing to do with the fact our lunch-time meal –''

''Date,'' the masked blonde corrected.

''- Has stretched onward to early evening and I'm officially financially crippled,'' the Jounin finished with a dramatic sigh as Ayame giggled.

Mizuki watched the foursome exchange glances and laughter, his mind trying to decipher the enigma that appeared to be the Hatake's company. It baffled him completely, especially when the masked-blonde held a rasped tone, somewhat distorting the young-sounding voice and making the (now obvious) male sound older. Although, given the blonde's height, the boy must've been (at most) fourteen …

_'So why haven't I seen him in the academy?'_ Mizuki thought. _'Blonde hair isn't exactly overly common in Konoha unless you're a Yamanaka, and considering his age he would've been in mine or Iruka's class…'_

''What can I get you?''

Flinching at the closeness of the familiar voice, Mizuki found himself forcefully dragged out of his ponderings by Teuchi's beaming grin. Also, much to the Chunin's dislike, he had been unknowingly staring at the strange blonde and gained a small audience of Ayame, Kakashi and the blonde kid. They all appeared to be sending him a mixed collection of facial expressions, with Ayame being worried and Kakashi quirking his lone, silver eyebrow while gaining something akin to a suspicious glare from the masked boy's blue eyes.

''Are you alright, Mizuki-san?'' Ayame inquired fretfully.

''Yes, I just spaced out for a moment,'' he summoned a feigned look of exhaustion, ''Busy day.''

''That famished, eh?'' Teuchi offered the long-haired male a supportive smile. ''Let me guess, seafood tempura?''

''Yes please, Teuchi-san.''

''Hang tight, it won't be long,'' the chef assured while edging back towards the kitchen.

''Tempura,'' a sullen rasp from Mizuki's right made him blink. ''You come to a place called Ichiraku _Ramen_ and order tempura?'' the voice continued, this time leaving Mizuki to notice it was coming from the masked blonde who was still narrowing his eyes at him. ''You should have ramen – pork ramen!''

Mizuki willed a soft smile upon his face. ''I don't like ramen.''

''Wow, talk about being weird,'' came the disbelievingly breathed reply.

The Chunin _really_ had to suppress a sardonic smirk of malice at the kid's statement, especially when the one who said it was wearing a mask. Now that was the prime example of being weird, even more so considering the small teen's presumed age and the lack of ANBU uniform to match the cracked, glued-together mask. Sure, Mizuki was aware that it hadn't been uncommon for someone as young as a teen to be handed the ANBU title_ – like Itachi Uchiha –_ but the times had changed, and children remained children for longer under this time of peace. So, this ANBU-masked boy had obviously swiped a retired ANBU mask…but, then again, the blonde was in the company of a half-masked man, Kakashi Hatake, so maybe the pair were dysfunctionally perfect company for each other.

''Speaking of ramen,'' Ayame smiled, edging her way past the past between Kakashi and Naruto's stools. ''Would you like another bowl, Naruto?''

''No he would not,'' Kakashi answered briskly, waving a wallet that was clearly lacking the weight of money. ''He's full and he's fine, aren't you?''

''I was full after the seventh bowl!'' the masked youth happily responded. ''But I can't get enough of the flavor…Mmm.''

''We're going, but thanks,'' the Jounin droned, grabbing the scruff of his short companion's clothing and gently lifting the youth up off the stool.

''And we'll see you tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that!'' the blonde exclaimed before being deposited upon the floor.

Kakashi shook his head. ''You wouldn't have the funds for such a thing, not with the amount you've eaten today.''

''Of course I do, my missions have paid me well, and I've never had to pay for anything…accommodation, weapons, food-''

''Okay, I get the point, _you'll_ be paying next time,'' the tall shinobi droned, all but pushing the kid from the giggling brunette. ''Come on, move it, you can work off that ramen with some laps.''

''Can't we do something else?'' the masked blonde crooned in a manner Mizuki viewed as…suggestive.

The boy swiftly received a slap upside his blonde scalp.

But such adult-like banter seemed to go missed by the remainder of those present, no doubt taking whatever the blonde said with a pinch of salt, assuming such a youngster was merely hinting at something far less…well, the Chunin didn't really know. In fact, Mizuki hadn't paid much attention to the whole exchange between the peculiar male duo and the others, even now, watching Hatake and the stranger stride away, offering a wave to a smiling Ayame and a chuckling Teuchi, Mizuki focused more upon that name.

_Naruto –_ it was odd.

_Naruto –_ it was distinctive.

_Naruto –_ he had heard it before…

_'But where?'_ Mizuki frowned hard, fists clenching under the hidden safety of the table. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

''Hey, father,'' Ayame softly whispered, re-taking up her position behind the counter and by her father's side. But Mizuki heard it, his keen ears invading the civilian's supposed thought of privacy. ''That Naruto boy, his surname is Uzumaki…isn't it?''

''Is that a problem, Ayame?'' the chef responded, sounding definitively cautious, his voice just barely audible. ''Because if you're asking what I think you're asking, then _yes_, I think he is who you think he is. But, you know the rules, so hush.''

''It's…It's not a problem,'' the brunette nervously responded, suddenly taking a great interest in adjusting the collection of bowls she held against her hip. ''Naruto seemed a little awkward at first, but once he opened up a little to us, he seemed fine. In fact, I don't think I've heard Hatake-san laugh as much before, even when his sensei used to drag him here. It's just that…well, I just thought, um, when I was younger people said that boy_ died_.''

''Rumors are terrible things,'' Teuchi huffed, gravely. Well, until he shook the gloominess away and peered over his shoulder at their silent, lone customer. ''Ah, Mizuki, almost forgot you there, I'll just fry 'em now, okay?''

''Sure,'' the academy teacher uttered, his brain far too busy picking apart the hushed conversation he had intruded upon. The name Uzumaki flashed like a neon sign as compared to the name Naruto – and it made the pale haired man frown. Two phrases glued to Mizuki's mind though: '_'..then yes, I think he is who you think he is.''_ and _''…thought that boy had died.''_

It took a few moments before he placed things together before he realized who this ANBU masked blonde was.

But it _couldn't _be that boy - the Uzumaki demon-brat. The kid had been presumed dead after nine years of being unseen by shinobi and civilians alike but…but nobody had ever seen a body, and without seeing the remains, who was he to safely assume (like the rest of Konoha) that the demon-container was dead? Mizuki could even remember catching a glimpse of a blonde-haired and blue-eyed toddler back when he was just a teen. The grubby demon was in a disguise as a mere tot of two years old, all but sobbing in an alleyway in a puddle of its own piss as Mizuki passed by, sending the dirty animal a glare.

Blonde hair, blue eyes…and those strange, eerily demonic whisker-like markings had been the main features he could recall from the sniveling beast.

The prospect of the Uzumaki child being alive hit Mizuki like a bucket of cold water being dashed upon him, jarring him to his core. It made him feel queasy and betrayed that – if the Hatake's company was the demon-child – the Hokage himself had been storing the little devil in the safety of ANBU. Then again, maybe the ramen owner and his daughter were making crazy assumptions, maybe that boy wasn't _the_ Naruto Uzumaki boy, but only held the odd name of Naruto. The civilian duo had, after all, guessed the masked youth's surname but...but Mizuki felt sick with anger.

The only way he'd gain his answer if he removed that cracked ANBU mask and take a look at the blonde's face, search for those distinctive facial marks.

* * *

><p>''I thought we were gonna do laps?'' Naruto questioned as he trundled his way through small bush.<p>

Kakashi had led the way through the village, passing various places (and even at some point, they stopped to give Tenzou a wave through a restaurant window) before nearing the third training grounds. Naruto still felt like grinning from his enjoyable time with Kakashi, not to mention seeing Tiger-senpai go red faced and flick his middle finger towards the Hatake while the pony-tailed Chunin he was with was focusing more upon the menu with his back to the window. Nonetheless, Naruto continued to digest the mixture of information he had learnt about Kakashi (although he was certain the man had skipped or down-played a few parts) during their quiet lunch-turned-early dinner date before Ayame and her father ended up being dragged into their conversation on occasions during less private matters.

Naruto had also received his own amount of questions to answer, a mix of truly intrigued queries, none of the fake I'm-asking-because-it's-protocol. Kakashi honestly wanted to _listen_ and _know_ about him – _Naruto Uzumaki, Betobeto-san, the Orphaned Nobody -_ and didn't even scorn or judge his old, childish daydream of being Hokage in a manner which he was used to. Instead, Kakashi had contemplated, corrected and made light of his silly ways instead of shooting him down. The man hadn't snarled with disgust, stating how he couldn't be Hokage due to his unknown family most likely holding the social standing of street-rats…Kakashi had just set him straight, practically telling him to reevaluate his childish reasoning over wanting to gain the power of Hokage.

And it made Naruto think _– really think –_ about his decisions and future road in life. Which was something the Uzumaki hadn't done before. Well, not seriously, especially when he had most of his life seemingly pre-planned and handed to him the second he had received the safety of his ANBU mask.

But such mulling over the future could wait for the time being as Naruto was more focused on matching Kakashi's long, lazy strides. The taller male was leading the way – the second time today – and Naruto was following blindly, content to just be in the presence of the man who he had discovered numerous things about so far. He was beyond surprised by the mention of who Kakashi had trained under, not to mention the touchy subject of participating in war and other half-explained things. Everything had been said in a low whisper, as if the man was ashamed of his achievements or held far too many regrets which Naruto could barely comprehend.

Biting his lip, the blonde shook his head free of clogged thoughts. ''Why are we walking away from the training field zone?''

''Because there is something I've wanted to show you since our mission with Tenzou,'' the Jounin replied, his voice strangely devoid of emotion. ''And, our nice little chat –''

''Date,'' Naruto interjected.

''-Reminded me,'' Kakashi finished, his feet coming to a stop at a familiar clearing. Although, despite his sudden seriousness over the location and talk he was planning to have, he felt a chuckle tickle the back of his throat, ''Can you stop correcting it as 'date' please?''

''Why?'' Naruto prodded, unable to help himself. ''It was a date. I initiated the date but you took over it.''

''I didn't take over anything-!'' The elder _almost _sputtered, but pulled himself to a verbal and mental halt. He could feel the cheeky Imp smiling at him, no doubt trying to provoke a reaction, leaving Kakashi to sigh with bemused defeat. ''Yes, it was a date…now come on, follow me.''

Naruto kept up his hidden smile as he edged further into the clearing, his stomach squirming unhappily at Kakashi's strange, overly serious mood trying to overbear the Jounin's usual humorously lax ways. But, regardless, the blonde followed Kakashi, his blue eyes latching upon a worn yet spectacularly large stone that appeared to hold the engravings of many, many names…

If it wasn't standing solely by itself, Naruto would've assumed it was a graveyard.

''This,'' Kakashi instilled, his hands reaching out and patting the smooth, dark surface of the stone like an old friend. ''This is what I've wanted to show you since seeing your reckless fighting style.''

Wincing under his mask, Naruto didn't miss the way the serious tone held a small bite. He had wondered when Kakashi would be springing this subject back up again, although he had hoped the older male would've let it slide for a week (not barely a day later) to re-talk about the situation back at Shimazu Nariakira's compound and the heated discussion they had in the bathroom. Still, Naruto obliged the taller shinobi and stayed silent, his eyes squinting at the ornately carved names onto the stone while listening intently, not entirely certain where the man was going with this.

''I have a handful of friends on here and many, _many _comrades from old missions,'' Kakashi began. ''You have any idea what this is?'' he continued, all but urging the masked boy for a response and, strangely enough, he felt like he was begging. ''It's the KIA stone, a memorial of those who had died in action be it by accident or on purpose for their comrades or by pure recklessness.''

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to respond – but Kakashi cut him off.

''With the way you fight, I'm surprised you haven't ended up on here already. I mean, do you _want_ to be on here, Naruto? Would you like to _die?_''

Something horrible and sinking was felt in Naruto's chest upon hearing that, and he didn't know what to say. Kakashi sounded similar to how he did when the man had yanked Naruto into the bathroom, yelling at him and calling him a knucklehead before calming down and being softer with his tone. Except this time, Kakashi didn't sound upset or irked, he sounded strangely…_beseeching_.

And hearing that tone made Naruto's mouth dry, his head spin and his whole body shudder.

''Well?'' Kakashi urged.

Instantly, Naruto snapped his head up (barely aware that he had been staring at the floor in silent contemplation) and swallowed heavily. Kakashi was kneeling now; his long, pale finger tracing a particular name: _Obito Uchiha_.

''No,'' The blonde finally rasped, ''I don't want to die. At least, not yet, I don't think so…''

''Then you're going to stop being so reckless, correct?''

''But-''

''But nothing, Naruto,'' Kakashi interjected, his hand falling from the KIA stone as he turned to regard the teen standing behind him. ''Tenzou told me a little bit about your old ANBU squad, how the mission went wrong,'' the Jounin paused, gauging the youth's hidden expression but silently knowing how that whiskered-face had paled over the information. ''It wasn't your fault, mistakes happen, and you did everything in your power to aid your comrades, didn't you?''

''Ah, I…'' the mini ANBU tried not to gasp, but his throat felt _so tight_ and words seemed to clog the back of his mouth. ''I tried my best.''

''Then that's good, _you_ did _good_,'' Kakashi stressed, his lone eye softening at the shadowed, glazed-looking blue eyes. ''But taking the full assault is dangerous – for you and your team – and a lack of teamwork is something you desperately need to fix.''

Shifting onto his feet, the Jounin stepped backwards and landed a hand upon Naruto's downy-feeling scalp, every inch of his being urging him to yank the sad-eyed youth into a brisk hug. But no, Kakashi held strong, knowing that he had to instill this issue with kind yet strict words before giving out a sigh, finishing off this whole unpleasantness on a lighter, fond tone:

''My best friend is on this stone, and in our last hours together while arguing, he said something that has stuck with me over the years. Your reckless, selfless fighting style reminds me of what he said about how those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum and…Well, it appears you hold a similar view and have taken to the extreme, Naruto.''

Fingers carding through irresistible blonde hair, Kakashi gusted out a sigh. ''You need to differentiate abandonment and letting someone help and share the load of teamwork.''

The head under his hand bobbed in a nod of confirmation, furthermore making the Jounin let out an exhale of relief that this subject had been touched upon again. Now, the next step would be initiation of using teamwork, which was particularly difficult when Naruto had spent so long with this bad habit and the kid was lacking the average 3-man cell. But it would be okay – _they _would be okay - because Kakashi could fix this stubborn fighting style, maybe even ask Gai and his beloved student Lee for a friendly match against himself and Naruto later in the week.

However, for the time being, the Hatake felt his shoulders lighten from offloading. That is, until he spied Naruto's wilted posture, noting how the teen was leaning against his side in something Kakashi viewed as sullen contemplation. So, without much discussion between Kakashi's brain and vocal cords, a dry laugh escaped his throat, letting loose a comment that could've possibly been brash and insensitive.

''Maa, I kill romance faster than a forest fire, huh? Right after our date, too.''

Yet Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes squinting into slits – and burst out laughing.

Kakashi's mission was accomplished for the day.

* * *

><p>Mattress dipping in various locations and metallic springs creaking; Naruto continued his back-and-forth walking upon Kakashi's mattress, his unmasked face split in two. Kakashi's serious talk at the memorial stone had put a damper on the blonde's mood momentarily, but at the same moment, the timing of such a discussion was perfect. Going from a playful, long lunch to early evening of banter, nattering and a discovery of numerous things about eachother, Naruto didn't think there could've been a better time. After all, both shinobi had been a pleasant mood, meaning such a dulling discussion wasn't too smothering had they experienced a tense day full of awkward interactions. Hence <em>why<em> Naruto had recovered easily over Kakashi's pathetic sounding comment that was so true and so funny about destroying supposed 'romance'.

Heck, the mini-ANBU didn't even know much was this 'romance' but supposedly he had partaken a lot in the activity by offering flowers, chocolate and going on a date, furthermore making the teen link romance to a form of wooing. Naruto smothered a laugh, half-wondering how long this wooing business would take, especially since the way the Hokage had discussed it made it sound like _years_. Regardless, the youth would keep up his attempts, continuing to try and win over the slightly grumpy, control-freak of a Jounin.

He'd just have to figure it out with time.

_'Tiger-senpai goes on lots of dates with that Iruka guy,'_ Naruto pondered while staring at the small piece of paper in his hand. '_I should ask him where I should take Kakashi!'_

Purposely giving a little jump on the mattress for self entertainment, Naruto neared Kakashi's blanket covered frame, carefully leaning over the muscular man to deposit the used, half-sliced elemental card upon the bedside unit. Kakashi had remembered half-way back to the apartment, stating something about elemental training and mastering one's own elemental chakra before handing Naruto the off-white piece of paper and telling him to some channel chakra. It had happened so quickly (the piece of splitting perfectly in a vertical line) and Kakashi had given him an off-hand lesson about elemental affinities and explaining what Naruto's natural affinity was – Wind.

Such an element had sounded _pathetic_ to Naruto, especially in comparison to Kakashi's visual example of the Jounin's own natural affinity of lightening and how the paper crumpled.

Naruto was far too busy with mentally rambling over the newly acquired information of his own affinity (combined with his already buzzing, excitable mind about learning more about Kakashi) that he barely felt a hand latch onto his ankle. That is, until it was too late, and the blonde found his foot pulled out from underneath him, sending him sprawling onto his back, all but bouncing on the mattress. He remained somewhat startled at the sudden movement, even more so upon noting it was Kakashi's hand – he had assumed the man had dozed off an hour ago, it was almost eleven at night.

''Go to sleep, we're up before six to start your training,'' Kakashi stifled a yawn, eyes still closed shut and pale face void of anything other than peacefulness as he lay stomach-down. ''You're going to spend the day splitting leaves, so try and contain your excitement.''

Naruto stiffened at the drawled, lazily humorous tone before parroting back, ''_Splitting leaves?_''

That sounded…_boring_.

''Mhm,'' Kakashi hummed, the side of his beautifully serene face submerging further into the soft pillow beneath his head and…Naruto sat up, scooted closer.

However, the Jounin took advantage of Naruto's desirable need to constantly be near (or physically leech himself) to him and threw an arm over the imp. Naruto re-hit the mattress with a squeak, Kakashi's silent order to sleep the last thing on the blonde's mind as (much to Naruto's wide-eyed joy) the flaxen-haired man shifted closer to him. In fact, after a few moments of not breathing, the mini-ANBU found his golden crown tucked neatly under Kakashi's chin, the man's arm remaining over him as a heavy warmness.

Maybe the man was feeling guilty for his lecture at the KIA stone, or maybe it was something else. Nonetheless, Naruto suddenly found his face heating, heart thrumming and stomach flipping excitedly upon disovering another new aspect about the powerfully, protective and stunningly attractive Jounin.

Kakashi Hatake was a…_cuddler._


	12. Interrogation

**A/N: **Ah-HA! my internet, she lives! and...i'm tired. I feel the sudden urge to hibernate lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>:

* * *

><p>It was an odd experience to fall asleep with someone in your arms – or at least it was to Kakashi. He couldn't relate the experience to something even familiarly similar, especially since it amazed him at how <em>well <em>Naruto's small body fit into his or how _comfortable_ that light mass appeared to be in arms or how _right_ the whole lazy embrace was. To say the least, it had been a pleasant and new experience for the twenty-five year old Jounin, one in which Kakashi had silently made a mental note as to repeat this experience again…

Until he woke up.

Then, in a state of half-awake awareness, the Hatake had blinked blurrily at his changed position that had turned from a lazy embrace into something sloppy and resulted in tangled limbs. Only then, with his sluggish mind churning, had Kakashi wondered if he should he happy or uncomfortable with having Naruto's bare, whiskered cheek pressed against his own or how he could feel a distinctive trail of drool crawling down his neck from the boy's half-open mouth.

Heck, Naruto was _so close_ to him that he gained a good whiff of morning breath with each exhale that warmly caressed his face and ( no matter how unattractive that smell was) Kakashi couldn't will himself to move. Not that he could move if he wanted too, not with the way Naruto had – at some point throughout the night – squirmed about in the previous embrace and currently lay belly-down and appeared to be using Kakashi's face as a pillow. The Jounin could even feel the teen's thin (yet shockingly vice-like) arm curled around the back of his head, and had he been able to lift his head from the pillow, Kakashi was most certain that the warmness flanking the sides of his torso would be Naruto's bent legs straddling him in some awkward position.

And then there was that slightly hardened pressure the adult could feel practically _pulsating _against his abdomen.

Kakashi didn't have to second-guess what _that_ was. But, nonetheless, he tried to ignore Naruto's half-hard member and how merely taking note of such a thing only stirred his own libido awake. Yet Kakashi held strong, let out a slow breath and tried to remove the human-shaped barnacle that was plastered against him. It took some difficult and gentle maneuvering, but he had managed to shift Naruto's face away from his own and roll the boy carefully onto his back when a small, pitiful noise left the teen's sleep slackened lips.

It was a whimper.

A tiny, pathetic keening noise which stilled Kakashi's actions instantly, leaving the Jounin in mid-position of lying on his side with his left bicep trapped under the curve of Naruto's blonde scalp and neck. For a few beats, Kakashi stayed still as quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's whisker-marked face as the teen frowned in his sleep, wrinkles forming between his downy blonde eyebrows. So, Kakashi gingerly reached out with his untrapped arm and experimentally ran a finger down the scrunched up expression a few times _– right from between Naruto's eyes and down to the tip of the small, adorable snub of a nose –_ until such a disgruntled expression melted away completely. He even ran his calloused thumb under the delicate patch of skin under Naruto's eyes, unable to stop the small smile gracing his features upon noting how the dark smudges from the years of little sleep appeared to be fading slightly.

Maybe he'd let Naruto sleep-in longer than the pre-destined idea of 6AM elemental training…

Yet once the youth settled, Kakashi tried easing himself away again, only to hear another plaintive sound that was closely followed by Naruto's compact body shuffling closer to him. It didn't stop there though, in fact, Kakashi froze as the teen muttered in his sleep and started nuzzling against him, his small, clammy and possessive hands kneading the muscles of the Jounin's bare chest. He found it hard to breathe after that, especially when those calloused fingers began gripping at him in tiny, conclusive grabs, unknowingly scratching at one of his nipples.

Only then, at that moment, the kind gesture of letting Naruto sleep instantly died.

''H-Hey, stop that,'' Kakashi commanded in the most pathetic, authoritarian tone he had ever heard escape himself. But it was difficult to maintain control when the leech was doing a pretty interesting job of returning to the previous, pressed-together embrace. ''Naruto, _quit it_.''

_'Well, this is something new,'_ the Hatake's mind murmured with something akin to nervous amusement as he slipped a hand between himself and Naruto's sleepy assault of molestation. He was half-shocked that he wasn't having a panic attack from Naruto's needy, sleep-induced actions _- and - _half-amazed that such light pinching or grabbing against his chest was somewhat of a turn on. But, whatever the case, the Hatake ignored the inner whisper over how much self-denial was borderline _masochistic _of him as he eased the teen away from him with the back of his hand.

Kakashi hastily began to pat the sleep-flushed whiskered cheek, determined to wake Naruto up in hopes of halting such enjoyable groping. Yet, instead of kicking the brat off the bed (like he had done a good while ago when waking to find Naruto sleep-humping his leg) Kakashi waited until his charge's eyes cracked open into slightly misted blue slits before offering a quiet utterance of amused bewilderment:

''Ma, you're a fucking nympho.''

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't scowl, <em>oh no<em>, he downright _glowered_ at the leaf which was clutched within his perspiring hand.

He didn't know what number this leaf was, but he was certainly that he had passed the hundred mark before mid-morning during his training. Yet right now it was far later than morning and the sun was starting to descend and the shadows within the patch of forest he occupied were stretching longer and longer across the clearing. A part of him wanted to explode with impatience – rip the leaf within his hand up into shreds, maybe stomp on it a few times and let out an angry howl – but Kakashi had said he would be spending most of his Saturday splitting-leaves, so he _really_ shouldn't flip out.

But it was so _boring._

He'd much rather rewind his day back to his morning wake-up call of being in bed with seeing Kakashi's handsome yet heated-looking face as the man called him a 'nympho' (whatever that was, maybe it was one of those 'pet names' Sarutobi had mentioned during courting) before planting the world's most fastest kiss upon his nose and rolling off the bed. Naruto had been half-asleep when that quick (yet affectionate) peck landed upon his nose, leaving the teen to let out a yawn and scrub at his sleep-blurred eyes as Kakashi disappeared out of the bedroom – which was maybe why Naruto was feeling irritable with himself.

The teen _had_ woken up with a semi-erect member begging for attention…and Kakashi hadn't even helped it go away.

But, aside from that irksome fact, his current slow-progress of channeling his chakra to split the flimsy leaf within his grasp was doing nothing to improve his mood. Nonetheless, the mini-ANBU scrunched his hidden face and flicked his most recent attempt of a mildly nicked leaf onto the floor with the rest of the failed attempts. He might've loved learning new things and honing his skills but right now, in all his determination, all Naruto wanted to do clamber up the tree and nestle himself upon the low hanging branch beside the seated Jounin.

_'Kaka-sensei is nothing but a distraction,'_ Naruto realized, his blue eyes flittering at the collection of leaves scattered across the ground. _'In ANBU I only got distracted if one of the underground training room's light-bulbs burst.'_

''Here,'' a pale hand dangled in front of Naruto's face, a new emerald-green leaf slotted between an elegant looking index and middle finger. ''Give it another shot,'' the youth's distraction hummed, ''You're slowly getting there.''

Plucking the leaf from Kakashi's hands, Naruto resisted the urge to look up at the male seated comfortably in the shaded tree. Yet, he couldn't control the need to narrow his blue eyes into slits at the leaf, his voice barely a hiss. ''I hate you.''

There was a brief beat of silence after that, and just when the blonde was about to gather his chakra and give this exercise another shot – Kakashi's amused tone interjected his concentration.

''Talking to leaves now, hm?''

Naruto rolled his eyes upwards and tilted his head back, quickly gaining the upside-down view of Kakashi's higher-level position on the low branch. The man had his face buried into the orange-colored book, his singular charcoal eye peeping over the cover and down at him with a glint of amusement. Now, Naruto wouldn't dream of hurting the Jounin, not with the intent to kill…but he held the sudden urge to kick him.

''Ma, maa, what's with such a look?'' Kakashi continued, his lone eye crinkling shut.

ANBU mask glinting in the late evening sun, the blonde tried to ignore how Kakashi's skill of magically being able to read his hidden features warmed his insides. Even his old sensei's, ones who had taught him for _years _couldn't do such a thing, and yet, here was Kakashi, a man who knew what expression or emotion was passing over his face or through his system even when hidden. Regardless, the teen shifted on the spot with his neck still craned backwards to look up at the content yet seemingly jovial Jounin.

''How long does this part of the training take?'' Naruto questioned in favor of hoping to gain more information. ''I've been at it all day and…and it's taking too long.''

Book snapping shut, his supposed teacher sent him an unreadable look. ''I wasn't aware we had a time schedule.''

''Ah,'' the younger male found himself stalling, surprised. ''We don't, I'm just used to having a faster approach to learning, I guess.''

''Oh?''

''Yeah,'' Naruto nodded.

Kakashi merely let out a humming noise and reclined his back against the tree, lightly tapping the spine of his worn-looking novel into an open palm with his legs stretched out upon the thick branch. The man's eye drifted upwards towards the canopy of leaves, clearly mulling something over as Naruto turned around so that he was facing the man as opposed to his awkwardly backward head-tipping position. Silence didn't last for long though, and whatever Kakashi had been contemplating came to an end with a cheery, encouraging expression and a piped up with a suggestion.

''You could speed things up with using your shadow clones,'' the Jounin began, only to note the glimmer of mild confusion in ice-like eyes, leaving him to explain the technique further. ''If you're that _impatient_ –''

''Eager,'' Naruto slipped in with a chirp.

''- to get this part over with so soon then you could take advantage of how, when dispelled, gain your clone's memories,'' Kakashi continued, only to pause, lean a little ways forward off his branch and inquire, ''You _do _know that, right?''

Snorting with distaste, the blonde couldn't help squeaking with offence, ''Of _course_ I knew that!''

Because the Uzumaki did, he had long realized it during the first time Cat-sensei had taught him back when he was eleven and Tiger-senpai was overlooking the whole event, no doubt making sure he didn't screw up. The whole dispel-and-gain-memories thing was one of the main reasons why Naruto used the technique so much, it allowed him to gain a vast area on missions during battle or trying to protect his comrades. Similar to how he fought in Shimazu Nariakira's courtyard – a clone would disable one enemy before popping out of existence, effectively transferring the information to Naruto's original self. But _still,_ he couldn't entirely understand where Kakashi was going with taking advantage of this theory…

_'Especially since Kakashi looks like he needs a kiss,_' Naruto silently fabricated, inwardly knowing his was being distracted one again. _'I could go for a break with one of those kisses right now, too.'_

''_Sooo?_'' Kakashi drew out, waving his hand slightly in the air, trying to draw forth Naruto's sluggish brain into working. It was hopeless though, especially since the teen was just blinking blankly at him. ''So, if you made a handful of clones, like five or so, and trained for an hour you'd gain the experience of five-hours of training and….''

And Kakashi trailed off, his eye narrowing at the glazed-looking eyes from behind the ANBU mask. Naruto wasn't looking _at him_, but more towards a certain section _of him_…which happened to be his material-smothered lips. So, without a second thought, the Jounin promptly snapped his fingers and watched in mild amusement and fascination the way the blonde flinched to life. Those shadowed blue eyes blinked _– once, twice, -_ before widening, leaving Kakashi to catch the tiniest glimpse of what the boy must've been like in the strict yet robotically maintained control of ANBU.

''Uh, and…and I can train a lot more in less time!'' Naruto supplied in a fluster, leaving Kakashi to wonder _if_ the kid had been listening properly or just happened to be a really good multitasker.

Whatever it was, Kakashi kept the frown off his features and nodded. ''Yeah, so you can figure out how to cut the leaves faster.''

''Sounds a plan, Kaka-sensei!'' the teen bellowed, enthusiasm perking up drastically in a blink of an eye. ''I'll make five shadow clones then...''

''Twenty would be a good number,'' Kakashi cut in before those small fingers flew into a series of hand seals. Naruto sent him what could only be estimated as a curious glance as the older male teasingly adding, ''That's if you can make that much.''

''You're letting me make that much?'' Naruto queried.

''…what do you mean, 'letting you'?''

Naruto fidgeted, a mix of renewed excitement thrumming through his veins. ''They would only let me make ten shadow clones, although on missions I think I slipped past that number once or twice.''

Ah, the Hatake could easily assume who 'they' happened to be. No doubt the council, or maybe, possibly ANBU higher-up's not wishing to over exert the demon-container. The shadow clone jutsu was, after all, a difficult and dangerous skill, Kakashi even knew a few Jounin who had trouble producing a mere handful, let alone ten. But, then again, be it his inner-prodigy murmuring for knowledge or his tickled curiosity, Kakashi suddenly found himself wondering just _how many_ solid clones Naruto could produce without being given a limited number, especially with the copious amount of chakra the kid naturally possessed as well as that of the demon within.

''I wouldn't recommend using anymore than twenty for this training,'' Kakashi found himself warning the boy. ''It's best to start off small so you don't overwhelm yourself but…''

''But what?'' the blonde prodded, impatience obviously leaking into his system to get started.

Kakashi shifted his weight upon the gnarled branch before tucking his book away. ''How many shadow clones can you produce?''

Something excitable sparked behind those blue eyes, leaving Kakashi to feel somewhat anxious (only for a moment) before Naruto shuffled closer the tree. A silent plea was in those eyes, Kakashi could spot it a mile away, it was a plea that screamed for confirmation _- for freedom -_ to do something. And the Jounin knew what the stunted, impish teen was asking.

''Go on,'' the elder urged, his own curiosity bubbling with a mix of fond amusement. ''Show me what you got and –''

Hand seals and an excitable shout of 'shadow clone jutsu' silenced the rest of Kakashi's verbal permission. The Jounin could only stare wide eyed at the sudden burst of powerful chakra and the existence of many, many blonde-haired, ANBU-masked creatures taking over the entire clearing. In fact, in a few blinks, Kakashi completely lost count from the sheer amount; it must've been well over a hundred clones. Regardless, he felt torn between reeling from the swell of pride in his chest or the sensation of pure horror from finding his space utterly invaded.

After all, there were Naruto-clone's dotted _everywhere_, Kakashi could even see a few hunched in the branches above him. His curiosity continued to be nibbled at, though. Especially since the Hatake wanted to test the quality of the clones – would they dispel with the slightest poke? Or need a good wallop? It only made the offer of testing such a theory when the selection of mini-ANBU's began chattering amongst themselves, congratulating each other or letting out noises of awe which caused an impressive ruckus.

Kakashi waited a little while until the amplified exchange of Naruto's many reactions dulled down, finally giving him the chance to speak up. ''Aaa, Naruto, time to cut down the numbers now, hm?''

One of the many blonde haired heads tilted up (from the unmoved location and response, Kakashi assumed it was the original, but he could only guess) and nodded. Yet, as clones dispelled by clusters of tens, the Jounin could only blink in surprise when one of the clones – who had yet to be canceled out – dropped down from one of the branches above him and straight onto his lap with an audible _'oof'._

''Boss and the others can train, I'll be a spectator with you, Kaka-sensei!'' the cheerful occupant within the larger male's lap informed him. However, Kakashi opened his mouth, ready to object to such an idea when a chorus of mixed responses caught his attention.

''No fair,'' one practically _whined_, dangling by one hand on the branch above. ''I want to be with Kakashi!''

''We can train later,'' another clone piped up from the ground.

That is, only to have one of the many remainders to hum appreciatively. ''Yeah, I could go for a break right now.''

''And a kiss,'' another inputted with a leer, suddenly peeking out behind from behind the thick tree trunk Kakashi was resting his back against. ''A really, really nice kiss,'' this particular imp added, all but sneaking further around the tree to edge his face closer to his.

But before the Jounin could recoil from the horrific (yet very, very temping offer) the sensation of eager, clumsy fingers working at his fly diverted his attention back to the clone seated in his lap. The damn sly creature was fumbling with the button of the Hatake's pants, shadowed blue eyes twinkling dangerously as he all but crooned at him,

''Annnd maybe some _real_ nice touching, too.''

Kakashi felt his face heat before promptly striking that particular clone in the ANBU-masked face, happily watching it dispel in a cloud of smoke as comical yelp of union greeted the Jounin's ears instantly.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Iruka Umino looked forward to out of the entire week, it had to be his Sunday.<p>

Of course that didn't mean to say the Chunin didn't enjoy his weekday routine of work at the academy, marking papers and evening meals within the company of Tenzou. Because Iruka loved the brats who riled him up and softened his heart in all one go, he loved being a teacher. It was just that Sundays were the ultimate day of enjoyment and relaxation that combined the mix of adult company in the form of Tenzou and his own, dubbed 'kids' which he had taught during the academy. Not that Sakura, Shinji and Sasuke happened to be the same, tiny, bright-eyed beings that had stepped into his class at the start of a school year – they were Genin now, of course, and had been for a full year – but that trio, along with other classmates of that year, would always remain in his mind and heart.

They had been his first class as a _teacher_ and not some sit-in underling of an educator.

So, Iruka enjoyed his pre-planned Sunday afternoons that (after morning activities of domestic chores and visiting his parents at the KIA stone) had became more of a tradition for bento boxes to be made and a peaceful day of chatter and welcomed company. However, this Sunday appeared to be a tad different as opposed to the most recent Sunday afternoons of lulling about in the shaded yet sundrenched realm of a forested area of one of Konoha's training grounds. This Sunday Tenzou had forewarned him that they would be expecting more company in the form of the ex-ANBU's old comrade, Kakashi, and the man's young charge.

Now, Iruka had heard of the highly esteemed 'Kakashi-senpai' from Tenzou's lips often enough in past conversations that he held no qualms about meeting the infamous copy-cat nin of Konoha. In fact, the Chunin felt honored and mildly apprehensive to meet the closest person Tenzou considered as family. However, the same could not be said for Iruka's feelings towards the (Shinji's words) perverted-sensei's charge due to the small snippet of information Tenzou had passed his way earlier in the week.

_''His name is Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.''_

And that name _clung _to Iruka like a cancerous growth; it brought forth an acidic taste of bitter memories as bile tickled the back of his throat. But he hadn't met the famed demon-container of Konoha before; he had long assumed the Uzumaki had died as a toddler like the majority of the village. Oh, Iruka wouldn't judge, not purposely, but he would've been lying if he said he had never harbored something akin to blinded hate when he was younger. Yet, Iruka was older now, a far cry from the whimpering, orphaned mess he had once been…

_''He's a good kid, a little weird, but he's good,''_ had been Tenzou's put forth defense. _''He hasn't had an easy life, 'ruka. I know you've told me about your parents so I thought it would be best to tell you now than on Sunday…''_

Tenzou had sounded so _sincere_ (like always, really,) when tiptoeing around the sensitive subject in the teacher's life that Iruka had positively _melted._

Regardless, Iruka tried to push all negative connotations which revolved around the name of Naruto Uzumaki and stamped harshly upon the childish, festering need to point the blame towards the innocent container. Instead, the teacher remained nervous yet far from angry from his seated location upon a patch of soft grass, his legs folded Indian-style with Tenzou beside him, his knee briefly bumping against the ex-ANBU's as the older brunette raised his arm towards an approaching duo which was no doubt Hatake and Uzumaki.

Iruka, in a flicker of cowardice, scratched at the scar on his nose while peering out the corner of his eye at the slow appearing pair, trying to visually take-in as much as he could about the duo before he had to blink. Basically, it was a quick, panicky glance from out of his peripheral by catching the familiar coloring of standard shinobi clothing and a shock of silver hair upon the taller figure before paying more attention on the smaller figure. Maybe it was the contrast between the two, or maybe Iruka found himself being hyper-alert with eyeing up the small teen at the Hatake's side due to knowing what resided within the youth.

Yet, regardless what the reason was, Iruka had seared the teenager's distant appearance into his mind, catching the clash of color bright orange, navy blues and a bone-white mask which donned a garish collection of crimson designed, whisker-like swirls. But that brief moment of a quick glance was enough to surprise the Chunin, leaving him to pretend to focus on watching Shinji failing in a sparring session against Sasuke while Sakura shrilly cheered…even though Iruka's mind was elsewhere.

_Sunshine blonde hair, insignificant stature, piercing blue eyes and an eerie-looking ANBU mask._

So much for an intimidating, beastly demon…Yet such thoughts and false distraction with watching Shinji, Sakura and Sasuke failed upon hearing a lazily but jovial greeting drift his way.

''Maa, so here's Mama-bear and Papa-bear, sitting all cozy and watching their little Genin.''

Face heating at the suggestive tease, the Chunin naturally whipped his head towards the owner of the voice, Kakashi Hatake. The man was strolling towards them at leisurely pace, clad in the usual shinobi attire with his hidden nose buried into a book which_ really _shouldn't have been in the presence of children. Iruka even felt his stomach clench with horror over the fact this Jounin had a charge, fox-demon container or not, as something protective clenched in his chest in a manner he would hold over any child in the presence of such _lewd, adult-based erotica_. He suddenly lost all nerves over meeting Tenzou's pseudo-brother of sorts and the dreaded fox-brat, his inner-Mother hen flapping about drastically as he opened his mouth to scold the flaxen-haired man…

Until the very boy (_not demon_, just a simple yet strangely ANBU-masked _boy_) he was protecting cut him short with a titter of joyous _(far from malicious)_ laughter.

''So this is the one Tiger-senpai kisses?''

All words of defense died in Iruka's throat completely, leaving him to feel far too warm which wasn't based around the heavy, afternoon sunshine. All he could do was feel his face flush as he stiffly turned to the brunette seated next to him, his eyes wide yet expression completely seething. He didn't know how to react _– protest loudly or hastily elbow his one-time drunken lover in the eye – _when the nicknamed 'Tiger-senpai' smoothed the edges of his mind with raised hands.

''Now, now, Naruto,'' Tenzou's laugh sounded bunched with nerves to Iruka's ears, ''We've been through this. Asking something like that isn't appropriate, but uh, this is Iruka-sensei.''

Muscles in his shoulders loosening, Iruka felt his lips twitch into a natural (albeit small) smile at Tenzou's choice of words. He had always assumed the highly skilled Jounin would've completely denied such an association to him in a romantic manner, hence he had spurred himself the heartbreak and hushed the ex-ANBU after their first (and seemingly last) intimate moment, opting to remain solely friends. But to hear this form of defense than outright denial from Tenzou flared an emotion Iruka hadn't experienced in a long time: _Hope._

But, nonetheless, such a stirring of mixed emotions came to an end as the demon-container _– Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka silently instilled his brain, – _scampered the last few steps of distance between them. The academy instructor noted how the boy made a noise at the back of his throat as opposed to responding verbally to Tenzou's soft reprimand, all the while tilting his blonde mop of hair at Iruka like a curious puppy. Those shadowed blue eyes made Iruka's breath catch in his throat, not out of fear or shock, just surprise over the sheer brightness and intensity _aimed_ at _him_…almost like he was being weighted up. Yet, before Iruka could even so much as offer a polite hand of introduction to the teenager standing opposite him – he spotted Kakashi.

The lazy-looking Jounin plopped down onto the ground by Naruto's standing location, his lone dark eye barely a visible slit from its curved shape and Iruka tried not to grimace. He could decipher the look Kakashi was giving him; it was a similar expression the Chunin had caught upon his younger academy student's faces when they overheard school room gossip or something trivial. It was an expression of smugness comingled with teasing amusement, one which practically dripped of a sing-song tone of _I-know-something-about-you~!_

Iruka felt his heart clench, not out of betrayal but with panic. Not everyone was as open about same-sex relationships, and Kakashi held all the skill of picking apart his poor, low-level Chunin reactions over Naruto's comment. Then there was the fact Tenzou might've let the incident of their drunken coupling slip to the Hatake as a confidant but…

_'Tenzou and I aren't a couple, it had been a one off thing,'_ Iruka mentally berated his slow-building anxiety. _'And if he did tell Kakashi-san about that, then wouldn't he be just as repulsed with Tenzou?'_

Mental ramblings cut short; the Chunin controlled the urge to jump over Shinji's distant call of greeting aimed at Kakashi's appearance. Even Sakura joined in with an enthusiastic wave while Sasuke sent a scowl (which was more aimed at Naruto) while roughly dragging Shinji's ruffled-self onto his feet, urging a continuation of using the other male as a punching bag. Iruka was ready to intervene, call the Genin over and stop Shinji's suffering and partake in some lunch, but something else caught his eye revolving around the shinobi duo opposite Tenzou and himself.

Kakashi had re-opened the orange-backed book and as the man sat comfortably with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his unoccupied arm propping him up. Yet the lewd reading material wasn't made Iruka's eye twitch this time around, instead it was the sight of Naruto's appearance of resting an elbow on the Jounin's shoulder while standing beside the flaxen-haired man, his innocent, oceanic-colored eyes scanning the text within the cracked open book in Kakashi's hands.

''H-Hatake!'' Iruka found the indignant squawk leaving his lips on its own accord. ''Put that book away this instant!''

With his half-drooped eye widening, Kakashi regarded the blustering Chunin with astonishment as Naruto straightened against his side, no doubt reverting to full attention from the strict tone. But Kakashi was unfazed by such a tone, finding it nothing more than humorous and suddenly making him feel like he had been thrust back into his early academy years when reading advanced textbooks as opposed to listening to a lecture he already knew about. Kakashi could only summon a smile of innocence upon his half-hidden features, completely ignoring Tenzou's pleading look of _'play nice, senpai'_ as he addressed the Chunin.

''Maa, Iruka-sensei, is it that you want to take a peek?'' Kakashi teasingly offered, swiftly turning the book around to face the half-sputtering man. ''Tenzou didn't mention you happened to be a fellow Icha-Icha Paradise fan.''

The tanned brunette slapped the book shut with a bark, ''I am _– in no way –_ a fan of _that_, thank you very much!'' that is, before dropping his furious tone into a deadly whisper, dark eyes pointedly flickering in the direction of Naruto as he continued. ''Need I remind _you_ there is a _child_ present.''

''I'm an adult,'' the blonde rasped with confusion. ''And there's nothing interesting in that book.''

Iruka only continued to look appalled (all but flinching at Naruto's comment) while Tenzou let out a half-laugh, half-cough.

''So violent,'' Kakashi uttered with false hurt, briefly cradling his prized book against his chest. ''Tenzou should put a muzzle on you, sensei.''

''Kakashi_-senpai_,'' Tenzou chided lightly before lightly patting the hot-tempered Chunin's back. ''He's always like this, Iruka,'' the Jounin-sensei explained with a mild chuckle. ''It's just…senpai's sense of humor.''

''Of course it's my sense of humor, isn't it?'' Kakashi murmured blandly towards Naruto, all the while keeping up the jovial yet innocent pretence out of sheer amusement.

Naruto just nodded at him…and Kakashi could practically _feel_ the blonde teen's hidden grin (which only made him smirk also) before biting back the urge to add, _''Besides, Tenzou might like seeing Iruka in a muzzle,''_ due to the fact he _really didn't_ want to arise any awkward conversations between himself and Naruto. The last thing he needed was having the sex-obsessed imp move onto nervous questions of BDSM, especially since Kakashi was still coming to terms that the boy was starting to want _a lot more_ mere make-out sessions. Yet, whatever the case, even with his previous utterance to Naruto, the Jounin found a set of twin glares aimed at him from the brunette pair.

So, with a forceful polite smile on his face, Kakashi appeased the seemingly overprotective Chunin and tucked his book away. He pretended not to notice how Tenzou's hand subconsciously lingered upon Iruka's back longer than what was deemed as 'just friends' or how the academy instructor unknowingly leaned against the touch. Naruto, however, was less discreet and Kakashi found himself pitying Tenzou and Iruka as the teen's hawk-like gaze drifted back and forth the two brunettes.

''You two,'' the blonde hummed, his eyes squinting as the two in question frowned. ''You two _most certainly_ kiss.''

''Ah,'' Iruka was the first to knock out of stunned stupor. ''Naruto, yes?'' he feigned forgetfulness for the sake of some form of kind introduction as said boy nodded, all but shuffling closer into the Chunin's personal space and dropping down into a crouch before his folded legs.

''You really shouldn't make accusations like that, okay?'' the Chunin continued, his hand hesitantly easing the boy back – the kid was, after all, in his face. ''I can honestly assure you that Tenzou and I don't kiss…''

_'..Anymore,'_ Iruka's mind added with a chime, his dark eyes briefly meeting Tenzou's dull gaze of _–hurt, disappointment, poorly concealed boredom? –_ something indecipherable.

Naruto scrunched his face up behind his mask, not entirely sure what to make of the soft yet condescending tone. Not many people spoke to him like _that_ anymore, not even the Hokage but… ''Why?'' the blonde huffed, unable to hold back the petulance in his voice. ''I thought Tiger-senpai takes you on dates?''

Tenzou tried to come to rescues, ''Naruto, we just hang out, it's not a date an-''

And completely failed when said blonde just cut him off, blue eyes trained on Iruka.

''Is it because he doesn't give you chocolate?''

The Chunin's tanned face hastily turned ruddy at that comment, wondering _where the Hell_ this line of questioning was going. But his throat felt dry and itchy, leaving him to listen to Naruto's continued curious-sounding questioning.

''Not even _flowers? _I thought people who court give gifts.''

''Court?'' Tenzou parroted exactly what Iruka was thinking, ''What the…_where_ is this coming from, Naruto?''

''The Hokage told me,'' the youth responded matter-of-factly, instantly making Iruka recoil a little and Tenzou's wrinkled forehead smooth out with understanding. ''I was going to ask you for dating advice, too.''

''Uh…'' the dark haired ex-ANBU straightened in his posture like he had been electrocuted. ''I don't think I could help you with that.''

''But you helped before,'' the blonde insisted. ''You told me why my dick does those things and why I feel all warm and tingly when I-''

''You what?'' Iruka hissed incredulously, his head all but whirling to face the brunette next to him.

''No, no, no,'' Tenzou's usually deep, calm tone or cheerful chuckle was absent, leaving him with a lopsided embarrassed grin of shock as he tried to defend himself in a higher, panicky pitch. ''He's wording it wrong, I just gave him the sex talk and those pamphlets you gave me!''

Silence flowed between the pair, their dark eyes staring at each other in a bout of dragged out, unsure questions. Kakashi chose that particular moment to reach forward and tug his charge by the back of the nin-dog vest, trying to physically remove him from the awkward situation he had unknowingly caused. Yet, Naruto merely stumbled backwards from the action, landing harshly on his ass and sending Kakashi an icy glare as Tenzou and Iruka remained oblivious, far too busy with (in Iruka's case) glaring suspiciously and (in Tenzou's) wide-eyed panic. The silver-haired man smothered a grin over the situation, knowing he was finding Tenzou's cringe-worthy predicament far too entertaining as he tried to – at least a little bit – sound disappointed when he whispered into Naruto's ear.

''You're such a shit-stirrer…''

''Wah?'' Naruto half-turned around to face the one-eyed male, confusion evident and his voice _far _from a whisper. ''So I'm not a 'nympho' to you anymore?''

Controlled amusement dissipated within Kakashi's very being, leaving him to choke upon his own spit.

''I liked the sound of that pet name better,'' the mini-ANBU continued, sounding forlorn and downright…_pouty_ to the Hatake's numbed mind. ''I've spent since yesterday wondering when you'd call me it again…''

A mixed gasping sound combined with a half-choked chortle came from the previously silent brunette duo across them, leaving Kakashi to clench his fist as Iruka's appalled, brown eyes landed upon him. All the quiet tension between Tenzou and Iruka had been transferred onto Kakashi, Naruto's inappropriate phrases and intrusive questioning all forgotten along with the Chunin's suspicions about Tenzou's poor attempt of sex education. However, before the seemingly protective Chunin could open his mouth and scold Kakashi for something he really didn't want to go into, the Hatake cut him off.

''Oh, no,'' the pale-haired male droned. ''You two go back to your sexual tension of staring, don't get involved with this.''

''It's not like that!'' The brunette duo half-yelped in union, leaving Kakashi to raise a silver eyebrow in question. But before anything else could be said on the matter, a young yet femininely curious tone piped up from behind Kakashi.

''Sexual tension?''

Four heads _- two brown, one pale, one golden – _darted in the direction of the voice, instantly landing their eyes upon a slightly pink-faced Sakura. The girl wasn't alone though, and much to both Iruka's and Tenzou's disgruntled and sickly expressions, they spotted Sasuke and Shinji flanking her sides. While Sasuke looked unfazed by whatever had been overheard, Shinji's scraped and mildly bruised face contained a look of distasteful-looking uncertainty as he eyed the teacher's who remained unresponsive.

''I don't get it,'' Shinji murmured, his eyes flittering downwards to the only fellow teenager who had been present during the adult's heated discussion. ''What's that gotta do with Iruka-sensei and Tenzou-sensei?''

Masked face tilting, Naruto opened his mouth until a familiar, finger-less gloved hand shot out, slipping with expertise under his ANBU mask and pressing against his lips. The blonde briefly went cross-eyed before allowing himself to rock backwards from the movement and onto his spine, the back of his head landing softly on Kakashi's lap. The man in question looked down at him, his eye crinkled shut in a way which wasn't of amusement but – perhaps – concealed irritation or embarrassment as Naruto zeroed in on the small patch of visible skin upon the Jounin's face was tinted in a nice, pinkish glow.

''Maa, Naruto, starting such silly things, '' Kakashi started.

Iruka hastily sputtered to the poor blonde's defense. ''D-Don't blame him, Hatake!''

Kakashi sent a narrowed glance at the Chunin which was slowly becoming more of a half-hearted glare until something warm and slippery began running across his fingers hidden underneath Naruto's mask. He tried to ignore the sensation of Naruto practically lapping at his hand, no doubt trying to use such a disgusting gesture of dampening the palm of his glove and fingers to remove said hand. It didn't work though, not when Kakashi had been practically desensitized for such mild hand-licking when he had already experienced the teen suckling chocolate off his finger before. Nonetheless, Kakashi warningly curled his fingertips into a whisker-marked cheek as Tenzou let out a cough, not only trying to appease the Chunin he lusted after but also save his senpai from crumbling.

Which sadly, involved taking advantage of Kakashi's well-known perverted behavior.

''Kakashi-senpai was just being perverted,'' Tenzou explained, his poker face permanently in place. ''He just made things up when Iruka-sensei and I were…_talking_ a few moments ago.''

''Oh,'' Shinji brightened gullibly. ''So, can we have bento now?''

Sakura, however, frowned, her voice barely audible. ''You two weren't talking though, you were staring.''

Thankfully, Shinji hadn't heard her and was already setting his aching body down beside Iruka in hopes of being given food first while Sasuke merely crossed his arms. Tenzou resisted the urge to let out a heavy sigh and glare at Kakashi and his tactless, inept charge while silently gauging Iruka's response – but the academy teacher looked drained.

In fact, only with a half-destroyed brain and a bunched-up, on-edge ego, Iruka began unpacking the collection of bento boxes he had prepared for today. He shared a glance with Tenzou, offering a wry smile before turning his gaze towards the slightly intimate position Naruto and Kakashi appeared to be in. The flaxen-haired Jounin had folded his legs at one point in all this madness, and when silencing the inappropriate blonde had tugged the back of the kid's head onto his lap. Yet despite silence being accomplished and an awkward discussion being tossed aside by Tenzou's quick excuse, the shinobi pair opposite him remained in such a position minus Kakashi's removed hand from all but suffocating the masked teen.

But right now, the oddly masked pair appeared to be having a hushed conversation which revolved around having Kakashi bent forward, his nose all but prodding against the battered-looking ANBU mask as Naruto's hands gripped tightly at the man's wrists. The sight made Iruka half-wonder, half-panic over what was the nature of the Hatake and Uzumaki's supposed relationship of being nothing but student and teacher – but now wasn't the time for that.

So, Iruka swallowed his words and silently hoped the Hatake's hushed words included a scolding to silence Naruto's previous attempts of blush-creating questioning. After all, in all his years of teaching, the Umino had found a challenge that didn't revolve around shouting at brats or trying to figure out childish scrawl (which sometimes looked like ancient hieroglyphics) upon homework sheets.

Instead, this challenge revolved around trying to keep a straight face and not quiver or falter in hopes of having two skilled Jounin and a mini-ANBU picking apart his outward expressions. It was a challenge in itself which came in the form of the world's smallest interrogator which held all the intensity of Ibiki yet handed you all the false insecurity of someone innocent and unblemished. But such a perception of innocence was an illusion; Iruka could silently come to such a conclusion in the close proximity of this failed conversation-turned-game of twenty questions. The rasped sounding voice that exited Naruto's unseen mouth baffled him, such questions where worded _so childishly_ yet the persistence hinted towards the youth's true age of being a stubborn teenager but…but that blue eyed look of _pure force_ of someone far older.

It made the teacher's head spin – he had been forewarned for weirdness and held apprehension over his own prejudged feelings towards the boy, but none of that mattered now. All warnings and self-imposed worry went flying out of his skull, leaving Iruka light-headed as every bone in his body ached with the urge to shuffle backwards (maybe use Tenzou as a shield of sorts) from this…_enigma of a teen_.

Iruka didn't think he liked this particular Sunday so far…

* * *

><p>Tenzou had jumped at the opportunity to apologize (and maybe explain) over his invited company's behavior the second said males, Kakashi and Naruto, had meandered a few feet away with his Genin in tow.<p>

Eating lunch a few hours ago had been an awkward affair to begin with, especially since Tenzou found himself gaining pointed looks from both his senior ex-ANBU comrade and the academy teacher at his side. His senpai had been sending him his lone, dark eyed glance of silent apologies which seemed pointless with the obvious glare of amusement peeking out of his half-obscured face. Iruka, however, was sending him a mix of irritated squints in the direction of Kakashi and the occasional weary yet bashful smiles aimed at Tenzou which made the brunette's stomach flutter due to finding such an expression attractive.

Yet, after the hushed apologies over the Hatake and Uzumaki and explaining how Kakashi-senpai knew _nothing_ about his past incident with Iruka – the academy teacher just smiled.

It had been a relief really; especially since Iruka had previously looked ready to crack his skull open during Naruto's first invasive yet innocent sounding question. Yet, after a few beats of silence with watching Kakashi, Shinji and Sakura standing a little ways ahead and spectating a sudden sparring session between Naruto and Sasuke, the Jounin-sensei soon found Iruka's eyes upon him, questioning. But this time, such questioning had to remain just that, questions, because Tenzou would not and could not betray Kakashi's trust. So, all questions revolving around Iruka's questioning - why Naruto was so physically attached to the Copy-cat nin's side or why the boy came out with such rude ways of phrasing things – had to be shrugged off with a simple, half-truth of: _''I think Naruto has a crush on, Kakashi-senpai.''_

Which Iruka's hardened glare at the pale-haired Jounin had softened, closely followed by a small, ''Oh, I see.''

Tenzou, however, made a point to skip the part in which Naruto's crush ran a little deeper than something as childish as puppy-love or how Kakashi (albeit begrudgingly) felt the same way about the young boy. In fact, as Tenzou remained seated on the grass, the air becoming cooler with the lowering sun of late-afternoon, he made a mental note to speak to his senpai alone. Maybe he was just being hyper aware or merely looking too deeply into things but Naruto's usual clinginess (be it clambering on the seated Jounin's back to sit on the man's shoulders or occasionally brush up against Kakashi's side when beside him) seemed to be mildly accepted by Kakashi. Tenzou couldn't help half wonder if maybe something happened had between the smitten duo more than kisses…

Well, until the Jounin-sensei found himself distracted by an equally large yet warmly calloused hand landing softly upon his.

''Iruka,'' slipped out of his lips in a pleased murmur upon noticing the Chunin's hand upon his. But as quickly as that welcomed sensation was within Tenzou's system, the other long-haired male dashed his hand away.

''Uh, sorry, I -'' the teacher was floundering, scooting some distance between them, ''- I didn't meant to, it was by accident.''

''Ah,'' Tenzou felt his lips twitch from the need to smile nervously. ''Well,'' the Jounin continued, silently biting the bullet and wondering if now – after all the emotional mayhem and their current freedom to speak – would be a good time. ''I don't mind if you want to put your hand on mine…''

''I don't think that is…'' Iruka trailed off, his face heating once again. That is, until he swallowed his nerves and blinked, realizing exactly what the Jounin was silently telling him – _It's okay._

The hope in which Iruka had previously felt soaring in his chest from Tenzou's lack of dismissal during Naruto's questioning made itself known again. The teacher suddenly, if not boldly, came to return his tanned hand upon Tenzou's own, their folded legs and positioning easily hiding the mild action of physical closeness. He watched with trepidation as Tenzou's face broke into a soft, warm-hearted smile before returning the same expression feeling relativity giddy and content at the same time.

_'Maybe,'_ Iruka hoped, _'I was wrong about panicking and trying to forget about our drunken event…maybe it wasn't a mistake.'_

In fact, from the controlled expression of joy upon Tenzou's face, Iruka couldn't help but assume that the fellow brunette felt the same way about their past situation. After all, it was pretty easy to ignore or avoid someone after a one-night stand, even if it was a close friend – the Jounin could've easily broken off their friendship. But no, instead, Iruka could remember Tenzou's insistence to remain friends, going so far as agreeing with Iruka's notion of 'never to talk' about the inebriated copulation between them again.

So maybe, _maybe if_ they talked about it…

''K-Kakashi-san!''

Both brunettes, Jounin and Chunin jumped at the shrill tone of Sakura Haruno's yelling before turning their heads in the direction ahead of them. They barely caught the aftermath of whatever had taken place, but it was obvious enough in itself to see what had happened, leaving Iruka gaping and Tenzou with raised eyebrows of amusement. The Chunin's inner-teacher was ready to scold the Hatake for intervening in Naruto and Sasuke's spar, but at the same time Iruka hadn't been paying attention to the pair, so he couldn't judge. Yet, upon feeling Tenzou's hand grapple with his own _- fingers practically being squeezed –_ as the older brunette let out a loud sounding chuckle.

''A D-rank jutsu,'' Tenzou called out, unknowingly increasing Sasuke's furious scowl. ''Really, Sasuke? A D-rank?''

Ah, Tenzou knew it was wrong to tease his arrogant student for such a folly of being the victim of Kakashi's intervened use of the earth based jutsu, but he couldn't help it. Low rank or not, the _Earth Release: Suicide Decapitation Technique_ **(1)** was one in which even high level nin's had often found themselves trapped in, especially since the technique in itself was originally used for torture or headhunting purposes due to the easy task of lopping off someone's head when they had been buried neck deep into the soil. But, nonetheless, the lone sight of Sasuke's thin-lipped expression of disgust and anger combined with the fact the poor teen had his body trapped underground was highly amusing.

''Tenzou-sensei, Kakashi-san just…just cheated!'' Sakura all but wailed. ''It was a friendly one-on-one spar for Sasuke and Naruto!''

Shinji, however, was crouched by Naruto (who was kneeling beside Sasuke's submerged body) defended the silver-haired Jounin with a gust of giggles. ''Who cares, look at the smug Uchiha now!''

Well, it was obvious _someone_ was getting some form of kicks out of being beaten-up previously.

''Senpai,'' Tenzou tried to keep the laughing lilt out his own voice. ''You should've left them be…''

Kakashi didn't even look at Tenzou when replying, far too busy crinkling his eye shut from watching Naruto practically petting Sasuke's head in a condescending manner as the Uchiha hissed and jerked his head (as far as his trapped location would allow) away like a feral cat.

''Maa, I thought it would be a good time to show Naruto teamwork…''

It was a lame, lazy excuse…but Tenzou didn't care.

He was still silently reeling over how maybe Naruto's interrogative ways and Kakashi's inappropriate teasing had helped re-opened the closed door of a subject Iruka had been ignoring for months. But still, with Sakura's furious glare at Kakashi and Sasuke's murderous scowl, Tenzou couldn't care less as he subtly held Iruka's hand within his own.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Known as 'Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu' or, super long-ass, official translation, 'Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique'<strong>


	13. Progression

**A/N: **OKAY, here's the scoop. Haven't updates in like, the longest time, ever, huh? Well, I went over to the USA to see my other family members and friends 2-weeks prior my birthday before joining friends in Las Vegas (I turned 21 on the 4thDec, I feel old) but i've scrawled up two chapters on my blackberry when I was away...let me tell you, i think my thumbs had developed extra bones (one of them chaps being posted now, so next update will be soon after a re-vamp/check) so yeaaah.

Am home, and things are in order hence the update, big thanks to all...sooo, I brought this chapter for you parumpapumpuuuummmm!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>:

* * *

><p>''You got involved…''<p>

''Yes,'' Kakashi shrugged, hands buried deep in his pockets, ''I did.''

''It was a friendly spar.''

''Sasuke was getting a little…unfriendly, hence intervention.''

''Huh.''

The small, contemplative huff made Kakashi loll his head to the side, his visible eye blinking down at the mop of blonde hair walking beside him down the street. As belated as his conversation with Naruto had started, it quickly ended, leaving Kakashi to wonder if the mini-ANBU was sulking or thinking things over. After all, they happened to be taking a slow route home in the orange glow of a warm evening, the seemingly barren (save for a few meandering citizens) streets holding nothing but the long, stretched shadows of their forms or the surrounding buildings.

Kakashi had, _in all honestly,_ held no intentions of getting involved with the heated spar of sorts - even when Sasuke narrowly singed the right leg of Naruto's shorts – but as skilled as Naruto was, the youth hadn't faced the Sharingan before. So, it was understandable why Kakashi stepped in, flashed a jutsu to halt the irksome, brooding Uchiha when said boy appeared to be one blink away from activating his Sharingan. Because, Sasuke was getting a little bit nasty during that fight _– firing Justus a little too dangerous for close combat or landing the occasional hit overly harshly upon a fellow leaf-nin –_ and hastily dissolving the friendly atmosphere during the spar completely.

_'Maybe I should've left them be - Sharingan or not, Naruto can hold his own,'_ the Jounin's mind murmured, his peripheral catching sight of Naruto's icy-blue orbs flickering up at him. Even when sparing with the blonde himself, Kakashi had tended to brush aside his emotions and take the pseudo-battle seriously. _'But I've trained with Sasuke back when he achieved his Sharingan, I know what he's like, overly ambitious,' _excuse-worthy reason chimed in, _'Plus that Uchiha was really gunning for Naruto – Sasuke needs to be taken down a peg, his superior attitude can get a little out of hand.' _

But, nonetheless, Kakashi resisted the urge to scrub a hand over his face and attempt to wipe away his weary-feeling features. Today with meeting his kohai's love-interest had certainly been draining than expected, especially with the fierce looks of suspicion aimed his way from the somewhat mothering Chunin. The Umino had eyed him like a mother bear, ready to snap or attack if Kakashi had done something wrong while Tenzou gave thin-lipped smiles of half-amusement, half-stress. Maybe showing up reading porn hadn't been a good first impression, but Kakashi wasn't seeking Iruka's approval and had long stopped trying to gain such a trivial thing after the death of his sensei. Besides, it didn't help matters how Naruto had physically leeched to his side, giving Iruka another impression of the infamous Hatake not just being a pervert but quiet possibly some _Big Bad Molesting Wolf _when it came to the supposed innocent, ANBU masked thirteen year old.

Key word: _Supposed._

He had half a mind to pull the worrisome teacher aside, throw his own fretful mind and pride aside and explain _exactly _what sort of inept, sexual deviant Naruto Uzumaki really was. However, upon recalling the Uzumaki, the older male halted in his pace and blinked down at intense blue eyes watching him. During the walk home, the teen had been continuing with being unusually silent while not-so-subtly ogling him…Like_ Hell_ Kakashi could ever get used to receiving such narrowed, meditative yet desirous looks from someone.

''What?'' Kakashi droned, all but trying to keep the word from sounding irritable. It was difficult though; the blonde haired imp was so unpredictable, especially when he had previously assumed the teen was sulking.

Shadowed, blue eyes merely blinked slowly up at him, once again catching the Jounin's breath in the back of his throat. _Oh,_ he didn't need to see Naruto's face, not when the impish teen all but _fluttered_ his eyes at him like that before darting them downwards, suddenly finding the dirt road beneath their sandal-clad feet far more interesting. Had Kakashi been the instigator of…(well, he didn't know what their relationship was, but adding labels just confused things) whatever_ this _was, he would've caved into desire, swooped the adult-minded yet teenage body into his arms and, quite possibly, kissed Naruto into a mewling mess –

Until mumbled, barely intelligible comment cut off Kakashi's inner, perverted ramblings. It sounded like a rasped, breathy, dream-like sigh…but the flaxen-haired male _must've _misheard, _(he really, really must have misheard)_, his _masculinity_ depended on it.

''Aa,'' Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, remaining stock still and waiting for a repeat, ''Say again?''

And Naruto did 'say again' with his head tilted to the side, all but staring up intently at the elder as his rasped, sensual voice repeated the previous statement again:

''Kaka-sensei's too cute,'' the blonde was obviously smiling behind the accursed mask as Kakashi felt his eye give an involuntary twitch, all masculinity dying. ''Gettin' involved over silly things. Cute.''

Said 'Kaka-sensei' worked his jaw, his muscles tensing up once again, all the while cursing Ayame for unknowingly implanting such a phrase into Naruto's mind. Not that it was really the young ramen worker's fault; she had offhandedly called their supposed 'date' cute, in which Naruto had taken the wrong way, instantly assuming she had been calling the Jounin such a phrase. Kakashi felt like withering over it all, first the Hokage, then his friends…and now he had Iruka holding some sort of inkling over his fumbling relationship he held with Naruto. The teen held neither shame nor qualms, and while Kakashi's mind felt bogged down with worry as the responsible elder, he also felt more at ease and spiritually younger _(honestly, at times he felt like a giddy teenager)_ in himself around the impish, contradicting blonde.

Naruto, however, felt his hidden eyebrows clamber up his furrowed brow, his mind churning over Kakashi's stiff posture and grinned to himself. As much as he enjoyed meeting Iruka-sensei, Tiger-senpai and the cluster of Genin, the blonde preferred the freedom of having Kakashi to himself. The lanky Jounin tended to be guarded around others, and Naruto had to restrain the need to ask for kisses during their prolonged lunch-meets-early dinner hang out with Team 7 and the scarred, argumentative Chunin. But now, on the quiet walk home, Naruto felt his face heat and stomach clench when Kakashi admitted his intervention during the spar with Sasuke had been based around the Uchiha's unnecessary harshness. It was Kakashi's frequent yet constant reminded level of care _– of protectiveness – _over something as simple as a mildly volatile spar that warmed the blonde's very being.

It made the small blonde want to sucker himself to the taller male, touch every inch of the glorious, constantly kind man…

''Very cute,'' Naruto found the words slipping out of his mouth again with another longing sigh. He watched Kakashi visibly stiffen, the small patch of pale on his face flushing a little, leaving Naruto smirk and add a tease - ''Look at you bein' all coy.''

Kakashi couldn't help the sputter leaving his masked mouth. ''Don't fabricate things such things!''

As for being dubbed 'cute' for a second time, well, Kakashi felt his face flush uncomfortably as a tiny (barely noticeable) bubble amusement floated up his chest. Nobody had ever called the infamous Copy-cat ninja of Konoha cute, not even in a platonic sense. He had, after all, been a Genin at the tender age of five and found himself already committing his first kill within the same month of his graduation age. So this term of cuteness did not fit for the towering, porn-reading Hatake. Not that such an obviously glaring fact would change Naruto's perspective.

Naruto, on the other hand, let out a snigger at the elder's actions, silently certain his face was going to split in half from his expanding grin. He hummed happily at Kakashi's one-eyed _incredulous stare_ before lunging at the taller shinobi, instantly hooking his arms around the Hatake's neck and smashing his ANBU-masked face against the material smothered lips in a familiar kissing gesture. While Kakashi let out a barely audible grunt of surprise, Naruto was somewhat sure that he had butted the hard ANBU mask against the silver-haired male's nose a little too harshly in his overzealous need to claim physical contact from the man. Nonetheless, the small ANBU's body mass did an excellent job of quickly dragging the Hatake down, making the taller of the duo stumble forward in a half-bent posture as Naruto all but danced on the dirt path, dragging the man forwards and into the nearest alleyway.

He had been silent during most of their walk, hoping to hold off with the urge to latch onto the flaxen-haired elder until they reached the apartment in respect of Kakashi's comfortability _(and not Naruto's prejudgment of the man being shy)_. Yet, the second the Jounin had sparked up a conversation, unintentionally hinting that he was worried about Naruto being irked at interrupting the spar with Sasuke – Naruto couldn't stop grinning. Even if he spent an eternity in the Hatake's presence, the blonde didn't think he would ever get used to having someone so caring towards him…

Not that Kakashi was just caring; the man was downright _finicky_ when it came to the blonde.

''Maa,'' Kakashi's drawled yet anxious-toned voice caught the boy's attention, ''What do you think you're doing, Naruto?''

The shorter of the duo blinked, registering the question in his mind while his body continued tugging the confused male further into the alleyway, away from any prying eyes. He didn't entirely know _what_ he was doing; just that he was being considerate with keeping Kakashi comfortable and following the sudden instinct to press himself against that larger, well-muscled body from the sheer physical need. Inwardly, with a pleased crooning noise, Naruto noted how Kakashi wasn't pulling away and appeared to be following his lead, be it with amusement or apprehensive curiosity. So, with a quick glance and a brief check for any nearby chakra signatures, Naruto skulked (or more like continued to drag) Kakashi into the shadows with one arm wrapped around the Jounin's strong neck and the other, slowly nudging his ANBU mask to the side of his face purposely making sure it was hiding his features from the entry way of the dead-end alleyway.

It was some sort of awkward yet erotic dance as they all but shuffled together, Naruto taking the lead while Kakashi remained in a slightly bent, back-aching posture, all but trying not to trample on the smaller ninja's feet. Naruto heard Kakashi chuckle (albeit a pitch higher than the comfortable deep rumble) and before the man could fire another nervous query, the mini-ANBU used his dexterous fingers to slip down the man's own mask, allowing the material to settle on Kakashi's narrow chin. He caught sight of the usual, droopy-looking eye of laziness becoming more alert and less slack when he nudged the Jounin's folded posture against the shadow-chilled brickwork. Kakashi's mouth opened a little, no doubt to scold him softly (like _always_ when something was deemed an 'inappropriate'), but Naruto took advantage with what he had learnt and what he had grown addicted to as he all but roughly shoved his tongue into the elder's mouth, his own groan of muffled relief echoing slightly around them.

The Hatake stiffened slightly at the sudden physical intrusion, his uncovered eye watching the open, intense blue eye (the other unseen due to his obvious blind spot) staring into his biological eye. Naruto stopped lapping at the slow responsive tongue and experimentally curled his oral muscle upward, all but licking the roof of Kakashi's mouth in a ticklish, odd sensation. The man in question sagged a little, his panicky mind lulling slightly as his eye lid slid down to return to its usual lazy stare before taking charge of the abrupt yet impromptu make-out session. The Jounin, content of being given privacy, took his time with sweeping his own tongue around Naruto's mouth until leaving both himself and the teen satisfied before pulling back and panting a little.

''And - '' the twenty-five year old kept his voice hushed, mindful of the slightly amplifying alleyway as he breathed heavily, '' - Was there any particular reason for _that?_''

Not that the Jounin was truly irked over the forced yet spontaneous attack – he had actually enjoyed it and would've urged for more had he not reined his inner-pervert in.

''I missed you,'' Naruto responded with a very, _very _lustful exhale.

Kakashi frowned a little, his heartbeat increasing as he eyed Naruto's flushed, whiskered features and slightly swollen lips. He had half a mind to whap the blonde upside head, but instead, for some reason (possibly a lack of sanity since losing it upon his first meeting the imp) Kakashi straightened himself and flopped his back against the wall behind him. Silently, the Jounin mused if he would ever be able to predict Naruto's actions or emotions as he tasted the lingering tang of somen**(1) **in his mouth - clearly from Naruto due to the fact Kakashi hadn't touched that particular bento addition. Nonetheless, running a hand through his silver strands and half-wondering if he'd be going bald via stress anytime soon, Kakashi found himself giving a snort of amusement.

''Missed me?'' the taller parroted back, confused yet humored as he watched Naruto practically paw at the front of his vest, nodding eagerly. ''I haven't been out of your sight once today.''

''I _missed _you,'' the blonde repeated again, all but brushing up against him like an attention-seeking cat while managing to sound thrice his age and shockingly strict.

''Eh?'' Kakashi frowned, his usually bright mind failing him.

That is, until the blonde teen unzipped the Jounin's flak jacket with a swift flick of the wrist, all but using his deft little fingers like talons at the front of Kakashi's shirt. The mini-ANBU pressed his palms against the taller's chest and stomach, practically kneading the muscled flesh with his small, clingy hands. It didn't take long, however, to realize what Naruto exactly 'missed' about him when the youth stopped his touchy-feely molestation and appeared more focused on unbuttoning Kakashi's pants. At first, the Hatake could only stare and gape before his frazzled brain kicked into gear and his hands swiftly captured Naruto's wrists to halt such a progression. Heck, upon receiving a puppy-dog pout, the Jounin belatedly realized how the teen's small stature and his own, towering, lanky frame did nothing to help to situation: Naruto's eye level was, after all, hovering by his elbow and appeared to be far closer to Kakashi's crotch than the Jounin's face itself.

So, without much contemplation, the pale-haired male slid down the cobbled wall, his flak jacket creating a scuffing sound until he sunk into a crouch. He kept a hold on Naruto's wrists for a moment or two, having to lift his eye slightly to regard Naruto's now-taller position before capturing the youth's hands as opposed to gripping wrists. The Uzumaki's pout decreased from the hand holding action though, and Kakashi silently cheered when those shorter, bony fingers laced between the spaces of his own.

''Maa,'' Kakashi gulped a little, his voice barely a whisper, ''Couldn't you have waited to assault me back at the apartment?''

Because, in all reality, they were only a few blocks away from the Jounin's living quarters, stuck in an alleyway which was more of a civilian housing quarter of Konoha. Surely, the impulsive, little molester could've waited ten more minutes for a short stride home. Regardless though, Kakashi didn't find his question answered verbally by Naruto as the blonde swooped down upon him, delivering a quick, clumsy peck on his nose before practically tonguing the Jounin's lips for another intimate kiss. And, like always, Kakashi reciprocated the kiss, slowly taking the lead until actions blurred and Naruto's hands had – at some point - escaped to tug eagerly at his silver strands. He could only muse over how or when he became such a pusher over when revolving around Naruto Uzumaki, especially since they had only came to meet each other a under a month ago. It somehow felt longer than that though, like hours had melded into weeks and days had transformed into months. Kakashi certainly felt like minutes ticked by sluggishly when stuck in awkward, embarrassing Naruto-infused moments, leaving the Jounin to truly admit how he didn't really mind those moments.

No matter how much he griped, the elder rather enjoyed being wrapped around those small, calloused fingers.

People, citizen and shinobi alike, had always been particularly kowtowing towards him due to his lineage or dangerous aura and Naruto's brash, attention-grabbing need was refreshing. Yet, even then, in those moments of Naruto forcefully leeching to him, be it in innocent physical interaction or something more _– surprisingly sexual – _deeper, the blonde had always been more focused on Kakashi's needs than his own. A key example of such overriding lack of self-care could be seen frequently when the teen always made a grab for Kakashi's manhood as opposed to sorting out his own demanding physical needs. Even the memory of Naruto's attempt of wooing, back when the boy had gotten distracted by the Jounin's hidden yet protruding arousal, Kakashi had been astounded (complete with a flicker of pride) at how Naruto was more focused with touching the older male's cock, especially when the younger had his own straining need. It made him question if Naruto was a naturally giving person or if the teen just suffered from a dominant, unquenchable thirst for impulsive knowledge.

_'Or he could just be obsessed with my cock,'_ Kakashi reasoned, trying to resist the urge to laugh out loud over the rather egotistical thought. _'Somehow I think it's both,' _his brain chimed in once more, his lone eye crinkling in a mix of humor and concealed panic as Naruto appeared to be using his taller vantage point to stare at his crotch.

Kakashi shifted a little, feeling slightly self conscious under that ice-like stare of pure intensity, his lips giving an involuntary twitch upon noticing how Naruto's whiskered cheeks flushed a deeper pink over Kakashi's own, returning stare. It was so contradicting over how Naruto could blush yet remain was forward as ever with physically trying to get his hands upon Kakashi's person. But, nonetheless, the Hatake caught sight of the slight bump in the front of Naruto's baggy shorts and tried to ignore how his own dick surged slightly in his pants. He could only assume that the horny teen was semi-erect – for how long, he didn't know – before peering up at Naruto's scrunched up face of petulance, clearly catching Kakashi's split-second stare.

''It's sore,'' the demon-container uttered and Kakashi could only quirk an eyebrow. ''You've been makin' my dick like this all day.''

It was difficult not to laugh, especially as Naruto tugged at his large, orange shirt, re-arranging it to completely cover the mildly risen area of his crotch. Kakashi had been blamed for numerous things in his life and the majority of times it was himself who did the most blaming, yet never once had he been blamed (or blamed himself) for something as trivial as a perked-up penis. Yet here he was, slumped against an alleyway wall in a crouch, the warm evening air settling heavily in the shadowed location with a thirteen year old standing between his legs and frowning down at him. However, instead of taking some pity on the blonde (who must've been thankful for baggy clothes and company who paid no attention to his crotch) Kakashi could only duck his head a little, his crazy silver spikes brushing against Naruto's stomach as he droned, teasingly:

''All day, huh?''

''It's not funny,'' Naruto huffed as Kakashi tilted his head back, impressed by the dark glare.

Maybe it was the positioning, location and the complete thrill of it all, but Kakashi felt less jittery around the needy nympho. Looking up at the narrowed, blue glare, tugged down (yet still so kissable) plump lips and the offsetting yet adorable blush – he couldn't resist the physical impulse to pull the teen close. In fact, Kakashi brushed the paranoia of being caught and followed his feelings – not the panicky, reasonable murmurings of his brain – suddenly feeling like a teenager. Not that the Hatake had been able to truly, openly be a teenager back during that time in his life, he had always been precocious during his childhood and teenhood, far too busy spending most of his life grieving or striving for missions to busy his mind. So it was no wonder why he felt so young-minded and giddy when with Naruto.

He didn't think twice with hooking his arms around the upper back of Naruto's legs, his forearms resting comfortably underneath the curve of the teen's plush rump. The scowl upon that whiskered face changed into a curious, lopsided grin as Kakashi scooted further against the wall, managing to keep Naruto's body close yet reserving enough distance so that his face wasn't buried by Naruto's navel. The position made the Hatake feel needed, accepted and - most of all – particularly bold, albeit it teasingly so.

''Aa, so melodramatic,'' he drawled, his lone eye zeroing in on the teen's face as he removed one arm from its curled position. A twist of uncertainty gave a twinge in his stomach as he slowly used his free hand to tug up Naruto's large shirt and reveal the (suddenly far more bulging) crotch area of the teen's shorts. But such a worrisome sensation over his actions dissolved upon the blonde's beaming expression, unknowingly urging on the elder's bravado of taking in charge, leaving Kakashi to add confidently - ''Let's take a peek then.''

It was Naruto though, who grasped the shorts waistband and undone the button first, way before Kakashi could even so much as palm the attractive teen's covered crotch. The fumbling eagerness of Naruto's actions to strip his lower half bare was such a _turn on_ to Kakashi that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to cancel out a soft groan. Yet, after the Jounin unhooked his remaining arm for the sudden tugging-down of Naruto's shorts and underwear, he could only smirk at Naruto's prick fully erect and twitching.

''See,'' the blonde rasped piteously, his smaller hands gesturing at his now exposed piece of demanding anatomy and….and Kakashi let a small sound escape the back of his throat, a mix of mercy and sick amusement, as he spotted the mildly chafed section of retracted foreskin. ''That's because of you,'' Naruto continued, Kakashi's pity disappearing at he sent the teen an incredulous stare, ''I've been ignoring it most of the day but unlike old times my dick won't go down an-''

''Pardon?'' Kakashi could only cough his face heating. Naruto was really blaming him for his tiny discomfort of his responsive body and the contact of friction of shorts-meets-semi-erect cock.

''-d ever since you touched me down there it won't go away on its own anymore,'' Naruto ignored the elder's dubious frown and continued his ramble. ''Like I said before,'' the blonde was practically sulking now, ''You being all cute today didn't help, even when I tried to distract myself with sparring Sasuke, you got involved.''

''Please stop calling me cute,'' Kakashi mumbled under his breath, shoulders drooping in some sort of wounded yet defeated gesture. He sighed though, straightening his back and gaining his composure before eyeing Naruto's rosy dick and speaking up again. ''And don't blame me for your bodies actions, you know how to take care of –'' he stalled, licking his suddenly dry lips as he bobbed his head in the direction of the boy's erection, '' – _that_.''

''I know, all I gotta do is this,'' Naruto sounded bored as he did a crude, loose-fist shaking gesture in the air, ''Right?''

''Er…''

The blonde absently scratched at his whiskered cheek, blinking down at the adult who was so obviously not getting the hint. Naruto couldn't help but feel hot and bothered – even more so with Kakashi currently staring at his dick – before reaching towards Kakashi's gloved hands, raising them from their fallen position on the man's lap and towards his naked member. For the briefest of moments, Naruto had felt a trill of unbridled excitement tremor up his spine at Kakashi's bold yet cheekily-sounding comment of wanting to take a peek, leaving him jittery over the resurfacing of the faint glimmer of the side of the Jounin he had dubbed as a 'control freak'. The young ANBU silently wished for the controlling yet caring Hatake who would take charge or start those incredible-feeling kisses far more often – even more so during moments like this.

Naruto could only explain how he felt by using a comparison, like an itch. The tingling of his groin, the hotness of his body and irritability of having such a _radiating need_ was like an itch, an itch which needed to be scratched rather harshly at that.

''I don't want my hands,'' Naruto confessed, ''I told you, I missed you.''

A soft huff of laughter was the reaction Naruto gained. But, aside from that, Naruto unknowingly added a few strands of white into the silvery mop which was Kakashi's hair via stress as he pressed those large, battle-roughened hands against his aching hard-on. It might've been a day and a half since receiving (and attempting to give) a hand-job when stuffed in the bathroom but Naruto had _missed _Kakashi's hands. He had _missed_ the elder touching him in such an intimate yet good feeling place and had _missed _not being able to touch Kakashi in the same manner through the duration of today, especially when Naruto found his blue eyes glazing and mind churning with daydreams about Kakashi as a whole: _the canine stiff yet somehow amazingly soft silver hair, the lone pale toes or the muscle-rounded chest and narrow hips…_

A soft whimper of need escaped the Uzumaki's throat, his mind once again sparking to the thoughts of Kakashi's body or the man's kind, protective actions of words. The blonde was ready to squirm and sink down to his haunches, far more keen to investigate and feel the larger male's dick as opposed to Kakashi touching him when he felt one hand cup his private parts and give a light _– amazing feeling – _squeeze. All thoughts of being more focused on Kakashi's member faded and Naruto tried not to crumple over the elder's crouched frame and rest against the wall the pale-haired man was leaning against. Yet it was Naruto's soft noise which had automatically unclogged Kakashi's flustered brain as the elder of the duo stopped staring _– like a dumbfounded fool –_ at the new location of his hands and the palm-searing heat of Naruto's cock.

''Naruto,'' gusted out of the Jounin's mouth almost automatically, sounding just as drone-worthy and teasing like always, ''You're positively the worst.''

Another gentle grope was applied – and Naruto let out a grunt of impatience, his face boiling as he looked down at Kakashi's crinkled eye of amusement looking up at him. The younger male didn't know if he should whoop with joy or frown at the amusement obvious in the Jounin demeanor, especially since once that singular charcoal colored eye opened it gleamed of something indecipherable. Naruto could only curl his fingers into Kakashi's shoulders and try and keep his eyes open, his brain far too sluggish to figure out what lay behind that lone eye as Kakashi ran a finger over his already pre-come leaking slit.

Kakashi, on the other hand, continued to watch Naruto's face scrunch up in pleasure as he focused upon the needy teenager while keeping his senses open to alert himself of anyone heading in their direction. He felt a little wicked being able to elicit such reactions from someone (someone who was far younger than himself) yet couldn't will himself to stop from teasingly rubbing the head of Naruto's cock. It was like some sort of power-trip upon experiencing Naruto in such a vulnerable yet willing position…and while guilt nibbled at the edges of his mind, Kakashi soothed such whispers with the reassurance over how Naruto could easily resist or attempt to evade him, maybe even (due to the youngsters taller position) kick him in the throat. But no, Naruto wasn't resisting, no matter how many times Kakashi waited for the boy to do so, the blonde didn't. If anything, no matter how tender or cautious the Hatake was due to Naruto's age and truly caring _– loving - _for the inept imp, the teen continued to prevail and actually demand more from him.

''Kaka-'' blunt nails raked the back of the Jounin's scalp as Naruto stuttered his name softly, ''-_Kashi_.''

Groaning under his breath as Naruto produced another sensual mewl, Kakashi stopped the slow caresses of his fingers and hoisted Naruto closer, all but wrapping his unoccupied arm around teen's waist. It was an awkward embrace of sorts due to Kakashi's hand still gripping the blonde's prick and how the elder's face was buried into Naruto's orange-clad stomach, the baggy shirt having long slipped down. He inhaled sharply, practically tasting that wonderful scent that was uniquely Naruto's upon the pallet of his tongue before swallowing a groan, his mind and body buzzing. Nonetheless, with the Hatake's inner-pervert reaching through the bars of its proverbial jail, Kakashi opted to finally give-in, let his inner compulsion of taking charge slip through while being comingled with his pervert's suggestions.

Pulling back yet keeping his arm underneath the tempting curve of Naruto's ass, he looked up to the blue-eyed teen in question before urging the ANBU to slouch forward _– closer and lower –_ to him with merely his eye. The blonde did just that too, no words having to be exchanged due to Naruto magically knowing that the Hatake's half-lidded glance hinted towards the prospect of another kiss…a kiss that was far less gentle and slow than what the Uzumaki was used to. It was _rough, heated_ yet just as full of _passion_ as those teasingly slow kisses Naruto was used to experiencing from the older shinobi, yet this domineering change was something Naruto clung to with a fast-beating heart and sweaty palms.

Yeah, the short male rather thrived off _this_ Kakashi.

''Hush, you're getting a little loud,'' even Kakashi's husky voice _–laced with amusement–_ continued to sound as sturdy and relaxing as ever to Naruto's ears, completely the same tone despite how the elder's actions appeared to be more confident and bolder. The glorious feeling hand upon his dick had moved to his inner thigh though, something Naruto inwardly whinged over, until Kakashi shuffled forward across the concrete, away from the wall and distracting the blonde's loss of contact when suddenly finding his inner thigh stroked and the arm around the back of his upper legs tightening.

It all happened so quickly after that, Naruto went wide-eyed upon suddenly finding his right leg thrown over Kakashi's shoulder as the Jounin hunkered further down in his posture. He almost stumbled backwards had he not gripped the elder's head, an indignant squawk being ready to expel his mouth until he locked his eyes upon Kakashi, his insides quivering and ears no doubt turning just as pink as his face at the heated expression of lust on the Jounin's face, complete with a plastered on smirk. Naruto gaped upon watching Kakashi raise a long slender finger and rest it against those delicious-looking lips in a _shh_-like gesture before he felt the same hand gripping his hipbone. Kakashi stared at him dead in the eyes then and Naruto could only stare back, his heart fluttering dangerously and his insides quivering like jelly as he felt the arm behind him nudge him forward and how that large, comforting hand on his hip was pulling Naruto's lower-half closer to the Jounin. It was only when the blonde could feel the tip of his member brushing against Kakashi's lower lip that he visably jolted, knocked out his stupor as he watched Kakashi continuing to watch his face and Naruto went cross-eyed, his throat constricting as he tried to speak.

''What t-the,'' he failed miserably, putting forth an argument that sounded pathetic yet made so much sense to his unskilled mind. ''You shouldn't put _that_ in _there, _it's_ -_!''

He wanted to say dirty, wrong or something similar, because he certainly didn't want Kakashi putting his dick in the man's wonderful mouth. Plus, just what was the Jounin going to do? Naruto trusted Kakashi and while he clung onto the fact the man was so tender of his feelings and physical health, the mini-ANBU was suddenly hit with the mental images of Kakashi biting down on his dick or something equally horrific this vulnerable position had left him in. Then, on top of that, while Naruto held no qualms with the man touching down there, even Tiger-senpai had mentioned briefly about sexual acts, he didn't think the brunette had mentioned anything about putting a penis in a mouth – in an _ass_ or _vagina_, sure, but _not a mouth_. It was dirty, Naruto used that to pee and when Kakashi did touch him down there that weird, off-white goo (Tenzou called it semen) came out and…and…

And Kakashi just swallowed his dick whole, his lone eye still staring up at him and Naruto let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat. It was a noise he didn't know he was capable of ever making _– something like a sob meets yelp –_ upon feeling Kakashi's mouth around his dick and he felt his vision blur and knees tremor. Kakashi's mouth so, so warm, wet, suctioning and nerve-ending stimulating that Naruto could only gasp out a correction of his previous statement:

''O-oh, you can keep that i-in there.''

Kakashi just hummed in amusement, the vibrations travelling up his soggy-feeling cock and towards his stomach - Naruto tried, _really tried,_ not to shout out the man's name.

* * *

><p>It had been a good fortnight since Iruka met the Hatake-Uzumaki duo for the first time.<p>

The late summer month's heat wave had slithered away, giving Konoha an unseasonably (yet not unbearable) start to September and the nearing autumn. Leaves had yet to show signs of even thinking of starting to change color or litter the ground, as expected for prolonged, summer weather, especially since it was merely the start of a new month. Nonetheless, Iruka stood in his class room, leaning against the side of his desk with his backside as he stood with his arms folded, his dark eyes staring outside the large window. He watched academy students dash about the yard during their well deserved recess a small smile on his lips as he drifted off into a mind of his own, half-wondering if Tenzou and himself would be meeting up with the Hatake-Uzumaki oddity for ramen or, instead, following their usual routine of dining together without the masked-duo's company. While Iruka couldn't entirely dechipher with confidence over what relationship (brotherly or Naruto's seemingly one-sided crush) between the pair, he had given up trying for the time being since re-meeting up with the pair a handful of times with Tenzou when spotting the porn-reading pervert and ANBU-masked teen in public. Nonetheless, Iruka enjoyed their company (maybe Naruto's more than Kakashi's, the perv could be particularly infuriating) on occasion and had taken a particular shine to Naruto's endearing honesty and lack of social skills.

Still, the Umino remained smiling to himself, thoughts shifting from the brief passage of time and new company towards more important, life-changing events – namely his relationship with Tenzou. In retrospect, the academy instructor had felt like smacking himself upon the forehead upon the realization and discussion he had engaged with the broader brunette as they both openly confessed their feelings to each other. To think, had Iruka not panicked after that drunken event or Tenzou kept hushed for the sake of friendship, they would've been dubbed as a couple a good handful of months back…but that didn't matter. The past was the past and what was done was done. They had formed into some sort of couple_ (not sharing apartments, but certainly sharing enough of each other's time and intimacy)_ to be labeled as one and Iruka, like all shinobi in relationships, took each day as it came and cherished each moment and found no need to complain.

What he and Tenzou had was…_perfect_, be in its own little, muddled way.

Even when Kakashi so obviously dropped suggestive comments or teasing remarks, Iruka would scold or shake his head and blush furiously at the flaxen-haired male. Half of the time, had Naruto not been present, Iruka felt like playing the Hatake as his own game and reacting less flustered and more honest, he felt like nodding proudly with his chest stuck out as he out rightly proclaimed, _''Yes, Kakashi-san, Tenzou and I make-love, so drop the innuendo, please.''_

Ah, but Iruka didn't think yelling such a thing at a bustling ramen stand was a smart idea. In fact, he could almost vision the lazy-looking Jounin going wide-eyed and Naruto – silly, old-man-minded-Naruto – nodding sagely with approval…the humorous, dreamed-up scenario made Iruka give a small titter of laughter to himself in the empty classroom.

''Care sharing the joke, Iruka?''

Well, the supposedly empty classroom, Iruka cringed with realization, half-turning in his posture to regard a familiar-sounding voice. He smiled though, especially upon noticing it as his long-time childhood friend, Mizuki, and waved the man closer.

''Ah, nothing, just in a world of my own,'' Iruka admitted, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck. ''You doing okay? I haven't heard much from you in a while…''

''Yeah, I'm doing good,'' Mizuki smiled back at him as he strolled closer to the desk, his eyes absently looking down at the pile of marked test papers. ''Just hectic having your own class, I sometimes wish I remained being your teacher's aid, much, much easier.''

Iruka gave a shrug, responding with the same cheeriness. ''I don't know, our shared class year was a right handful…how many times did I have to send you out to retrieve Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru?''

''It could've been worse,'' Mizuki replied, continuing to skim through the papers as Iruka quirked a brow. The pale-haired teacher regarded the other with a blank expression before continuing softly, ''Had the demon-brat been alive, he would've been placed in our class. Now that, would've been worse.''

Fighting the urge to clench his fists out of the sheer fact he had held the same, grieving predujice view upon Naruto before meeting the socially inept yet rather charming boy. However, sick anger rolled about within Iruka's gut over how Naruto was being addressed, especially by someone who Iruka viewed as second-family. So, biting the inside of his cheek to reel in his anger, the brunette offered a soft (albeit nervous) grin as he confronted his long-time friend.

''Mizuki,'' Iruka didn't mean for it to sound so patronizing, but working with children tended to have that affect during admonishing someone, ''You shouldn't really refer to that boy like that, the Sandaime made it perfectly clear-''

''-About not speaking about the demon in front of the following generations,'' Mizuki interjected with a snap. ''Don't tell me you're becoming sympathetic towards that thing?''

Mizuki tried to continue his façade of innocent conversation and speculation, but his own anger was seeping through upon realizing that Iruka was, very much so, harboring pity towards the demon child. But, nonetheless, the pale-haired male watched Iruka's usually tan face pale and become guarded than ever, furthermore making his insides twist with anger. He had spent a good while lingering in the streets of Konoha and picking apart the rumors of the infamous Copy-cat nin's charge, unable to find any source of identity for the ANBU-masked, blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen. It was rather frustrating, really, to find out a monster who you had presumed dead (and thus gained some closure over) to be suddenly alive and living in the very village it had once tried to destroy. Everything about this situation made Mizuki's blood boil to the extent in which it had already been evaporated, but he couldn't point fingers, yell and take matters into his own hands without some form of proof, of identity of that masked blonde.

And so, here the bitter-minded Chunin was, standing in his supposed 'long-time friend's' classroom, exchanging small talk in hopes of gaining more information.

_'After all, Iruka is glued to Tenzou's side,'_ Mizuki reasoned silently while offering Iruka a soft, thin-lipped smile. _'And everyone who is anyone knows of Tenzou being under Kakashi's watch during ANBU, not to mention how those two have been seen together frequently.'_

All he had to do was give Iruka a few nudges, knowing how temperamental yet protective his 'friend' could be…

''Ah, Iruka, _you do_,'' Mizuki sighed while inwardly fighting back the urge to laugh at the other Chunin's somber face. ''You _really do_ feel sorry for that little monster, you really are going soft.''

''He's not a monster, though,'' Iruka mumbled. ''Not really, he's just a host…''

Mizuki tried not to grin at the information, all the while trying to sound confused. ''You talk like it's alive, Iruka…''

''_He_ is alive, not _it_,'' Iruka hissed, suddenly sending him a fierce glare. ''It's time to grow up, Mizuki, we're not kid's anymore and I've realized things aren't the way they seem so why don't you just return to your classroo-''

''You…Iruka, you've _met_ him?'' the light-haired male cut-off, not entirely having to falsify with sounding shocked and hurt because he actually was. Tenzou was linked to Kakashi and Kakashi was linked to the – now obvious – fox demon, but he hadn't expected this, he hadn't expected Iruka to have actually stomached the presence of the beast that had slaughtered his family and left him an orphan.

''I…'' the cowardly Umino was working his jaw, trying to work that betraying tongue of his into working, ''I think you should head back now, recess is over.''

After a suppressed snarl, Mizuki did was he was told and edged out the room, his mind still reeling.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood upon a large yet weather-worn rock, the roar of the waterfall he was staring at acting as white-noise in his ears as he stood, dripping wet and clad only in his ANBU-mask and new boxer-shorts. He wasn't entirely certain why Kakashi had supplied him with new underwear, but he held a slight inkling, especially since Kakashi had made an flippant remark about how <em>'' training in thin boxer-shorts and getting soaked doesn't leave much to the imagination,''<em> before nudging a new, and slighter thicker pair of underwear his way. They were a set of loose-fitting, cotton boxers in neutral colors (_beige, black, gray, and white)_ like his old set except appeared to be of a higher, softer quality. It didn't truly matter though; Naruto had been rather touched at the _gesture – although he would've preferred a new orange shirt –_ and accepted them with thanks before focusing back upon his elemental training. Naruto was, after all, at the current stage of attempting to split flowing water…and damn, it was difficult.

His clones, and himself, got so tried quickly in this particular task and while Kakashi had scolded him for 'running himself into the ground' and 'rushing head-on' with his training despite not having a time-limit to abide to. Naruto didn't care though; he had always thrown himself into his training and continued with intense concentration with his attempts of completing. He was, however, grateful for his secluded location a little ways on the edge of Konoha's village walls and by a natural, decent-sized waterfall. Even Tiger-senpai had helped, using his rare wood-wielding skills to create a tree-like walkway midway across the breadth of the waterfall. Naruto appreciated it, he really did, but what he didn't appreciate was how Kakashi meandered off during his training, completing an in-village mission or two during the morning before returning around afternoon.

Naruto didn't like being separated from the man, but he knew they needed their own space…too much company together and they might've overdosed. Plus, Naruto was fine with a handful of Kakashi-less hours, even more so during his training, meaning that he (or his clones) got distracted by the Hatake. In fact, his beloved and dubbed 'Kaka-sensei' didn't leave him entirely alone, leaving Naruto to pout beneath his mask as a loud yap reached his ears.

''Naru-bro, stoppin' so soon?''

Rolling blue eyes, the blonde shifted on his rock until he turned, focusing his attention upon the grassy shore, spotting a collection of dogs which had (as of only a week ago) been introduced as Kakashi's ninken. Regardless, Naruto flittered his eyes across the lazy group of hounds before catching sight of the one in particular, the one who had affectionately labeled him as 'Naru-bro'. This particular pointy-toothed beast was slightly on the small-side _– but not as small as grumpy Pakkun – _dog with tan fur, white snout, and dark ears and familiar-styled whisker-like markings...A.K.A Guruko. Naruto didn't entirely enjoy the fact he had only earned such a nickname because the bustling rabble of hounds (when over-looking his training for their master) had taken a sly peek at Naruto's hidden features when he had conked out via exhaustion. The group had looked at his facial features against his will and _– not just made him feel violated –_ insulted his face completely, going to far as comparing his face to that of Guruko's, stating how Naruto looked so much like that particularly whisker-marked hound.

Now, Naruto hadn't shown such an interest in looking at his face before. He had made a point of slipping on his mask after showers before glancing in the mirror, not entirely comfortable with figuring out or judging why his face had made him so hated. But Naruto could, blurrily with childhood memory, recall what his face had looked like when he had peered at his reflection at the age of four. He could remember big eyes _– sad, empty eyes –_ a chubby face _– smudged with grime and held the faint yellow-brown of healing bruises –_ which held the oddest, scar-like whisker marks, three on each side.

It was only as of late, after being compared to looking like a dog, that Naruto was fretting over his features in an entirely different manner. He was less worried about how people hated his face and more worried about how he looked – did he really look like Guruko? Did Kakashi think he looked like a…ugly mutt or sorts? Naruto had been holding a sudden compulsion look into a mirror and check for himself or ask Kakashi for his own, selfish reassurances.

''Oi, Naru-bro,'' Guruko yapped louder this time, and Naruto had to blink out of his haze and hop down off the rock.

Another voice piped up though, sounding wiser and slightly contemplative and the blonde recognized it as Akino.

''Aa, could it be lunch-time already?'' the bespectacled, sunglasses wearing dog hummed. ''I do hope Kakashi brings dim-sum.''

''You're not allowed dim-sum,'' Pakkun, the smallest of the bunch said between a yawn. The tiny dog sat perched on the large, dark-brown dog's head called Bull. ''Last time you had dim-sum you had stomach pains all week.''

''Yeah, and totally useless to be summoned!'' a feral-looking Urushi inputted with a growl.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the frequent argumentative-borderline-banter between the pack as he made his way over to his supposed dog look-a-like, Guruko, who was holding out his orange t-shirt, three-quarter black pants and the hijacked (yet always a part of his attire since obtaining) _Henohenomoheji__-_style vest. He itched behind the hound's floppy ear, offering a hidden smile before tugging on his clothing, all the while trying to ignore how his damp underwear and limbs made his pants stick awkwardly or t-shirt cling uncomfortably. Finally, after shuffling into his navy-blue vest and rearranging himself, he flopped down beside Guruko and nestled between the other hound sprawled out close by, droopy-eyed Biscuit who was already ducking his head and pawing at his floppy ears, whining.

''I love being summoned not just for battle, tasks or training, but _really_,'' Biscuit uttered solemnly nodding his head in the direction of Shiba and Ūhei entering the 'barking match' of a discussion, his lazy eyes soon regarding Naruto as he nudged his black nose against the teen's leg, seeking attention. ''At least we have a new pack member now, it's been so long.''

''Biscuit, I've told you, I'm not really a-''

But Naruto found his soft correction (more like protest) cut off as Guruko huffed through his wet nose, peering around and towards his fellow canine companion.

''I don't remember new pack members!'' the brash, whisker-faced hound ruffed.

Sniffing, the droopy-eyed canine let his eyelids flutter as Naruto scratched the lower area of his back, hitting the sweet spot of blissful scratching which not even Kakashi could find at times. ''T-That's because y-you're the y-youngest addition,'' Biscuit found himself stammering, his words expelling in yips as his right hind leg began to kick from Naruto's blissful scratching. ''I s-_still – Aw, s-so good keep scratchin' there –_ I mean, I- I still remember Shiba as a p-pup.''

''Hmmph,'' Guruko slid down, his head smacking lightly on his forepaws.

The blonde haired teen, however, sat silently as his continued to scratch at Biscuit's back and watch Pakkun grumble a reprimanding growl towards a rough-and-tumble battle between feral-looking Urushi and bandage-clad Ūhei. Naruto was half tempted to intervene just for the sake of entertainment, but out of all of Kakashi's friendly summons, he knew Urushi didn't particularly like him that much. Since day one that short-tempered hound had nipped at Naruto's heels and toes, all but attempting to start a fight (or at least that's how it seemed) while snarling questions about why he smelt so much like Kakashi and so on and so forth. It was only when Naruto had tumbled backwards from the dog's vicious (yet still in control) assault and into Kakashi had the Jounin let out a snigger, ushering his sharp-toothed, angry-eyed beast a little ways. Naruto could remember how amused Kakashi had been, giving no explanation over whatever the confrontation Urushi had started was about – Pakkun, however, did.

Something about changing pack dynamics, canine-related nonsense and the obvious fact that Urushi as just generally volatile…

So, Naruto could only wince with sympathy upon watching Urushi harshly batting Ūhei's snout with his paw, a loud yelp echoing about the once tranquil training ground. The blonde shared a glance with Guruko before a whoosh of air, poof of smoke and familiar chakra signature instantly had Naruto on his feet, grinning from ear to ear behind his mask. Although, upon spotting the Ichiraku ramen bags in Kakashi's arms, Naruto didn't know whether to impulsively cheery his first reaction of 'Kakashi!' or settle with a happy yell of 'Ramen' due to his gurgling stomach. It didn't matter much though, especially since Naruto's need for Kakashi far outweighed the delicious taste of ramen, but still, the blonde hadn't of expected his greeting yell of the Jounin's name _– ''Kakashiiii!'' _ _– to_ be chorused by all present hounds.

''My, my, everyone's so lively today,'' the Hatake returned the enthusiasm, maybe not to Gai's extent, but just enough to get his ninken tail's wagging and Naruto already bounding towards him, way ahead of his hounds reactions. He nudged apart the remains of a scuffle between his two hounds, placed the bag of food down just in enough time to stop himself from nose-diving into the dirt from the impact of Naruto's body slamming into him, practically clambering up his taller frame.

''Maa, is this affection for ramen or for me?'' Kakashi drawled, trying to ignore the way Naruto's lithe body pressed up against his automatically make his body tingle and mind turn dirty. He tried to shrug off the stubborn barnacle playfully, completely focused on the contentment in those shadowed, blue eyes staring into his singular gray that he didn't hear a small collection of his hounds exchanging in a sulky yet good-hearted whine.

''Naru-bro is first again, _always_…it's because he looks like me, that's why he's being petted first.''

''I don't think that's the reason,'' Pakkun's gravelly, knowing-voice cut in. ''But yeah, you think that.''

Bull huffed in silent agreement, far too busy commando crawling across the grass to stuff his nose into the delicious-smelling bags of grub.

* * *

><p><strong> (1) Cold noodles in a light sauce made of soup stock, sweet rice vinegar, soy sauce and sugar, often served with grated ginger and green onions.<strong>


	14. Deceitful

**A/N: **Hohoho! Hope you had a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holiday (and have a good New Year!)  
>:]]] am tired, shall do <em>- the usual -<em> any major changes/missed edits tomorrow...am actually updating when slightly tipsy, but it IS the season for booze and i HAVE been playing nonstop on my xbox360: SKYRIM!  
>Oh, I love Skyrim, so awesome...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>:

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't a fan of biting.<p>

Kakashi had learned that lesson the hard way with his path of boldness and slight escape of his jailed-up inner pervert.

He had merely found himself with a lap full of Naruto in the dead of night a few days ago, the teen squirming and obviously wanting a more physical side of attention – so, Kakashi had wavered and one thing led to another and before the Jounin knew it he was kissing and licking that boy's exposed torso. Honestly, if the kid was so content to roam about in boxer shorts, flaunt his body and continue to seek his physical attention, then Kakashi would give Naruto was be wanted…to a degree. The Hatake wouldn't take things too far - _not yet_ – he might've been feeling a less skittish when it came to physical intimacy with the blonde, but that didn't mean he felt entirely comfortable with the prospect of sex straight away, regardless over how_ good_ it would feel or how _tight _it would be…

He'd resign himself for daydreams for the time being.

But nonetheless, Kakashi enjoyed exploring Naruto's body the other night, learning and discovering the physical boundaries which Naruto would allow him to go. Not that there were many boundaries, but still, he had discovered many things about that baby-soft flesh that covered Naruto's trim frame. He had found out how _vocal _the blonde could really be, creating so many noises which sound so visceral, especially when it came to practically rimming the boy's bellybutton or planting soft kisses with a combination of fluttering his eyelashes against the skin by the teen's hip. It was so startling to hear the blonde become so vocal, especially when in comparison to the rare show of silent tears Naruto had expressed in Shimazu Nariakira's bathroom. Nevertheless, it had been a pleasant experience overall…_even if _one nibble had resulted with a startled yelp of _'Yeow!'_ closely followed by a harsh whack against the side of his head and a high-pitched voice of accusation, _'You bit me, who bites?'_

The Hatake had literally seen stars that night, and not in the awesome, mind-blowing orgasm way, but more the brain-rattling punch he had received.

After all, it had been a mere nip upon Naruto's perked-up nipple yet it was obvious the unskilled teenager saw it nothing more than discomfort than pleasure. Just because Kakashi enjoyed Naruto's deft little fingers tugging his silver locks until the stands felt ready to dislodge from roots or how those nails would claw up his shoulders did not necessarily mean the boy held the same prospect of gratification. Even when Kakashi had drolly murmured about how he wasn't resorting to _– Naruto's wide-eyed accusation of – _cannibalism, the blonde had responded petulantly until Kakashi lapped upon the small patch of delicate skin of the underside of Naruto's right ear. Now, the whiskered youth had liked _that_, Kakashi could fully remember the keening noise.

Yet right now, it was early morning and Kakashi had discovered another interesting _– yet so entertaining he felt positively wicked –_ fact about his charge: Naruto Uzumaki reacted like a feral cat to water when experiencing the taste of semen.

Oh, Kakashi knew he _shouldn't_ be standing by the bathroom doorway, chuckles wracking his bare chest while watching Naruto nakedly skid across the tiles, his spent prick still slicked with Kakashi's saliva as the teen dry-heaved. If anything, the Hatake should've apologized for passionately kissing the youth so soon after _– once again –_ giving into Naruto's wanton needs –_ and admittedly Kakashi's own pleasure – _by giving the youth a blow job. But _damn_, Kakashi would apologize, that is, once he controlled his outright laughter.

It seemed like Naruto held a shocking gift when it came to making him laugh.

Especially right now, Kakashi noted with an amused half-huff, half-chortle (a failed attempt of taking a deep breath) as Naruto began drinking from the bathroom tap furiously, his hands blindly scrambling across the counter for toothpaste and toothbrush. It was only after a few scrubs of that toothbrush _– Kakashi's toothbrush which the teen picked up in quick haste –_ and a foaming mouth, when Naruto finally spoke, looking every bit like some woodland critter suffering from rabies.

''_You_ swallow _that!_'' it wasn't a question, more like a repulsed statement which did nothing more than fuel Kakashi's humor. ''Ugh, how can you…'' Naruto continued, blue eyes continuing to glint with horrified astonishment. ''You always swallow _that_, too…_ew_. Nasty.''

Kakashi felt his lips twitch, chuckles residing. Yes, he had came to learn a lot about Naruto's body, but it appeared that he had also encountered Naruto's inner-thespian once again. Sure, the Hatake had spotted the subdued hints of the blonde's hyperactivity and loudness – but this streak of being dramatic was highly amusing, especially over something as a little aftertaste of semen.

_'Thank the Gods I haven't let him use anything other than his hands on me,'_ Kakashi mused, his brain suddenly conjuring up various scenarios had he finally let Naruto attempt to give him oral.

Since that day in the alleyway, the blonde had been particularly fixated with wanting to taste his cock – well, until Kakashi distracted the youth and focused solely on the teen's physical needs. He would've hated to see how Naruto would've reacted if Kakashi allowed him to deliver a blow job and the inevitable action of coming in the youth's mouth. Naruto was muttering softly to himself now though, still hunched over the sink and staring at him with a mildly contemplative look. Kakashi found his body moving on its own accord as he stepped further into the bathroom and spoke up with crinkled grin of his eyes.

''Not everyone likes the taste, I suppose,'' he admitted, knowing full-well via self-experience as a youth he had taken a dab of his own come after masturbating indulged curiosity with an exploratory taste. It had tasted vile until he repeated the same act a few years down the line and found the taste bitter but not wholly unpleasant. Not that he would admit to such a taste-test of sorts, especially with the way Naruto was glowering _– more like pouting_ – at him with a mildly thoughtful expression.

''I hate it, your mouth tasted like…like…'' the mini-ANBU grumbled, his voice dripping completely at petulance. ''Blargh!'' Naruto garbled, only to shake his head before oh-so eloquently summing it up with a snort of disgust.

''How descriptive…''

Naruto shot him a half-hearted glare (no doubt not enjoying his mildly teasing tone) which softened into an expression Kakashi was far more familiar with receiving. It was look of pure concentration combined with the bad habit of bottom lip-gnawing; it was an expression of intense curiosity. However, after a few beats, those blue eyes flittered to Kakashi's own _– mildly aroused yet hidden expertly in baggy sweatpants –_ crotch, a chirruped question tumbling from Narutos lips with inexplicable haste:

''Does yours taste bad, too?''

Kakashi quelled the sudden impulse of his perverted-self to _lie_, to shake his head furiously and proclaim, _''Of course not, you like salt flavored ramen, right? Tastes just like that!''_ and settled with a shrug. Naruto didn't look satisfied with the answer, and – if anything – the youth was sending him dubiously speculative glances. Honestly, he wasn't some connoisseur of the taste of come, no matter how many rumors would be passed around for his sexual prowess and known fact of swinging both ways, he wasn't some whore.

Plus, it required removing ones mask to partake in delivering such a task.

''You're a delicacy, really,'' he drawled, unable to help himself with complimenting the repulsed-looking blonde. Besides, he knew all too well how all compliments often resulted with a flush of pink accompanying Naruto's features and how such a color was overly endearing. ''That's all.''

Adding the latter comment with another shrug, Kakashi stepped forward and swiftly engulfed that smaller male with a hug, still not entirely certain as to when he became so greedy with wanting to feel that invitingly warm mass pressed up against him. Besides, such an action stopped such blatant crotch-staring and the Jounin was thankful, far more content to feel wiry arms tightening around his neck as opposed to feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious from Naruto's cool gaze. In fact, Kakashi was so focused upon feeling Naruto shift upward and possessively hook his bare legs around his hips that the flaxen-haired male barely noticed his own arms moving to accommodate the change in position _– straightening his posture upright, his arms slinking under Naruto's smooth thighs – _that he only realized Naruto's attention was suddenly diverted and…looking directly into the mirror above the sink.

Obviously, Naruto's curiosity and determination to get into Kakashi's pants had been subdued for the time being. Instead, the usual, nympho-like imp he was so used too had been put on the proverbial backburner – and Kakashi couldn't help but stare thoughtfully at Naruto's unfocused, glazed eyes staring into the mirror. The look seemed so out of place upon the usually (when without that damnable ANBU mask) animated face, if anything, Naruto currently looked _lost_. So, Kakashi silently watched with mild apprehension over the change in demeanor, his usually closed eye cracking open to reveal his Sharingan, determined to use both his eyes to scrutinize the strange behavior of Naruto staring at his blue-eyed reflection.

''Hey,'' the blonde mumbled, the tone so dulled yet soft that Kakashi felt his insides hollow out with worry. ''Do you…do you think I look like Guruko?''

Again, Kakashi Hatake found himself wanting to laugh. Although, this time, such laughter happened to be a mix of relief and humor, yet he reined such amusement in, knowing full-well of the insecurities Naruto felt over his face. The boy did, after all, assume the populace of Konoha loathed him for the sake of his facial features as opposed to the true (yet unbeknownst to Naruto) reason about the demon sealed away. Such a subject was one Kakashi was growing eager to broach and admit to for the sake of seeing Naruto drop that safety blanket of an ANBU mask and move on – until he recalled the Sandaime's instated law.

''Maa,'' Kakashi droned, his arms tightening around his hold of the deliciously wonderful creature he had captured. ''Silly thing,'' he carried on, trying his best to keep his tone light as he playfully butted his head against Naruto's shoulder, knocking the youth out of his intense staring match with the reflection of his whiskered face. ''Those hounds of mine been teasing you?''

''Huh?'' the blonde was looking at him now, one hand still resting against his rounded jaw. ''No, it's just…do I?''

''Of course not,'' Kakashi answered half-honestly _(he could see a mild resemblance)…_only to suddenly find Naruto's naked form shifting in his arms, his view completely blocked by the teen's wide, pearly white grin. ''Aa, what-?''

The rest of that question was muffled by Naruto's lips and Kakashi didn't know if he should smile or frown when Naruto pulled back, his cerulean eyes glinting with determination as he tittered excitably:

''Hey, let me try that mouth thing with your dick -''

''-Blow job,'' Kakashi corrected, his biological eye giving a twitch. ''And no thanks, you don't have to.''

''Just to see if you taste as nasty as my stuff,'' Naruto explained, all but nuzzling his face and sensitive neck that Kakashi had given up trying to correct Naruto's simplistically crude terms _– semen, not stuff, Naruto - _and let out a groan. ''Plus I wanna try, your mouth feels real good on my dick _soo_…''

The teen trailed off with a leer as Kakashi felt his nerves fray and excitement fizz.

* * *

><p>Tenzou picked his way throughout the shrubs, his feet expertly skimming the hazardous roots protruding from the ground while listening for the near-by gush of the waterfall. It didn't take long to slip into the expanse of grassy area that what somewhat tucked away in the secluded shadows of a one of the many forests surrounding Konoha's outer walls. But nonetheless, the brunette smiled over the short walking distance from the town village gates and found the area that occupied the natural waterfall that contained his helping creation of tree trunks for a walkway. Yet, the expectations of having an half-naked, ANBU masked blonde up on the walkway fell short and instantly made Tenzou dart his eyes around the surrounding area.<p>

Worrisome panic ceased upon spotting the collection of Kakashi's ninken…combined with a peeking of spiky, sunshine hair rising up from behind Bull's large, dark brown frame.

''Resting already, Naruto?'' Tenzou mocked the youth, his pace remaining slow and steady until he frowned over the lack of reply. ''Naruto?'' he called again, his feet coming to a stop and dark eyes latching upon the slumped teen. ''Oh…''

The teen was soaked, asleep and…mask-less.

The Uzumaki had obviously pushed himself too far again to the extent of exhaustion, clad only in a pair of damp underwear and Naruto's own, hijacked ninken vest draped over his torso while appearing to be taking an impromptu recharge-nap nestled against Bull's mighty frame. It was somewhat adorable about the sight of numerous hounds (namely Guruko, Biscuit flanking each of the blonde's sides) surrounding the teen's body, no doubt an attempt to keep the early September chill off his sleeping frame. Yet such admiration over the sight of companionship (and weird pack mentality) revolving around the ninken and Naruto didn't last for long, especially over the oddness with not being able to see that ANBU mask not all but glued onto the mysterious and _– previously until now –_ known face.

And yet, here Tenzou was, staring down at the sleep slackened features of the blonde enigma's face, taking in everything from strange whisker marks, small nose and the faintest dusting of darkness under the long-lashed eyes. The teen looked surprisingly…_normal_, albeit in a mildly striking way. But still, it was nice to have his mind officially quelled over the constant mystery that revolved around the youth's features…

''What's up, Tenzou? Kakashi sent you?'' the brunette blinked at the gravelly tone of a tiny pug – _Pakkun, if he recalled correctly –_ staring up at him with mild fascination.

''Ah,'' the ex-ANBU gave a polite smile to the pug resting by Naruto's bare feet, ''No actually. I just thought I'd stop by, see how his affinity training is going.''

_'Plus I'm curious,'_ Tenzou internally added, stooping down into a crouch - because he had been curious since day one of Kakashi asking him to transform that wooden catwalk across the waterfall. _'Although maybe it was more concern that curiosity,'_ the brunette's brain chimed in with honesty. _'The prospect of him using so many shadow clones, Kakashi not always being present and the prospect of the Fox's chakra leaking through…or it's my inner-paranoia creeping up. The council did shoot me an extensive and ridiculously unreasonable spiel before letting me overlook Naruto's training back in ANBU.'_

''Naru-bro's finished his trainin', y'know,'' Guruko gave a sneezed snort, unknowingly knocking Tenzou out of his mulled state and furthering the Jounin-sensei into glancing at the tan-colored hound. ''He looked a little drained after splitting the waterfall but…''

''But he's done and dusted,'' Akino chimed in, sunglasses glinting in the early noon sun. ''Mild chakra exhaustion but a quick nap and he'll be fine.''

''I had to drag him out the water though,'' a snarling Urushi added with something akin to grumpy fondness. ''Pathetic pup.''

Tenzou gave a small grin his hands latching onto Naruto's strewn clothing of orange shirt and coarse, black three-quarter pants before peeling away the navy vest blanketing the youth's upper body. He had been ready to softly thank Akino's information until finding himself distracting by the collection of small, mouth-sized bruises dotting across the trim torso and…exposed hipbone. It didn't take long to realize they were _– hickeys, overly suckled sections of flesh or more commonly known as - _love bites. He felt a flicker of pride upon discovering that he had been _right_ in regards of Kakashi stepping out of his nervous shell and simply just accepting, enjoying and over all embracing Naruto's inept form of love. Whatever the case, Tenzou briefly forgotten his company and found himself rolling his eyes, words slipping out of his mouth in a gust of amusement:

''Damn, senpai…''

''Kakashi marks that boy too much,'' It was Ūhei _– the bandaged up hound –_ who spoke up, knocking Tenzou into awareness of that he had eight nin-dogs staring up at him. ''And distracts him from training.''

''I think that's why Kakashi's absent and why we're present,'' Biscuit half-yawned, absently rubbing his chin against Naruto's kneecap to relieve an itch.

Shiba gave a heavy huff, his blackened Mohawk-like crest ruffling from the movement. ''He still distracts Naru-pup though…especially during lunchtime visits or breaks. We suddenly turn invisible when Kakashi shows up…no ear scratches.''

''Or belly rubs,'' Pakkun added with a mournful, dramatic whimper.

Bull, the lone hound incapable of speech let out a rumbling ruff of agreement before opening his large chops, revealing gleaming sharp teeth, thin strings of slobber and a large pinkish tongue that _– Tenzou winced – _gave a long lick to the side of Naruto's head. The massive beast didn't stop there though, in fact, much to a mix of the Jounin-sensei's fascination (and disgust over the content of dog salvia) Bull continued to give a few long, tentative laps to the side of Naruto's blonde scalp from where the boy was still snoozing against his huge flank, licking directly by the few tufts of blonde hair that flicked by Naruto's ears and straight up the to the sunshine-mopped crown. The action was disgusting _– endearingly so, of course –_ and resulted with the blonde's hair sticking up hazardously due to the thick spit, seemingly doing a better job than any hair gel purchasable in Konoha.

Tenzou half-wondered if _maybe_ Kakashi's famed, lopsided and gravity defying hairstyle could've been molded via a childhood of such grooming actions from hounds.

''You should all stop whining,'' Urushi scolded, ''Kakashi is our master.''

''For now,'' Guruko yipped in, earning a snarl from said fierce-looking yet angry-eyed canine. ''What?'' Guruko barked incredulously, ''It's only the truth, you didn't see Naru-bro with Kakashi yesterday!''

''And what _did_ you see?'' Urushi glowered.

''A display of dominance!'' the whisker-marked hound howled. ''Right against that tree westwards,'' he continued, bobbing his white muzzle towards a distanst tree. ''Naru-bro was _really_ going at it, and Kakashi just let him!''

Pakkun tried not to let out a rough snigger over Guruko's lacking sense of human interaction and settled with spying Kakashi's kohai frowning heavily, apparently just as confused as Guruko was adamant. The wizened pug had half a mind to try and correct the younger hound's misinterpretation but argued against it for the sake of not getting involved. After all, what Guruko had obviously spotted (and Pakkun's sensitive ears had overheard from a distance) was not Kakashi 'submitting' or Naruto giving a 'display of dominance' – if anything, it was a simple act of the two humans engaging in heavy petting, noisy kisses and the overpowering whiff of arousal. After all, by the gist of things Pakkun had currently gathered, it was clear Guruko might've walked in on the scene of Naruto undoubtedly dry humping against Kakashi…**(1)**

''Urm,'' Tenzou was slowly being knocked out of his stupor, dark eyes shifting between the whole pack. ''Right, well, I'm - '' he stalled, shifting a little in his crouch, hands fumbling with Naruto's collected clothing, ''- I'm just going to get him dressed and drop him off at the hospital for rest until Kakashi's freed up.''

Bull let out a low grumbling sound and Tenzou tried not to pull a disgusted expression when the affectionate beast gave the unconsciously exhausted blonde's bare face another lick. Still, the brunette focused on tugging on Naruto's clothing, sandals and finally the blue vest before picking up the ANBU mask. He stared at the repaired ANBU mask, unsure what to do with it – should be place it back on Naruto's face? Or leave it be – until Pakkun's tiny little paws gave a brief nudge at the arm which held the mask. So, without another thought of contemplation, Tenzou slipped the mask back on Naruto's face, silently knowing how the boy would've been angry or borderline panicky upon waking up to discover himself mask-less.

After hauling Naruto's ragdoll form upon his back, Tenzou dismissed the hounds after telling Pakkun that he would personally tell Kakashi of Naruto's new location. A trip to the hospital for a few hours recuperation would be good for the teen as opposed to remaining half-naked, damp and in the cool air. At least in the hostipal a few nurses would swing by, give the blonde a quick check-up before Kakashi showed up (or Naruto woke up) and collected the overworked youth. However, as Tenzou entered Konoha's walls, strolled across a training field or two and finally weaved his way through the town center _– he could just see the hospital's roof a few blocks ahead – _until he found himself mobbed.

By his own team.

''You're the worst sensei ever!'' Shinji's voice was grating, but Tenzou held strong, even when the teen all but barreled into his side. ''You left us in the training field with Gai-sensei!''

Sakura appeared at the elder brunette's other side, her own voice just as irked. ''With Lee!''

''It's been barely an hour since I left you,'' Tenzou sighed, Naruto's head lolling back and forth upon his shoulder, lightly butting his neck until he halted in his pace, admitting defeat. ''And Lee isn't that bad,'' he added, knowing full well that it was a half-lie, the Mini-Gai had held a particular fixation with the pink-haired female since their first meeting. ''You both need to improve your taijutsu anyway, a quick session with Gai and Lee would've done you both a world of good.''

''Hn.''

Turning a little, Tenzou spotted the owner of such a noncommittal (and commonly used enough) grunt - Sasuke. ''As for _you_,'' he addressed the Uchiha prodigy, ''You could do with embracing some of Lee's _youthful spirit_, hm?''

''Why are you carrying _him?_'' the Uchiha questioned, obviously ignoring his sensei's off-hand comment. ''Is he the reason why you dumped us with another team?''

_'Taking the third degree from a bunch of teens,_' Tenzou inwardly grouched, his patience fraying as Shinji began to speak up, spewing angry nonsense with Sakura chipping in now and then. Such loud voices turned into white-noise, becoming nothing more than an irritable static sound as his brain grumbled bitterly. _'Sometimes I think dealing with death on a daily basis is easier than teaching such brats…Ah, ANBU, how I miss thee.'_

Yet amidst his thoughts and irritable noise, a new (yet slightly familiar) voice cut through the sea of mind-numbing distress.

''Got your hands full there, Sensei?''

At least this new presence silenced Shinji's rant and Sakura's huffing – _although _– not that it did much with changing Sasuke's glare, the dark-haired boy merely swiveled his head and transferred the scowl towards a man which Tenzou had encountered a handful of occasions, Mizuki. The shaggy, pale hair and leaf-nin bandana instantly made him recognize his lover's old childhood friend who had magically appeared in the relatively empty street. Tenzou brushed aside his creeping, built-in paranoia and questioning from his ANBU days _– Why was Mizuki here during school hours as opposed to the classroom? – before _settling with a polite smile of relief.

''Ah, Mizuki-sensei, Hello,'' Tenzou greeted politely, readjusting the dozing blonde on his back and watching his students exchange their own greetings with the pale-haired elder who had once been their assistant teacher.

The exchange of greetings only lasted a moment or two before Sakura exchanging in pleasantries the academy instructor. Tenzou took full advantage of the busied moment, his mind churning up the information of Iruka telling him of an event involving the very teacher standing in front of him and the small teen he currently had slumped against his back. It had happened a while back, a brief flash of words and heated tension around the realization of the 'fox brat' being alive, but Mizuki had _– according to Iruka –_ apologized profusely for his behavior and the two seemed to be back as being buddies. However, as to what Mizuki truly felt about Naruto now _– after letting off steam to Iruka –_ remained somewhat a mystery…Especially since the Chunin was grinning ear-to-ear, nodding along to Sakura's babbling, his brown eyes peering at Naruto's ANBU-masked face.

The bandana-wearing Chunin was showing no glint of malice.

Nonetheless, Tenzou quelled his sudden urge to frown, silently assuming his over-sensitive lover might've dramatized the Mizuki-fiasco (because Mizuki looked content to be within a few feet of Naruto) and opted finally get a word in.

''Well, it's nice to see you, Mizuki-sensei, but I really should get a move on…Genin to teach and an ANBU to drop off at the hospital and all.''

''Hospital?'' Mizuki's tone held a flutter of concern, and Tenzou reeled himself in, telling himself to look _underneath the underneath_ in concern to the man's kind attitude but it felt _so naturally_ honest. ''Is it serious?''

''Mild exhaustion, he'll be up in a few hours, just a precautionary,'' Tenzou explained, his sandal-clad feet itching to move (possibly kick his scowling trio of students) and get back to his planned mission of dropping off Naruto, telling his senpai and then returning with teaching his charges. ''So, I'll just be going no-''

''Kakashi-san is totally gettin' sensei to pick up the slack of his teaching,'' Shinji uttered – not so quietly - to Sakura. ''Bailing on us for Naruto, no fair, he's got his own sensei.''

''Indeed it is,'' Mizuki added in sympathetically as Shinji sheepishly ducked his head upon realizing he had been overheard. Regardless, the academy teacher extended his arms towards Tenzou, a thin smile on his lips as he all but offered, ''I'm heading to the hospital anyway, allow me to take him off your hands, it's the least I can do…all things considering.''

''Hm, well…'' Tenzou trailed off, his gut churning slightly with concern (paranoiad instinct, his mind whispered, once again) before catching onto the pale-haired teacher's added phrase of 'all things considering' which made him relax. Such a comment was obviously added out of guilt and perhaps that was what Mizuki's helping hand was now – guilt from bad mouthing a boy he knew nothing about. So, after quick deliberation and an impatient glare from his Genin, Tenzou shifted Naruto over his shoulder and into Mizuki's arms.

''I'll be informing Kakashi-senpai of Naruto's location, so see that you don't dawdle,'' the Jounin continued, sounding far more authoritarian than he had expected outside of ANBU or serious team missions. ''Senpai's never late for him, so I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up on the spot.''

''Tenzou-sensei means thanks,'' Sakura added with a sweet smile.

Shinji gave his sensei a nudge in the opposite direction. ''Yup! So we're going to go train now.''

''About time,'' Sasuke huffed, hands buried deeply in the pockets of his shorts, his feet already moving and leading the way. ''I don't have time to put up with nonsense…''

Mizuki gave a cut nod while continuing his appearance as a kind, caring member of Konoha's shinobi while watching the younger members of Team 7 shove and nudge a mildly apprehensive Tenzou further down the street. For the briefest of moments, the pale-haired teacher had been expecting a full-blown _No_ from his false offer of taking the demon-child into Konoha's medical facility. Yet, here he was, standing in cool September breeze _– arms tense, jaw stiff, back rigid - _holding the blonde haired monstrosity bridal style, his eyes watching and body on edge with waiting until the brown-haired Jounin-sensei disappeared around a street corner.

It didn't take long for Tenzou to be shuffled away, and in that quick moment of visual freedom Mizuki allowed a small shudder of repulsion to travel up his spine over his close proximity with the Uzumaki. So, not missing a single beat (or the previous undertone of a verbal warning Tenzou had given him), the Chunin began to take a slow, steady pace in the opposite direction of the Jounin-sensei's disappearance, his lips stretching into a thin smile. After all, since his heated discussion with the timidly pathetic Umino, Mizuki had delivered a seemingly heartfelt apology mixed with sincere explanations which had led to Iruka nodding in mild _– if not apprehensive –_ understanding before their relationship as coworkers and childhood friends slotted back together perfectly. But _still…_

He hadn't expected such a ripe opportunity of being able to encounter Naruto to be presented so soon.

Nonetheless, it appeared the fates seemed to be on the pale-haired academy teacher's side, and Mizuki was happily lapping up such a change in luck. It was particularly surprising though _- especially after merely a few days since his exchange of words with Iruka over the infamous 'fox brat' - _to suddenly bump into the very youth he had been thinking bitterly about and mulling things over. Not that he was complaining over a sudden re-meet of the blonde-haired demon_, oh no_, if anything Mizuki was silently rejoicing over the sudden turn of events right now.

Besides, he had spent _years_ clinging onto the slow stewing resentment he held towards Iruka Umino's popularity and progression, comingling such bitter-tasting thoughts with the frothing ooze he felt over ( the once presumed to be deceased yet the feeling suddenly emerged via recognition) Naruto Uzumaki. What Mizuki wanted more than anything was power…after all, popularity by Umino standards as unachievable (if Mizuki had to keep up his façade as a sweet man more than now, he was certain his face would crack) and progression via rank was something that didn't appeal to him completely.

But power was something that made him gain superiority and meant that nobody would _dare_ look down on him. While he had spent years mulling over how to gain such intensity, constantly daydreaming and tactical contemplation, he had long conjured up an idea of manipulation, a scapegoat and eventual leak of power. And right now, upon looking down at the ANBU-masked demon in his arms, Mizuki realized with some soft spoken phrasing, confident aura and smiling face, he could easily gain the Scrolls of Seals (a form of power gain via learning Konoha's powerful yet prized forbidden techniques) and turn the Uzumaki into a scapegoat.

It would be like killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been having a pleasant dream. Well, it was more like a dream-like reoccurrence of a past event or <em>– more precisely –<em> this morning's event in the bathroom and how Kakashi's come tasted just as bad as the horrible aftertaste of Naruto's own in the man's mouth. Yet, such a memory was of fond awe mixed in with embarrassment over how Kakashi's hand had been palm-up, open and expecting for Naruto the spit the Hatake's seed out into his waiting hand. Kakashi was…_too nice_ (which wasn't a bad thing) but each time he witnessed such a wondrous event, Naruto would forever find himself in glowed admiration for the powerful, silvery-haired Jounin. But regardless, such past reminiscing of this morning's earlier events melted into the obviously dreamt-up mindscape and that had been _– by far –_ a more interesting dream.

In fact, the mini-ANBU was certain he had been grinning ear to ear on the outside during his dream. That is, until a small shock to his system – it felt like an electric shock – zapped the side of his neck, physically making him jolt a little while literally dragging him forward into full-blown consciousness and out of his sleep. But Naruto knew – in his blurry eyed, startled into awareness mess – that he shouldn't have been anywhere near electricity, just trees, grass, a gushing waterfall and a pack of hounds.

But no, as the blonde lolled his head to the side into the tickly softness of the grass, the sound of the waterfall was absent from his ears as well as the usual wet-nose of one of the hounds snuffling at his ear. He felt a little panicked, albeit in a muddled way, as he rubbed at his slightly stinging jugular, blue eyes flittering around the new yet heavily forested area, his mind buzzing furiously as he belated noted a slight residue of foreign chakra residing upon the flesh of his tingling neck.

_'Did…someone just channel chakra into me?'_ Naruto's brain sputtered, his mind reeling with violation. He had only spotted the action once or twice during his more bloodied missions in ANBU and that had been done as an impromptu heart-starter, often revolving around delivering a small zap of chakra upon the fading comrade's chest.

_'Not the damn neck,'_ the teen noted, his disorientated state shifting into a sick, churning sensation in his gut. _'And I highly doubt my heart stopped in any way, I was just exhausted…'_

''Sorry I had to do that, Naruto,'' a cool, soft toned voice made him flinch. ''But you happened to be in a deep, deep sleep and I know that if I left you be, we wouldn't have completed a new task Kakashi-san sent me.''

''Eh?'' The blonde garbled uselessly, his eyes narrowing slightly at the familiar (but not remarkably so) person crouched on the other side of his body. The pale-haired male was smiling down at him, drab in the usual Chunin attire and…masking their chakra, which was why Naruto hadn't zeroed in on him instantly. Not that Naruto would judge, many shinobi sometimes masked their own chakra naturally due to habit via missions.

''Oh dear, I do hope I haven't fried you with my choice of wake-up call,'' the man crooned, his hand reaching forward – and Naruto dodged the intrusion and shuffled away. ''Sorry.''

Naruto blinked, his hand coming up to rest of the smooth, chilled surface of the cheek of his ANBU mask, calmness filling him up and stilling his fluttering heart. It took a few moments to digest the change in surroundings and company, but after a few seconds – and realizing how apologetic the familiar male was being – he finally cracked a polite, lopsided smile beneath his ANBU mask. After waving his hand at the Chunin, obviously brushing aside the need for the slight ache in his neck and abrupt wake-up call (because it was needed, he had been in a deep sleep) Naruto slowly realized who the man before him was.

''Ah, you're Ramen-Hater!'' he couldn't help raising his voice through enthusiasm. ''You ordered Tempura when Kakashi and I were on a date.''

''Hm, yes, but my real name is Mizuki…''

''Oh,'' Naruto gave a quick nod, shifting up onto his feet and stretching his small limbs. ''You mentioned something about Kaka-sensei?''

''Yes, I did,'' Mizuki responded while trying to control his smirk and settled with a tight-lipped smile over how easy this was. It seemed slipping Kakashi's name into anything resulted in the blonde demon being overly complacent. Then again, it was somewhat humorous to note how Naruto Uzumaki held some sort of crush-like behavior (nobody called meals with their teacher a date) for the Hatake. Nonetheless, a smirk graced the Chunin's features when Naruto was too busy stretching.

''Kakashi's got his hands full and Tenzou has his own Genin, so I offered to assist with this small training task,'' the older male continued, shifting upward into a standing position and controlling the urge to snarl at shadowed, blue eyes brightening at him. ''Consider it…a test,'' Mizuki waved his hands a little, purposely curving his eyes shut and forcing a large grin on his features to avoid looking at the nine-tailed beast staring at him intently. ''A reconnaissance test of skills mixed with retrieval of physical evidence, Kakashi thought it would be good to have some knowledge of where you stand in such a skill.''

''But…Kakashi knows of my skills, especially for what I was trained for. I was built for recon missions.''

And Mizuki hastily backtracked – softly correcting his previous lie - without breaking a sweat. ''I know, but Kakashi stated how it would be a shame to put your recon skills to waste and that a live trail within the village would be good for you.''

Naruto wrinkled his nose and tugged his lips down all in the privacy of his ANBU mask, mild confusion yet awkward understanding evident within his brain. While he understood that common pseudo missions of retrieval or battle happened as a form of training, he didn't fully understand why Kakashi was implementing such a practice. For starters, such a fake recon and info retrieval was downright random, especially since Naruto had only just completed his elemental affinity training merely (according to the glimpse of daylight through the woodland canopy) a few hours ago – and that seemed very, very un-Kakashi like. After all, it was Kakashi who frequently told him to 'slow down' with his training and stop 'barrelling ahead' or 'over exerting' himself and that was what Naruto loved about the finicky, overly caring man.

So, this whole sudden event felt _off_ somehow, yet at the same time Naruto slightly understood Kakashi's reasoning for such an act.

Besides, it _had _been a little over a month since his last ANBU mission revolving around recon, and while Naruto doubted he was rusty over his stealthy antics, he understood the need to refreshing one's body and implementing such tactics for the sake of muscle memory. So, with a mental shrug and a quick scrub of his hand against the tender spot on his neck, Naruto nodded, ready _– and a little excited –_ over the trial run Kakashi had set up for him with the Ramen-Hater's – Mizuki's - help.

''Alright,'' Naruto chirruped cheerfully, halting with thinking and shifting on the spot to work out the kinks in his body. ''What's the plan then, Mizuki-sensei?''

The teenager completely missed the flittering grimace on the elder's face – it was only for the briefest of moments – far too busy feeling giddy over making Kakashi proud before Mizuki rightened himself, all soft words, confident posture and sweet smiles as he spoke up to the blonde:

''It's simple really, and a good way to check Konoha's defense, too…the Hokage approved of it. But yes, _Naruto_, all you have to do is remain undetected, enter the Hokage residence and bring back a particular scroll for me. I'll even time you while I wait, of course, it's for Kakashi-san's record.''

* * *

><p>Kakashi felt a sneeze coming on and began to lazily rub at the end of his masked nose, somehow managing to magically divert the involuntary action by easing the ticklish irritation of his nose. Nonetheless, he stood lazily before the Hokage's desk, his visible eye roaming across the empty room he had been waiting in for over an hour. It was certainly a different experience to be the one waiting as opposed to being the one causing the waiting to begin with – not to mention (Kakashi silently realized via sulking) unprofessional for a Hokage. But still, as seconds ebbed into minutes, the infamous Copy-nin of Konoha was ready to shuffle away, indulge a visit with Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei before checking on his young bodied yet older minded love interest…at least until Sarutobi finally entered his unusually empty office.<p>

The Hokage held a spring in his step, pipe absent from his soft smiling lips and appeared to be holding something behind his back as approached further into the room. Kakashi could only quirk an eyebrow, half-wondered what could make the infamous _'Professor' _late as well as give the man an obvious blush upon his wrinkled features. Whatever the case, Kakashi soon found out with a simple movement of arms, hands and a revealing of what the Hokage was holding and…

And promptly resisted the urge to throw himself down onto the floor, offer a bow so low (and _so, so_ grateful) that his forehead touched the floor.

But no, instead, the Hatake's lone eye glinted with unshed (albeit dramatic) tears of joy as Sarutobi handed over one of two copies of the _– still not released –_ book of Icha-Icha Violence. With trembling hands of excitement he cracked open the pristine yet newly printed novel, his mind reeling with the prospect of disappearing back to his apartment and locking himself a way to devour this glorious, fantastic piece of adulterated literature. All thoughts of being irked over Sandaime's lateness shifted, especially since Kakashi could understand why the man was blushing due to no doubt reading his own given copy and losing track of time. Hokage or not, the Old Man was still a red blooded male and held the vices of any average human.

''Jiraiya sends his regards,'' Sarutobi murmured, his wizened eyes crinkling. ''I'm already up to chapter three and –''

''No spoilers,'' Kakashi interjected with a raised hand, ''Seriously, _no spoilers_.''

Grinning, the old Hokage nodded in understanding, purposely heading towards his desk and tucking his book into the top drawer of his desk. ''He should be in the village in a matter of days,'' Sarutobi carried on, suddenly noticing Kakashi's skin suddenly go a shade lighter. ''Oh, don't worry, over my letters with my old student I haven't mentioned anything about…'' he trailed off, coughing politely into his fist while admittedly enjoying the infamous Hatake break into a sweat. ''About the nature of your relationship with his godson.''

''Right,'' Kakashi swallowed uneasily, his Icha-Icha swoon gone completely. ''I mean, for the record its not like…I mean, I haven't really had - ''

''I'd rather not know of your sexual endeavors, my boy,'' Sarutobi cut off the amusing awkwardness with a chuckle, all the while resting his elbows on the smooth desk and steepling his hands together. ''I assure you I only care of Naruto's happiness.''

''Maa…''

''Anyway, I apologize for the wait, Danzo sidetracked me and I simply wished to inform of Jiraiya's return to the village and deliver the book for you,'' the elder explained. ''You should consider it was great honor that Jiraiya wanted to send this to you before you're birthday.''

Kakashi rolled his lone eye, not particulary enjoying the fact he would be turning twenty-six come the fifteen of September (a day or so away) and reluctantly tucked the prized Icha-Icha deep into his kunai pouch. He nodded along to Sarutobi's extended babbling about age and youth _– a lecture that would've put Gai to shame -_ when a sudden puff of smoke and flash of a chakra signature indicated the use of the Body Flicker technique within the Hokage's office. It wasn't an odd occurrence in the slightest for the older man's ANBU guards to pop into existence, but it was certainly rare to have said ANBU interrupting any discussion, especially when Kakashi know how the Hokage made a point of signaling his guards away for the sake of Kakashi's privacy during his visits. However, regardless of such, Kakashi remained in his slouched posture – the epitome of uncaring laziness – and raised an eyebrow at the Panda-like mask upon the intruding ANBU's face.

''Lord Hokage!'' the ANBU addressed, sounding surprisingly breathless, shadowed brown eyes briefly flitting to Kakashi before returning back to the leader. ''I came to report a breach of security measure, Sir!''

''You may speak freely,'' Sarutobi replied, silently understanding the young ANBU's apprehension over Kakashi's appearance. ''Please continue of our situation.''

''An unauthorized ANBU was spotted trespassing upon your premises at the Hokage residence, Sir. Zero casualties have been reported although several of our ANBU guards have been rendered unconscious. For now, we only _one_ witness who could give us an ID of the perpetrator who donned the mask of fellow ANBU comrade Betobeto-san…''

''Excuse me?'' Sarutobi breathed, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. ''Are you telling me there was an imposter or –?''

''We are unsure at this moment in time if such a trespasser was Betobeto-san or a spy, Lord Hokage, but from what we've gathered so far such skills hint only towards Betobeto-san,'' the ANBU kept his voice monotone, all but trying to ignore the death glare he was receiving from the famed Hatake and the slackened yet surprised gaping from the Hokage. ''Regardless of such, this breach in security is the least of our worries for it appears one of Konoha's scrolls have been stolen.''

Kakashi felt his face heat, not out of something as foolish as embarrassment, but anger. Anger over this idiotic ANBU accusing Naruto over something so serious. But still, Kakashi found his mind reasoning, if it was Naruto (who must've completed or been slacking with training to pull such an out of character stunt) then the boy must've had a real good reason to cause such mayhem. So, the Hatake resisted the urge to throttle the panda-masked ANBU and watched Sarutobi frown heavily, looking far too weary for a man in his powerful position as he spoke up, his voice low and gravelly: ''And what scroll would that be?''

''The Scroll of Seals,'' the ANBU responded hastily as Kakashi felt the temperature in the room drop and Sarutobi scramble for the crystal ball upon his desk. ''But, sir, it has been estimated that the culprit has had enough time to leave Konoha's walls.''

''Then less chat and go and dispatch a small team of ANBU to search,'' the Hokage dully informed the ANBU. ''Don't harm him, just restrain him…and keep this event under wraps, we do_ not_ need this sort of drama being found out.''

''Sir!''

With that nodded bellow of agreement, the panda-masked male disappeared, leaving Sarutobi glaring intently at the crystal ball and Kakashi swiping aside the prospects of a quiet afternoon/evening with his new book – after all, there was no question about it…Naruto came first before Icha-Icha.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Tis a fact that dogs don't just hump for goodness, but for a sign of 'Oi, I own you,' hence why some poor dog owners suffer from soggy sofa cushions.<strong>


End file.
